In Dreams Becoming Ranma
by Sarge4
Summary: Ranma Saotome lived in a world without magic, without curses and without Ki. Just a regular guy trying to get by. Then, one day, magic comes into his life and nothing was the same. It's just a little magic. An egg and a cat-girl, what could be better?
1. Chapter 1

In Dreams

Book 1

Chapter 1

"A new beginning?'

Akane Saotome walked into the Dojo behind the Saotome home. Actually it was the Tendo home but since her marriage to Ranma Saotome most people referred to it as the Saotome home. Akane didn't mind. She grew up here. What people called was of little importance. She called it home.

She was a thin woman in her late twenties. She had been very athletic as a teenager but time and the stress of a loveless marriage had done its' best to turn her into a washed out, pale shadow of her former self. Still time hadn't been totally cruel. Her short blue black hair was still as shiny as ever. She smiled. "Even Ranma thinks I have a cute smile." She thought.

Thinking of Ranma had Akane thinking of their life together. As mentioned, it had been a loveless marriage. They had married out of duty. Her father and her father's best friend, both martial artists, had made a pact to join their two families while not so incidentally saving a lot in inheritance taxes. Still both had done their best to make their years together...tolerable. For the most part they had succeeded but both yearned for something more.

A smile came to Akane's lips as she saw two people sparring together. One was the powerfully built Ranma Saotome, her husband, and the other was a woman her own age with long brown hair. That woman was Ukyo Kuonji. The woman who had, had an illegitimate child with her husband, although it had happened before she and Ranma had married. For over ten years, Akane had forbidden Ranma from having anything to do with either Ukyo or their child, Hayaima. Akane was sure Ranma had been sending money to Ukyo whenever he could which had added to the strains of their marriage.

Akane's smile shrank as she remembered why Ukyo had come back into her life. Akane shivered in memory then with an effort threw off the dark mood. 'Besides," She thought. 'For the first time in a long time...I'm having fun.' Akane rubbed her nose for a moment. "Okay, Akane old girl, you've prcrastinated enough." She said aloud. She walked to the other side of the dojo and started her warmup.

Fifteen minutes later Akane was covered in sweat and gasping for air. She wasn't the only one. Ukyo had collapsed five minutes after Akane had started her warmup and was leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. Ranma was running through some katas but even he was beginning to tire.

"Damn." Gasped Akane. "I'm more out of shape than I thought." She panted as she continued her exercises. "It used to take me at least an hour before I was this exhausted. " Akane stopped her exercise and began doing some slow stretches. Ukyo levered herself off the floor and began stretching along with Akane.

Ranma finished the kata and walked over and joined Akane and Ukyo. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning." Ranma complained in cheerful tones. "Those were some nice kicks, Uk-chan." He said. "Still gotta work on your punches though."

Ukyo shook her hands. "I need to toughen them up first." Ukyo replied.

"Start with something softer." Akane advised. "Like rocks." She looked over to a grinning Ranma. "Jerk."

"Tomboy." Ranma replied.

"You bet." Akane laughed in reply. "I can prove it too." She said. "Right, Uk-chan?" She said. "I can prove it again now if you want."

Ukyo Kuonji blushed. "Didn't you get enough last night?" She mock complained. "Hitting Ranma isn't the only reason my hands hurt." She said. Ukyo rubbed her jaw. "And I'm sore in places Ran-chan didn't hit." She stopped her stretches to shake a finger at Akane. "Now behave or I'll have Ranma sleep in the middle tonight."

Akane pouted. "Meanie." She said. Akane laughed. "You know I think I'm starting to get my second wind." she said.

"Try doing the Tendo Long FIst form, Tomboy." Ranma suggested.

"I don't know." Akane said doubtfully. "I feel good but I don't know if I'm up to that one."

"Go as far as you can." Ranma said in encouragement. "Tell you what, if you can make it through the entire form, correctly of course, I'll..."

"Hello." Called a voice from the dojo entrance interrupting Ranma. Into the Dojo walked a handsome woman in her mid forties or so. She wore an old fashioned and somewhat faded floral patterned kimono. Her dark reddish brown hair was tied in a tight knot. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought...what is she doing here?"

"Ukyo's here because I asked her to be here." Akane said firmly. "Hello Mother."

"Akane." The woman replied in cool tones. "Ranma, my son, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Mom." Ranma replied. "Just accept the fact that Akane and Uk-chan have come to an...understanding." Ranma pulled at his pigtail. "Look Mom." Ranma continued. "You really wouldn't believe me if I told you why Ukyo is here or...or anything." He said. "sometimes I don't believe it." He added. "Right now we're just trying to...work it out."

"Work it out?" Ranma's mother echoed slowly.

"Work it out." Ranma averred. "Ukyo's got the guest room. "

"She's living...here?" Ranma's mother said in scandalous disbelief.

"It wouldn't be fair to Haya." Akane said firmly. "Despite what you think of Ukyo...or me...I think we're both pretty good mothers." She said proudly. "And we've both raised some fine young sons."

"You tell her sister." Ukyo cheered quietly.

Akane nodded. "And another thing." Akane said. "It was my decision to send Ukyo and Haya away so it's my decision to bring them back."

"But she..." Began Ranma's mother.

"I know who she is and what she did." Akane growled. "I'm still pissed at her about that."

"Akane...language." Scolded Ranma's mother.

"Never mind about my language." Akane snapped. "I'm a grown woman Mother." She said. "And besides the point. " She said. "As I was saying, I'm still...mad at Ukyo for that, just as I'm still... mad at your son." She added. Akane raised a finger. "But...we're trying to put it behind us." She said. "Besides, I like Ukyo."

"What will the neighbors think?" Ranma's mother asked.

"They'll think that Ran-chan will kick their butts if they say or do anything we don't like." Ukyo said. "Wont you Ran-chan?"

"Got that right." Ranma affirmed. "I'm a good enough martial artist to do that." The last said in tones of self disgust.

Ukyo shivered as she remembered the source of Ranma''s doubts. She shook off the memory and returned her attention to Ranma's mother. "Look Mrs. Saotome." Ukyo said in more reasonable tones. "What's done is done." She said. "As Akane said, we're trying to put it behind us." She looked down. "I regret having caused Akane and you pain..." Ukyo raised her head. " but I do not regret Haya." She said defiantly.

"Well no..." Stammered Nodoka Saotome. "Of course not." She hesitated. "It's just that...Oh I don't know." She said helplessly. Nodoka swallowed. "It's just a shock." She said. " I had hoped that one day..." She stopped. "I didn't expect." Nodoka stopped again. Her face reflected her internal struggle and then it stilled. "Well, if you and Ukyo have...reconciled." Nodoka said to Akane. "I must, of course, respect your decision."

"Thank you, Mother." Akane said.

"Look on the bright side Mom." Ranma chimed in. "Now you have two grand childen to spoil." He said. "You don't have to mail Haya anonymous presents anymore." He pointed out. "You can give them to him yourself." Ranma smiled. "He's bunking with Akama."

"He is?" Nodoka said in excitement. She forced down her emotions. "Well if you put it that way." Nodoka said with false calm. "Maybe I should introduce myself."

"Maybe you should." Ukyo said softly.

"I think you'll like what you see." Akane added. Akane put a hand on Ukyo's shoulder. "And maybe you'd like to stay for dinner." She said. "If you haven't forgotten, Ukyo is a chef." She said. "A pretty good one."

"Well, if you're sure I'm not imposing." Nodoka said hopefully. "I suppose I could tell Genma to fend for himself tonight." Nodoka paused. "Does Soun...?"

"Daddy is...getting used to the idea." Akane said. "We were planning on having everyone over this weekend to introduce Haya but since you're here..." Akane waved the back of her hand at Nodoka. "Go say hello to your grandsons." She said. "Go on."

Nodoka sketched a quick bow and hurried out of the dojo.

"When did we decide to have a party for Haya?" Ukyo asked.

"When Mother walked in the door." Akane replied sheepishly. "Might as well." She added. "We can't pretend he and you aren't living here." She said. "And...well I think Haya should meet the rest of his family."

"Thank you Akane." Ukyo said quietly. She wiped a tear that appeared in the corner of her eye. Ukyo looked at the door of the dojo and seeing that it was closed leaned over and gave Akane a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed. "Still feels odd doing that." She said. "Not bad." She said quickly. "Just odd." Akane chuckled in response. "Now, weren't you supposed to be doing a Kata?" Ukyo said.

"Ranma still hasn't told me what I get for doing it right." Akane replied. She patted Ukyo on her butt. "Any suggestions?"

"You are insatiable, did you know that?" Ukyo mock complained.

"Just making up for lost time." Akane replied with a slight leer.

Ukyo pushed Akane's hand, which still lingered on her butt, away. "I knew you were going to be a handful." Ukyo scolded. "Do your Kata." Ukyo ordered. "I'll leave it up to Ranma as to what your reward should be." Ukyo laughed. "Perverts, the both of you."

"Oh, you love it." Akane replied.

"I didn't say I didn't." Ukyo replied primly. "Kata." She ordered. "And do it right."

Akane grinned. "Yes, Uk-chan."

Dinner that night was, to nearly everyone present, one of the happiest in a long time. For Hayaima especially, who had grown up without a father, not only now had a father, but a brother and now a grandmother. But what made Hayaima to happiest was that his mother seemed to laugh and smile more than he could ever remember.

It wasn't that his mother had been sad but even the adolescent could tell that something had been lacking in his mother's life. And now, it seemed, that lack had been filled. He looked over to where his mother and his 'Momma A' sat next to each other with their heads close together and talked.

Nodoka too noticed the closeness between Akane and Ukyo. She looked over to her son. 'Ranma does seem happier though.' She realized. 'More content then I've seen him in a long time.' Still the closeness exhibited between Akane and Ukyo bothered her on some visceral level.

"Are you okay, grandma?" A childish voice piped up. Nodoka turned to see Hayaima looking at her with some concern. Nodoka couldn't help but smile. 'Grandma.' she thought happily. "Oh, I'm fine sweetheart." Nodoka replied. "It's just that so much has happened today." she said. "And I'm a little...overwhelmed." She said. "Do you like living here?' She asked.

"Oh it's great, grandma." Hayaima chirped. He grinned. "Even if Akama does snore."

"Do not." Akama said in outrage.

"Do too." Hayaima replied.

"Boys...boys." Laughed Nodoka. She shook her head. "No fighting at the table."

"Yes, grandma." Hayaima and Akama chorused. "Do not." Muttered Akama.

Nodoka laughed again. "So alike." She said to no one in particular. Nodoka looked over to her son. 'Just like he was at the same ages.' She sighed. 'If Genma hadn't taken Ranma away I might have had another son.' She thought regretfully. 'or a daughter.' She sighed again. 'I would have liked a daughter.'

After dinner Nodoka and the two boys cleared the table. To her surprise neither Hayaima nor Akama needed much prodding to rinse the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. Hayaima especially seemed to make an extra effort to be helpful. 'I suppose he's still afraid of being...sent away.' Nodoka realized. Nodoka chuckled as she also realized that Akama was doing his best to not be outshone by Hayaima. 'So alike.' She thought. "Goodness." Nodoka exclaimed. "We're already done." She said. Nodoka looked at the wall clock. "It's getting late." She said. "Why don't you two washup and then I'll come upstairs and tuck you in."

"Okay, grandma." Hayaima said. "Come on Kama."

The two boys laughed and giggled their way out of the kitchen. Nodoka shook her head and left the kitchen. She walked into the main room. Nodoka frowned when she saw her son sitting on the couch with Akane and Ukyo. Ukyo had one hand on Ranma's shoulder. while the other was held by Akane.

The two women looked up, saw Nodoka, and immediately released hands. Ukyo also removed her hand from Ranma's shoulder. "Hey Mom." Ranma called. "We were...um...just talking...and..."

"The boys are washing up." Nodoka said. she walked over and sat in the chair opposite the couch. "I promised to tuck them in but I think we have enough time to...talk." Nodoka took a breath. "Ranma, what is going on?" She asked in concern. "The three of you are...being unusually close."

"I told you Mom, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ranma replied.

"Try me." Nodoka demanded.

Ranma looked first at Akane then Ukyo. Akane just shrugged while Ukyo became a little pale. "Okay Mom." Ranma said. "Have you ever heard of something called a Nanban Mirror?"

Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "That silly story." She said. "Honestly my son aren't you a little old to believe in fairy tales."

"You mean you have heard of it?" Ranma said in disbelief.

"Well of course." Nodoka replied. "Master Happosai did live his last few years here with Soun." She said. "He used to go on and on about magic and Ki." She stopped at the looks on Ranma, Akane and Ukyo's faces. They all had the same look.

"It's no fairy tale, Mom." Ranma said. He shivered. "I wish it...no I don't wish it was a fairy tale but..." Ranma leaned forward. "What did Master Happosai tell you about the mirror?' he asked.

"Oh silly nonsense." Nodoka replied. "That you could use it to see other worlds." She said. "He once tried to show me but..." Nodoka laughed. "It didn't work, of course." She said. "He later claimed that the reason it didn't work was because magic had left the world." Nodoka frowned. "He died soon after wards, the poor thing."

"Magic had left the world?' Ukyo said quietly. "Did he say why?'

Nodoka frowned. "No...I don't think he ever explained." She said. "He did say he needed to go to China and see someone." Nodoka tapped her lips with a finger. "What was her name...silly name...sounded like..."

"Kho Lon?' Akane asked.

Nodoka started. "Why yes, I believe that was the name." Ranma, Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and all three shivered. "Ranma, whatever is the matter?" She demanded. "And what does all this have to do with... the three of you?"

Ranma looked down. "Mom...did you ever feel as if you made the wrong turn somewhere?" He asked. "That if you only had gone left instead of right everything would be different...better?"

"I think everyone feels that way sometimes, my son." Nodoka replied.

"Mom." Ranma looked at Akane then Ukyo. He looked down at the ground again. "I turned right." He said. "What's worse is that I know what I'd be like if I had turned left." He said sadly. To Nodoka's surprise both Akane and Ukyo nodded in agreement to Ranma's words.

"You're...you're not making sense." Nodoka protested. "No one can know what never happened."

"Gods, I wish that were true, Mom." Ranma raised his head. Nodoka was shocked by the look of self disgust on Ranma's face. "I know Mom." Ranma said sadly. "I know." Akane and Ukyo both nodded again. "Akane also knows." Ranma said. "So does Uk-chan."

"We could have been..." Akane sighed. "But we're not." She said regretfully. "The only thing we can be now is what we are." She said. "But at least we can be what we are...together." Akane shrugged helplessly. "There's a little comfort in that." She shook her head. "No, I take that back." She said. "There's a lot of comfort in that."

"That there is, Sugar." Ukyo said quietly.

"Mom." Ranma said. "A couple weeks ago..." Ranma paused. "Something happened." He looked at his mother earnestly. "The Nanban Mirror.." Ranma shivered again. "It's real, Mom." He said. "It's real."

"We met...us." Ukyo said. "As we might have been." Akane reached over and took Ukyo's hand. "And we...fell short."

"None of you are making any sense." Nodoka said, Fear colored her voice. "Magic isn't real." She stated almost defiantly.

"Not here. Not anymore." Ranma replied. "Master Happosai was right, the magic is gone." Suddenly Ranma straightened. "But maybe..." Ranma paused. "Never mind." He said. 'Talk to the girls first.' He thought. "The magic is gone here." Ranma repeated. "But not...everywhere." Ranma nodded. "As Uk-chan said, we met us." He snorted. "Twice."

"Twice?" Nodoka replied fascinated despite her fear for the sanity of her son.

"Two versions." Ranma smiled sourly. "One version of us was...the only word I can use is...godlike." He shivered. "Scariest man I ever met."

"The other two were just as scary, Ranma." Akane said. "The other version." Akane's expression became...confused."The other version is a little hard to describe." She said. "Those three weren't scary...try to imagine three people who don't give a damn...don't say anything Mother..don't give a damn about what people think about them." She said. "And what they do with...themselves or with whoever they want."

"And then do their best to rub everyone's noses in it." Ukyo added. "Now try to imagine them also being beautiful and sexy." Ukyo smiled slightly. "I have to admit that particular shade of makeup looked good on Ran-chan."

"Ranma, you're wearing make up now?" Nodoka exclaimed. "That's not very manly."

Ranma waved his arms in denial. "No. No. No." He exclaimed. "I'm not wearing makeup." He said. "Not...this me...anyway." He waved his hands again. "Forget about the makeup." He said. "Now imagine that these three oversexed, egotistical, arrogant people are also fantastic martial artists."

"We didn't actually see them do anything special, Ran-chan." Ukyo protested. But even Ukyo could hear how false her protest was. "Never mind." She said.

"It's okay, Uk-chan." Ranma said. "But we didn't have to, did we?" He said. "All we had to do was see how...they treated them."

"Equals." Akane stated.

"Yeah." Agreed Ranma. "Mom, I know you think we're crazy...but we're not." He said. "Look the only proof I have I can't show you." He said. "But I can tell you this." He said. "Because of what happened...Uk-chan and Hayaima are back in our lives." Ranma smiled slightly. "And me and Tomboy are...getting along better."

"A lot better." Akane said. "But you're still a jerk." She said.

"I know." agreed Ranma.

"At least you admit it now." Akane replied with a smile.

"I've been working on it, Tomboy." Ranma replied.

"I know." Agreed Akane. Ranma and Akane smiled at each other then both turned their attention to Ukyo. If anything, their smiles widened. Ukyo blushed slightly but smiled back.

"Ahem." Nodoko cleared her throat. She fanned herself with a hand for a moment.

"Sorry Mom." Ranma said contritely. "Anyway bottom line. Haya and Akama will be raised as brothers." He said. "And that means Uk-chan stays here too." He said. "If anyone asks where she sleeps...well it's none of their business." He said. "Nosy people...upset me."

Akane gave Ranma an approving smile before she returned her attention to Nodoka. "As for the rest." Akane said. "We'll make it up as we go."

end chapter 1

Author's Note: Well since the response to In Dreams was so good I decided to see if I could expand the concept. let's just say I've written more than I expected to write. I know the first chapter is short but only because this is the setup. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Hello Haya'

Twelve year old Hayaima nervously checked his appearance in the mirror. He cupped his hand over his mouth and breathed into his palm. "I hope they like me." He muttered.

"Why wouldn't they like you, Haya?" Akama, his ten year old half brother asked. "I like you."

"Yeah, but you also like broccoli." Hayaima replied. "So what would you know?" He said with a weak smile. "I hope they like me." He repeated.

"They will." Akama predicted confidently. "And even if they don't, and that's not gonna happen, but even if they don't, you're my brother and that's all that counts."

"Thanks Akama." Hayaima said in grateful tones. "You're right, you're my brother and that's all that counts." He said. "Even if you do like broccoli."

"Stop worrying." Akama said seriously. "Mom's...Momma A's family is pretty cool." He said. "Though Auntie Nabiki can be a little scary." He grinned. "You'll see what I mean when you meet her." Akama started counting on his fingers. "There's Auntie Nabiki, Auntie Kasumi and Uncle Tofu; they're really nice, their kids, Cousin Meg and Cousin Mitsi, Grand Pops, that's GrandPa Genma, and Grandma Nodoka, and of course Grandpa Soun."

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Hayaima said as he smoothed down his hair again. "It was usually just me and mom." He said. "Momma U."

Akama nodded in sympathy. He walked over and put a hand on his half brother's shoulder. "Not anymore." He said. "Okay?"

"Okay, Akama." Hayaima replied. "Nice having a kid brother, you know?"

"Nice having a big brother." Akama replied. "Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Hayaima replied. He patted his hair down one last time. "Maybe I should grow a pigtail like Pops." He said as they exited their bedroom and headed to the stairs. "Hey maybe we both should." He said. "Then people will really know we're brothers." Akama laughed and nodded eagerly. They started walking down the stairs. As they descended they could hear a hub bub of sound. "Well...here goes."

They walked into the main room of the Saotome home. Hayaima saw his Momma A and Momma U talking to a woman who had her back to from behind he could tell there was something very ...controlled about this woman. She seemed to be all sharp angles. From the stiff shoulder pads of her suit to the angular cut of her skirt, everything seemed creased and pressed. Standing next to that woman was another woman with blond hair dressed in a similar manner. His father was standing off to one side talking to his Grandma Nodoka and a fat baldheaded man and his Grandpa Soun.

Akane and Ukyo looked up and saw that Hayaima and Akama had entered the room. She said something and the angular woman with her back to them turned around slowly. The woman had an angular face that matched her angular clothing but it was also obvious that she was related to Akane. Though her hair was cut to resemble a helmet with her bangs coming to a sharp point just abover her eyebrows.

"Hey kiddo." The woman said. "Come on over here and let me have a look at you." Hayaima walked over a little reluctantly and Akama had to push him to get him started. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"She ate." The blond woman cracked.

The anguglar woman and the blond laughed. Hayaima walked over and stood in front of the angular woman. "So you're Hayaima." She said musingly. "Like sports huh?" She said. "Let me see...besides the martial arts, I'd say...football."

"How'd you know that?" Hayaima said in surprise. "Did Momma U tell you?"

"Momma U?" Nabiki said. She raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." She turned. "Does that make you Momma A?" She asked Akane. Nabiki smiled. "Of course it does." She turned back to Hayaima. "The way you walk I'd say you have developed some calluses on the inside of your right foot." She said. "Your kicks have a definite hook don't they?" She said. "You hold your arms slighty out from your sides and bent." She continued. "And you have a set of scrapes on your hand consistent with the seams of a football." Hayaima looked at his hands.

"Can't help but show off, huh Nabs?" The blond woman said. She turned to Hayaima and Akama. "I keep telling her she could make a ton of money doing a mentalist act but does she listen to me?' She shook her head in mock annoyance. "Hi I'm Kimi Ota." She said in introduction. "Hey Nabs, why didn't you tell me you that your nephew was cute?"

"He's too young for you Kimi." Nabiki replied. "You'll have to forgive Kimi, she was raised by wolves."

"Takes a wolf to catch a wolf, Nabs." Kimi replied. The two women grinned widely at each other.

"More like sharks." Akama whispered to Hayaima. "Mind reading sharks." Hayaima stifled a giggle.

Nabiki turned her attention back to Hayaima. She crossed her arms but raised one arm and rubbed her chin with her thumb. "I see you and Akama are already buddies." Nabiki dropped her arms and gave Hayaima an approving nod. "You may call me Auntie Nabiki." She said.

"Thank you, Auntie Nabiki." Hayaima said happily.

"Call me Kimi." Kimi Ota said to both young boys. She winked at Hayaima. "You can just call me."

Hayaima blushed redly. "Okay...Kimi." He stammered.

"And you can call me...Grand Pops." Roared a voice. Hayaima felt himself raised into the air by a pair of powerful arms. Hayaima was spun around and found himself facing the bald headed fat man. The man was smiling proudly at Hayaima. "What a fine young boy." He said. "I think he looks just like me at the same age."

Akane leaned over to Ukyo. "The man is blind I tell you, blind." Akane cracked in a whisper. Ukyo giggled. The door bell rang. "That must be Kasumi." Akane said. She took Ukyo's hand and they walked to the door. Akane opened the door. In the doorway was a beautiful woman in her early thirties. "Sis." She exclaimed happily. "Hi Tofu." She greeted the tall, thin but handsome man standing next to her. Standing just in front of Kasumi Tofu Ono were two girls, one about eleven and the other about eight.

"Hi Auntie Akane." Chorused the two young girls.

"Hello Mitsi, Hello Meg." Akane said. "Come in, come in." She said. "Girls, this is your Auntie Ukyo." She said in introduction. "Uk-chan. Meg and Mitsi." She said. Akane led the foursome into the main room. "I can't wait to introduce you to Haya." Akane said. "Haya, Kama." She called.

Hayaima and Akama hurried over. Hayaima's face was split in a wide grin. So far he had been accepted by everyone. His smile fell slightly as he approached the four newcomers. He stood nervously in front of them. Then the beautiful woman smiled at him. "H-hi." stammered Hayaima.

"Haya, this is your Auntie Kasumi." Akane said. "Uncle Tofu." She waved a hand at the two young girls. "And your cousins Megumi and Mitsui."

"I'm Meg." The older of the two said. "That's Mitsi." Megumi smiled at Hayaima that made his knees inexplicably weak. She gave Hayaima an approving nod. "I think we're going to be friends."

"I hope so." Hayaima gasped out. Megumi and Mitsui giggled. "I mean..." He stopped when the two girls giggled again. "Call me Haya." He said.

"Hello Cousin Haya." Megumi said in a musical voice. "Mitsi and I are happy to meet you."

Akane turned her attention back to her sister. She found herself immediately wrapped in a hug.

Kasumi released Akane and smiled at her. "You look...centered." Kasumi said in satisfied tones. She turned to Ukyo. "Ukyo." She greeted the brown haired woman warmly. "You don't know how happy I am to see you again." She said. "It always seemed that Akane was happiest when you were around."

Ukyo laughed. "I don't know how you can say that, Kasumi." She replied. "We were rivals for Ranma, remember?"

"Were you?" Kasumi replied in doubtful tones. "I always thought the three of you were just good friends." Kasaumi looked into the main room and frowned slightly. "I want you to know I never approved of the...pact." She said to Ukyo. "Both Akane and Ranma were too young and...and I've said this to Akane before, Akane needed a friend...not a fiance." She said. "Much as I liked, and still like, Ranma, I never felt he was truly right for Akane."

"He's not that bad, Sis." Akane said in disagreement. She paused as she realized what she said. She sighed. "But yeah."

"That's why I'm so happy Ukyo is here." Kasumi continued. "The two of you were meant to be friends."

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other for a moment. "You don't know how true that is, Sis." Akane said. "I wish I had known it sooner."

"Well, you've found out now." Kasumi said. "You needed a friend." she said. "A girlfriend." She added pointedly. "So did Ranma." She smiled slightly. "Am I wrong?"

Akane sighed. " No."

"No." Agreed Kasumi. "Now remember, there are now two young children in the house." She said. "So be...discreet." She said. "And try not to ignore Ranma too much." She added with a knowing smile.

"Nothing gets by either of my sisters." Akane muttered in an aside to Ukyo.

"I noticed." Ukyo replied back.

"Actually sis." Akane said aloud. "I think Ranma is happier than he's been in a while too."

Kasumi smiled. "Wonderful." She replied. "Then try not to wear Ukyo out." Kasumi laughed gently as both Akane and Ukyo blushed.

"I think I liked you better when you were all innocent and proper." Akane complained.

"I've been married fifteen years, Akane." Kasumi said. She took Ono's arm in hers. "To the man I love and who loves me." She said. "Trust me, my dear sister, it's a lot better when you do it with someone you care for."

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other again for a moment. This time they both blushed.

"Hello Ranma." A cool voice said. Ranma turned. "Hey Nabs." Ranma said. He nodded to the blond standing next to Nabiki. "Hello Ms. Ota."

"Kimi. Please." Protested the blond. "Only my clients call me Ms. Ota." She gave Ranma a smile. "I see where Haya gets his looks."

"Actually we get them from my Mom." Ranma replied with a smile. "Clients?"

"Kimi just joined the firm." Nabiki said. "In fact the Law firm of Tendo, Niamora and Kuno is now the firm of Tendo, Niamora, Kuno and Ota."

"You must be good." Ranma said in appreciation.

"Kimi graduated at the top of her class." Nabiki said. "We were lucky to get her." Nabiki said. "Even if I had to bend Tatewaki's arm a bit."

"Oh Tate's sweet." Kimi said. "In a thick as a brick kind of way."

"He may be thick." Nabiki said. "But we've won more than one case on his oratory skills." She said. "When that boy gets going he can make trees cry." Nabiki grinned. "As long as he sticks to the script." She and Kimi nodded at each other. "Actually Tatewaki and I have known Kimi since college." Nabiki continued.

"Tatewaki and I dated a few times." Kimi said. "I like my men a little...smarter."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "I don't remember you ever talking about the size of his brain, Kimi." Nabiki shook her finger at Kimi. "Try to stay out of his pants at work."

"How about Hitoshi?" Kimi asked cheerfully.

"Definitely stay out his pants." Nabiki replied. "Kodachi would skin you alive."

"So, Hitoshi and Kodachi are definitely an item?" Ranma asked. "I thought she liked bad boys." He said. "Like that Korean guy she dated."

"Sometime Ranma you act more like a girl than Akane." Nabiki said.

"That's not too hard, Nabs." Ranma replied. "Why do you think we call her Tomboy?"

Nabiki tilted her head. "Ah." She said finally. "Ukyo is sleeping with both of you." Her mouth twisted in amusement.

"That's really none of your business, Nabs." Ranma said dangerously.

Nabiki waved a hand. "Relax, Ranma." She said. "I was just putting the pieces together." She said. "I always knew my sister was a Lesbian." Nabiki said. "You know it makes an odd kind of sense." Nabiki continued. "You're both attracted to the same kind of women."

"Submissive?" Guessed Kimi.

"With a side of Earth Mother." Nabiki replied. "Don't worry Ranma." Nabiki continued. "Your secret is safe with me." She said. "Though if I were you, I'd put my firm on retainer." She said. "If it ever gets out, you could lose both of the kids." She said. "And I wouldn't like that."

"I wouldn't like it either." Ranma said in an threatening voice. "I'll talk to AKane and Uk-chan about it."

"Somethings changed in you, Saotome." Nabiki said. "And it's more than Ukyo or Hayaima." She said. "You don't seem as wimpy as you used to."

Hayaima could not remember the last time he had this much fun. For most of his twelve years of life it had been just he and his mom. Now he had an entire family. His Auntie Nabiki was scary like Akama said but it was an odd kind of scary. A good kind of scary. His Auntie Kasumi and Uncle Tofu were warm. His Grand Pops was silly. "Like a big goofy bear." He thought. Grandpa Soun was quiet but friendly. Grandma Nodoka doting. "And Meg and Mitsi are...wonderful." He thought happily. "Especially Meg."

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Yep, there's a Meg and a Mitsi, a Kimi Ota, a Hitoshi Niamora and yes the Korea guy is Ky Young Ji. It may be an alternate reality but characters from other stories can and will appear. Sometimes they will be a little different, sometimes not.

I see the usual gang is reading and reviewing.. Kind of like Wharpt's label of the Vanilla Splits. Vanilla maybe but I'm hoping you'll like some of the 'toppings' that will get added as time goes on. And, yeah, that was a Niven reference.

Another shortish chapter but I'm building up.

Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'The Notebook'

Akane and Ukyo walked into the main room of the Saotome home. Hayaima and Akama had left for school and the Dojo wasn't going to open for another couple hours. "Good morning, Ranma." Akane said in greeting. Akane was dressed in a short black skirt with a blue blouse. Ukyo was dressed in her usual chef's outfit.

"Morning Ran-chan." Ukyo chirped.

"Hey girls." Ranma titled his head taking in Akane's clothing. "You going out, Tomboy?"

"I thought I'd help Ukyo out at the restaurant." Akane replied. "I can wait tables at least." She added at the look that appeared on Ranma's face. Akane looked down at her feet. "I thought...I could work at the restaurant sort on a...regular basis." She said. "Get me out of the house."

"I dunno, Tomboy." Ranma rubbed his chin. "Think you can stand being with the Tomboy, twenty four seven, Uk-chan?" He teased.

"I think we'll manage, Ran-chan." Ukyo replied dryly. "How about you?"

"Not much to do until the students start showing up." He raised a small notebook. "I found this in Master Happosai's trunk." He said. "Man, did he have the worst handwriting." He put the notebook down. "I thought...you know...maybe he had some training secrets or something."

"Did he?" Akane asked.

"I'm not sure." Ranma replied with a sour laugh. "His handwriting was really, really bad." Akane and Ukyo laughed. "I think working at Uk-chan's is a great idea." He said. "Have fun."

Akane and Ukyo nodded and left Ranma with Happosai's notebook. Ranma had not been exagerating when he said Happosai had the worst handwriting. He also realized as he tried to decipher the chicken scratches, that Happosai had also probably not had much schooling. "Is that supposed to be 'fountain' or 'spring'? He thought as he made out another word. "And what's this word?" He thought. "Curse?"

Ranma shook his head. "Not something I can use." He said to himself. He flipped through the notebook and stopped on a page that had drawings of a person doing what appeared to be exercises. "Hey that looks lik Qi Gong." He said after examining the pictures for awhile. Ranma stood and tried to follow the diagrams. "Lessee, raise cross hands, step to right...no step to right first, then raise crossed hands." Ranma muttered. "Pull arms apart..."

Ranma followed the illustrations for nearly an hour and only stopped because his first students were due to arrive. Ranma trotted toward the dojo. "Got to admit, that was a pretty good warm-up." He said.

Ranma opened the dojo and got it ready for his students. Since he had already cleaned up the previous evening, his only real chore was refilling the small refrigerator with water and juice. He made a little extra money selling drinks to his thirsty students. Ranma then checked his appointment book and made a few notes. Ranma's classes were popular enough to support the house but that was all. Ranma had started a children's class, one for five year olds for some extra money. Ranma snorted. "Baby sitting."

Ranma was exaggerating but not by much. Five year olds required a lot of attention to keep them focused on doing katas and not just running around. Though Ranma had to admit running around was the majority of his class. At least the children left the Dojo tired enough to be better behaved when they finally went home.

"Tires me out too." Ranma thought as the class ended and a line of parents and students left the dojo. Ranma looked at his watch. "Ten minutes before the next class." He thought.

The next class was the first of the teens' classes and the one after that was an advanced adults class. It was a class of five of Ranma's most advanced students. This was the one class that Ranma could train all out and he looked forward to it.

"Hey Pops." Chorused two young voices.

Ranma turned and a wide smile appeared on his face. "Hey boys." Ranma greeted his two sons. He looked at his watch again. "You're home a little early." He said.

"Class let out early." Akama said. "Anything to eat?" He whined.

Ranma chuckled. "You moms should be home shortly." He said. "You can wait until then."

"Aww." Chorused Akama and Hayaima.

"There's some juice in the fridge in my office." Ranma said. "Put on your gi's." He ordered. "I want to see how you're progressing."

"Okay, Pops." Chorused Hayaima and Akama. They scampered away.

Ranma could not help but feel proud of his sons. And whatever trauma they might have received from the effects of the Nanban mirror was nowhere evident in their behavior. "Well except fot them calling the Tomboy and Uk-chan Momma A and Momma U." Ranma thought. "Could have been worse."

His advanced class started. Ranma led the class through warmups and then Katas. He had Hayaima and Akama go through the form he had taught Akama already. Ranma was surprised that Hayaima seemed to know some of the sequences. "Who taught you that, Haya?"

Hayaima shrugged. "No one taught me." He replied. "It just seems familiar." He said. "Like I saw it before or something."

Ranma had a sudden rush of memory. This time it was one of his own. It had been the last time he had seen Ukyo in Nerima. Ranma was here in the dojo and going through the same exact form Hayaima and Akama were doing, He had been teaching a beginners class. that form was taught in all beginners classes. He must have had the class go through the form two or three times before he realized that Ukyo was there. On her hip was eighteen month old Hayaima. Before he could dismiss the class, Ukyo blew Ranma a final kiss and walked out of the Dojo. He hadn't seen Hayaima more than a dozen times since. And only at a distance.

Ranma shook himself and the memory away and corrected Hayaima's form and had them go over it again. Ranma returned to finish the advanced class. Once class was finished and the students left, Ranma began straightening the dojo. To his surprised pleasure Hayaima and Akama help him put gear away.

The door to the dojo opened. Akane walked in. For a moment she watched as Ranma and the two boys straightened the dojo. Hayaima and Akama laughed and joked with Ranma. "More laughter then this old place has seen in awhile." She realized. "Boys, Ranma." She called. "Ukyo says dinner in twenty minutes." She said. "Baths...all of you."

"Okay, Momma A." Hayaima and Akama chorused and raced off toward the house.

"I meant you too, Ranma." Akane said in mock severity.

Ranma grinned. "Okay...Momma A." He laughingly ducked a half hearted punch from Akane. "Too slow, Tomboy." He walked over to Akane and put an arm around her shoulder. "You guys have fun at the restaurant?" He asked as they walked toward the house.

"I don't know how Ukyo did it on her own." Akane said in amazed tones. "It didn't stop for five hours straight." She shook her head then she grinned. "Made some nice tips though." She said in satisfaction. Ranma laughed. "Yeah, it was fun." Akane said.

"Good." Ranma said. "Oh by the way, I found this really interesting Qi Kong sequence in Master Happosai's journal." He said. "Warmed me up better than anything I've done before." He said. "I feel...charged...you know?"

"No, not really." Akane replied. "Sounds interesting. Maybe Uk-chan and I can try it." She unwound Ranma's arm from her shoulders, turned him around and gave him a push. "Bath." She ordered. "You stink."

"Yes, Tomboy." Ranma replied with a smile.

"And you're giving Uk-chan a massage later." Akane said firmly. "After seeing her at work, I just know her arms and shoulders are sore."

"Yes, Tomboy." Ranma's smile became an eager grin.

"You know you're a jerk, don't you?' Akane said with her own grin.

"So I've been told." Ranma replied. He leaned over and kissed Akane on the cheek. "Good to see you smile, Tomboy." Ranma said.

"Feels good to smile." Akane replied. "Bath." Akane repeated.

Ranma kissed Akane on the cheek again and wandered off to bathe. Akane placed a hand on her cheek where Ranma had kissed her. "That felt good too, Ranma." She said quietly.

Dinner at the Saotome home was rapidly becoming the day's highlight. Between Ukyo cooking dinner and the happy chatter of Hayaima and Akama there seemed to be a lot more laughter in the Saotome home. After dinner, Ranma helped Hayaima and Akama with their homework while Ukyo and Akane retired to the main room to talk.

Ranma returned to the main room a couple hours later. Akane and Ukyo were sitting on the couch together but made room for Ranma. Ukyo leaned her head on Ranma's shoulder and sighed happily. A moment later Akane did the same. Something Ranma could not remember Akane ever doing.

There were a lot of things that both Akane and Ranma were doing that they rarely if ever did before Ukyo returned to their lives. For a moment Ranma was overcome with a feeling of sadness. He must have sighed because Ukyo raised her head off of his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked in concern.

"I'm okay, Uk-chan." Ranma replied. "Just thinking."

"About...them?" Ukyo asked.

"Sort of..." Ranma repled. He raised his arm and gently had Ukyo put her head back against his shoulder. "Thinking about the years you weren't here." He said. "The years I wasn't a father for Haya." He continued. "And how...stupid it all seems now."

"If I hadn't been jealous..." Akane began.

Ranma interrupted her. "No Tomboy...it isn't your fault." Ranma said. "You know and I know that the only reason we're doing this now is because...of them." He said. "Do you really think either of the other Akane's were all that different than you?" He chuckled briefly. "Or that Ukyo was all that different?" He added. Ranma's expression fell. "The only one who was different...really different...was me."

"Let me finish, Tomboy." Ranma said when Akane made a sound of protest. "She was right...I'm a wimp." He said. "I let myself be bullied into marrying someone who didn't and probably couldn't love me." He said. "I made both of us miserable."

"I could have said no, too, Ranma." Akane said quietly. Akane laughed sourly. "Of course that would have meant admitting I was...more of a Tomboy than I had thought." She blew out a breath. "But that was not something I could have done." She said. "Not to Daddy and...not to myself."

"No, I suppose not." Ranma agreed reluctantly.

"I wasn't much of a wife." Akane continued. "I was jealous of Ukyo and mean and spiteful to you." Akane looked at Ukyo. "Ranma won't admit it but the only reason we were staying together was Akama and the dojo."

"Was it really that bad?" Ukyo asked.

"Put it this way, Uk-chan." Akane replied. "We only had Akama because we needed an heir." She said. "It wasn't like we really were attracted to each other." Akane suddenly giggled. "Though I did think Ranma looked really, really cute as a girl."

"You had to remind me." Ranma complained. "I don't know how they did it." He said. "If they're really me, then it must have been the worst thing possible." Ranma shivered. "I still can remember that...memory...the one about having Shingi."

"If you think that's weird...I should tell you about another memory I had." Ukyo said. She smiled at the looks on Ranma and Akane's face. "The older ones have four children." She smiled slightly. "I had two." She continued. "One with Ranma and one with..." She grinned. "The Tomboy."

"You're kidding." Akane said.

"Nope." Ukyo replied. "A girl. They named her Perfume."

"Whoa." Akane breathed.

"I would have loved two kids." Ukyo said wistfully. "A boy and a girl."

"A girl would have been nice." Akane agreed. She sighed. "You know what's funny, Uk-chan?' Akane said. "After seeing how much you like it when..." Akane blushed. "When Ranma makes love to you...it kind of make mes...not jealous...not exactly." She said. "More like I just wish I could enjoy it half as much as you do." She snorted. "A quarter as much."

"It's not like Uk-chan is pretending with you either, Tomboy." Ranma said in slightly amused tones. "Let's go to bed." He said suddenly. "If we're gonna talk about it, let's talk about it where we won't get interrupted by the kids."

"Translation; Ran-chan is getting turned on." Ukyo said.

"He's not the only one, Uk-chan." Akane said sheepishly.

"Insatiable...both of you." Ukyo complained. "Don't tell me the two of you were faithful the entire time..." Ukyo broke off. "Really?" She asked in realization. She shook her head when first Ranma then Akane nodded. "Let's go to bed." Ukyo said. "I've decided what I want as my reward tonight."

"What's that Uk-chan?" Akane asked in anticipation.

"Tonight, I'm in charge." Ukyo said firmly. "What I say, you do." She said. "Both of you."

"Yes, Uk-chan." Chorused Ranma and Akane.

"Good." Ukyo replied. "Now, let's go to...eep." Ukyo squeaked when Ranma picked her up and started running toward the stairs. Akane was half a pace behind them. Laughing the three ran up the stairs and did not stop until they reached their bedroom. Ranma placed Ukyo on her feet.

"Now what, Uk-chan?" Ranma asked eagerly.

"Strip." Ukyo ordered. "Both of you." She shook her head as Ranma and Akane literally tore their clothes off. "Insatiable." She muttered. Ukyo suppressed a giggle."And so much fun." She thought. Ukyo removed her own clothes in a more leisurely manner. Still it wasn't long before all three were naked.

Lemon scene

Yeah, yeah, gotta remove it to maintain the rating..email me.

End Lemon scene

Later, the three lay on their backs and stared at the ceiling. Akane and Ranma were still panting from over excitement. "Damn, Uk-chan." Ranma gasped. "That was..."

"Yeah." Agreed Akane. "And you were..."

"Yeah." Agreed Ranma. "And you Tomboy...Damn Tomboy...where's that come from?" He said in an awestruck voice. "That was...that was..."

"It was, wasn't it?" Gasped Akane in agreement.

"I thought you were a lesbian." Ranma accused.

"So did I." Akane gasped back.

"Now kiss, you two." Ukyo ordered. "Kiss." She repeated. "Or I'm sleeping in the guestroom." Even before she finished her threat Ranma and Akane's mouths were joined and their tongues danced against each other. Ukyo giggled. "Better." She said in satisfaction. "If we are going to make this work then no one gets...left out." She said.

Akane and Ranma looked at each other. They nodded to each other and then pulled Ukyo into a three way cuddle. "Hey." Ukyo said in surprise. "Just doing like you said, Uk-chan." Akane said cheerfully. "No one getting left out." She said playfully.

* * *

Ranma opened the dojo. Three months had passed since 'the Nanban Mirror incident' and three months since Hayaima and Ukyo moved into the Saotome home. Changes at once subtle and profound permeated life for everyone in the Saotome household. For one, Akane now worked at Uk-chan's every day it was open. For another, the entire family, except Soun, worked out together every day, sometimes twice a day.

Akane was quickly regaining the conditioning she had as a teenager and it was beginning to show. While Hayaima and Akama were rapidly progressing in the Art. Ukyo started training with a staff. She said it felt...natural.

Ukyo, of course, did the cooking and since she and Akane were working at Uk-chan's, the brunt of the housekeeping fell on Ranma's shoulders. He didn't mind. The extra work was more than made up for by the fact that, more often than not, the house rang with laughter.

But the biggest change was also the most subtle. Ranma and Akane now no longer argued over the least thing, instead they were beginning to develop something they had never had in their marriage. Affection. "Thanks, Uk-chan." Ranma said quietly.

Ranma had continued to laboriously decipher Master Happosai's note book but even the small amount he had been able to interpret was reaping benefits. The Qi Kong exercises in particular were a welcome and effective addition to their daily training. So much so that Ranma was considering adding a Qi Kong class.

"Got to admit, I haven't felt this good in years." Ranma said to himself as he opened the dojo and set about getting it ready for the days classes. Ranma chuckled. "Like being a teenager all over again." Ranma hummed to himself as he swept the dojo floor, wiped the mirrors and restocked the small refrigerator. "Life is good." He said in satisfaction.

Another thing that changed. Along with the more positive attitude that Ranma exhibited there was a corresponding increase in the number of returning students he had. The number was small at the moment but the new students were showing no indication of moving on and his regular students were reupping their memberships at a greater rate then ever before.

Even the 'babysitting' classes seemed more tolerable.

At four in the afternoon, Hayaima and Akama returned home from school and joined Ranma and the advanced class. The two boys, with their quickly growing skills in the family martial art, their quick wits and cheery dispositions, were fast becoming favorites among the advanced students.

Ranma smiled proudly as the two boys easily went through one of the more advanced Saotome katas.

"Saotome, today you die." Yelled a voice.

Ranma spun around. "Hibiki." He snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kick your faggot butt." The man replied. Ryoga Hibiki was a powerful martial artist about the same age as Ranma but even more massively built. His shaggy dark hair held in place by a tiger striped headband. Rivals since childhood there was no love lost between the two.

A worried expression appeared on Ranma's face. Ryoga Hibiki was one of the few who could routinely beat Ranma in a match. Something that Ranma normally could grudgingly accept. He glanced over to where his two sons had stopped their katas and were wearing identical scared and angry expressions. "Look Hibiki." Ranma said trying to be reasonable. "If you want to challenge me, fine." He said. "But do it..." Ranma stopped as Ryoga Hibiki charged him.

Ryoga's first punch sent Ranma skidding across the slick dojo floor. Ranma slammed hard against the far wall. "What a wimp." Ryoga said contemptuously as Ranma staggered. He again charged Ranma. With an effort that owed more to desperation than skill, Ranma frantically blocked punch after punch.

Ryoga danced back. He looked across the dojo. "Those gotta be your brats." Ryoga said. "They're as ugly as you." He said. "Don't blink boys. You might miss seeing your dad getting his ass whipped."

"Kick his butt, Pops." Hayaima shouted angrily.

Ryoga laughed contemptuously and returned his attention to Ranma. Ranma was still leaning against the wall and sucking in great lungfulls of air. Again Ryoga charged. To his surprise Ranma evaded the first, second and third punches. To Ryoga's utter astonishment, Ranma then unleashed his own flurry of punches. He blocked but punches began to get through.

Hayaima and Akama started cheering. "Get'em Pops." Hayaima screamed in excited pride. "Show him nobody messes with a Saotome." Ranma's students began to shout their own encouragement.

If Ryoga was astonished, Ranma was mystified. It seemed as if Ryoga was almost moving in slow motion and getting slower. His distraction cost him as a punch got through and knocked him to the mat. Ranma shook his head and bounced back to his feet.

"Not this time, Hibiki." Ranma growled. He wiped his mouth and his hand came away bloody. Ranma didn't care. He was too angry. Angry at Ryoga challenging him, angry at the contempt that was demonstrated by challenging him during a class. In front of his sons! If Ranma could admit it, he was just plain angry.

Ranma charged Ryoga and started unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches that had Ryoga backing up and backing up. Blow after blow and kick after kick began to find its' mark. A final front kick from Ranma sent Ryoga through the door of the dojo. "Get out of my dojo, get off my property and just fucking get lost." Ranma shouted. "And you're paying for the door." Ranma turned. "Someone get that...that pig out of my sight."

Two students hurried over. "Yes, Sensei." They chorused proudly. The ran over to the dazed Ryoga. Each grabbed an arm and they dragged the semi conscious martial artist away.

Ranma shook himself and started walking over to his kids. He took two steps before he passed out.

* * *

Ranma awoke. For a moment he didn't know where he was and when he finally realized he was in his own bed he didn't know how he got there. "Wha..?" Mumbled Ranma.

"Momma A." A voice called. "Pops is awake."

"Don't shout, Haya." Akane's voice scolded from the hallway outside their bedroom. Akane walked in. She looked at Ranma with a combination of emotions he had never seen on her face before. Well the anger he had seen, but not the pride and concern that visibly battled for supremacy on her face. The concern won. "Ranma?"

"What the hell hit me?" Ranma mumbled from a swollen jaw. The memory of the fight flooded Ranma's thoughts. "Hibiki." He growled. "Bastard...fucking bastard." He snarled. "Ow." Ranma rubbed his jaw.

Hayaima giggled. "Fucking bastard." He repeated.

"Haya." Scolded Akane. "Language."

"Pops said it." Hayaima complained in a whine.

"Your father has very good reason for his language." Akane said sternly. "You don't." She added pointedly.

"Yes, Momma A." Hayaima grumbled in reply. "Wow Pops." Hayaima continued in a more normal voice. "That was...awesome." He said excitedly. "You should have seen Pops, Momma A." He said. "I thought for sure that guy had Pops." He said. "Then...then Pops got this look on his face." Hayaima said. "Like...like he stopped caring or something." He waved a hand as the twelve year old tried to describe something he had never seen before. "Like the only way Pops was gonna stop is if..." Hayaima looked at his father in awe. "If he died." He finished in a hushed voice.

"Wasn't gonna die." Ranma replied direly. "Not to...that pig, Hibiki." He said in contempt. "Gonna take more than that."

"Whoa." Breathed Hayaima.

"Your father needs his rest." Akane said gently. She walked over and patted Hayaima on his bottom. The first two pats were gentle but the third stung. Hayaima junped. "That's for your language." She said. "Now scat."

Hayaima rubbed his rear with a resentful expression on his face. He slouched to the door and opened it. He took one reproachful look back at his Momma A. Then the expression became one of wicked glee. He ran out the door. "Hey Kama." They could hear him yell. "Guess what Pops said."

Akane sighed as she turned back to Ranma. "We're going to be hearing; 'fucking bastard' every day for the next two weeks." She said in exasperation. Akane looked at Ranma. "How are you?" She asked. "Really?" Akane sat on the bed next to Ranma and placed a hand on his chest.

"Like I just did ten rounds with Ryoga Hibiki." Ranma replied. He grinned weakly. "With the added bonus of actually beating him." Ranma reached up and placed his hand over the one on his chest. "I hurt in places I didn't know could hurt." He said. "But I'm okay." His chuckle was as weak as his grin. "Just a little tired, Tomboy." He said.

"Rest, Ranma." Akane said.

Akane sat on the bed next to Ranma until he fell asleep. She could feel the heart that had been beating hard against her hand slow. Ranma's heart beat slow and steady. Akane waited until Ranma began to snore quietly before she eased her hand out of Ranma's grasp. Akane stood and lookde down at Ranma. Finally, she leaned over and kissed Ranma gently...on the lips.

Akane straightened and walked out of the bedrooom and closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs to the main part of the house. Ukyo looked up from her knitting as Akane entered the room. "He's fine." Akane replied to Ukyo's unspoken question. "He's sleeping again." Akane walked over and sat next to Ukyo. "He's fine." She repeated.

"Still glad Ono is coming over." Ukyo replied. Akane nodded. "Ryoga, huh?" She butted Akane with her shoulder. "I hear Ranma got him good." she said proudly.

"I was told two of his students dragged his unconscious ass away and threw it in the gutter." AKane said in spiteful vindication. "It's where that chauvanistic pig belongs." She said. "Did you know the jerk had the...the...nerve to crawl into my bedroom one night when we were in high school?" She growled. "He thought I'd...I'd..." she sputtered.

"What did you hit him with?" Ukyo asked in amusement.

"A mallet." Akane replied. "Sent the asshole flying too."

"Good for you." Ukyo laughed. Ukyo looked up as a doorbell rang. "That must be Ono." Ukyo said. "Sit." She ordered Akane. "I'll get it."

"Thanks, Uk-chan." Akane said gratefully. She leaned back against the couch and sighed. She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she found herself looking into the concerned face of her eldest sister. "Hey, Big Sister."

"We hurried right over." Kasumi said. She sat down next to Akane. "All Ukyo would tell us was that Ranma had been in a fight." Kasumi turned to the two young girls standing quietly next to the couch. "Meg, why don't you and Mitsi go play with your cousins?" She suggested quietly.

Ten year old Megumi nodded. She took her eight year old sister's hand. "Come on, Mitsi. Let's see what Haya...and Akama are doing." She said. Mitsui smiled happily. The two young girls walked quickly away.

Akane waited until she could hear the girls's footsteps on the stairs before turning her attention on her sister. "Hibiki." Akane said angrily.

"Oh my." Kasumi said in dismay.

"Ryoga challenged Ranma here, in Ranma's dojo, in front of his students." Akane growled as she explained what happened. "In front of the kids." Then a proud smile appeared on Akane's face. "Ranma kicked the fucking bastard's ass good." She said fiercely. "Gods Kasumi, I've never been so proud of the big jerk in all my life. "

"I'm so glad." Kasumi replied. "I just hope Ranma isn't hurt too badly."

"Bad enough." Ukyo said as she entered the main room. She held a tea service and carried it over to the table. She knelt down and poured tea for Kasumi, then Akane and finally herself. "He's going to be black and blue."

"And purple and yellow." Added Akane. "And he's going to whine and be a big baby while he heals."

"You sound like you can't wait." Kasumi said with a gentle laugh.

Kasumi looked up from their conversation when her husband, Doctor Tofu Ono, walked into the main room. He was wiping his hands on a paper towel. He put the paper towel in his pocket. Tofu pushed back his glasses that hung precariously from the end of his nose. "Hairline fracture in his left tibia, dislocated right shoulder, dislocated right thumb, assorted contusions, abrasions and hematomas." Ono shrugged. "He'll be fine." He said. "Any more tea?"

End Chapter 3

Author's notes: Been writing up a storm, so expect frequent updates. Thanks for all the reviews. A special shout out to Borg Rabbit...I love the Haikus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The Magic Returns'

A week after the fight, Ranma hobbled into the main room. He had an arm around the shoulders of his two sons. Not that Ranma really needed the support but he did enjoy their company. If Ranma were honest with himself he would admit he enjoyed the adulation. He knew Akama loved him but now he knew that both his sons loved him and both were proud of him. It was a heady feeling.

Hayaima and Akama helped their father sit at the low table. "Thanks kids." Ranma said. "How about seeing if there's any tea?" He smiled as the two boys ran to the kitchen. Ranma rolled his shoulders. He winced. "Still it's better than it was." He said quietly. He looked down at his bandaged right arm and the brace on his left leg. "What's that liine?" He mused to himself. "You shoulda seen the other guy?" Ranma chuckled. "Ow." He said immediately.

Hayaima and Akama returned from the kitchen. Akama held the tea service in his arms. Hayaima hovered next to him in case anything happened. Fortunately they got the tea to the table without mishap. Akama and Hayaima flanked Ranma while Ranma poured the tea for himself and his two sons.

Ranma looked at his two sons. He smiled at the twin pigtails the two boys affected. "How was school?" Ranma asked.

"Ah, it's okay." Hayaima replied.

"It's okay." Akama echoed.

"Gym is the best class." Hayaima continued. Akama nodded.

Ranma chuckled. "I liked Gym too." Ranma said. "Hated math." He said.

"Math, bleh." Akama said in disgust. "I like history." He offered.

"That's as bad as brocolli." Hayaima said.

"Not the way Mr. Ryo-Oshi teaches it." Akama replied. "He makes it...real."

Ranma chuckled again as his two sons bantered back and forth. 'My sons.' He thought proudly. For the first time in his life, Ranma felt...blessed. Ranma breathed in deeply. He sipped his tea and talked to his sons and generally enjoyed his convalescence.

Akane and Ukyo walked into a house to the sound of laughter. "Sounds like Ran-chan is up and about." Ukyo said.

"Sounds like." Akane agreed. "Ranma always healed fast." She said. Akane and Ukyo exchanged smiles. "Good thing we stopped for takeout." Akane laughed. " And it's a good thing we got extra."

Ukyo joined in Akane's laughter and the two women walked into the main room. "We're home." They called. "who's hungry?" Akane asked cheerfully. She grinned as three voices responded.

Akane and Ukyo knelt down at the low table and started handing out wrapped meals. For awhile the only sound was of food being chewed.

Ranma swallowed and sipped some tea. "How was work?" He asked.

"It was a good day." Ukyo said.

"We made a ton in tips." Akane added.

"That's because you flirt with all the customers." Ukyo accused playfully.

"Do not." Protested Akane. "Don't listen to her, Ranma." Akane said primly. "I do not flirt with all the customers." Her smile became wicked. "Just some of them." Akane smiled when Ranma laughed. "You're feeling better." Akane stated.

Ranma nodded. "Even worked out a little." He raised a quelling hand. "Just some of the easier Qi Kung exercises I found in Master Happosai's journal." Ranma winced slightly when he shrugged. "Even those had me sweating after ten minutes."

"Don't push yourself, Ran-chan." Ukyo cautioned.

"Me?" Ranma said innocently. Akane and Ukyo laughed in response.

The rest of the evening passed. Ranma helped the boys with their homework and Akane shepherded them off when it was their bed time. They spent another hour in the living room and watched television. When they finally went to bed, Ranma slept bracketed by Akane and Ukyo.

Each day that followed Ranma woke, ate, exercised, napped ,repeating that sequence several times a day. At first he did only the gentler exercises but by the end of the week he had added a simple kata. Ranma slept bracketed by Akane and Ukyo.

The following week he began doing some of the more intricate Qi Kong exercises and added a more difficult kata. Tofu Ono came by later in the week to check on Ranma's progress. Ranma stopped wearing the leg brace. That night Ukyo slept in the middle.

The week after that Ranma took a deep breath and stretched. He smiled. "That feels good." He said. "I feel good." He said in pleased tones. "I think I'll go for a jog." Ranma changed into a pair of old sweats and started running down the street at a slow trot.

Ranma ran around the neighborhood. As he ran he attracted the attention of some of his neighbors. To his surprise a number bowed as he passed. Others waved. Ranma waved back and continued his run. When he stopped at a corner to catch his breath, a local shop owner hurried out of her storefront with a glass of water. "Thank You." Ranma said gratefully.

"My pleasure, Sensei." The woman replied. "Please give my regards to your lovely wife and...the rest of your family." She said. Ranma nodded and handed the glass back to the woman. He bowed and continued his jog. 'That was odd.' Ranma thought. "I've jogged passed that store a hundred times and no one ever brought me water." He thought. 'Or waved."

Ranma made a wide circuit of his neighborhood. Neighbors and shop owners continued to wave or bow and so it was a slightly perplexed Ranma that returned home for a quick shower and more Qi Kong exercises.

At about three in the afternoon the front doorbell rang and Ranma went to answer it. Two of his regular students were standing there. "Excuse us, Sensei." One of the students said. "But we heard you were up and around." The student said. "Does that mean you will be restarting classes?" He asked hopefully.

Ranma chuckled. "I'm still a little sore." Ranma replied. "But yeah, probably next week." He said. "Hey tell you what." Ranma said. "I'm not really up to a full class but if you'd like to come to the dojo and train for a bit." Ranma stopped as the two students began bowing over and over.

"Thank you, Sensei." They chorused.

"The dojo is open." Ranma said. "It's probably a little dusty but..." Ranma stopped again as the two students ran off to the dojo. Ranma shrugged and went upstairs to change into his Gi. When he did finally get the the dojo he found the two students and a couple additional students busily at work cleaning the dojo. One student was sweeping the floor while another was wiping down the mirrors. The rest were busily putting things away and generally straightening up the dojo. Not that there was a lot to do, Ranma always maintained a neat dojo but that didn't stop his students from doing what they could.

When his students noticed Ranma enter they all bowed. "Good Afternoon, Sensei." The chorused. Even without asking they immediately lined up. Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Well since you're here." Ranma said. "Hiroichi." He said to one student. "Why don't you lead the class in warmups?"

"Yes, Sensei." The student said crisply. "You heard the Sensei." He said. "Warmups." Before the warmups were completed several additional students had arrived. Ranma walked around the dojo as the class progressed. He made a form correction here and there. Then had the class work on kicks against the practice dummies.

At a little after four in the afternoon, his sons, Hayaima and Akama, entered the dojo. to his surprise, several of Hayaima's and Akama's classmates were with them. "See." Ranma heard Akama say. "I told you Pops would be here." He said. "Hey Pops." Akama called. "A couple of our classmates were wondering if they could meet you."

Ranma found himself surrounded by a half dozen ten and eleven year olds. They all had the same awestruck expression of their faces. "Did you really fight Ryoga Hibiki?" One wide-eyed boys asked.

"Pops kicked his butt." Hayaima said proudly. "Didn't you Pops?"

"Language Haya." Ranma chided. Ranma smiled at the young boy. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. But yes, we did fight." He said modestly. "It was a tough fight."

"But...but..." Gasped the young boy. "Ryoga Hibiki is...he's undefeated."

"Not anymore." Hayaima said. "Pops is the best."

"Wow." Chorused the young boys. "I've got to talk to my dad." One boy said. "Maybe he'll let me switch schools." The rest of the young boys made similar statements.

"Haya, Akama." Ranma said. "If you're going to train..." He began.

"Sorry guys." Hayaima said smugly. "But I gotta train...with my Pops." He waved a hand. "Come on Kama." He said. "We gotta put our gi's on." He said.

One young boy turned to Akama. He looked to be a little older than Akama. "You are so lucky." He said. "Tomorrow, Akama?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, Tagaki." Akama affirmed. "Later guys." Akama ran off after Hayaima. The remaining adolescent boys milled around for awhile then, very reluctantly, they began to leave. By the time Akama and Hayaima returned, all their classmates had left. Without prompting Ranma's two sons began going though the form they were working on.

Ranma shook his head. "What a strange day." He murmured under his breath. A slight wave of dizziness overcame Ranma at that moment and he leaned against the wall. Ranma shook his head again. "Still weak." He grumbled. He pushed himself upright. he walked to a bench and sat down. Immediately one of his students hurried into the office and returned with a bottle of juice which he gave to Ranma. 'Thanks." Ranma said.

"If you need anything, please ask." The student replied and returned to his exercises with the rest of the class. There was some whispered conversation and the students all lined up. "Forgive us, Sensei." The student said. "It's obvious you are still recovering." He said. "We should not have imposed."

Ranma waved a hand and stood. "Nah, it's alright." He said. "I need to stop being lazy and get back in shape." His comment was greeted by a combination of chuckles and exclamations of disbelief. "Lazy? In shape?" He heard one student mutter. "Anyone else would be in the hospital."

"Anyone else would be dead." Another student replied.

Ranma fidgeted slightly at the comments. He bowed to his students. "Thank you for coming." he said. "I think I'll be able to resume regular classes next week." Ranma shook his head as his students bowed again and quietly filed out. "What an odd day." He murmured. "Boys."

"Yeah Pops?" Hayaima and Akama chorused.

"I'm beat." He said. "Would you mind cleaning up in here?" He asked.

"Sure Pops." Hayaima said. "You can count on us, Pops." Akama added.

"Thanks boys." Ranma replied. "I'll see you in the house." Ranma smiled as his sons started straightening the dojo. he watched for a minute then made his way back to the house. The earlier dizziness had passed and he actually felt pretty good. "Bath." He decided. Ranma walked up the stairs, grabbed his robe and a towel, and then went to the bathing area. He washed off the sweat and then entered the hot bath.

Ranma placed a small towel over his eyes and leaned against the side of the tub. A minute later a snore could be heard.

Ranma opened his eyes. The bathroom was gone and he found himself sitting against a tree in a small glade. "Oh great." He muttered. He looked around. Ranma's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. Off to his left was the giant snake that inhabited the oasis and in his clutches was a...redhead. Ranma was still working up enough courage to charge the snake when he heard the girl giggle.

"I see sleepy head is awake." The redhead said. She reached up and grabbed the snake by its' huge head and planted a kiss on the snakes snout. "You're so sweet to let us visit." The redhead said. She extricated herself from the snake's coils. Only then did Ranma realize the redhead was nude. Ranma spun around.

"You're as big a prude as the Old Man." The redhead said. "Oh turn around." She scolded. "I hate talking to people's backs." Ranma slowly turned around. The redhead was now wearing a tiny red bikini. "Better?"

"No." Ranma replied in embarrassed tones. "That...that's indecent." He complained. "I can almost see..."

The redhead grinned. "Want me to remove the almost?' She purred. "I've been told I have a very pretty pu..."

"Stop it." Ranma snapped. "Why did you bring me here?" He demanded.

"Actually, you got here on your own." The redhead replied. "i just...felt it when you arrived." She grinned.

"So did I." Another female voice said. Into the clearing walked another redhead. Except for being older than the first redhead they were identical, although the newcomer was wearing a short skirt and blouse instead of a bikini. "You are such a slut." The older Ranma complained.

"Turning you on, Old Man?" The younger Ranma replied with a cocky grin. "I know I'm turning our wimpy double on."

"You could turn on a stick in that outfit." The older Ranma replied with a touch of envy in her voice.

"Sweet talker." The younger Ranma said. "Seems wimp boy is getting a little less...wimpy." She said. "He's starting to generate some significant Ki." She pointed out. "Got any idea why?"

"Maybe." The older Ranma replied. "It's possible that when we reached out to.." She pointed to the sole male Ranma. "Him...we accidentally released a little...magic into his world."

"How little?" The younger Ranma asked.

"Enough." The older Ranma replied.

The younger redhead looked at Ranma. "Anything weird been happening?" She asked.

"Other than beating Ryoga Hibiki in a fight, no." Ranma replied. "Hey, do you guys have a Ryoga and is he a pain in the ass for you too?"

The younger redheaded Ranma laughed. "Oh yeah, we both got a Ryoga." She gave the older Ranma a sly look. "But the only pain in the ass is when the old man is fucking him."

"Must you?" Complained the older redhead.

"Yeah, I must." The younger redhead replied. "If your Ryoga is anything like ours, he's looking for a butt to fuck." She said. "Preferably yours."

"Crude." The older redhead said. "But probably true." Ranma rubbed her chin. "So you beat him in a fight." She mused. "And that never happened before?"

Ranma shook his head. "No." He said. "It was kinda weird." He continued. "He seemed to...slow down."

"You sped up." The younger redhead said in contradiction. "Sounds like a Ki surge." She mused. "Maybe even something like a Chestnut fist." The younger redhead grinned. "Ooh, are you in for a ride."

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Magic is...unpredictable." The older Ranma said. "Except for one thing." She said. "It needs...a reason to exist." She said. "A purpose." She gave Ranma an almost pitying look. "And since you're probably the only people in Japan who've been exposed to magic...it's going to come looking for you." She said. "All of you."

"It's going to go after Akane and Ukyo?" Ranma said in horror. "I gotta stop it." He said in panic. "How do I stop it?" He demanded.

"You can't." The older Ranma said. "You can only...live with it." She said. "If it's any consolation, I doubt enough magic made it into your world to cause even a fraction of the havoc it caused in mine."

"Or mine." The younger Ranma added. "Well, it's been fun, but I don't think there's much we can do." The redhead grinned. "But before I go, how's it going with Uk-chan and the Tomboy?' She asked. "Are they both in your bed yet?" She teased. "I know my Uk-chan's gonna ask." She said. "She was worried."

"So was mine." The older Ranma said. "So, are they?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"Good." Both of the female Ranma's said in approval. The younger redhead faded away. The older redhead gave Ranma an approving nod. "Since you made it here on your own, I suspect we'll see more of each other." She said. "Maybe there's hope for you after all." The older Ranma faded away.

"Great." Ranma said. "They're gone and I still don't know how to leave." He muttered.

The snake slithered over. "Leaving is easy." The snake hissed. "All you have to do...is wake up."

"Wake up Ranma." Akane's voice echoed through the bathing area. "You should know better than to fall asleep in the bath."

Ranma blinked. "Whoa." He said. "I'm back."

"Back?" Akane ask.

"I..." Ranma leaned forward in the bath. "I was there...the oasis." He said in a hushed voice. "I spoke to...me...again." He said. "Both of them." Ranma shook his head. "I can't believe I'm such a slut." He grumbled. Ranma shook his head again. This time more vigorously. "Nevermind." He said. "Tomboy...it's back." He said. "It's here."

"What is, Ranma?" Akane asked in a voice that shook with a worry that bordered on fear.

"The magic, Tomboy." Ranma said in a voice that matched Akane's. "It's back." He said. Ranma rose in the tub. "Okay, okay." He said. "The older one said it wasn't a lot of magic." He said mostly to himself. "But she also said..."

"She?" Interrupted Akane.

"Yeah, both of them were...girls." Ranma replied. "Women." He corrected himself. "Nevermind that now." He said. "She said that...no that was the other one...she said..."

"Both of them were girls?" Akane asked in a dangerous voice.

"Yeah, Jeez Akane, let me finish." Ranma complained. "Look, they said when the mirror opened a little magic came from the older one's world into ours."

"What?" Exclaimed Akane.

"Yeah." Affirmed Ranma. "But...look I'm standing bare assed in a hot tub." He said. "Let me get some pants on." Ranma climbed out of the tub and started drying himself off on a towel. "Anyway, they...well...look let's call them Kami-Ranma and Slut-Ranma, okay?"

"I can agree with the Slut-Ranma." Akane said sourly. "Kami-Ranma?" She said doubtfully.

"When you think of a better name, we'll use it" Ranma replied. "Anyway, Kami-Ranma said that it wasn't a lot of magic but it was enough to affect...well...us."

"I'm going to start having flames shoot out of my eyes?" Akane said in horror.

"I dunno, Tomboy." Ranma replied. "They said it was only a little magic." He smiled weakly. "That looked like more than a little." Ranma wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Good point." Akane replied. "Clean robe in the cupboard." She said.

Ranma nodded and went and put on the robe. He tied the sash and put on his slippers and then two of them exited the bathing area. "Maybe you'll just get really, really fast." He said. "I just thought it was my imagination." Ranma mused. "During my fight with Hibiki...he seemed to slow down." Ranma said. "The slut-Ranma called it a Ki surge and that Hibiki didn't slow down but that I sped up." Ranma barked a laugh. "Wouldn't that be a hoot if it were true."

* * *

Ranma walked down a steet near his home. It was a market area full of shops offering different wares and goods. Flanking him were his two sons, twelve year old Hayaima and ten year old Akama. The boys were the reason he was here. Both of his sons were growing like weeds and needed new clothes. Akama could get some of Hayaima's hand me downs, but Hayaima didn't have a lot of clothes to begin with.

For a moment the thought of how little Hayaima had had growing up made Ranma feel guilty. He shrugged it aside. 'From now on, both my boys will have whatever they need." He vowed silently. With the added income from Uk-chan and the Tomboy, Ranma for once felt capable of keeping that vow.

The first stop was a clothing store naturally and Ranma spent the next hour finding pants, shirts and other items of clothing two growing boys would wear. They left the store. Each boy carrying a number of boxes and bags. 'Shoes." Ranma said aloud. "You both need shoes."

"I'm getting hungry, Pops." Akama whined.

"Me too." Agreed Hayaima.

"You know something?" Ranma said with a laugh. "So am I." He said. "Who's up for pizza?"

They quickly found a local restaurant that served pizza and sat in a booth. The two boys sat together opposite Ranma. Ranma couldn't help but marvel at his sons. 'They've known each other exactly six months.' Ranma thought. 'And they act like they've known each other since birth.' He smiled proudly as his two boys chatted away like, well like brothers.

Hunger once again put at bay. Ranma and his sons left the restaurant and went in search of a shoe store. They had just reached an intersection when a squeal of brakes caught their attention. A car careened wildly around a busy corner. Panicked pedestrians scattered. Unfortunately one pedestrian, a woman, fell right into the path of the oncoming car.

Ranma didn't hesitate and he raced frantically toward the woman. The car grew larger and larger in his sight as with a desperate leap he reached the woman, picked her up in hs arms and jumped to safety. The car sped passed.

Ranma placed the woman on her feet. "Are you all right, Ma'am?" Ranma asked in concern.

The woman, an older woman in her late fifties, looked at Ranma, then the street and then where the car had disappeared in the distance. Police sirens split the air and two police cars raced in pursuit. The woman's mouth worked soundlessly for a second. "Yes, oh, yes." She finally gasped out. She placed a hand against her chest. "I could have...thank you young man." The woman exclaimed in gratitude.

"Just glad you're all right." Ranma replied.

"Apparently I am." The woman laughed in relief. "What is your name, young man?" She asked.

"Saotome, Ma'am." Ranma replied. "Ranma Saotome."

"Pops. Pops." Hayaima and Akama ran over. "That was awesome." Hayaima exclaimed.

"Awesome." Echoed Akama.

"One second you're standing next to us and the next...wow." Hayaima said excitedly. "I've never seen anyone move that fast."

"And that jump." Akama said. "Fifteen feet at least."

"Twenty." Hayaima said in disagreement.

"I said, at least." Akama shot back.

Ranma laughed. "Boys. Boys." He chided. "Lots of people can jump fifteen feet." He said.

"Straight up?" Hayaima asked. "Pops, you jumped over the car."

Ranma blinked. He was about to disagree when a thought struck him. 'Couldn't be." He thought. "Let's talk about it when we get home." Ranma said instead. He turned to the woman who was still standing there. "Well, I'm glad you're okay." He said. "Come on, kids."

"Please." The woman said. "I owe you my life.." She began. "Can I...?"

Ranma waved a negating hand. "Nah." He said. "I just did what I had to." He said modestly. He waved to the woman. "Come on boys," Ranma said. "We still need to buy you guys shoes." Ranma walked away. His two sons at his heels.

The woman watched Ranma walk away. "Ranma Saotome." She said. "I must remember that name."

Ranma and his sons found a shoe store. While they looked for shoes his two sons continued to replay the earlier events. "Pops had that look again." Hayaima said at one point. "You know, the same look Pops had when he kicked Hibiki's butt."

"Haya, language." Ranma scolded. "Especially in public." He continued. "I don't want people thinking I'm a terrible father."

"Terrible?" Hayaima exclaimed. "Gosh Pops, I don't know how you could be better." His exclamation was enthusiastically seconded by Akama. "Mom would tell me about you." Hayaima continued. "How brave you were. How strong." Hayaima looked down. "Sometimes I thought she was just saying that so I wouldn't feel bad." Hayaima raised his head. "But she wasn't just saying that." He declared. "You are brave." He said. "You are strong."

Ranma looked at his son. He raised a hand as if to protest. You could see the protest on his face. His hand waved back and forth indecisively for a while then he slowly lowered it. "How about we get some ice cream?" He said in a tight voice.

"Pops?" Hayaima said.

"Please, Haya." Ranma replied in almost desperate tones. "Let's get some Ice Cream and then..." Ranma looked at Akama. "We'll talk."

Ranma led the boys out of the store and quickly found a nearby ice cream parlor. Ranma let the boys order and asked for tea for himself. The waitress smiled at Ranma and walked away. Ranma could see the questions on both his sons faces but they seemed to understand that they should wait. The waitress brought over their order and with another smile at Ranma walked away.

Ranma took his time preparing his tea. He liked it sweet. He also needed time to compose his thoughts. His sons slowly ate their ice cream. Finally Ranma sighed. "Boys, there's something you should know...about your father." He said. "But first before I tell you, I want to tell you, tell you both, that despite what I tell you, I love you both." He said fiercely. "I love you both more than life itself."

"Pops?" Hayaima and Akama questioned in hushed voices.

"Haya...your mother and I..." Ranma paused. "We were friends." He said quietly. "Good friends." He said. "She didn't tell me about you until you were almost a year old." He raised a hand. "She was not ashamed of you." Ranma said. "But I...I was getting married to Akane, Akama's mother." He looked down at the table top. "Akama, I shouldn't have married your mother." He said in shame. "I should have married Haya's mother." Ranma choked back a sob. "But I was afraid." He said.

"But Pops." Hayaima protested. "If you had married Momma U, then I wouldn't have had Kama as my kid brother." Ranma looked up to see Hayaima shake his head. "I wouldn't have liked that." Hayaima said. "And...and I wouldn't have had Momma A." He continued. "I can talk to Momma A." Hayaima said. "About...things." He said. "Things I can't say to Momma U."

"And Momma U can cook." Akama added helpfully.

Ranma wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, she can."

"And Momma A is like...I can forget she's a girl and just talk to her." Hayaima said. "You know what I mean?"

Ranma's chuckle was a little less forced. "Yeah."

"And we got the best Pops in the world." Hayaima said with all the conviction a twelve year old could muster. He pointed out the window. "My Pops just saved someone." He said. "How many kids can say that?"

"They are going to be so jelly." Akama said in glee.

"Jelly?" Ranma asked.

"Jealous, Pops." Hayaima replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh." Ranma replied. "Boys, about what happened earlier." An embarrassed look appeared on Ranma's face. "Think you could, um, not mention jumping fifteen feet into the air?"

* * *

Akane was running a dry mop along the floor of the main room. The television was going but Akane was only partially paying attention. "Now, in local news." The newscaster said. "A Nerima resident captured a video of a woman being saved from being hit by a car." He said. "It immediately went viral with over fifty thousand hits in the first hour." The announcer continued. "He used his cell phone to capture the image and it is a bit grainy but..." THe announcer paused. "You will have to see this for yourself."

"Now what." Akane asked in amusement. "Chickens in the steet?" She stopped to watch the video. Akane's mouth dropped open. "Uk-chan...get in here." She screamed.

Ukyo ran out of the kitchen with a rolling pin in her hand. "Akane, what?"

Akane pointed to the television. They...they...they just showed a video." Akane said in over controlled tones. "Of a man...jumping over a car...with a woman in his arms."

"Was it Ranma?" Ukyo asked. "Stupid question." She amended. "Of course it was Ranma."

"You couldn't see his face." Akane said. She nodded. "But he had a pigtail."

"He jumped over a car?" Ukyo asked. "Was it a little car?" She asked almost hopefully.

"SUV." Akane replied.

"Of course it was." Ukyo shook her head. "Big woman?"

"Not so big." Akane allowed. "About my size."

"Oh boy." Ukyo said in resigned tones. "A little magic, huh?"

"A smidge," Akane said sourly. "A touch." She added acidly. "Not a lot."

"Maybe no one will know it's Ranma." Ukyo said hopefully.

"Hey, we have an update on that Nerima video." The announcer broke in. "The man in the video has just been identified as a local martial artist." The announcer said. "A Sensei Ranma Saotome." He said. "Owner and head of the Saotome Dojo in Nerima."

"You just knew that was going to happen." Ukyo breathed. Ukyo turned at a sharp crack. The mop Akane was holding had just snapped in half exactly where Akane was holding it. A small pile of sawdust pooled at Akane's feet. "I hate to see what a lot of magic is like." Ukyo said quietly.

"Ukyo." Akane said.

"Yeah?" Ukyo replied.

"Your hair is moving." Akane said.

"Oh boy." They chorused.

End Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Nothing much to say other than expect frequent updates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Cover Story'

Ranma Saotome, Sensei and Head of the Saotome School of Martial arts jogged easily down the morning Nerima streets. He was a big man. Years of training had covered him with thick slabs of muscle. Yet for such a big man, Ranma moved as lightly and gracefully as a man half his size. He wore his hair in a long pigtail that bounced as he jogged.

Jogging on his right was his wife of twelve years, Akane. She was a thin woman with short blue black hair. Up until recently that thinness was the result of a poor appetite and minor bouts of depression. She was still thin but it was slowly becoming a healthier thinness.

On Ranma's left was a more roundly built but still attractive woman. This one had brown hair that she tied with a bow. Her name was Ukyo Kuonji and up until recently she was a single mother living with her son Hayaima in a one bedroom apartment above her restaurant. A son she had had almost thirteen years earlier by Ranma Saotome.

Jogging just behind the three was that son and another young boy. Akane's son by Ranma, Akama. The two boys wore their hair in short pigtails in obvious emulation of their father, whom they both strongly resembled. Like their parents, they wore white cotton drawstring sweat pants, a red hooded sweatshirt with the Saotome crest, a circle intersected by two horizontal lines, embroidered in black across the back.

Their morning jogs had, over the last couple months, become a family tradition. The entire family would be up at five in the morning and on the streets a half hour later. The only times they would not jog is if the weather was bad.

By six or so the family would have started their return trip back to their home. By that time a number of shop owners, mostly those that served food, were beginnng to open. Many of the shopkeepers would wave as the family passed by. They would usually wave back.

By six thirty they had returned to the house where the boys would wash up while Ukyo and Akane would get their breakfasts ready. Ukyo usually prepared the boys lunches at the same time. Ranma would get the morning paper and place it in front of Soun Tendo's, Akane's father, door before ensuring his sons were properly bathed and dressed.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo bathed right after the boys and by seven or so they were sitting down for breakfast.

"Hey Pops." Akama said with a pleading look on his face. "Can I invite someone over for dinner some time?"

"I'll need to talk to the boy's parents, it is a boy isn't it?" Ranma asked. Akama nodded. "I'll need to get his parents permission." Ranma continued. "What's his name?"

"Tagaki Kasamura." Akama replied. "He does Judo." Akama said. "He's really good."

"Tagaki is a good guy, Pops." Hayaima added in support. "He's also on the football team." He said.

"I'll still need to talk to his folks first." Ranma replied. "If they say it's okay, then sure."

"Thanks, Pops." Akama replied.

After breakfast Ranma walked the boys to the corner where he would stand and watch the boys walk toward their school for a few minutes before walking back to the house. Usually by the time Ranma returned to the house, Akane and Ukyo would have dressed and be ready to go to work. They always waited for Ranma to return before they left.

"Have a good day at work, guys." Ranma said as he entered the house. "And Uk-chan try not to let the Tomboy flirt too much."

"Not much I can do, Ran-chan." Ukyo said in mock despair. "I'm stuck behind the grill."

"You're both just jealous." Akane said with a laugh. "Besides, the more I flirt the better the tips."

"Shameless, simply shameless." Ukyo sighed dramatically. "Come along you brazen hussy." Ukyo said.

"Not before I get my morning kisses." Akane said. Akane walked over to Ranma and get him a very affectionate kiss on the lips. "That should get your motor running." Akane said. Akane then walked back over to Ukyo and gave her an equally affectionate kiss on the lips. "And that will get my motor running." She said.

"Have a good day, Ran-chan." Ukyo said. She blew Ranma a kiss. "Something tells me we're going to be making a lot in tips today."

Ranma laughed. Akane and Ukyo left to open the restaurant. Ranma dawdled at the kitchen table before turning on the coffee maker for Soun. He placed a clean plate on the table and a clean ashtray next to the plate. "He's really got to stop smoking." Ranma said in disapproval. He shook his head and went to a closet.

Ranma pulled out a vacuum and spent the next hour vacuuming the house. After that he did the laundry and washed the dishes. Ranma looked in the refrigerator. "Better do some shopping." Ranma made a list and headed to the market.

By this time the shops and stores in this area were filled with shoppers, mostly housewives. Ranma entered a small corner grocery. He grabbed a hand basket and started gathering items. Ranma usually shopped every other day so shopping tended to be light. "Need juice boxes for the boys." Ranma mumbled as he walked around the store.

Some of the other shoppers appeared to recognize Ranma and bowed respectfully as he went by. Ranma nodded a little self-consciously in return. Ranma gathered the rest of the items on his list and went to the checkout. Ranma was able to find a checkout line with only a single person in front of him.

The person in line ahead of him was a woman. She was unloading her cart just as Ranma arrived. She looked up as Ranma approached. "Oh Sensei." She said in recognition. "Please why don't you go ahead of me." She offered.

Ranma smiled slightly. "No, it's all right." He said. "I'm not in a hurry." The woman nodded and continued unloading her cart. Ranma waited patiently for the woman to finish unloading before placing his own groceries on the conveyor. The checkout girl's eyes widened slightly in recognition when she saw Ranma. She called over a bagger and whispered something in his ear. The young man looked at Ranma and then hurried away.

By the time the checkout girl finished ringing up the woman's groceries the manager of the store showed up. "Sensei." The manager greeted Ranma respectfully. "Thank you for shopping at my store." He said.

"Uk-chan, I mean Ukyo Kuonji, our house guest, told me you always have the best prices." Ranma replied. "And very good quality."

"We do our best." The manager said proudly. "Ukyo Kuonji." The manager said thoughtfully. "She wouldn't be the owner of Uk-chan's, would she?" He asked. Ranma nodded. "She makes very good Okonomiyaki." The manager said in appreciative tones. "I understand she recently hired a new waitress." He said. "I hear she's very pretty."

"My wife, Akane." Ranma replied.

"You are a very lucky man, Sensei." The manager said quickly. The manager twiddled his fingers for a second. "I hope this isn't an imposition, but do you think you would be willing to pose for a picture with me and my staff?" He asked hesitantly. "If it wouldn't be an imposition." He repeated.

Several minutes later Ranma found himself surrounded by the staff of the store and shaking hands with the manager while one of the patrons proudly took the picture. To Ranma's surprise and some embarrassment several other patrons walked over and requested pictures with Ranma. Several minutes after that Ranma left the store trailed by one of the staff at the store who carried the two bags of groceries. The Manager insisted.

Ranma let the young man carry the groceries into the Saotome home. Ranma offered a tip but the young man refused. "Mr. Yamoto would have my head if I accepted anything from you, Sensei." He said with a smile. "And, it was a privilege." The young man bowed and left, leaving Ranma to put away the groceries.

"That was strange." Ranma remarked to himself. Ranma looked at the wall clock in the kitchen. "Three." He said. "Better open the dojo."

Ranma went through the back of the house and unlocked the dojo and then the rear entrance to the Saotome property that most of his students used. He refilled the refrigerator with water and juices and then checked his appointment book. He looked up as he heard someone enter the dojo. Ranma exited his office.

A woman, probably in her early thirties, stood in the doorway. She was a thin woman of average height, with short black hair. She had a timid demeanor that along with her large eyes and slightly prominent upper teeth reminded Ranma of a rabbit. Still she was a pleasant enough looking woman and Ranma found himself liking her immediately. "Good afternoon." Ranma said in greeting. "Can I help you?"

"Sensei Saotome?" The woman asked. Ranma nodded. "Yuchiko Kasamura." She said in introduction. "Tagaki Kasamura's mother."

"Mrs. Kasamura." Ranma replied. "This is a surprise." He said. "My son, Akama, was just talking about your son this morning." He said. "He was hoping your son could come over for dinner one night."

"That was why I came over." Mrs. Kasamura replied.

"There's no problem, I hope." Ranma asked in concern.

Yuchiko Kasamura shrugged. "I don't know if it's a problem." She said. "Tagaki...Tagaki always had trouble making friends." she said. "And now, all I've heard for the last two weeks, is Akama Saotome did this and Akama Saotome did that." She smiled slightly. "I think he may have a...a crush on your son."

Ranma chuckled. "It happens." Ranma replied. "Considering my son wants Tagaki to come to dinner I suspect it might be a mutual one." Ranma shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He said. "I understand your son is a martial artist." He said in approving tones.

"He won the junior division championship in Judo last year." Yuchiko Kasamura said proudly.

"Impressive." Ranma said in true appreciation. "This is a martial arts family, Mrs. Kasamura." Ranma said. "Both of my sons, but Akama especially, are serious students." He said. "There aren't too many children close to Akama's age who are as serious." He said. "Akama also has trouble making friends." He said. "Hey, I have an idea." Ranma said. "Why don't all of you come to dinner together?" He suggested. "I know Akane and Ukyo would love to meet you."

"Ukyo?" Yuchiko Kasamura asked.

"Oh yeah." Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Ukyo Kuonji." Ranma sighed. "This may take a little explaining." Ranma said. "As I said, I have two sons, Mrs. Kasamura." Ranma said. "Ukyo is the mother of my eldest, Hayaima." He said. "Akane, my wife, is a very big hearted woman." Ranma said. "You see we just recently found out about Hayaima." Ranma began using a cover story that Akane and Ukyo had come up with. "It's very complicated, Mrs. Kasamura." Ranma said in embarrassed tones. "Ukyo and Akane had been high school friends." Ranma said. "She took it badly when Ukyo seemed to just disappear."

"Miss Kuonji panicked?" Guessed Yuchiko Kasamura. "And ran away?" Ranma nodded non-committedly but Yuchiki took it as agreement.

"Thing was Mrs. Kasamura." Ranma added in tones of shame. "I didn't know why Ukyo had run away either." He said keeping to the cover story. "And I started dating Akane soon after." He said. "I think when Ukyo found out that me and Akane got engaged..." Ranma shook his head. "Like I said, it's complicated."

"Oh that's so sad." Yuchiko Kasamura replied in sympathetic tones.

Ranma nodded in unfeigned agreement. "Anyway, we recently found out about Hayaima." Ranma said. "And Akane insisted that both Ukyo and Hayaima come live with us." Ranma said. "Like I said, Akane and Ukyo had been friends in high school and.." Ranma waved a hand. "It's complicated." He said. "I would understand if you and your husband would feel uncomfortable having dinner with us but I do hope you will allow Tagaki..."

Yuchiko Kasamura put her hands on her hips. "Sensei, after hearing that story, it would be disrespectful...and downright rude...to refuse to have dinner with such..caring people." She said firmly. "You just tell us when."

Ranma smiled and bowed. "Thank you." Ranma's smile became a little wry. "I think martial artists always have trouble making friends, Mrs. Kasamura." Ranma said. "It would be nice to have some of our own."

That evening after the kids had gone to bed Ranma related the visit of Yuchiko Kasamura to Akane and Ukyo. "She sounds nice." Akane said after Ranma finished. She grinned. "A boy crush huh?"

"Probably." Ranma replied.

"Neither of you seem surprised." Ukyo noted. "I mean, I know Akama is a sensitive boy." Ukyo said. "But he's still very, very boy."

"Oh yeah." Ranma agreed proudly. "But...no we're not too surprised." Ranma shrugged and a slightly twisted smile appeared on his face. "Takes after his dad."

"Hey you never told me that." Akane complained. "You..you had a boy crush?" Akane asked in gleeful tones. Ranma looked at his hands and nodded. 'Oh you have to tell us this one." She said.

"Hold on to the story." Ukyo said. "I'll make popcorn." She headed for the door.

"Good idea, Uk-chan." Akane said eagerly.

"Hey, who said I was going to tell you anything?" Ranma complained. "It was just a crush, nothing happened."

"A big bowl of popcorn, Uk-chan." Akane said. "Details Ranma, we want details."

"You guys ain't gonna let it go, are you?" Ranma said in resigned tones.

"Nope." Akane replied. "Was it Kuno?" She asked.

"Ewww." Ranma replied. "Give me some credit, Tomboy."

"Hmm." Akane noised. "Not Kuno." She said. "Definitely not Ryoga."

"Definitely." Ranma agreed. Ranma spent the next few minutes evading Akane's questions. He looked up as the door opened.

"Popcorn." Announced Ukyo as she entered the bedroom. "What did you find out so far?" Ukyo asked.

"Only that it wasn't Kuno or Ryoga." Akane said.

"Damn, I was betting on Ryoga." Ukyo said. "It would explain a lot."

"It wasn't Ryoga." Ranma said slowly. "But it would still explain a lot." He added. "I was about the same age as Akama, maybe a little older." Ranma said in remembrance. "Before I got to Nerima anyway." He said. "Ryoga went to the same school." He said sourly. "A boys school is more zoo than school."

"I think Insane Asylum is a better description, Ran-chan." Ukyo said. "I had to pass as a boy for a couple years so I could go to a free boys school." She said, "So I know."

Ranma shook his head. "I don't know how you did it, Uk-chan." Ranma said. "Any boy who showed even the slightest feminine behavior...or was too pretty." Ranma shivered. "Couple of the upper class men liked pretty boys."

"And no one said anything?" Akane asked in shock.

"Charity Boys Boarding School, Tomboy." Ranma said in explanation. "Pops was not making a lot of money, you know what I mean?" He spread his hands in a shrug. "There wasn't a lot of choices; you could not fight and get raped, fight and still get raped, or find a group to join for protection." Ranma said. "And not all upper class men were like that. Some were pretty decent." Ranma smiled slightly. "And some you kinda hoped would think you were pretty."

"Ranma." Ukyo exclaimed in gleeful surprise. "What was his name?" She wheedled cutely.

"Toshiro Miyamoto." Ranma replied with a slight blush.

"Did he think you were pretty?" Ukyo asked in cute tones.

"I don't know." Ranma replied with a touch of regret in his voice. "He got transferred halfway through the school year." He said. "What I do know is that Ryoga also had a crush on Toshiro." He shrugged. "For all I know he blames me for Toshiro leaving."

"You ever think that maybe Ryoga had a crush on you and was jealous of Toshiro?" Akane suggested.

"Well, Slut-Ranma did sort of say that." Ranma admitted.

"She did?" Ukyo asked in surprise.

"Well she sort of implied that Kami-Ranma and his Ryoga were..." Ranma blushed very red. "Lovers." He said. "And Kami Ranma didn't deny it."

"You and Ryoga?" Laughed Akane.

"Him and his Ryoga." Ranma insisted pointedly. "Never mind that." He added with an annoyed look at Akane. "It ain't happening here." He said in denial. "No way. No how." Ranma blushed when Akane and Ukyo laughed. "Well it ain't." He half whined.

"Yeah, but would you have with Toshiro?" Akane teased.

Ranma blushed. "I was eleven." Ranma said. "And...oh I don't know." He said.

"I think that counts as a yes." Akane joked. "Don't worry, Ranma, your secret is safe with us." She said. "It's getting late." Akane said. "Time to brush our teeth and get some sleep." She stood. "Let's have the Kasamura's over this weekend." She said. "It would be nice to have company."

The following weekend found Ukyo and Ranma working in the kitchen preparing dinner. Akane was banished from the kitchen. Kitchen mishaps had increased recently and always when Akane was trying to help. Akane had to content herself with setting the table. Hayaima and Akama were set to work vacuuming and dusting.

Once the house chores were done, Akane got the boys washed and dressed. "Now, I want you both on your best behavior." Akane admonished. "I don't want Mr. and Mrs. Kasamura to think we've raised a couple of hooligans." Akane smiled as both Hayaima and Akama nodded. "Okay, let me look at you." She said. Akane nodded after her inspection. "I suppose you'll do." She said. "Please try to stay clean until after dinner." Akane said. She smiled as Hayaima and Akama giggled.

At half past seven the doorbell rang and Hayaima and Akama raced to open it. Akama won and opened the door. "Hey Tagaki." He greeted the adolescent happily while totally ignoring the boy's parents.

"Hey Akama." Tagaki replied in the same happy tones.

Akama grabbed Tagaki by the hand. "Come'on." Akama said. "Let me show you my room."

Hayaima rolled his eyes. "Good evening." He said to a bemused looking Yuchiko Kasamura and a thirty something man with a round, friendly face and a small pot belly. "You must be the Kasamura's." He said. "Please come in."

"You must be Hayaima." Yuchiko said.

"Yes ma'am." Hayaiman replied.

Akane and Ukyo walked up behind Hayaima. "Mr. and Mrs. Kasamura?" Akane asked. Yuchiko nodded. "Welcome." Akane said. "Please come in." She said. "I'm Akane Saotome." Akane continued as the Kasamura's entered. "May I introduce our house guest and our good friend, Ukyo Kuonji." Akane continued. "Hayaima's mother."

"Momma A, can I go play with Akama and Tagaki?" Hayaima asked in bored tones.

"Go ahead, Haya." Akane said. "We'll call..." She shook her head when Hayaima ran off. "Always running."

Yuchiko chuckled. "Tagaki is the same." she said. "Please, call me Yuchiko." Yuchiko Kasamura said. "This is my Husband, Kenichi."

"A pleasure." Akane replied. Akane tsked. "Why are we standing out here?" She asked. "The family room is a lot warmer and it has chairs." Akane cracked. Yuchiko giggled and Kenichi smiled widely.

"I must admit I am looking forward to meeting Sensei Saotome." Kenichi said as they entered the main room. Ranma walked over to meet them. "Sensei." Kenichi said and bowed. "Yuchiko and I are honored."

"The honor is mine." Ranma replied. "Drink?" Ranma said. "I'm not a big drinker myself, you understand, but I do like a beer occasionally."

Kenichi patted his small pot belly. "With me it's a little more than occasionallly." He said with a laugh. "A beer is fine."

"Yuchiko?" Ranma asked politely.

"Well if isn't too much of a...a bother...it's a chilly night." Yuchiko said.

"I have some Sake warming in the kitchen, sugar." Ukyo offered with a smile.

"Oh that would be lovely." Yuchiko said. The three women exchanged looks.

"I'll bring you boys your beers." Akane said. "Grab a seat and we'll join you in a bit." The three women entered the kitchen. Akane returned a few minutes later with two beers and some snacks. "Don't eat too much." She mock scolded as she gave each of the men their beers and placed the snacks close by.

Akane returned to the kitchen. Yuchiko Kasamura was sipping from a small glass and seated at the small kitchen table. Ukyo was at the stove stirring the contents of a pot. "Well the boys are settled." Akane said.

"Doesn't take much for my Kenichi." Yuchiko said. "A beer, some snacks and the sports channel and he's set for the evening." She sipped her sake. "Ah, that feels good." She said. "How about Ranma?" She asked.

"Takes a bit more for Ranma." Akane said with a rueful chuckle. "But there are times when we ... I have to pry him away from the TV."

Yuchiko sipped her sake and looked at the empty cup. Akane refilled the small cup. "Your husband told me a little about your circumstances." Yuchiko said in leading tones.

"We're still adjusting." Akane said. "I don't know if Ranma told you...but Ukyo and I were best friends in High School."

"I was dating Ranma at the time." Ukyo said. "Well...when I found out I was pregnant...I panicked...and ran home." She said. "It was...difficult after Haya was born and my father..." She paused. "Let's just say my mobility was curtailed." Ukyo grimaced. "My family's homestead is a bit remote."

"Oh dear." Yuchiko said in sympathy.

"When I came back...Ranma and AKane were already engaged." Ukyo said.

"Would you believe she didn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt my feelings?" Akane said in complaint. This too was part of the cover story. Close enough to the truth without actually being the truth.

"It was two weeks before your wedding, Akane." Ukyo shot back.

"I would have stepped aside." Akane said truthfully.

"I know." Ukyo replied. "That's why I left."

Akane shook a finger at Ukyo. "You're too damn...sorry Yuchiko...too darn noble for your own good, Ukyo Kuonji." Akane scolded.

"Akane is right." Yuchiko said. "It's so sad." She continued. "And so beautiful at the same time." Yuchiko fished in her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes. "But..but now you're here." Yuchiko said. "What happened?"

"Well the thing was when Ukyo didn't come to the wedding...I assumed she didn't want to talk to me." Akane picked up the cover story. "And I was hurt." Akane shrugged. "And then we sort of forgot about each other." Then Akane smiled. "And then there I was in the middle of shopping when I thought; I wonder what Ukyo is doing?" She said. "So I called her." Again Akane kept as close to the truth as possible.

"I couldn't believe it." Ukyo continued. "I almost hung up but...it was Akane." Ukyo gave Akane a fond smile. "We started talking."

"We yelled at each other, if I remember correctly." Akane disagreed. "But...and this was the odd thing...we quickly realized we were having two different arguments." She said. Ukyo nodded. "We missed out of eleven years of friendship because I thought Ukyo was mad at me and she thought I was mad at her." She said. "So we met."

"You should have seen the look on Akane's face when she saw Haya." Ukyo chuckled.

"You should have seen the look on Ranma's face when he saw Haya." Akane countered. "The thing is Yuchiko." Akane said. "I couldn't be jealous of Ukyo or Hayaima..." Akane swallowed a sudden rush of guilt. "Because it happened before me and Ranma." She smiled helplessly. "And I wanted my friend back."

Yuchiko wiped at her eyes with her handkerchief again. "So beautiful." She said tearfully. She sniffed. "What did...what did Ranma do...when he found out?"

"Ranma wanted Hayaima to live with him." Akane said. She sighed. "Demanded it." She amended. "Of course Ukyo wouldn't part with Haya...so here she is." Akane waved a hand. "We're dealing with it." She said. "It's not easy, as you can imagine, but it was this or the courts." Akane said. "I was not going to do that to Hayaima...or Ukyo." She said. "And I let Ranma know that in no uncertain terms."

"So did I." Ukyo added.

"So we compromised." Akane continued. "Ukyo and Haya moved in with us." She said. "We have the room." Akane snorted. "And it didn't hurt that Ukyo is a good cook."

"A very good cook, if my nose is any judge." Yuchiko added. She gave an embarrassed chuckle. "When your husband told me that Ukyo was living here..." She flushed slightly. "Well you don't want to know what I thought." She said. She shrugged when Akane and Ukyo chuckled. "I should have realized I was being foolish when we were invited to dinner." She said.

"Speaking of dinner." Ukyo said. "If we don't start eating soon, our dinner will be ruined."

Yuchiko rose. "Can I help with anything?' She asked. "I hate being...a guest." She said. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yuchiko, honey." Ukyo replied. "As far as Akane and I are concerned, you're not a guest."

"You're a friend." Akane said. She grinned. "Which means you get to bring the salad to the table."

Ranma, with his arm around Akane's shoulders, waved goodnight to the Kasamura's. Ukyo stood on Akane's other side whicle the two boys; Hayaima and Akama stood just in front. They waited until the Kasamura's drove away before reentering the house. "Now that..." Ranma said. "Was a very nice evening." He said. "Kenichi is a pretty nice guy."

"Yuchiko is a dear." Akane added.

"I like Tagaki." Akama said.

Hayaima nodded in agreement. "He's pretty cool, Momma A."

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo chuckled. "I guess that settles that." Ranma said. "Nice to have another couple as friends." He said.

After that Tagaki was a frequent visitor at the Saotome home and it soon became common to see Tagaki, Akama and Hayaima hanging out together. Tagaki even started taking martial arts lessons from Ranma.

The Kasamura's became frequent dinner guests at the Saotome home and Tagaki began becoming an overnight guest. It was those nights that Ukyo slept in the guest room.

Days became weeks which became months and the Saotome household had settled into a comfortable routine. It was now seven months since Ukyo and Hayaima had moved into the Saotome home. At times Ranma, Akane and Ukyo could forget about the circumstances that brought them together.

One night Tagaki was sleeping over. They had gotten so used to Tagaki being there that Ukyo decided to risk sleeping with Akane and Ranma. Still they made sure the door was locked and they kept their love making quiet. They fell asleep in a contented intertwined mass of arms and legs.

Ranma opened his eyes. "Oh great, not again." He said. He was back at the Oasis. Lying on the ground next to him were Akane and Ukyo.

"Tell me this is just a dream." Akane mumbled. She sat up. So did Ukyo. "Nope." Akane said after a moment. "We're here again." She looked around. The clearing was empty. But apparently not for long as a slithering sound came to her ears. Into the clearing slid the monstrous snake. Akane rubbed her eyes . Riding on the back of the snake were two women. It took her a moment to recognize the stripper versions of Ukyo and the redheaded female Ranma. They waved.

"Oh joy.' Ukyo said. "It's them." She said in disgust.

"Hiyas." Chirped the newcomer Ukyo. She and the newcomer Ranma were wearing what would pass as conservative slacks and blouses. Conservative for them. The blouses all seemed to be a size too small , tied up under their breasts and midriff baring, the slacks looked painted on.

"At least she's dressed this time." Mumbled Ranma.

"That's dressed?" Ukyo replied sourly.

"Where's your Akane?' Akane asked.

The alternate versions of Ukyo and Ranma giggled. "Show her, snakey-kins." The female Ranma said.

The monstrous snake brought it's tail forward. There lying in the coils of its' tail was the immensly pregnant alternate Akane. "Hi." Chirpred the pregnant Akane. "I'd get up but..." She giggled. "Snakey-kins is such a sweetie."

"I can't believe you've corrupted the Guardian of the Oasis." Another female voice said. Into the clearing walked the other, older, versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. The three were wearing matching green sun dresses and all three wore wide brimmed straw hats.

"Guardian of the Oasis." Akane repeated in mocking tones from the cradle of the snakes coils. "You make him sound so...dangerous." She scolded. "Snakey-kins?" She laughed.

"Do you have any idea what...he is?" The older Ranma asked. "and where you really are?" She rubbed her forehead. "He...is Death." Ranma said. She sighed. "And Life." She added. "The beginning and the end, the wurm, no offense, Oroborous."

"I have been called by many names." The snake replied. The snake smiled a snake smile. "But never snakey-kins."

"Could you two stop arguing and tell us why you brought us here." Akane snapped. "Where ever here is."

"We just wanted to check up on you." The slutty version of Ukyo replied. Though Ukyo could now see that behind the dramatic makeup and slutty behavior were eyes that were sharp and piercing and that the behavior was not quite an act but not the whole truth either. "Especially you, Uk-chan." She said. "So, is Ranma treating you good?" She asked. Ukyo nodded. "Good." The slutty version of Ukyo replied. "Now, is Akane treating you good?" Ukyo blushed and nodded again. "Wonderful."

"Feh." The redheaded sluttish Ranma said. "The real question is; who's treating Ranma good?" She shook a teasing finger at Ranma. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about." She said. "I assume you don't care for your Ryoga and since your Akane can't turn male..."

"What's she talking about, Ranma?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"Wake up. Wake up." Ranma chanted desperately. "I not waking up." He said in panic.

"What's she talking about, Ranma?" Akane asked again.

"Uh, uh." Ukyo said in underestanding. "No way." She shook her head. "I've seen Ranma in action." she said. "He's not faking."

The sluttish version of Ranma laughed. "Hell no." She said. "I know a good thing when I see it." She grinned wider. "And touch it...and..."

"Would you please stop." Ranma and the older Ranma said at the same time. "Leave the boy alone." The older Ranma said. "He can't change so he can't...work up to it." He said. "And you're not helping." The older Ranma turned to Akane and Ukyo. "If Ranma is a Ranma and apparently he is."

"Not you too?" Complained Ranma.

"If the three of you are going to have half a chance at suceeding then you need to be honest." The older Ranma said gravely. "And you must accept three things." He said. "Akane is..." He paused as he searched for the right words.

"Sometimes there's an advantage to being a slut." The slutty Ranma said. "Thing one; Akane swings both ways but she likes her men hung and her women...submissive...most of the time."

"Well, yeah." Drawled the pregnant Akane. "It's more fun that way." Both of the alternate Ukyo's giggled.

"Thing two; Ukyo swings both ways but she prefers..." The slutty Ranma said. "Well actually Ukyo has no preference but..."

"I have a preference." The older and the normal Ukyo chorused. "It's called Ranma and Akane." The continued together. They looked at each other. The slutty version of Ukyo wiggled in agreement. "Oh yeah." She said.

"And thing number three..." Continued the slutty version of Ranma. "Ranma Saotome swings both ways but he's got a thing for guys...well to be fair...a certain type...of guy. You know, muscular, macho...hung. " The slutty version of Ranma gave the uncursed Ranma a look that combined pity and amusement. "Unfortunately for you, you poor shit, you can't change."

"I said that at the beginning." The older Ranma said. "Relax Ranma." He said to the visibly shaking Ranma. "You have the Tomboy and Uk-chan to help."

"Start with something small." The pregnant Akane said from her bed of coiled snake.

"Tomboy, please." The older Ranma said.

"I'll be good." The pregnant Akane said.

"You're never good." The older Akane said.

"Speaking from experience, old lady?" The pregnant Akane asked sweetly.

"Yeah." The older Akane snapped back.

"And don't you forget it." The pregnant Akane said. "Akane Tendo...Queen Bitch." She looked at the other Akane. "Right?"

Akane looked down. "Yes." She said in a whisper.

"Good." The pregnant Akane said. "Damn, it's too heavy here." She complained. "This would be the perfect time to dance." She said. "At least some Jazz." She said wistfully. "Coltrane or Miles. No...Jobim" A soft guitar broke the quiet of the Oasis. "Oh snakey-kins." She cooed to the snake. She started waving her arms in time to the music. The snake's massive head swayed to the rhythm. "That's right, snakey-kins, shake that tail."

The slutty versions of Ranma and Ukyo were suddenly wearing their stage costumes and began shaking their hips slowly side to side as they strutted to stand in front of the snake and framing Akane between them.

"What are they doing?" Akane said in an annoyed aside to her older duplicate.

"Rubbing our noses in it." The older Akane replied. "The sick part is that I can see myself... being her." She said. "But they're doing something else..." Akane said. "Look at your double and tell me what you see."

Akane looked at her pregnant duplicate. The pregnant Akane had a...satisfied smile on her face. Sometimes she'd look at the dancing Ranma and wait until Ranma looked at her before she smiled and then looked at Ukyo. She'd wait for Ukyo to look at her, smile and then look at Ranma again. She never seemed to have to wait long. Sometimes Akane would close her eyes and just smile. "She looks like she doesn't have a care in the world." Akane said in envious tones.

"That's because she's with the people she trusts most." The older Akane said. "What else is she doing?' The older Akane asked. "Look closer."

"Closer?" Akane asked. She peered at the pregnant Akane. "Got to admit pregnancy agrees with...me." She said. "I look like I'm glowing." Akane squinted. "I am glowing." She said in realization. "I mean...she's glowing." She said in a confused voice.

"Very good, Akane." The older Akane said. "You can now see Ki." She revealed. "Ki is generated when the body moves in a particular way." She said. "Katas generate Ki." She said. "Qi Gong obviously generates Ki." She continued. "So does yoga and..." She waved a hand to where the slutty versions of Ukyo and Ranma were...wigglng on a spare coil of the snake. "Dancing."

"That's dancing?" Akane said sourly. "What they're doing has got to be illegal." She said as the dancing Ukyo and Ranma turned their backs, bent over and waved to her from between their legs. Akane suddenly realized how flimsy their costumes were.

"It took me a week to figure out how to do that twisting move Ranma just did." The older Akane said off handedly. "But for Ki to be generated the body needs to move rhythmically, smoothly." She said in explanation. "The whole body needs to be involved. when you do your Katas, try to make the moves flow from one to the other but always complete the posture. Don't be sloppy."

"Then as you are doing that, feel the Ki." The older Ranma said. "It wants to escape so pull it back in, absorb it." he said. "The more you pull back in the more you will be able to generate."

"And you can...borrow...someone else's Ki."The older Akane said. "And thereby boost how much you can generate."

"When the three of them...us...you move together." The older Ukyo chimed in. "You...we...they become a Ki generating machine."

"I'm not dancing like that." Ukyo said.

"Yes, you are." The older Ukyo replied.

"That made my head hurt." Ukyo complained. "I'm still not dancing like that."

"Stick to katas." Agreed the older Akane in an amused voice. "Now I think it's time to go." She said. The older Akane looked Akane in the eyes. "Be good to Ranma, okay?" She said. "He's earned it." She looked at the older Ranma and smiled. "Maybe not in your world but he's earned it." The older Akane turned back to Akane. "One more thing before we go." Akane said. "When you're ready, go to China."

"You'll know when you're ready." The older Ukyo said. "Don't rush it." She advised.

"When you're ready, go to China. Seek out the Joketsuzoku. They will be in the Bayankala." She said. "Find Kho Lon." The older Akane said. "If she's dead, then look for Xian Pu." She said. "But try to find Kho Lon first."

"If you are challenged to a duel." The older Ranma said seriously. "Ask for the rules of combat before you accept." She said. "Invoke Joketsuzoku law that allows the challenger to know the consequences of winning or losing." He smiled slightly. "Demand it in writing."

"You're joking?" Akane said.

"No." The older Ranma replied simply. "They'll refuse but they'll also offer safe passage if you surrender." He said. "But only after you Invoke Joketsuzoku law." He said. "By doing that they will be, at the very least, curious to know how you knew."

"Remember, seek Kho Lon." The older Akane said. And then the older versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo faded away.

"Damn." Akane said. "I forgot to ask how to get out of here."

"I know how." Ranma said. "But it's not working." He said desperately. "Wake up. wake up. wake up."

"Wake up?" Akane echoed.

"Wake up." Ukyo said.

Ranma opened his eyes and found himself looking at the ceiling of his bedroom. He blinked. "Tomboy, you awake?' He asked.

"Mmm." Akane noised. "Now I am."

"Uk-chan?" Ranma said,

"I'm awake." Ukyo replied. She rolled over on to her back. She blew out a breath. "Oasis?" She asked. Ranma and Akane made affirmitive noises. She blew out another breath. "So...um...what she said..."

"Which part?" Akane asked. "The lesson in Ki generation."

"That was interesting." Agreed Ukyo. "But not what I was thinking."

"Going to China and seeking Kho Lon?" Akane asked.

"I admit that one will bear thinking about but not until later." Ukyo replied.

"The part about...preferences?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, that part." Ukyo agreed. "I have to admit she pegged you and me pretty well."

"Yeah." Akane agreed. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it."

"Yes, it does." Agreed Ukyo.

Silence stretched. Ranma began to figet. "Okay...okay." He said. "Yes, it's true." He aditted. "Sort of...I never...well I haven't." He finished lamely. Silence agains stretched even longer. "Well?" Ranma demanded. "Say something?"

"I think Ran-chan should sleep in the middle tomorrow night." Ukyo said conversationally. "After you and I do a little shopping first." Ukyo added. "She did say to start with something small."

"Yeah." Agreed Akane. "Goodnight, Ranma." Akane said. "Good night, Uk-chan,." Akane rolled over.

"Good night." Ukyo replied. "Good night, Ran-chan." Ukyo rolled over.

Ranma stared at the ceiling. It took him an hour to fall asleep.

Author's Notes: Yep, it's Tagaki. Seems people like In Dreams...cool. Still got a long way to go before Ranma...becomes Ranma.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Rock and Roll'

One early Sunday morning soon after saw six people jogging down the streets of Nerima. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo, their sons; Hayaima and Akama and Akama's best friend, Tagaki Kasamura. Tagaki had become a frequent overnight house guest and when he did stay over would also participate in both the morning jogs and the martial arts practice.

Despite being almost two years apart in age, the two adolescents were almost as close as Akama was to Hayaima. Akane even began calling Tagaki the third Saotome boy. Ukyo had been concerned that Hayaima might feel a little jealous but her fears proved unfounded as Hayaima good naturedly accepted Tagaki as part of the...pack. As he called the morning joggers.

Akane, Ranma and Ukyo ran side by side as they jogged. The three boys trailing a few meters back. It was a foggy morning which made the pre-dawn streets both dark and slippery. Yet Ranma found he was able to not only see clearly but easily maintain his footing. The fact that no one has slipped on the slick streets testified that he was not the only one.

A sudden thought struck Ranma. "How are you guys doing back there?" He called.

"We're fine Pops." Hayaima called back.

"Tagaki?" Ranma continued.

"Doing okay, Sensei." Tagaki called back cheerfully.

"Hmm." Ranma noised. "Who feels like picking up the pace a bit?' He asked. without waiting for a response Ranma started slowly speeding up. "Let me know if you can't keep up." Ranma called. Ranma picked up the pace a little more. On hearing no complaints from either the boys or Akane and Ukyo, Ranma turned the jog into a easy lope.

"Still with me boys?' Ranma called back. Ranma heard three voices respond. "Hmm." Ranma noised. He picked up the pace even further until they were racing along at a ground eating pace. Ranma held the near sprint for almost five minutes before slowly reducing the pace until they were moving no faster than a brisk walk.

Ranma kept the group moving at a walking pace until they reached the house. "Okay boys." Ranma said. "Go clean up." The boys cheerfully trotted out of the room. Ukyo followed to make sure they didn't waste time.

"That was a hell of a run." Akane said as she and Ranma headed to their bedroom to get out of their sweaty clothes. "Any faster and I wouldn't have been able to keep up."

"But you did, Tomboy. So did the boys." Ranma replied. "What bothers me is so did Tagaki."

"Well he is athletic." Akane offered. She shook her head. "No, you're right." She admitted. "Magic?" She asked. Ranma shrugged. "The question is; why Tagaki?" She quessed.

Ranma nodded. "And if Tagaki is affected does that mean...?" He nodded toward the back of the house where the main bathing area was. "Actually they were affected weren't they?" He said. "Momma A."

"Oh dear." Akane exclaimed in sudden understanding.

The bedroom door opened and Ukyo walked in. She looked at Ranma and Akane. "Why the long faces?" She asked.

"How are the boys?" Ranma asked.

"Fine." She replied. "Gods the power of youth." She said in jealous tones. "You'd think that run would have slowed them down even a little."

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" Ranma said in serious tones.

"What are you tryiing to tell me, Ran-chan?" Ukyo said in concern.

"They should be winded." Ranma said. "They should be at least a little winded." He shook his head as if the clear it. "For that matter, so should we." He said. Silence greeted his pronouncement. "Yeah." Ranma said in agreement to the silence.

"Ranma thinks the magic is affecting the boys too." Akane said. "Including Tagaki."

"Tagaki?" Ukyo in surprise. "I mean. well...I see."

"Yeah." Agreed Ranma. "Been thinking about it recently." Ranma said. "Akama and Tagaki I mean." He explained. "Akama hit it off with Tagaki almost exactly the same way he hit it off with Haya." Ranma said. "They acted like they've known each other for years." Ranma raised a finger. "Let's get bathed and the kids fed." He said. "Then let's see..." Ranma paused. "What there is to see."

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo got bathed and dressed and the kids and themselves fed. Normally on Sunday's the family took it easy. Sometimes, during the holidays, they might go to a Buddhist temple. Or a Fair, if there was one. Today there was no Fair.

Instead Ranma opened the dojo. It was less than a minute later that the boys showed up. Already dressed in their practice Gi's. Hayaima started sweeping the floor while Akama and Tagaki wiped down the mirrors. By the time the Dojo was ready, Akane and Ukyo had arrived. Akane, Ukyo and the boys lined up. Ranma stood in front of them. They bowed to Ranma and Ranma bowed back. Then Ranma turned to the dojo shirne and eveyone bowed again.

"Today..." Began Ranma. He rubbed his palms together. "Today we will talk about Ki." Ranma said. He saw the boys fidget in suppressed excitement. "What is Ki?" He asked in rhetorical tones. "Ki is...energy." He said. "It comes from..." Ranma waved a hand. "Living things." He said. "Trees, frogs, koi...and people produce Ki."

"You mean it's the Force, Sensei?" Tagaki asked.

Ranma chuckled. "For all I know...yeah." He replied. "Now...it is said, that some people can gather Ki and harness it. Use it." Ranma said. "Some people." He repeated. "And those that can are supposed to be able to do some amazing things."

"Pops jumped over a car." Akama told Tagaki.

"Akama." Ranma said sternly. "What did I say about...that subject."

"Aw come'on Pops." Akama complained. "It's Tagaki."

Ranma raised an objecting finger and held it for a second. 'I asked for this, didn't I?" He thought. Ranma sighed and lowered his hand. "Go ahead."

"This woman was about to get hit by a car." Akama said. "And Pops picked her up and jumped over the car." He said. "Ask Haya, he was there." AKama said earnestly. "He saw."

Tagaki turned to Hayaima. Hayaima nodded quickly. "Wow." Exclaimed Tagaki.

"Yeah, wow." Agreed Akama. "I think that's what Pops is talking about." Akama started jumping up and down. "Hey maybe we can jump real high too." Akama continued jumping and in truth he seemed to be making some good height. Tagaki and Hayaima started jumping up and down too.

"Hold on boys." Ranma scolded lightly. "You gotta build up the Ki first." He said. "Everyone get into a Bow stance." He ordered. Ranma placed himself in the same stance. "Now everyone slowly rock your weight on to your back leg. Place your arms out like this." Ranma demonstrated "And shift your weight forward while gathering in the Ki with your arms." Ranma demonstrated. After a few more repetitions everyone started doing the Ki gathering exercise. "Keep your body loose but not limp." Ranma said.

Ranma had them repeat the move for a minute or so before having them change legs. "Feel the Ki." Ranma said. "It will feel like...like..." Ranma stopped talking but kept moving. For the first time, since he started doing the exercises he found in Master Happosai's notebook, Ranma actually felt something. "Static electricity." He said slowly. He looked at Akane and he could see a faint glow coming from her. Akane had a surprised look on her face. Ukyo had the same glow and the same look.

Ranma looked at the boys. They too, including Tagaki, Ranma noted in dumb amazement, had a slight glow. Only they didn't have surprised looks on their faces. "Triumph.' Ranma thought in recognition.

Ranma led the group through the rest of Master Happosai's Qi Gong exercises. To Ranma's eyes the dojo seemed to fill with a faint glowing mist. He inhaled deeply and watched the mist seem to get sucked into the palms of his hands. He exhaled slowly and the mist jetted out from his fingertips.

Ranma looked at the wall clock and was shocked to realize that almost an hour had passed. Ranma felt like he could go on forever but caution prevailed. "Okay everyone." Ranma said. "I think that's enough warmup." he said. "Everyone line up." He said. "We're doing the Tendo Long Fist kata together." He said. "Boys, I know you haven't done the form but try to keep up as best you can."

"You got it, Pops." The boys, including Tagaki, replied.

"Ready." Ranma said. "Begin." Ranma, Akane and Ukyo began one of the longer and more intricate of the Forms originated by Grandmaster Happosai. There was a corresponding Saotome Long Fist form but Ranma preferred the Tendo version. Though it was supposed to be a Kempo form it obviously borrowed heavily from Kung Fu. It started with a series of basic alternating arm blocks. That was followed by a series of small hopping steps that gave way to another set of blocks.

It was basic enough that Ranma was not surprised that the boys were able to follow along. The next sequence was more difficult as it was series of fast punches the ranged high and low and left and right. Ranma glanced over and while the boys took some time they did get through the sequence.

The next sequence had Ranma, Akane and Ukyo falling to the ground and then kicking an unseen opponent that would try to capitalize. They flipped to their feet and executed a series of back kicks and round house kicks. Again the boys executed the sequence slowly but they did complete it.

Ranma led the group through the remaining sequences to the katas eventual close. He looked at the boys. All three had wide smiles on their faces. "Got it?" He asked. The three boys nodded. "Good. That's all we're going to do for today. Let's close class" He said. Everyone lined up and bowed to each other. "Now wash up." He said. The three boys raced away.

"Like they were remembering it." Ukyo said in awe. "Like they had done it before."

"Yeah." Echoed Ranma and Akane in agreement.

"He called me Pops." Ranma added. "I don't think he even realized he had." Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "I think I remember something." He said. "Akama...I think Akama, the older ones' Akama,, could turn into a girl."

"Akama and...Tagaki?" Akane asked quietly.

Ranma nodded. "I think so."

"What should we do?" Akane asked. "I'd hate to have to separate them for something...they haven't done." She said. "but..." Akane frowned. "No." She said decisively. "No buts." She said. "I am not going to hurt Akama...or Tagaki for something they haven't done." She said. "We watch." She said. "We talk to them if we have to, but...that's it."

"Agreed." Ranma said. Ukyo nodded.

"Besides, if anything did happen." Ukyo added. "Haya would tell me."

"Only if he thought it was something you should know." Ranma said doubtfully. "If there was a Tagaki in the older ones' world then he and Haya were probably friends there too."

* * *

Hayaima smiled wryly as he walked behind Akama and Tagaki as they made their way to the bathing area. The two young boys had their arms around each othrer's shoulders. Maybe another boy would have been jealous. After all to suddenly find you had a brother after thinking you were an only child for your whole life could have been traumatic enough. Especially since from the moment they met they knew there was a connection. And now, that brother was giving most of his attention to someone else.

But to Hayaima it seemed perfectly normal. Natural. Expected. At some deep, unconscious level, Hayaima knew that Tagaki would never do anything that would hurt Akama. 'Buddies.' Thought Hayaima giving their relationship as complex a description as his twelve year old mind could muster. 'Yeah, buddies.' He decided.

"Hey, Haya." Akama called. "You daydreaming or something?" He said. "You just walked by the bath room."

Hayaima looked around. "Guess I was." He admitted. "Okay." He said. "Who's washing my back?" He asked with a grin. "That was some workout." He opined as they set about washing up. "I feel...strong." He said. Tagaki washed Hayaima's back and Akama washed Tagaki's.

"Me too." Agreed Tagaki. "But warm at the same time." He bent forward. "A little lower, Akama." Tagaki requested.

"You got it, Tagaki." Akama said eagerly. Akama washed Tagaki's back and then rinsed the soap off with a bucket of warm water. Akama put the bucket down and spun around on his stool. "My turn." He announced cheerfully. Tagaki smiled and began washing Akama's back.

"You guys." Hayaima said.

"You're just jealous." Akama teased. He grinned. "Bet you wish Meg was here to wash your back."

Hayaima blushed redly. "Akama." He complained.

"Bet she'd do it too. She likes you you know." Akama continued. Akama grinned. "Admit it; you wish she was here right now." He said. "You should see him, Tagaki." Akama continued. He bulged his eyes out and slackened his jaw. "He gets all like this." He said in demonstration. Tagaki laughed. "You missed a spot." Akama pointed to his lower back. "Better." He said when Tagaki washed the indicated spot.

"Akama." Complained Hayaima. "She's...she's our cousin and...and...eleven...and."

"I'm almost eleven." Akama pointed out. "I washed Tagaki's back."

"Yeah, but she's a girl." Hayaima replied. "And..and..."

"Fess up." Akama said. "You like her."

"Yeah." Hayaima admitted reluctantly.

"Cool." Akama replied. "Hands off, Tagaki." AKama warned. "Meg is Haya's girl."

"I wasn't gonna do nothin." Tagaki replied.

"That's cause you know I'd kick your butt if you tried." Akama said. "And that's after Haya kicked your butt." Akama stood. "Tub." He decided. "I want to soak for a few minutes before the folks show up and kick us out."

"Good thinking." Agreed Tagaki.

Fortunately one of the few extravagances the Tendo home had was a large furo or tub. Large enough for three or four adults and probably twice that many children of Hayaima and Akama's age. But even with the room, Akama cuddled up next to Tagaki and Tagaki put his arm around Akama's shoulders.

"You guys." Hayaima complained good-naturedly. Hayaima sighed. "Do you think Meg really likes me?" He asked plaintively.

"See, Tagaki." Akama laughed. "He's got that look again."

* * *

At lunch Ranma, Akane and Ukyo paid extra attention to the behavior between Akama and Tagaki. It was obvious that the two boys were close but there was nothing to indicate anything more. Nothing other than the faint memories from the Nanban Mirror Incident. Akama and Tagaki joked with each other. Even ocassionaly punched each other lightly. Basically they acted like boys.

Ranma searched the foreign memories. It was just bits and pieces. An image of a boy that could only have been Tagaki in five or so years. Another image of a redheaded girl with two long pony tails that started at the top of her head. An Image that seemed to become a powerfully built young man that reminded him a bit of Akane. There were fainter images of two girls; one with blue hair and one with pink hair, but they were not anyone Ranma recognized.

'Okay.' Thought Ranma. 'So there was a Tagaki in their world too.' His thoughts continued. 'And maybe that Tagaki and Akama were...a couple.' Ranma looked at Akama and Tagaki. Akama was laughing over something Tagaki had said and threw a light punch which Tagaki casually deflected. "No fighting at the table." Ranma said sternly.

"Sorry Pops." Akama said with a smirk.

"Sorry, Sensei." Tagaki said at the same time. He immediately tried to elbow Akama. Akame almost unconsciously blocked the elbow.

"Boys." Ranma said. Ranma shook his head. 'If we separated them...they'd never get over it.' He realized. Ranma rolled his eyes as Akama and Tagaki continued their roughhousing. "Okay boys." Ranma said. "That's enough." He said in stern tones.

"I can't help it, Pops." Akama replied defensively. "I just feel so...like I could run for hours."

"Me too, Sensei." Tagaki added. "Maybe Akama and I could spar for awhile or something?"

"I don't believe it." Akane said in amazement. "We jogged for an hour, then did two hours of martial arts and you want...more?"

"Not a bad idea." Ranma said thoughtfully. "How are you doing, Haya?"

"I was thinking about going for another jog." Hayaima admitted.

"Why don't we try jumping instead?" Ranma suggested. "Like Akama wanted to." Ranma stood. "Come on boys." Ranma said. "Let's see how high we can get." The three boys cheered. Ranma led the boys to the open space between the house and the dojo. It was a grassy section with very few obstructions. "Perfect." Ranma said.

"Okay." Ranma said in a combination of anticipation and trepidation. "Let's see what you can do." He pointed to the boys. "Start jumping."

Akana and Ukyo walked up to stand next to Ranma as Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki started trying to jump as high as they could. Again Akama, especially, seemed to reach some decent height but nothing...extraordinary. "You didn't think they were going to jump on to the roof were you?" Akane asked.

"No." Admitted Ranma. "But I figure a half hour of this should tire them out." He chuckled. "Then maybe we could get some...peace." He said. "Besides Yuchiko and Keniichi will be here to pick up Tagaki in a few hours." He said in an aside. "I think they'd like some peace too." He pointed out. Akane and Ukyo giggled in response.

It didn't take the full half hour before the three boys tired out. This time it looked like it might last. The boys walked slowly back into the house, Ten minutes later they were napping in Akama and Hayaima's room. In fact even when the Kasamura's came to pick up their son, the three boys were still half asleep.

Yuchiko smiled as Ranma carried a sleeping Tagaki to the car. "Have I told you how much we appreciate you taking Tagaki these last few weekends." She said. "Sometimes I feel guilty that we can't return the favor."

"We're happy to do it." Ranma replied honestly. "We have the room and our boys really like Tagaki." Ranma said. He placed the sleeping boy in the back seat. Kenichi immediately buckled the boy in. "He's a good kid." Ranma said. "And a good student, it's an honor to teach him."

"Thank you, Sensei." Kenichi replied. "Always a pleasure." He said.

"The pleasure is mine." Ranma replied and bowed. "Dinner next Friday?"

"I may have to pass." Kenichi said regretfully. "Quarterly audit starts this week." He said in slightly gloomy tones. "But Yuchiko and Tagaki will attend."

"Of course we will." Yuchiko said firmly. "Good night, everyone." She said. Yuchiko entered the car and a minute later the car drove away.

Ranma watched them drive away then returned to the house. Akane and Ukyo were waiting at the gate. "That was a very nice evening." Ranma said in satisfaction.

* * *

The following Friday a cab pulled up in front of the Saotome residence. Out stepped a mousy looking woman with short black hair and a young boy around twelve years of age with dark brown hair. He resembled the woman but was athletic and tall for his age. The gate to the Saotome home opened even before the cab pulled away. Out stepped the powerfully built Ranma Saotome wearing a comfortable looking brown and black kimono, his wife Akane, a thin woman with blue black hair in a floral casual kimono, another woman, their house guest, Ukyo Kuonji. She was more rounded in build and had brown hair. She was wearing a kimono that was similar to Akane's.

"Akane. Ukyo. Ranma." The woman said in greeting. "you didn't all have to come to meet us." She said. "Tagaki says he knows where you hide the key." She said with a broad smile.

"He does." Agreed Akane. "I told him myself." She said. "Hey Tagaki." She said to Tagaki. "Why don't you bring your stuff inside?" She said. "They boys are waiting for you." She chuckled as the boy ran off. Akane turned to the woman. "Yuchiko." Akane said warmly. "I'm so glad you made it."

"I only wish Kenichi could have made it." Yuchiko said in regretful tones. "Now." She said. "Where's my kiss hello?" She said and presented her cheek. She grinned as first Akane, then Ukyo and finally Ranma kissed her hello. Yuchiko took a hold of one of Akane's and one of Ukyo's arms. The three women laughed and entered the Saotome compound.

Ranma trailed just behind. "I don't know what kind of life...they...had.' He thought. 'But this isn't too bad." He thought in satisfaction. Ranma smiled slightly as he entered the house. Tagaki of course was no where to be seen. Obviously he was with Akama and Hayaima. Soun Tendo, his once black mustache now more white than black, was sitting in a corner playing Shogi with Genma Saotome, Ranma's father. He was a fat, bald man wearing a grayish and frayed Gi. A beer sat next to each man.

Yuchiko, Akane and Ukyo were seated at the main table with Ranma's mother, Nodoka. A still attractive woman now gracefully entering her early fifties. It didn't take much to see that Ranma strongly took after his mother in looks Ranma ambled over to the table.

"Oh Ranma." Nodoka said. "Kasumi called." She said. "Ono has to go out of town and she's going with him." She said. "So Meg and Mitsi are staying with us for the weekend."

"You did tell her that Tagaki was here?" Ranma asked.

"I told her." Nodoka replied. "She said and I quote; 'if Akama and Haya like him, then Meg and Mitsi will like him.'"

"I figure they can bunk in with me." Ukyo said in slightly regretful tones. "Nice to have the company." She said with a more cheeful smile.

"I never thought about that." Yuchiko said in sudden realization. "You always sleep alone, don't you?" She said. "Oh that's so sad." She added in real concern.

"Quite." Nodoka said. "I see why you like her, Akane." Nodoka said. "I see why you both like her." Nodoka smiled at Yuchiko. "You're a rare woman, Mrs. Kasamura."

"Yuchiko, please." Yuchiko replied in flattered tones. "And I'm just a housewfe." She said. "Nothing special."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Yuchiko honey." Ukyo said with a smile. "The Tomboy and I think you're pretty special."

"Tomboy?" Yuchiko asked in confusion.

"Shows you how comfortable we're getting around you Yuchiko." Akane said. "That's what my closest friends call me." She said with a slight blush.

"Really?" Yuchiko exclaimed in delight.

"My closest friends call me, Uk-chan." Ukyo said. She grinned at Yuchiko. "That's the Tomboy." She said pointing at Akane. "I'm Uk-chan and..." She cocked an eyebrow at Yuchiko.

"Don't laugh." Yuchiko said in embarrassed tones. "But my friends always called me...Mouse."

"Mouse?" Exclaimed Ukyo. "That's so cute." She said. "Oh please, you have to let us call you Mouse." Ukyo pleaded. "In private, of course."

"Please." Chorused Akane and Ukyo.

Yuchiko laughed. In truth she was extraordinarily flattered by the attention and acceptance she was getting from Akane and Ukyo. She hadn't had a lot of friends in high school and she was always self conscious about her looks and now two women she thought very highly of were practically begging to be her friends. "Well...maybe in private."

"Alright." Akane said happily. "The three musketeers; Uk-chan, Mouse and the Tomboy." She chortled.

"Hey what about me?" Complained Ranma. "Don't I get to call her Mouse?"

"No." Akane said firmly. "This is a girl thing." Akane grinned . "Besides do you really want Yuchiko to call you by our nickname for you?" she asked sweetly.

"No...no...that's alright." Ranma said quickly. Ranma quickly walked away.

"Oh, it must be a very, very good nickname." Yuchiko said with a giggle. Yuchiko sighed. "It's been so long since I had girlfriends." Yuchiko said.

The door bell rang and Ranma wandered over to answer the door. As he expected, Kasumi was standing there with her two daughters. Each girl had a small overnight bag slung across their shoulders. Kasumi was a woman of average height with long shiny, black hair. While she was obviously related to Akane, Kasumi was almost breathtakingly beautiful. Even attractive women, which both Akane Saotome and Ukyo Kuonji were, paled in comparison to Kasumi Ono. Her two daughters, eleven and nine respectively, already possessed their mother's beauty in full measure.

"Hey Kasumi." Ranma greeted the woman cheerfully. "Hey girls."

"Hello Uncle Ranma." Chorused Megumi and Mitsui.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, Ranma." Kasumi began apologetically.

Ranma waved her off. "Don't worry about it." He said. "We're happy to do it." He was about to say something more when a patter of runninig feet made him turn. Hayaima was now standing next to him.

"H-hi Meg." Hayaima said. Almost as an afterthought he added. "Hi Mitsi."

"Hi Haya." Chorused Kegumi and Mitsui.

"D-do you want me to...carry your bags...or something?" Hayaima asked nervously. Megumi and Mitsui giggled and handed Hayaima their overnight bags.

"They're staying in the guest room with your Mom, Haya." Ranma said. "Go with Haya, girls." Ranma shook his head in amusement as Hayaima led Megumi and Mitsui away. Ranma turned back to Kasumi. "Do you want to come in?" He asked. "Or is Tofu waiting impatiently in the car?"

Kasumi laughed. "Very impatiently." She admitted. Kasumi kissed Ranma on the cheek. "You're looking happier Brother in law." She whispered. "See you Monday...evening." Kasumi patted Ranma on the cheek and then hurried away.

Ranma chuckled and closed the door. Ranma paused. 'I seem to laugh a lot these days, don't I?" He thought. 'Yeah, I do.' He agreed with himself silently. Ranma took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Ranma smiled and reentered the main part of the house to the sounds of laughter.

Ranma snorted in amusement. His father and his father in law were still in the same corner playing shogi. Every so often one man or the other would reach for his beer without taking their eyes off the board.

Ranma looked around the room. The five adolescents were nowhere to be seen. 'They're all probably in the boys room.' He thought. His wife, Akane, was over in a conversation area set up with two small couches and a couple chairs, with the other women. Though except for his mother all the women were standing.

Ranma walked over to where Akane was talking to Ukyo, Yuchiko and his mother, Nodoka. Ranma put his arm around Akane's shoulders. Akane turned to give him a curious look. Ranma smiled. Akane returned the smile and returned her attention to the other women. Ranma looked across Akane's shoulders to look at Ukyo. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Ukyo also returned her attention to the conversation. 'So this is peace.' Ranma thought.

* * *

Hayaima walked back to the guest room bearing two rolled up sleeping pads. When he had brought the Ono girls to the guest room, Megumi had insisted that they should get everything ready for later. Hayaima had almost run out of the room to get the sleeping pads in an eager effort to please Megumi.

Hayaima knocked on the guest room door with his foot. The door slid open to reveal Megumi. She smiled at him approvingly and Hayaima felt his legs go weak. Hayaima moistened his lips. "Where...where should I put these?" He asked.

"In the corner for now, I think." Megumi said. She pointed to a somewhat clear corner. Hayaima carried the pads over. Megumi looked around the room. "This is a very nice room." She said in approval. "It's a happy room." She decided.

"That's 'cause Momma U..Mom is happy." Hayaima offered. "Ever since we moved here..." Hayaima stopped. "Not that Mom wasn't happy before, you understand." he amended quickly. "But Mom is happier now."To Hayaima's surprise and some unnamed pleasure, Megumi took his hand.

"Are you happier now too, Haya?" Megumi asked in concerned tones.

Hayaima blushed at both the concern in Megumi''s voice and the touch of her hand. "Yeah." He said finally. Hayaima felt Megumi squeeze his hand and he returned the squeeze.

"Are you two going to keep giving each other cow eyes or are we going to meet Tagaki?" Mitsui asked in slightly annoyed tones.

"Mitsi." Megumi said reprovingly. "That was impolite." She said. "But..you're right about Tagaki." She shifted her hand so she was now holding Hayaima's arm. "I hear he's very nice." She said to Hayaima. They left the guest room and walked toward Akama and Tagaki's room. Mitsui trailed behind.

Hayaima nodded. "Yeah, he is." He affirmed. "Sorta like a brother, but not." He continued. "What's important is that Akama likes him." He said. Hayaima hesitated. "A lot." He said. "And Tagaki likes Akama the...the same way."

"Good." Mitsui chirped from behind them. "Is he cute?" She asked.

"Don't mind Mitsi." Megumi said. "Mother says she needs a lot of attention." She said with all the maturity that being eleven brings. After all, she was almost a teenager.

"Well is he?" Mitsui asked pointedly ignoring her older sister.

"I don't know what a...a girl thinks is cute." Hayaima replied quickly. "You can tell me."

"He's cute." Mitsui said in response. She smiled happily. "Now maybe Akama wont be so serious all the time."

Despite himself, Hayaima chuckled. "Yeah, well he's still serious about martial arts." He said over his shoulder. "So's Tagaki."

They reached Akama's room and Hayaima opened the door. "Hey guys we're...what are you two doing?"

Akama looked up from the floor where he and Tagaki were rolling around. "Hey Big Brother." Akama said cheerfully. "We're wrestling." Akama explained. "I was winning." He added.

"In your dreams, Akama." Tagaki replied.

"Welll stop...wrestling." Hayaima said. "Tagaki these are our cousins, Megumi and Mitsui." Hayaima said.

"I'm Meg, that's Mitsi." Megumi said.

Tagaki rolled away from Akama and got to his feet. Akama stood up next to him. "Hi Meg." Tagaki said. "Hi Mitsi."

"You're cute." Mitsi said in response. She nodded. "I think we're going to be friends."

* * *

Ukyo walked around the kitchen checking on items cooking in pots on the stove and in the oven. All the women had followed Ukyo into the kitchen.

Yuchiko sniffed an item in one of the pots. "That smells wonderful." She exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I thought I'd try something I saw on television." Ukyo replied. She lifted the lid. "Hungarian Goulash." She said in identification. Ukyo picked up a small bowl and transferred a small amount of the contents in the pot and held it out to Yuchiko. "Here, tell me what you think?"

Yuchiko took a pair of chopsticks that were sitting in a canister on the counter and used them to transfer a bite of the stew like concoction. Yuchiko's eyes rolled up in pleasure. She raised her hand to cover her mouth. "Oh gods." She said behind her hand. "That's so good." Yuchiko was about to say more when there was a ripping, rumbling sound and the house began to shake.

"Earthquake." Akane shouted in alarmed identification. "Hold on." She exclamed. She grabbed the counter as did Yuchiko, Ukyo and Nodoka.

The house rolled and rocked for what seemed like an eternity but was later determined to be less than a minute. Ranma ignored the rocking and rolling and dashed up the stairs. The house continued to shake as Ranma headed for Akama and Hayaima's room. The house was still shaking even as he flung open the door. Ranma saw all five children huddled together in the middle of the room. The two girls were the center of a protective shield composed of Hayaima holding the two girls, while Akama and Tagaki formed a protective arch over them with their heads together and holding on to each other. Ranma did not hesitate and placed his arms and body protectively over the whole group. A golden glow sprang up forming a dome around them just as the lights went out. The only light there was came from the dome.

Ranma was too concerned with keeping all the children safe to notice but Tagaki did. "Akama look." He hissed.

Akama looked to the side. His eyes widened as he took in the glowing dome of energy. He craned his head to look at his father. He could see...something coming from the top of his father's head. "Ki." Akama breathed. "Tagaki." Akama said is sharp tones. "Try to give Pops some Ki." Akama didn't say anything more but instead began breathing slowly. Tagaki nodded in sudden understanding and closed his eyes.

Hayaima had heard Akama's comments and it did seem as if the glowing shield had suddenly got... thicker. Hayaima nodded. "Ki." He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

Megumi and Mitsui looked around them in awe. The glowing hemisphere was now so thick they could barely see the room beyond. So deeply entranced were they that they never noticed that the quake had stopped.

Ranma finally realized the quake had stopped and opened his eyes. "Everyone alright?" He asked. With those words the glowing hemisphere disappeared like a soap bubble. Ranma straightened.

Hayaima opened his eyes and found he was looking directly into Megumi's eyes. Before he could say anything Megumi kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine Pops." Tagaki and Akama said together as the broke their protective embrace. Tagaki and Akama looked at each other and slapped their forearms together in a martial arts victory salute. Akama looked down to where Hayaima still had Megumi and Mitsui in his arms. "You can let go now, Haya." His grin widened when Hayaima appeared very reluctant to move. "Maybe we'll just leave them there."

"That was so cool, Sense." Tagaki exclaimed.

"What was, son?" Ranma replied in confused tones.

"The force field...or whatever." Tagaki said. He shook his head in wonder. "Too bad Mom missed..." Tagaki's head whipped around. "Mom." He exclaimed in panic. He made to run but Ranma took him by the arm. "Slow down." He ordered. "Go." He said in understanding tones. "But careful." He ordered. "Akama." He nodded his head toward Tagaki.

"Let's go, Tagaki." Akama said. The two youths quickly but carefully left the room together.

Ranma looked down at Hayaima still holding on to Megumi and Mitsui though it was obvious to Ranma that Megumi was the main focus of his eldest's attention. "Haya." Ranma said urgently but tinged with amusement. "Get Meg and Mitsi outside." He said. "You know where." Hayaima looked up and Ranma suppressed a chuckle at the resolute look that appeared on Hayaima's face.

Hayaima released his hold on the two girls and got to his feet. He took Megumi's hand while Megumi took Mitsui's. "They'll be safe with me, Pops." Hayaima said firmly.

Ranma nodded, tousled his son's hair and turned away. Ranma could hear the three children follow but he picked up his pace to catch up with Tagaki and Akama. Ranma reached the kitchen with out catching up he opened the kitchen door. "Everyone okay?" He asked urgently.

Ukyo looked up from the stove as she finished turning off the remaining burners. She nodded. "We're fine, Ran-chan." Ukyo said,

"Haya's taking the girl's to the dojo." Ranma said. Ranma looked over to where Yuchiko was holding on to her son. "Tagaki." He said. "Get your Mom to the dojo." He ordered. "You too, Mom." He said to Nodoka. "Last time we had a quake like that, there were aftershocks." He said. "The dojo got off the easiest."

Akane nodded. She was standing next to a cabinet. "Akama, take this with you." She handed Akama a large plastic tub filled with household items; mostly canned and boxed goods.. "And make sure your grandfathers' go with you."

"I'll handle that." Nodoka said.

Ukyo picked up a pot and nodded to another. "Take that one Ran-chan." She said. "I worked hard on that and earthquake or no earthquake, we're eating Goulash tonight."

An even dozen people ate dinner in the smaller, but safer confines of the Saotome Dojo. Power had still not been restored and light was provided by several oil lanterns kept in the dojo for emergencies. The evening air was filled with the sounds of sirens and car alarms, Ranma had looked out earlier and it appeared as the entire city was blacked out.

Yuchiko was frantic after trying unsuccessfully to get her husband on the phone at first but she finally got through to Kenichi. His company had evacuated everyone to a company shelter. "Tell Kenichi that you're staying here tonight." Akane said. Yuchiko agreed in relief.

Ranma and the boys made several quick trips back to the house to get other items, sleeping pads, blankets.

Apparently the only items either Genma or Soun considered worth bringing in from the house was the shogi board and a case of beer and the two men started another game of Shogi immedietly after dinner. A glass of beer at their sides.

Eventually Ranma decided that they had done enough and the household settled down to get some fitful sleep.

True to Ranma's prediction, several hours later there was a second even more powerful tremblor. A third though considerably weaker one followed less than fifteen minutes after that. It was close to noon the next day before any Nerima resident even considered leaving whatever shelter they had.

One of the first was a part of the Saotome household. Ukyo had been able to make a decent breakfast and as time passed and the ground did not shake Ranma volunteered to check around to see what kind of damage there was. Tagaki, Akama and Hayaima immdediately volunteered to go with him.

"No!" Chorused Akane, Yuchiko and Ukyo. "Your job is to watch the house." Akane continued. "Uk-chan and I will go with Ranma." She said in already decided tones.

"Hang on." Ukyo said. She grabbed a spear from its' rack on the wall and shouldered it. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Expecting Zombies?" Akane asked in amused tones.

Ukyo barked a laugh. "Well if we don't find Zombies we still might need to move something heavy."

"You're going out?" Yuchiko asked in disbelieving tones.

"Gotta." Ranma replied.

"But." Yuchiko protested.

"We just gotta." Ranma replied. To Yuchiko's surprise, Akane and Ukyo nodded in strong agreement at Ranma's words. "We'll be careful." He promised Yuchiko. "And maybe we can help out a little."

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo jogged down the street. So far the damage seemed minimal. He did see members of the Japanese police and fire departments but no private citizens as yet. This was pretty much as Ranma expected. "Guess we got off..." What Ranma was about to say was interrupted by an explosion. The blast was either powerful or very close because Ranma staggered. "What?"

"Ran-chan look." Ukyo said. She pointed with the spear. A plume of smoke arouse from behind some buildings. "That looks like it's coming from the next block over." Ranma put on a sudden burst of speed that left Akane and Ukyo far behind. "What the hell?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Oh no he doesn't." Akane growled and she started increasing her pace. Ukyo followed behind. Akane's eyes narrowed and she picked up her pace even more. Ukyo could feel a tug coming from Akane and found she was being pulled along. Ukyo began to urge Akane along silently. And it seemed as if Akane responded to the mental urging and their pace quickened even more.

They saw Ranma turn an upcoming corner and they followed. They had nearly closed the gap when the source of the explosion became evident. A small three story apartment building. The smoke was coming from what was left of the central apartment on the second floor. People were beginning to gather in front of the building. Ramma dodged through the crowd and ran toward the building.

Ranma could see someone lying on the balcony of the second story and without thinking he jumped and landed on the second story railing. He jumped off the railing and ran over to the body. He picked up the limp figure into his arms and jumped back over the railing. He placed the body down and jumped back up to the second story.

"DId you see that, Tomboy?" Ukyo said in amazement. "How...?" She began.

"Forget how he did it." Akane said sharply. "We have to get up there and help." She snapped. Akane looked around hurried and then spotted the spear on Ukyo's shoulder. "Let me borrow that." She said. Ukyo gave Akane the spear and Akane started running toward the building. SHe jammed one end into the ground and then vaulted up to the second floor.

"Show offs." Complained Ukyo as she decided to run up the still functioning stairway. When she got there Akane had already kicked in a door and had darted inside. Ukyo followed. The two women emerged seconds later each carrying a child in their arms. "GIve me the other one." Ukyo shouted. Akane gave her the second child. "Go see if Ranma needs help." Ukyo turned and ran down the stairs with the two children.

Akane turned and hurried over to the central apartment. Smoke and flames gushed from what used to be the front of the apartment itself. "Ranma?" She called. "Are you in there?"

"Coming out now, Tomboy." Ranma's voice called from the smoke. A form emerged from the smoke and flames. A form surrounded by a faint glow. Ranma stepped out of the smoke carrying a woman in his arms. "I think she's alive." Ranma said grimly. Ranma shook his head as Akane made to go into the smoke. "Don't bother." Ranma said. "Here." He said and handed over the limp body. "You get her to safety." He said. "I'll check the last apartment."

Akane nodded and carried the unconscious woman away.

* * *

"A swarm of three earthquakes the largest a 6.6 magnitude temblor hit the Tokyo area yesterday evening. Seismologists report that the Epicenter was in central Nerima." The man on the television reported. "Damage was relatively light overall but train tracks were twisted out of shape and one section of an overpass has collapsed. At least two buildings experienced gas leak related explosions. Authorites expect to have full power and at least some train traffic restored to Nerima within the week." The reporter said. "Highway repair is expected to take a week longer."

"As is usual for Japan; disaster has a way of bringing out the best in people." He said. "One of the very best were the efforts of a local martial arts instructor, Ranma Saotome, his wife, Akane and a second woman who is reported to be a house guest. A Ms. Ukyo Kuonji." The reported raised an eyebrow. "According to eyewitness reports, Sensei Saotome, Mrs. Saotome and Ms. Kuonji helped evacuate the wounded from one of the buildings that suffered a gas explosion."

The reporter raised a finger to his ear. "I've just been informed that this is the second time Sensei Saotome has been in the news recently." He said to the camera. "I thought the name was familiar. " He said almost to himself. "Let's see if we can find the clip." He said off camera. "In the meantime, according to reports, once an ambulance arrived, the...the...The Three Good Samaritans, ran off." He said. "Later, the good samaritans were spotted clearing rubble from the street and..."

Nodoka switched the television off to the sounds of groans from Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki. "But grandma, they were going to show the clip of Pops jumping over the car." Hayaima complained.

"No doubt." Nodoka said dryly. "Regardless, it's getting late."'

"But grandma." Whined Akama and Hayaima.

"No buts." Nodoka replied sternly. "Meg, you and Mitsi can bathe first."

Megumi nodded and took Mitsi's hand. Then she looked at Hayaima for a second. "Auntie Nodoka?" She said. "is it okay if Haya...stands outside the bathing room?" She said in a quiet voice. "I..I'll feel safer."

"Oh...oh I see." Nodoka said in understanding. "Well, I suppose that would be alright." She said.

"Thank you, Auntie Nodoka." Megumi said in obvious relief.

Tagaki and Akama watched as Hayaima took Megumi's hand and then led the two girls to the bathing area. Tagaki and Akama looked at each other and giggled.

Yuchiko watched her son interact with Akama. Except for an obvious affection the two boys showed each other they didn't act any different than any other boys. "I think I was worried about nothing." Yuchiko thought in relief. "Tagaki." Yuchiko called to get the boy's attention. "i need to check on our apartment." She said in explanation. "I want you to stay with the Saotomes."

"Are you sure, Mom?" Tagaki protested. "Akama and I could go with you." He said. "Just in case."

Yuchiko smiled in response. "I'm sure it will be fine." She said.

"Fine, maybe." Nodoka broke in. "But your son has a point." She said. "Genma, Soun." She called. "You will escort Mrs. Kasamura to her apartment."

"That's not necessary, Mrs. Saotome." Yuchiko replied. "I'm sure it's safe."

"Maybe." Agreed Nodoka. "But I'd rather not take chances." She said. "And I thought I told you to call me, Nodoka." She mock scolded. "Besides, Ranma has a car." She said. "It will be faster." She said. "Go check on your apartment." Nodoka said. "But, and I think speak for the rest of the Saotome family, come right back if you must." She said. "I think we'd all feel better knowing you were safe." Nodoka frowned. "Have you spoken to Kenichi today?"

Yuchiko chuckled. "Twice." She admitted. "He's back in the office." She said. "Quake or no quake, the quarterly audit must be completed on time."

Nodoka smiled sympathetically. "Then I'm sure Kenichi will feel better knowing you are safe as well."

Yuchiko shook her head in amusement. "You Saotomes." She mock scolded. "Noble to a fault, all of you." She said. "I will be fine." She said. "And I really want to get a good nights sleep in my own bed." She said. "Tagaki can stay an extra night." She continued. "But I'm going home." She declared.

"Soun will still drive you." Nodoka said in defeat. "And he and Genma will wait until you are sure it's okay for you to stay."

"Well that would be prudent." Yuchiko said in agreement. She nodded. "Please let Akane and Ukyo know that I went home." She said. "And I promise to call them tomorrow." She turned. "Tagaki, I will call you tomorrow as well." She said. "Now give your Mother a hug." Tagaki hurried over and hugged his mother.

Fifteen minutes later, Yuchiko was in the back seat of Ranma's car and being driven home. Nodoka made sure Tagaki and Akama bathed. Though she had forgotten all about Hayaima. When she did remember, she started looking around the house for him. He wasn't in the bathing room, the kitchen, the dojo or the bedroom he shared with Akama. Finally, and a little worried, she checked the guest room.

She found Hayaima asleep on the floor between the sleeping pads occupied by Megumi and Mitsui. One hand was held by the sleeping Megumi. Nodoka was about to wake Hayaima up when Megumi turned slightly on the sleeping pad and raised Hayaima's hand to her cheek. Nodoka couldn't help but smile. She fetched a spare blanket and placed it over the sleeping youth.

It was a little past eleven in the evening when Ranma, Akane and Ukyo returned. They were tired, dirty and smelled of smoke. Nodoka walked out of the kitchen. "Finally, you're back." She scolded. "Yuchiko went home, Tagaki and Akama are asleep in Akama's room." Nodoka smiled. "Haya apparently fell asleep 'protecting' Meg and Mitsi." She said. "I didn't have the heart to wake him."

Ukyo chuckled. "Reminds me a bit of Ranma." She said. "I'll try not to wake them when I go to bed." She said. "Yuchiko went home, you say?" Ukyo said in a interested tone.

"As will Genma and myself." Nodoka replied. "You needn't all look so pleased about it." Nodoka complained. She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can conviince Soun to stay overnight as well." She gave the three people in front of her a sour look. "I do hope you at least lock your bedroom door at night." Nodoka rolled her eyes again. "It's not funny, you three." Nodoka said warningly. "What if you are discovered?"

"Depends." Ranma said with a dangerous tone in his voice. "I can deal with the scandal." He said seriously. "But nobody better try to take my kids away." Ranma's voice growled. "Not Akama. Not Hayaima." He said. "They're my boys." He jabbed a thumb at his chest. "Mine."

"Do you really think you can stop the authorities from taking them if they wanted?" Nodoka snapped.

Ranma raised his hands in front of him. Suddenly energy started playing between his fingers. A glowing, gold plasma that sparked and snapped loud in the suddenly quiet room. "Yeah, Mom." Ranma said in very serious tones. "I think I can."

Nodoka's hand went to her mouth in sudden terror. She stared at the glowing plasma and then at her son. Ranma himself seemed, no not seeming, Nodoka realized, Ranma was glowing. Nodoka looked at Akane and her heart already beating fast, beat even faster. Akane eyes glowed with the same golden plasma. Nodoka jerked her head to Ukyo dreading what she may see. Ukyo's hair was a glowing, writhing mass.

"Ranma?" Nodoka gasped in a faint voice.

"I told you Mom." Ranma replied. "Magic is real." He said. "Everything I told you was true." He looked at his hands and the energy playing between them intensified for a second before it winked out. "It was gone for awhile." He said. "But it's back."

* * *

Hayaima woke in the middle of the night. For a moment he was disoriented and did not know where he was. It was dark and nothing sounded familiar, and here Hayaima paused in his thoughts, nothing smelled familiar either. Wherever he was smelled a lot better than his bedroom. Not that he had ever really minded the smells but where the normal scents were discarded socks and sweat, the scents here were...pleasant.

Hayaima also became aware that someone or something was pressing against his hand. Whatever it was was warm and soft...Hayaima's eyes finally adjusted and he found himself looking at Megumi's sleeping face. His hand was held by hers and she was, in essense, using his hand as a pillow.

Hayaima held his breath and tried to remove his hand without waking Megumi. Not that he really wanted to remove his hand but Hayaima really needed to use the bathroom. He slowly pulled his hand free. Megumi opened her eyes.

"Haya?" Megumi asked sleepily.

"Sorry, Meg." Hayaima whispeed back. "I tried not to wake you." He said. "But..." Hayaima blushed. "I need to go to the bathroom." Megumi nodded and released Hayaima's hand. Hayaima sat up.

"You're still in your clothes." Megumi said in realization. Megumi sat up. "You didn't bathe did you?" She scolded lightly in a whisper. She looked around. "Auntie Ukyo is not here." She said.

"Probably sleeping with Pops and Momma A." Hayaima responded. He clapped a hand over his mouth. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone that."

"Don't worry, Haya." Megumi said. "I won't tell anyone." She added. "Besides, Mother approves of Auntie Ukyo."

Without quite knowing how it happened Hayaima found himself outside the guest room and walking toward the bathing area with Megumi holding on to his arm. "She does?"

Megumi nodded. "Mother says that until your mother showed up, Auntie Akane and Uncle Ranma were...unhappy." She smiled. "Just like your mother was unhappy." She smiled at Hayaima. "Mother says that everyone is happier now that Auntie Ukyo is here."

Hearing that, especially coming from Megumi, made Hayaima both proud and happy. "Mom is good at that." He said. Hayaima looked up to see they had reached the bathing area and bathroom. "I'll be just..." Hayaima began. He stopped when Megumi opened the door and entered with Hayaima.

"Go use the toilet." Megumi said firmly. "Then you can take a quick bath." She said. "Not too long." She ordered. "I want to get back to sleep."

"You don't.." Hayaima began again. Megumi looked at him. Hayaima swallowed. "I'll be quick." He promised. Hayaima went to the toilet. When he came out, Megumi was wrapped in a towel. "Meg?"

"I'll wash your back." Megumi said. "Well?' She said. "What are you waiting for?"

"But..." Began Hayaima.

"You're my boyfriend aren't you?" Megumi said. Hayaima nodded slowly. "Good." She said. "Then I can wash your back." She waved an impatient hand. "Hurry."

Though he blushed bright red, Hayaima quickly stripped. He placed his hands in front of his crotch and sat down on the stool. Megumi poured warm water on Hayaima's back and started soaping him up. "Why aren't you washing?" Megumi asked.

"Well, you see..." Hayaima began.

"You can't wash with your hands in your lap." Megumi stated.

"You see, Meg..." Hayaima tried again.

"Is something wrong?" Megumi asked. She leaned over Hayaima's shoulder and looked at Hayaima's lap. "Oh." Megumi said in understanding. "I bet you have an erection." She said. "Mother told me about that."

"Meg." Protested Hayaima.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Megumi continued. "Mother says it's perfectly natural." She said. "Can I see it?" She asked.

"Meg?" Squeaked Hayaima.

"Oh stop being a baby." Megumi scolded. "And let me see." Hayaima blushed even redder and slowly removed his hands. "Ooh." Megumi said in awe. "Is it supposed to be that big?" She asked.

"I don't know." Exclaimed hayaima.

"Well it looks very big to me." Megumi said. Megumi walked around Hayaima and knelt in front of him. She reached out and poked it gently with a finger. Hayaiima hissed. "Did that hurt?' Megumi asked in concern. Hayaima shook his head. Megumi poked it again. "Oh look, it twitched."

End

Author's notes: Dedicated to all first responders.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"True Confessions"

Ranma Saotome, Sensei and Head of the Saotome School of Martial arts jogged easily down the morning Nerima streets. He was a big man. Years of training had covered him with thick slabs of muscle. Yet for such a big man, Ranma moved as lightly and gracefully as a man half his size. He wore his hair in a long pigtail that bounced as he jogged.

Jogging on his right was his wife of thirteen years, Akane. She was an attractive though slim woman with short blue black hair. She may have been slim but she exuded a sense of raw power. On her back was strapped a a short staff in a holder.

On Ranma's left was a more roundly built but equally attractive woman. This one with brown hair that she tied with a bow. Her curves suggested strength rather than plumpness. Her name was Ukyo Kuonji and she carried a similar staff and holder on her back as well.

Jogging just behind the three were three boys; Thirteen year old Hayaima , Ranma's eldest son by Ukyo, a second slightly younger boy, eleven year old, Akama, Ranma's son by Akane and a third boy, Thirteen year old Tagaki Kasamura, Akama's best friend.

Over the past few months, Tagaki had become a more and more frequent house guest and more often than not, Tagaki spent his weekends with the Saotome's. All three boys had their hair in pigtails and they, like everyone else, wore white cotton drawstring sweat pants, a red hooded sweatshirt with the Saotome crest, a circle intersected by two horizonal lines, embroidered in black across the back.

"How are we doing, boys?' Ranma called over his shoulder. He smiled at the triple chorus of 'okays' from the boys. "Who feels like playing follow the leader?' Ranma asked. His smile became a grin at the cheers from the boys. Ranma spied a nearby wall that divided the street from a canal and lightly leaped to the top of the wall. It was an impressive feat as the wall was over six feet high.

What was even more impressive was that not only did Akane and Ukyo follow but so did the three boys. The six ran in single file along the wall until it reached the end. Rather then return to the street, Ranma jumped down to the canal and continued jogging along. Every so often, Ranma would start running along the steeply sloped canal wall. It wasn't quite vertical but it was still another impressive feat. The other joggers kept up with varying degrees of success but all were able to follow.

With a sudden burst of speed, Ranma ran up the nearly vertical wall and with a hop landed on top of another retaining wall. Again his five shadows followed along without missing a beat. "This is too easy, Pops." Hayaima called. "Even Akama is keeping up."

"Even?" Sputtered Akama in outrage. "I can do anything you can do." He said. "Come on Pops, try to come up with something harder."

"Harder, huh?" Ranma replied with a laugh. "Just remember you asked for it." Ranma picked up the pace until all six were loping along. Ranma looked around and a smile came to his face. He changed direction. His goal quickly became obvious, one of several water towers that were spaced around Nerima. Ranma reached the tower and started climbing. Akane and Ukyo waved Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki on and waited for them to start climbing before following.

Ranma quickly climbed to the gangway surrounding the water tower but instead of climbing on to it, he grabbed the metal bracing underneath and started to swing across, grabbing one strut after another until he reached the other side then went back halfway. Ranma stopped and waited as first Hayaima, then Tagaki and finally Akama followed along. Ukyo and Akane followed closely just in case they were needed, but they weren't as the boys swung easily and confidently across the gap.

Ranma waited for everyone to cross before descending down one of the support legs of the tower, head first. Ranma suppressed a laugh as the 'boys' giggled. About ten feet from the ground Ranma let go and flipped to his feet. He waited until everyone was on their feet before taking off again, this time into a park, where Ranma took to the treetops.

It was a laughing group of six that returned to the Saotome household. "Good job, boys." Ranma said proudly.

"How about us girls?" Akane snarled in false anger. "We did pretty good too."

Ranma laughed. "What do you think boys?" Ranma asked the three youths. "How did the girls do?"

"There not girls, Pops." Hayaima disagreed. "They're Moms." He declared.

"Mom's are girls too, sugar." Ukyo laughed at the disbelieving looks on the boy's faces. "Well we are."

"If you say so, Momma U." Hayaima replied with a wide grin.

"Scamp." Ukyo said fondly.

"I thought you did great, Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki said to Ukyo.

Ukyo laughed again. "I'm not Mrs. Saotome." Ukyo replied. "Akane is Mrs. Saotome."

"Oh yeah." Tagaki replied in embarrassed tones. "I kinda forgot." He said. "But, you know, sometimes I think...you kinda are." He said. "I mean, Haya and Akama both call you Mom and everything." He said. "And...and...stuff."

"Stuff?" Ukyo asked in sudden concern.

"Yeah, you know...I mean...like with my folks." Tagaki said as he tried to find a way to describe his feelings. "They watch TV together, like you guys do." He said. "And they sometimes stay up late and talk, just like you guys do." He said. "And well, sometimes you sleep in the same room, just like my folks."

"Oh." Ukyo said in dismay.

"This is not good." Akane muttered.

"Go wash up, boys." Ranma ordered. "Tagaki what you...we need to have a talk...all of us." He said. "Go wash up." He repeated. Ranma waited until the three boys walked away.

"What do we do?" Akane asked. "If Yuchiko finds out..." She said in a worried voice.

"It's not...if, Tomboy." Ranma replied. "It's when." Ranma frowned sadly. "I think...I think we should tell her, ourselves." Ranma said.

* * *

Akane nervously opened the door of the Saotome home. Yuchiko Kasamura was standing there with a worried look on her face. "I came right over." Yuchiko said as she entered the home. "You sounded so...so sad."

"Thank you for comiing...Mrs. Kasamura." Akane replied in woeful tones.

"Mrs. Kasamura?" Yuchiko said in surprise. "Akane?"

Akane didn't reply she just led Yuchiko into the main room. Sitting at the family table were Ranma, Ukyo, Akama, Hayaima and her son Tagaki. Ranma and Ukyo had grim looks on their faces while Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki all had worried and scared looks on their faces.

Ranma and Ukyo rose. "Mrs. Kasamura." Ranma bowed in greeting.

"Why are you calling me, Mrs. Kasamura?" Demanded Yuchiko. "And why does Tagaki look so worried?" She said. "Did...did my son do something...improper?" She asked angrily.

"No, Mrs. Kasamura." Ranma replied. "It's nothing your son did." He said quickly. "It's...it's what we did." Ranma waved a hand to indicate Akane, Ukyo and himself.

"We lied to you, Mrs. Kasamura." Ukyo said. "And we don't...feel we have the right to use your name."

"You feel... you don't have the right?" Yuchiko asked in astonishment. "You don't feel..." Yuchiko broke off. "What...what did you lie about?" She asked in trepidation.

Ukyo sighed. "Just about everything." She admitted. "We never meant..." Ukyo broke off. "We should have known we couldn't keep it a secret once Tagaki...once Tagaki started spending so much time here." She said. "And we realized that if Tagaki could figure it out..."

"It would only be a matter of time before you found out." Akane finished. "So, out of the respect for the friendship you so easily offered." She looked down. "A friendship we realized today we didn't deserve." Akane sighed. "Remember the first time you came over?" She asked. Yuchiko nodded. "You know when you said that us inviting you over..." Akane flung her hands into the air in despair. "Oh hell...sometimes...sometimes..." She waved a hand toward Ukyo. "Sometimes...Ukyo doesn't sleep...alone."

"You...she...what...?" Stammered Yuchiko.

"We will understand if you..." Akane stifled a sob, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kasamura." She said. "But if we had told you, then you wouldn't let Tagaki and Akama be together..." She sniffed. "And we wouldn't have been friends." Akane started sobbing in earnest.

"The only thing we beg of you is...is to let Tagaki..." Ukyo started sobbing as well.

"What's going on?" Tagaki whispered to Akama in frightened tones.

"I...I don't know." Replied Akama in the same tones. "Haya?"

"I'm...I'm not sure." Hayaima replied. He swallowed nervously. "But...but it sounds like our folks are afraid Tagaki won't be allowed to visit anymore."

"What?" Exclaimed Akama in a loud voice. "No!" He yelled.

"No!" Echoed Tagaki in the same loud voice.

"No!" Tagaki and Akama yelled together. "Mom you can't do that." Tagaki yelled. "Me and Akama are best friends." He shouted.

"Yeah." Agreed Akama.

"Akama." Ranma snapped. "Tagaki." He said. "Both of you, be quiet.' He said sharply. "This is not your decision."

"That's not fair." AKama and Tagaki chorused.

"Life is not always fair." Yuchiko Kasamura said in dire tones. "You will be quiet, Tagaki." She ordered. "Mr. Saotome." Yuchiko continued. "How could you?" She growled. "How could you treat the Tomboy and Uk-chan so cruelly?" She said. "If you couldn't decide between them." She said. "You could at least had the decency to divorce Akane." She said.

"Divorce?" Akane asked in confusion.

"Akane?" Ukyo added. "Why would Ranma divorce Akane?"

"So he wouldn't force you into an adulterous relationship." Yuchiko said. "The very idea." She said. "Why do you put up with it?' She demanded.

"Um Yuchiko." Akane said. "I think there may be a little misunderstanding." Akane looked back down at the floor. "It isn't...oh gods how do I say this?"

"Haya." Ranma said. "Please take your brother and Tagaki to your bedroom." Ranma ordered. "We'll call you when...when we are done." Ranma waiting until Hayaima nodded and his oldest son hustled the two other boys out of the room. Ranma sighed. "I hope they forgive us...one day." Ranma said sadly.

Akane also sighed. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's going to be awhile." She predicted with a catch in her voice. Akane returned her attention to Yuchiko. "Maybe we should start at the beginning." She said. "You see, Mrs. Kasamura." Akane said in a voice filled with shame. "We didn't just learn about Haya, we...I knew about Haya for years." Akane began. "You see, Ranma and I were...we had an arranged marriage."

"What?" Exclaimed Yuchiko in horrified disbelief. "People still do that?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah." She agreed. "At least my family does." She looked at Ranma. "We were probably the worst possible couple in history." She said. "Ranma really should have married Ukyo." She said. "Probably would have if it wasn't for the stupid...pact." Akane gave Ukyo an apologetic look. "But...oh hell, I was so angry at my father for ruining my life that I...hell I was just angry." She admitted. "And I took it out on Ukyo and Ranma." Akane looked at the floor again. "I'm not a nice person, Mrs. Kasamura."

"Akane's only telling half the story." Ranma said. "I could have married Ukyo...I should have." He said. "But..." Ranma waved a hand to indicate the house. "This was my price." Ranma also looked down. "I'm a coward, Mrs. Kasamura." He shook his head. "No...I'm a whore."

"And you?" Yuchiko asked, looking at Ukyo. "Are you going to claim responsibility as well?"

"I have to, Mrs. Kasamura." Ukyo replied quietly. "Akane really was my friend in High School." She said. "And Ranma really was my boyfriend." She chuckled sadly. "And I really did panic when I found out I was pregnant with Haya." This time Ukyo sighed. "They really tried to make it work." Ukyo said. "But...I was always there...between them."

Yuchiko shook her head in disbelief. "This...this is a lot to take in." Yuchiko said faintly. "And...and the...sleeping arrangements?"

Akane twiddled her fingers. "I'm...sort of...a lesbian." Akane admitted. "Mostly." She added. "How Ranma put up with me all these years."

"You weren't that bad, Tomboy." Ranma disagreed.

"Oh please, Ranma." Akane corrected. "I treated you like dirt and you know it." Akane wiped at her eyes for a second. "Queen Bitch." She said in disgust. Akane sighed again. "And not the point." She said. "We lied to you, Yuchiko." She said. "We can continue to make excuses but...we lied to you."

Yuchiko Kasamura shook her head as if to clear it. "Let me get this straight." She said. "You and Ranma had an arranged marriage, even though Ranma...loved Ukyo?" She looked at Ranma. Ranma nodded. "And even though you, Akane...don't like men?" She looked at Akane. Akane nodded. "And Ukyo...stayed away...because?"

"Because I forbade Ranma from seeing Ukyo and Haya." Akane confessed in shame.

"And then after almost twelve years, you got back together anyway." Yuchiko said. "And Ukyo...sleeps with whom exactly?"

"Well, you see..." Ukyo blushed. "Both of them."

"Both of them." Echoed Yuchiko. She shook her head. "And it works?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Better than what we were doing, Mrs. Kasamura." Akane replied.

"Yuchiko." Corrected Yuchiko Kasamura. "I haven't decided if I should let you call me Mouse yet." Yuchiko blew out a breath. "And you told me all this because...you didn't want to lie to me?"

"Not exactly, Yuchiko." Ukyo replied. "We hated lying to you but we'd hate making Akama...and Tagaki unhappy even more."

"Now that I can understand." Yuchiko said. "Has anyone ever told you that the three of you are too honorable for your own good?" She said in annoyed tones. "You could have continued lying, you could have told me that Tagaki was imagining things, you could have told me just about anything and I would have probably believed you." She said. "But...oh no...you have to do the honorable thing." She grumbled.

"I don't think 'honorable' is..." Began Akane.

"Shut up, Tomboy." Yuchiko snapped.

Akane's head snapped back. "Yuchiko?"

"Shut up." Yuchiko repeated. "I've known the three of you for what...almost a year and...and...you've been the best friends I've ever...that Kenichi and I have ever had." Yuchiko fished into her purse and pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes. "Now, I am going to pretend this conversation never happened." She said tearfully. "I want my friends back." She said.

"Oh gods, Mouse." Akane said. "You don't know how much we want that too."

"Then it's settled." Yuchiko said firmly. "If anyone asks, which they better not, I will tell them they don't know what they are talking about." She said. "Now I think we should tell Tagaki and Akama that it was...just a misunderstanding." She said. "They looked terribly upset."

"I'll get them." Ranma volunteered. "Thank you, Yuchiko."

"Hmmph." Yuchiko replied. "I still think you're to blame for all this." She said.

"Probably." Ranma agreed. He turned and headed toward the stairs. Ranma walked up the stairs and to the bedroom shared by Hayaima and Akama. And Tagaki when he stayed over. Ranma knocked. "You can come out boys." Ranma said. "Everything is going to be fine." Ranma paused. He frowned when there was no reply. Ranma knocked again. "Boys?" Again hearing no answer Ranma opened the door. "Everything's fine boys..." Began Ranma. He stopped when he realized the room was empty.

Akane looked up at the sound of running feet. "No running..." She said. "Ranma?"

"They're not in their room." Ranma said in barely controlled panic. "I think they ran away."

"I'll check the Dojo." Ukyo said quickly. "Akane call Kasumi, they might go there."

"I'll head for... " Ranma stopped. "I'll just look for them." He promised. "Catch up when you can."

"You have your phone?" Akane asked. Ranma checked his pocket. He nodded. "Good." She said. "Try the park first." Ranma nodded and raced out the door.

Ranma ran down the street. It was still early evening and there were a good number of people on the street but Ranma ignored them. Still there were enough to impede Ranma's progress and Ranma hopped on top of a chain link fence and started running along that. A number of passerby's blinked in astonishment. Others turned smart phones and other recording devices toward Ranma.

Ranma kept scanning his surroundings, straining his senses to the fullest. He was not aware of , and wouldn't have cared if had known, the glow that sprang up around him. Sounds, smells and sight were suddenly amplified. Something tugged at his senses and he changed direction. It didn't take long for the obvious destination came into vew. The water tower they had climbed earlier that day. "Oh great." Ranma thought in dismay.

Ranma raced to the water tower and climbed the access ladder. "Boys." Ranma called.

"Pops, Help." Hayaima's voice came from the shadows.

Ranma sped around the tower. The reason for Hayaima's plea became obvious. It was apparent that Tagaki and Akama had climbed to the top of the tower and that the access ladder on that side had snapped leaving Akama and Tagaki stranded at the top. "Okay, okay." Ranma said. "Don't panic." There was a sudden rumbling and the sky began to darken. "Oh joy." Ranma complained. "Akama, Tagaki...you okay?" He called.

"It's not fair, Pops.' Akama shouted back. "Tagaki and I are buddies."

"I know Akama." Ranma shouted. "And it's going to be okay, Tagaki's mom..." Ranma smiled despite the situation. "No one is going to split you guys up." He shouted. "Honest."

"Yeah?" Akama and Tagaki chorused. At that moment there was a loud, sizzling, cracking sound and a lightning bolt split the air. It was followed almost immediately by a loud crash of thunder. Akama and Tagaki grabbed on to each other in panic. "Pops." Shouted Akama.

"I'm coming." Ranma shouted back. He looked around. "Oh fuck it." He said and...jumped. Ranma soared into the night sky and landed on top of the water tower. He grabbed Akama in one arm and Tagaki in the other and jumped down. A gust of wind caught him as they descended and began to blow them away from the tower.

"Got you." Cried Akane.

"Mom?" Hayaima said in shock as he realized that both Akane and Ukyo were on the tower with them. Akane had grabbed Ranma by a leg and Ukyo was holding on the Akane. A moment later they had pulled Ranma and the two boys on to the tower walkway.

"The three of you are so grounded." Ukyo said in a voice that trembled with relief. "Home." She said curtly. "Your mother is frantic." She said to Tagaki.

"Sorry, Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki replied. "I mean..."

"Mrs. Saotome is fine." Ukyo said. "Home."

Yuchiko looked up as the door to the Saotome residence opened. "Did you...?' She began. "Tagaki!" She exclaimed in relief. She ran over and scooped the rain soaked boy into a tight embrace. "Don't ever, ever do that again." Yuchiko sobbed.

"Sorry Mom." Tagaki said contritely.

"You're soaked." Yuchiko said. "Bath. Now." She ordered. "Before you catch cold." She said.

"You heard, Yuchiko." Akane said. "Bath, and then straight to bed." She said. "You can wear a pair of Haya's pajamas tonight." She said. "Scat." The boys hurried away.

"Where?" Yuchiko asked.

"You really don't want to know." Akane replied. "The top of a water tower." She informed Yuchiko anyway. "I don't know about you but I need a drink." She mumbled.

"I'll heat up some Sake." Ukyo headed for the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Akane went to answer it. Kasumi and her two daughters were standing there. "Kasumi?"

"Did you find them?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

Akane nodded. "They're taking a bath now." She said. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but you didn't have to come all the way here."

Kasumi chuckled. "I did if I wanted any peace." She put her hand on Megumi's head. "Meg insisted."

"Haya's okay, isn't he?" Megumi asked in concern.

"He's fine, Meg." Akane replied. "He's..." Akane stopped as Megumi ran off toward the stairs. "They're bathing." She called after the running girl. "Honestly." She said. "Well come in and dry off." She told her sister. "Ukyo's heating some Sake."

"I'd love some but I'll have to pass." Kasumi said. "It's raining heavily and you know me and Sake." She said self consciously. "Ono is working late and I'll have to drive the girls home."

Megumi rapped angrily on the bathing room door. "Hayaima Saotome are you in there?" She said in a loud voice. "You better be out here in five seconds or I'm coming in." She threatened. "One...Two...Thr..." The door to the bathing area opened to show a dripping wet Hayaima standing there with a towel around his waist.

"Meg?' hayaima said in surprise. "What are you...ow." He said when Megumi slapped him. "What did you do that for?" He complained in hurt tones.

"For scaring me." Megumi said angrily. "Why did you run away?' She demanded.

"I didn't exactly run away, Meg." Hayaima said defensively. "I just went with Akama and Tagaki...just in case, you know?" He began. Next thing Hayaima knew Megumi was holding on to him tightly. "I'm sorry for scaring you Meg." Hayaima said contritely. He wrapped her in his arms.

"You should be." Megumi said into Hayaima's chest. "You should have called me." She said. "You should have let me know where you were."

"Sorry Meg." Hayaima replied. "Next time, okay?" He said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Ow." He complained when Megumi kicked him in the shins. She did not release her hold on Hayaima though.

"I don't want a next time." Megumi said into his chest angrily.

"Sorry Meg." Hayaima repeated. He sighed. Despite being slapped and kicked he felt good holding Megumi and it appeared that Megumi had no immediate intention of releasing her hold in him. "Meg?"

"Yes, Haya?" Megumi replied.

"My school is having a dance next month." Hayaima said. "And, um, I was, um, wondering..." He stopped as Megumi released him and kissed him on the cheek,

"Now you're acting like a boyfriend." Megumi said in approval. "Finish your bath." She ordered. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"We're kinda grounded, Meg." Hayaima said in good humor. "Gotta go straight to bed."

"Then I'll meet you in your bedroom." Megumi said. "I'll go tell Mother." She said and turned away. She walked ten feet and turned. Hayaima was still in the bathing room doorway and watching her walk away. Megumi gave Hayaima a smile that made his legs seem to turn to rubber. She turned away and headed toward the stairs.

Hayaima watched until Megumi was out of sight. "Wow." He said.

When Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki did finally get to their bedroom they found Megumi, in a pair of Akane's old pajamas, waiting on an extra sleeping pad with the blanket wrapped around her. "You." Megumi pointed to the pad next to her. "There." She said. "Now."

Hayaima blushed as Akama and Tagaki giggled. "Yes, Meg." Hayaima got on the pad. Megumi placed the blanket she had around her over both her and Hayaima and lay against his chest. "I'm still mad at you." Megumi said. "So behave."

"Yes, Meg." Hayaima said. He wrapped Megumi in his arms. "Can I get a good night kiss?" He asked plaintively. Megumi raised her head and kissed Hayaima lightly on the lips then lay back down on Hayaima's chest. "Good night, Meg." He said quietly.

"Good night, Haya." Megumi said.

End Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I was going to post this last week but was so busy at work that I never had the chance. I see some of you are wondering/hoping/expecting to see other members from the original series and I promise that there will be more but we still have a few things to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 2

Boyfriend points

Hayaima patted down his hair, cupped his hand over his mouth and breathed into his palm. He sniffed his palm. He then straightened his pants, sniffed the armpits of his shirt. Ukyo and Akane suppressed smiles. Hayaima had repeated the same actions over and over as he waited for Megumi to arrive.

The doorbell rang and Hayaima again repeated his self check. He forced himself not to run to the door and opened it. "Good afternoon." He began. He stopped and his jaw dropped. Megumi was standing there with her mother. Not that Hayaima actually noticed anyone other than Meg. The preteen was wearing a short white skirt with frills at the bottom, a matching white blouse that was ruffled at the hem. She obviously was wearing makeup and her long black hair was tied with a white bow. She wore white low heeled shoes.

"Wow." Hayaima breathed.

"I think that either means hello or it's indigestion." Ukyo said. "Hello Kasumi." She and Kasumi exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

"I assume the dance is chaperoned?" Kasumi inquired. She gave Megumi a pointed look. "Heavily chaperoned."

Ukyo laughed. "Oh yeah." She declared. "Would you believe they asked Ran-chan to...keep things from getting out of hand?"

"Wonderful." Kasumi said in approval. She gave Megumi a second even more pointed look. "You may sit on the couch together." She told her daughter. She rolled her eyes when Megumi grabbed Hayaima's hand and the two all but ran over to the couch. "Honestly." She said. "If it wasn't Haya..." She said direly. "I assume you spoke to him."

"We spoke." Ukyo replied. "First I told him that he and Megumi were...too close." She said. Her expression soured. "Then I told him that Meg was...too young to really know what she was doing." Ukyo sighed. "Then I had Ran-chan talk to him about...condoms."

Kasumi gave Ukyo an resigned though somewhat approving look. "That was...probably wise." She replied. She swiveled her head to look over to the couch. The couch faced where Kasumi was standing and she could see Megumi and Hayaima sitting very close and their heads touching. "Honestly." She complained. "If it weren't Haya."

"Thank you." Ukyp said simply. "And...thank you." She added. "I assume you spoke to Meg as well?"

Kasumi barked a laugh. "The young...hussy marched into my bedroom and announced...and I quote...Haya likes it when I play with his penis...unquote." She smiled as Ukyo and Akane chuckled. "Then she demanded...demanded mind you...that I tell her about sex." She rolled her eyes. "And about sex I mean she damn well near asked me what position I preferred." She rolled her eyes again. "Honestly." She looked at Ukyo. "By the way, if Meg isn't exaggerating too much, Haya is...gifted in the toy department."

"Takes after his dad." Ukyo replied smugly.

"That I did not need to hear." Kasumi complained. She raised her hand and giggled behind it. "I can't help it." She apologized. "But you have to admit it's too cute for words." Ukyo and Akane laughed in obvious agreement.

* * *

Despite the dance being chaperoned by his father of all people Hayaima was having a great time. He and Megumi had danced nearly every dance together despite Hayaima's protestations over not being able to dance. But, with a lot of help from Megumi, he quickly got the hang of it. They were resting, well Hayaima was resting, Megumi looked like she could keep going forever. "And I'm supposed to be the martial artist." He thought.

The DJ put on a slow tempo dance song and Megumi jumped to her feet. "I want to dance to this. " She said. Hayaima groaned but got to his feet and on to the dance floor with Megumi.

One minute later Hayaima forgot about ever refusing to slow dance with Megumi ever again. The young girl was so close Hayaima could imagine he could feel her breath. Her head was laid aagainst his chest and her arms were around his waist. Hayaima wrapped his arms around Megumi and bent his head closer to hers.

Even when the slow dance ended neither Megumi nor Hayaima seemed to notice. They just stood in the middle of the floor with their arms around each other. They only broke apart when someone jostled them.

"Robbing the cradle, huh Saotome?" Sneered a nasal voice. He was an athletic looking young man about the same age as Hayaima with slightly sunken eyes and an unruly mop of dark brown hair on his head. "Guess that's all someone's bastard son could get to go out with him."

"Haya who is this...this person?" Megumi said coldly.

"Nagano Sannasuke." Hayaima replied in a tight voice.

"You are very rude, Nagano Sannasuke." Megumi said angrily. "You will apologize."

"What you gonna do, little girl?" Nagano Sannasuke said nastily. "Cry?"

"Leave her alone, Sannasuke." Hayaima snarled. "Megumi is right, apologize."

"Who's gonna make me?" Nagano Sannasuke replied.

"Hopefully, Haya." A adult voice sounded from behind Nagano Sannasuke. Sannasuke turned and looked up. Looking down at him was the face of Ranma Saotome. The look he was giving Sannasuke was an odd mixture of anger, amusement...and anticipation. "I've heard about you Nagano Sannasuke." Ranma said. "You've been kicked out of two dojos for fighting, haven't you?"

"Yeah, so what?" Nagano Sannasuke sneered.

"So, I believe you owe my niece an apology." Ranma said. "Now I personally will not touch you." Ranma continued. "But I fully expect my son to...do his best to get you to apologize." Ranma smiled. "Isn't that right, Haya?"

"Yeah, Pops." Hayaima replied eagerly. He poked a finger at a visibly shaken Nagano Sannasuke. "No one insults my girl." He cracked his knuckles. "Start apologizing." He said. "Now."

"Big talk." Nagano Sannasuke shot back. "The moment I start kicking you butt, your Pops will come to save you."

"No." Ranma replied. "I won't." He said. "It's called Honor, Nagano Sannasuke." He said. "Outside." He ordered Sannasuke. "I promised the Principal that there'd be no fighting in the school." Ranma grabbed Sannasuke by the collar and marched him out of the school auditorium and on to the back lawn. Hayaima and Megumi followed behind. After a moment to get over the shock the rest of the students, and a couple teachers, followed.

One of the teachers hurriedly walked over. "Is this wise, Sensei?" He asked worriedly. "Someone may get badly hurt."

"I think I can prevent that." Ranma replied. He nodded to the teacher and pushed Sannasuke in front of him. "Jackets off, both of you." Ranma said. Hayaima quickly removed his sports coat. He looked for a place to put it but Megumi took it from him. Hayaima smiled. Sannasuke did not take off his jacket. "Keeping your jacket on wont stop the fight." Ranma said. "It'll just mean that your jacket will probably get ripped.

"Fine." Snapped Sannasuke. He pulled off his own sports jacket and tossed in on the ground behind him. He rolled up his sleeves and balled his hands into fists. Whatever else you could say about Nagano Sannasuke he was also brave, in an underhanded way, and skilled. He was also, as Ranma suspected, totally lacking in any sense of fair play. He swung at Hayaima as soon as the other youth was in reach.

Apparently Hayaima had come to the same conclusion because the sucker punch was blocked. Hayaima danced back and raised his hands. The fight then started in earnest. As mentioned Sannasuke was skilled. He had studied since he could walk and backed up his bragging with his fists.

Hayaima on the other hand hand only been training seriously for less than two years. While Hayaima was physically much stronger than Sannasuke, Sannasuke's greater experience began to make a difference as the fight wore on and more and more of Sannasuke's punches and kicks got through. One kick sent Hayaima to the ground. "Get up, Haya." He heard Megumi shout. Hayaima shook his head and bounced to his feet just in time to barely block a vicious roundhouse kick.

"What's the matter, Saotome, can't take it?' Taunted Sannasuke. "Where's your big talk now?"

Ranma worriedly watched as his son began to visibly lose the fight. Hayaima reeled back on rubbery legs as another punch, this time to the side of Hayaima's head, got through. 'I'm going to have to stop this soon." He thought in depressed realization. Still Ranma was proud of his son, despite obviously on the losing end of this fight, Hayaima refused to yield or call for his father to help."I'll still have to stop it." Ranma thought again.

Hayaima backpedaled around in the circled space as he desperately tried to avoid Sannasuke's attack. His father hadn't stepped in and for that he was grateful. This was his fight. "Still gonna lose." Hayaima thought in misery. He almost gave up at that moment when he chanced to catch sight of Megumi. The young girl was pale with worry and the very thought that his losing would make Megumi unhappy filled Hayaima with rage. "No." He growled. He blocked the next kick and danced back. "No." He growled again. Hayaima began to take slow, deep breaths even as he retreated.

Ranma's worry changed to awe as his son began to glow. From the lack of reaction from the onlookers, it was apparent that the glow was only visible to Ranma's eyes. Ranma's eyes widened in shock as he could see glowing streamers of energy flowing into Hayaima from the crowd of students around him.

Hayaima suddenly seemed to gain a second wind and began to visibly speed up. Nagano Sannasuke took that moment to launch another set of kicks, Hayaima's hand flicked up to deflect the first kick. The second kick Hayaima was able to slap as it passed causing Sannasuke to spin on one foot for a couple turns before he was able to regain his stance. There was a burst of laughter from the onlookers.

Sannasuke growled and charged Hayaima, Nagano set his stance and pivoted and launched a high powerful kick toward Hayaima's head. That kick was not only blocked but Hayaima was able to ensnare the leg with his left arm. With a turn of his hips, he smashed his right elbow into Sannasuke's thigh.

This time it was Sannasuke who hit the ground. The youth tried to get up but his leg, the one that Hayaima had hit, buckled under him. He crashed back to the ground. "Halt." Barked Ranma. "Haya, stand away." He said sharply.

Hayaima looked at Sannasuke for a moment. "No one insults my girl." He snapped. Hayaima walked over to stand next to Megumi and put his arm around her shoulders. Megumi buried her face against his chest.

Ranma walked over to the fallen youth and knelt down. Sannasuke glared at Ranma and despite obviously being in pain kept his jaw clamped shut to prevent himself from giving voice to the hurt. "Well you're brave, I'll give you that." Ranma commented as he examined the boy's leg. "And if you could get that...attitude of yours under control I wouldn't mind having you as a student."

Despite the pain Nagano Sannusuke's eyes widened in surprise. "I almost beat the shit out of your son..." He began.

"Language, Sannasuke." Ranma scolded lightly. "And I was serious about my offer."

"You'd still take me as a student?" Nagano Sannasuke asked."You're kidding?"

"I don't joke about the art, Sannasuke." Ranma replied. "It's just a bad bruise." He pronounced. "You'll be fine in a week or so." He said. "Put some ice on it when you get home though." Ranma stood. "Shows over, everyone." He announced. "And, unfortunately, so is the dance." There was a chorus of groans in response. Ranma took his cell phone out of his pocket. "What's your number?" He asked Sannasuke. "So I can call your folks."

Ranma waited until Sannasuke gave him the number. Ranma entered the phone number. "Hello, Mr. Sannasuke?' Ranma said when the phone was answered. "This is Ranma Saotome." He said. "Yes, that Ranma Saotome." He said. "The reason I called...yes, your son was in a fight." He said. "With my son." He continued. "No, my son is fine, thank you for your concern." Ranma said. "It's Nagano that is, yes Nagano, your son...just a bad bruise." Ranma cupped the mouthpiece of his phone and looked down at Nagano and shook his head. "Never lost a fight, huh?' Ranma asked in amusement. "Your father is a bit...confused."

Hayaima watched his father interact with Nagano Sannasuke. "I don't understand why Pops is being nice to him." Hayaima complained. He turned his head to look at Megumi. "Especially since he still hasn't apologized to you."

"I don't care if he apologizes or not." Megumi said. She gave Hayaima one of her best smiles. Hayaima felt his legs go weak again. "I think you get ten boyfriend points for tonight." She said.

"Boyfriend points?" Hayaima asked in confusion.

Megumi giggled. "You get points for being a good boyfriend and lose points for being a bad boyfriend." She said. "Tonight you've been a very, very good boyfriend."

"Oh." Hayaima replied. "Um, is ten points a lot?" He asked. Megumi nodded. "Oh." Hayaima repeated. "So..um...do I...um...get a prize or something?" He asked.

Megumi giggled. She crooked a finger and Hayaima leaned over. Megumi gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That's what you get for one point." She whispered. "Do you want to know what you get for ten?" She asked. Hayaima nodded rapidly. Megumi giggled. She whispered in Hayaima's ear.

Hayaima blushed. "Oh." he said. "Really?' He asked. Megumi giggled again and nodded. "Now?" He asked.

Megumi wrapped her arms around Hayaima's arm. "You're going to have to wait." Megumi said in slightly disappointed tones. "I don't think Uncle Ranma will like it if we...disappeared."

"Oh." Hayaima said in more than slightly disappointed tones.

"We're coming to dinner this weekend." Megumi said teasingly.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Hayaima replied. "Um Meg?" Hayaima asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Haya?" Megumi asked.

"Do you think it would be alright if I used at least one of my boyfriend points tonight?" Hayaima asked. Megumi giggled and puckered her lips invitingly. Hayaima quickly glanced to see if his father was watching and, seeing that he wasn't, kissed Megumi. He expected a peck which would have been fine but what Megumi did left him gasping."Wow." He breathed. "Um Meg?"

Megumi giggled. "Yes, Haya?" She asked.

"How many points do I have left?" He asked. Megumi giggled.

* * *

rRanma drove his car, a ten year old Nissan Sentra that he had bought used, back home. Every so often he'd look in the rear view mirror to look into the back seat where his son, Hayaima and his sister in law's daughter, Megumi Ono sat close together. Megumi kept on touching Hayaima's jaw and temple where two large bruises were quickly forming. The aftermath of his son's fight with Nagano Sannasuke.

When she wasn't touching Hayaima's face, Megumi would lay her head on Hayaima's shoulder. Hayaima's arm was wrapped loosely around Megumi's waist regardless of what she was doing. "Can't blame either one of them for that." Ranma thought with a touch of amusement.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo had spent several evenings discussing what to do about Megumi and Hayaima. It should have been an easy decision. They were both too young.

What made it an almost impossible decision was the fact that the couple in question were...Megumi and Hayaima.

"How can I object to my son wanting to be with Megumi Ono?" Ranma had asked plaintively one evening. "How do I risk making either one of them unhappy?" He said. "Your sister would kill me if Meg cried." Ranma said. "And I really don't want to know what you two would do."

"Don't you hate it when he's right?" Akane said in an aside to Ukyo, "If it wasn't Haya I'd be sure the boy was at fault." She said in annoyance. "But...it is Haya and that boy of yours isn't going to force himself on any girl, let alone Meg."

"Kasumi seemed pretty damn sure Meg initiated it anyway." Ukyo replied with more than a hint of smug pride in her voice. "Kind of hard to blame her."

"Kind of hard to blame either one of them." Akane said in sour resignation. She looked at Ranma. "Great, now we have to watch both of your sons." she said.

"Why are they always my sons when they get in trouble?" Complained Ranma.

"Maybe they'll just...wrestle...like Akama and Tagaki." Ukyo said hopefully. She snorted. "Yeah, right."

Finally they all decided, and that included Kasumi and Tofu Ono, to do, not exactly nothing, but they did allow, after a lot of talks, the two adolescents to 'date'. Not that any of the five adults believed a quarter of what they said to Haya and Meg got through. But they hoped they could keep some control.

"You two asleep back there?" Ranma said to the too quiet occupants of the back seat of his car.

"Um..uh...no we're awake Pops." Hayaima's breathless voice returned from the back seat. "Just...um..just resting." He said.

"You sound a little winded." Ranma observed. "I guess the fight took more out of you than you thought, huh?" He offered.

"Yeah...yeah...fight." Hayaima replied. "That's it, Pops." He said. "I'm tired from the fight and I was resting."

Ranma shook his head. 'He lies worse than I do." He thought. "How about you Meg?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Ranma." Megumi said with a giggle in her voice. "I think Haya will sleep very well tonight." She added.

Ranma suppressed a groan. "I'll have the car cleaned this weekend." He promised himself. "I'm sure." He said aloud. "You parents should be at the house by the time we get home." He said. 'I hope.' He thought.

Fortunately Kasumi and Tofu Ono were waiting for them when they entered the house. Tofu and Kasumi looked up as the two adolescents walked into the main room. Megumi had a tight and possessive hold on Hayaima's arm. Dr. Ono took one look at Hayaima and shook his head. "I'm glad I always bring my medical kit." He muttered. "Sit."

"You should have been there Mother." Megumi said to a bemused Kasumi. "This...this very rude boy insulted me." She said in indignation. "He called me a baby." She said. "And he called Haya a very bad name too." She said. "Haya was so brave." She said in admiration. "One of the other girls told me that boy was the school bully."

"His name is Nagano Sannasuke and Meg is right, he was the school bully." Ranma said in confirmation. "Was." He added with a slight chuckle. "It seems no one ever really stood up to him before." He gave his son a proud look. "To be fair to Nagano, no one could stand up to him before."

"That's because no one is like my Haya." Megumi said possessively. "The other girls are so jealous." She said in self satisfaction. Megumi turned to Hayaima. "And if you even look at one of the other girls..." She threatened.

"Why would I do that, Meg?" Hayaima said defensively.

"See that you don't." Megumi replied. "Looking at another girl is minus ten boyfriend points."

"I won't look." Hayaima said quickly. "Honest."

"Boyfriend points?' Akane asked Kasumi.

"I think I'm to blame for that one." Kasumi replied in embarrassment. "I used to tell the girls that I picked their father because he had the most boyfriend points." Kasumi explained. "It was supposed to be a...a joke." She said. "A game." She continued. "Plus one point for being nice, minus one point for doing something I didn't like and so on."

"And?" Akane prompted.

Kasumi twiddled her fingers. "Well I sort of told the girls that if a good boyfriend had earned enough points they could...um..redeem them." She said sheepishly. She gave her daugher an exasperated look. "I did not expect you to actually believe me."

"Well, you're a Saotome alright." Tofu Ono said after examining Hayaima. "Got your father's hard head anyway.' He said. "Mostly superficial contusions and abrasions." he said. "A good night's sleep and a couple aspirin a day for the next week."

"You heard Father." Megumi said. "Bathe and then go straight to bed." She ordered.

"I'm not really sleepy, Meg." Hayaima protested. Megumi crossed her arms and gave Hayaima a look. "Well maybe a little sleepy." He amended quickly.

"I bet she could get him to eat broccoli." Ukyo said in an aside to Akane. "And like it." Akane chuckled.

"Well go on." Megumi said. "Don't worry we wont leave until after you're in bed." She said. "Right Mother?"

Kasumi sighed. "We'll wait." She promised.

"Haya is not the only one she could get to eat broccoli." Akane whispered back to Ukyo. Ukyo chuckled.

End Boyfriend Points

Author's Notes: My personal favorite chapter to date. Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

'Look up in the sky'

One evening a little more than a year after the Nanban Incident Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were running across the rooftops. Something they started doing after the earthquake. As had become a habit, Akane and Ukyo both wore a harness that ran across their back. Each harness held a short staff. While both Akane and Ukyo were starting to be able to reach some of the same height in their jumps as Ranma, they were not anywhere near as strong as Ranma and the staffs made up for some of the difference.

Since the Nanban Mirror Incident a number of changes had occurred. The biggest change, other than the relationship between Ranma, Akane and Ukyo, was that they were beginning to develop...abilities. Ranma could generate a force shield that protected him and those near him, Akane was stronger than ever and stronger than she should be, while Ukyo was developing a high degree of balance and agility and her skill with the staff was beginning to reach...unusual levels.

The rooftops provided an excellent training ground to test their abilities.

Nerima was home to many densly populated neighborhoods where the roof tops frequently joined. They had found they could go several blocks in either direction before having to descend to the ground. When either the way was blocked by an office building or, more frequently, an intersection. This time it was a wide intersection of two, two lane streets.

Usually when they came to one of these intersections they'd climb or more recently jump the twenty or thirty feet to the ground. Ranma stopped at the intersection and looked at the rooftop across the two lane street. He looked down at the street and then up and down the streets. Traffic was light.

Ranma backed up about twenty feet or so. "You re not going to try doing what I think you're going to try doing?" Akane said. "That's got to be at least twenty five meters."

"Been feeling real strong lately, Tomboy," Ranma said with anticipation in his voice. He bounced around lightly on his feet as he stared at the distant roof. "How are we going to know what we can do unless we try doing it." He the last said in a shout and Ranma raced to the roof edge and jumped. Ranma tried to channel his Ki out of the bottom of his feet to boost him across the wide gap.

The results were not as he had expected as Ranma suddenly accelerated. "Ee...yahh." Ranma screamed as he rocketed across the gap. His arms flailed widely and he began to tumble. Ranma tucked and rolled as he hit the roof top across the wide street.

"Ranma." Akane and Ukyo screamed in fear and worry. They hurried over to the edge of the roof top and made to climb down when Ranma staggered to his feet.

"I'm alright." He called somewhat groggily. "I think I better work on the takeoff before doing that again." He said as he staggered to the edge of the roof. "I'm okay." He called again.

"What happened, Ran-chan?" Ukyo shouted.

"I tried boosting my jump with a Ki blast from my feet." Ranma yelled back. He laughed. "It worked."

"No kidding." Akane yelled in return. She backed up and then she too tried to jump the gap. Like Ranma, Akane tried to channel her Ki through the bottom of her feet and like Ranma she was successful. Unlike Ranma she was a little more prepared. Still the power of the boost shocked Akane and she too began to tumble as she reached the other rooftop. Fortunately Ranma was there to catch her and she landed shakily on her feet. "Whoa." She said. "That was a rush."

"Yeah." Agreed Ranma with a grin. "Your turn Uk-chan." He called.

Ukyo shook her head in amusement, backed up and with a short sprint launched herself across the gap. It wasn't graceful but Ukyo did land on her feet without help.

"Show off." Akane said in fond amusement. "Alright, Uk-chan." Akane raised her hand and she and Ukyo slapped palms. "Hey, I wanna try it again." Akane said. She backed up from the roofs edge and then launched herself back across the gap. This time she landed on her feet. Ranma and Ukyo followed moments later.

For the next half hour the three jumped back and forth between the two rooftops until they started developing some real control.

"Let's go for a real run." Ranma said eagerly. "Now that we don't have to stop, we can really pick up the pace." He said.

"Lead the way, Ran-chan." Ukyo said cheerfully.

"Nah, I got a better idea." Ranma said with an evil grin. He tapped Ukyo on the top of her head. "Tag." He said with a laugh. "You're it." He spun around and raced away laughing.

"Hey." Ukyo complained. "No fair."

"Yeah." Akane who was standing next to Ukyo agreed.

Ukyo grinned and tapped Akane on the shoulder. "Tag." She said in gleeful tones. "You're it." And ran away in the same direction Ranma had run. Ukyo began giggling as she ran.

Akane stared after Ukyo in open mouthed astonishment. "Why you little..." Akane followed. She didn't run ten paces before she too was giggling.

Akane had quickly caught up with Ukyo but had bypassed the brown haired chef in favor of catching up with Ranma. As she passed, Ukyo felt a tug come from Akane and she let herself be pulled along as she fell in behind. It seemed to Ukyo that they could both run faster when they ran together then when they ran separately and they quickly closed the gap on a laughing Ranma.

"Come on girls." Ranma said in taunting tones. "You can run faster than that." He teased.

Ukyo silently urged Akane on and the gap suddenly shrunk by half. "That's the way Tomboy." Ukyo cheered. "Give it the gun." She said. There was a sudden lurch and she and Akane shot passed Ranma. "Whoa Tomboy, whoa." Ukyo shouted in panic. Ukyo grabbed Akane's shoulders and in response Akane literally put on the brakes. They stopped three rooftops down.

Ranma hurried over. "That...was...awesome." Ranma said excitedly.

"Awesome, yeah." Akane agreed. She staggered a little. "But now I'm really dizzy." Her stomach rumbled. "And hungry." Ranma and Ukyo laughed in response. Akane's stomach rumbled again.

"We better get the Tomboy fed before decides to eat one of us." Ukyo said. She walked over to the rooftop and looked down. "Small grocery on the corner." She said. Ukyo turned around and looked at Akane. "Still dizzy?" She asked. Akane nodded reluctantly. "Ran-chan, give the Tomboy a lift."

Ranma grinned and picked Akane up in his arms. "Comfy?" He asked the short haired woman in his arms.

Akane looked back at Ranma and the memory of her last visit to the Oasis rolled through her mind. Akane remembered how the pregnant Akane had looked nestled in the coils of the snake and being danced to by her...lovers. 'She was with those she trusted the most.' She thought. 'I am, aren't I?" She thought in realization. Akane smiled. "You know something, Ranma?" She said. "Yeah, I am."

Ukyo looked at Ranma holding Akane in his arms. 'That's the way, guys.' She thought in approval. 'You know something, Ukyo old girl." She thought. "I think they're really starting to care for each other." She smiled.

It turned out the grocery served ready made food and they were soon munching on a variety of treats. Akane had her mouth around a large pork bun. She took a huge bite. She chewed a few times and then swallowed. "Gods, I can't believe how hungry I am."

"I think it was all that Ki we were expending." Ranma said. "And the fact that you're so thin." He snapped his fingers. "You have no reserves." Ranma went back to the counter and returned with another pork bun. "Eat."

"I'll get fat." Akane protested as she eyed the second pork bun hungrily.

"Eat it, Tomboy." Ranma said. "If I'm right, your problem won't be getting fat it will be keeping the weight on." He smile wryly. "If I'm right, we're all going to have that problem."

"I'll eat." Akane said as she grabbed the bun. "But you're going to explain."

"Okay.." Ranma replied. "This is just a guess but it sorta fits the facts." He began. "People've known about Ki for a long time." Ranma began. "If it's what we think it is, then it's natural." He said. "Right?" Akane and Ukyo nodded. "So, if it's natural then it's gotta follow the rules of nature." He said. "You can't get something for nothing."

"You know for a dumb jock you can be awful smart sometimes, Ran-chan." Ukyo said in admiration. "You mean we're burning calories when we generate Ki?" She asked.

"That's what I'm thinking." Ranma replied. "You and I never noticed cause we got a few extra pounds on us but the Tomboy, until recently, was really skinny." He looked at Akane. "You're still too skinny." He scolded. "Anyway." Ranma continued. "For most people, the amount of Ki they generate isn't enough to be noticeable." He said. "But, for us...heck that turbo boost of yours probably burned a couple hundred calories."

"Man if we could bottle that we'd be billionaires." Ukyo said. "But why are we just noticing now?" She asked.

"When was the last time we did whatever we did tonight?" Ranma asked rhetorically. "Yeah, never." He said. "Way I figure, some of the things, like our increased strength and agility, heck even the force shield, probably doesn't burn calories that quickly." He said. "But roof hopping and the turbo boost..." Ranma shook his head. "I think we'd better take some snacks or something when we patrol at night."

"Patrol, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked in surprise.

"Patrol." Ranma replied firmly. "I've been thinking about...them." He said. "Especially the older ones." He said. "I got the feeling that they...used their abilities." He said. "No, not a feeling.' He said . "I know.' He said in conviction. "They're us, right?" He pointed out. "Mostly." He amended.

"Mostly." Agreed Akane somewhat reluctantly. "So?"

"So." Ranma replied. "What would...you do?" He asked. "If you could do even a fraction of what they can do?" Ranma nodded as Ukyo and Akane's faces both showed the same realization. "Yeah." Agreed Ranma. "You'd use them."

"Yeah...I guess." Akane said.

"You don't guess, you know." Ranma disagreed. "You both know and you've known it for a while." He said. "The staffs." Ranma said to their confused expressions. "Yeah, they're good for moving rocks and concrete but you guys know how to use them." He pointed out. "I've been thinking about it and tonight..." Ranma paused. "Look how hard would it be to say, hang out near the train station when old man Hashamoto comes home." He said. "We can...sort of make sure he got home safe."

"Mrs. Hirohito did say there's been several robberies recently." Ukyo said musingly. "And there was that girl that was attacked a couple months ago."

"And someone's been knocking over garbage cans," Akane said. "Twice, they knocked over our can twice." She grumped. "We still have our morning jogs with the kids and work." She pointed out.

"Been tired recently, Tomboy?" Ukyo asked with a touch of amusement in her voice.

"Well...no." Akane admitted.

"Yeah, me neither." Ukyo said. "I still want to be in bed by midnight." She said. "Old man Hashamoto's train comes in at ten fifteen. " She pointed out.

"So we make sure he gets home safe." Ranma said. "Then we take a run around the neighborhood and home by midnight the latest." He said. "How about it?" He said. "Come on." Ranma said coaxingly. "It'll be fun."

* * *

"This is JNN." The reporter said. "Dateline, Nerima." He said as an image of three people appeared on the screen behind him. "Well it looks like Nerima's guardian angels are at work again." He said. "The group, usually referred to as the Three Good Samaritans or just the Samaritans were busy again last night. According to eyewitnesses, a truck has stalled on a train track and the three Samaritans were able to get the truck to safety with moments to spare."

The reporter swiveled to face another camera. "As you may recall, the three Samaritans have been identified as a local martial artist, Sensei Ranma Saotome, his wife Akane Saotome and a house guest, Ukyo Kuonji." He said. "Over the passed couple months the three have been observed patrolling the rooftops of Nerima." He reported. "And the local police have credited the three with stopping three muggings and at least one attempted rape. " He said. "They've also been seen working with the local fire department in evacuating two buildings that were on fire."

"While the local merchants and a good chunk of the populace have been generally supportive and even grateful for the night time activities of the three, not everyone views them as positively." He said. "Our guest tonight to discuss the Samaritans is Captain Chikato Noriudo of the Tokyo Police Department." The image pulled back to reveal a grizzled middle aged man in a dark suit that appeared one size too small. "Good evening, captain."

"Good evening." Responded the Police captain in grave tones.

"Captain Noriudo, you have been a critic of the Samaritans ever since they came on the scene." The reporter said in leading tones.

"If I could, I'd lock them up." The grizzled police captain growled in reply. "We do not need vigilantes in Tokyo." He said. "We especially don't need some modern day Ninjitsu artists."

"Ninjitsu?" Asked the reporter.

"What else would you call it?' The Captain said. "You can't tell me you believe the insane rumors that have been floating around them?" He said. "Jumping between buildings." He snorted in contempt. "Please, they're obviously using wires."

The reporter nodded. "Well wires is a better explanation then some I've heard." He said in agreement. "Still, there's nothing illegal about using wires."

"No." Agreed the Captain reluctantly. "But I still consider them vigilantes." He said. "And that...is." He said.

* * *

Captain Chikato Noriudo looked up from his desk as one of his subordinates approached. "Yes, Sato?"

"You have some visitors." The subordinate said with a slight smile on his face. "You probably don't want to talk to them but you do have to see them." He said.

The captain narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Let me guess, lawyers."

"In one, Captain." The subordinate replied. "And they brought their clients, who you definitely do want to see."

The captain sat back in his chair. "I'm not in the mood for guessing games, Sato." The captain said. His eyes widened as two women approached. He recognized one of them. The captain suppressed a groan. "Ms. Tendo." He said in brusque greeting. The woman smiled and the captain shivered. 'That smile would give sharks nightmares.' He thought gloomily.

"Captain. How nice to see you...again." Nabiki Tendo replied. She waved a hand to the blond woman next to her. "May I introduce my partner, Kimi Ota." She said. "Kimi, Captain Chikato Noriudo, the most honest policeman in Tokyo."

"Really?" Purred Kimi. "How...intriguing."

"Cut the B.S. Tendo." Captain Noriudo said ignoring Kimi Ota. "What do you want?" He asked.

"What I want, Captain." Nabiki Tendo replied in cool tones. "Is for you to stop defaming my clients."

"Defaming?" Captain Noriudo said warily.

"I'm being nice." Nabiki Tendo replied. She smoothed down the already smooth lapel of her dark business suit. "I thought, since we're friends..."

"Since when, Tendo?" Captain Noriudo growled.

"I've always considered us friends, Captain." Nabiki replied. "Even though you're wrong most of the time." She smiled an cool smile. "But as I was saying, since we're friends I felt defamation would be more...civil."

"Uncivil would be slander." Kimi Ota supplied. "Libel and...I think a charge of undue influence and misuse of power would definitely be...uncivil."

"Definitely." Agreed Nabiki Tendo.

Captain Noriudo shot to his feet. "You've gone too far now, Tendo." He shouted.

"Please Captain." Nabiki said coolly. "My associate was just ...pointing out what uncivil entailed." She said. "I do so want to be civil." She said. "Now, I can...understand how my clients might upset you." She said.

"Who are they, Tendo?" Captain Noriudo asked. He pinched his nose. "No, let me guess." He said. "Why is it that whenever there is a problem, there's a Tendo girl somewhere close by?" He asked plaintively.

"I don't remember Kasumi causing any problems, Captain." Nabiki purred.

"You know who I meant. " The captain snarled. "I take it you're representing the Samaritans." He said in resigned tones.

"No." Replied Nabiki. "I'm representing Ranma Saotome, his family, the Tendo family, the Kuonji family and the Kasamura family."

"Who the fuck are the Kasamura's?" Captain Noriudo exploded.

"Friends of the family." Nabiki replied. Her smile became icy. "I've also been approached by the Nerima Chamber of Commerce on behalf of the families; Saotome, Tendo, Kuonji and Kasamura." She smiled. "It seems that business in Nerima has increased recently." Her smile got wider. "All those curious tourists. Hoping to get a glimpse." Her smile would have made a shark blink. "I hear Good Samaritan t-shirts are a hot seller." She said. "So of course, they're concerned."

"Ooh he's turning red." Kimi Ota said.

"Captain, please calm yourself." Nabiki said in the soothing tones of falling snow. "We're still being...civil."

"What...do...you...want?" Captain Noriudo asked through gritted teeth.

"I told you Captain." Nabiki replied. "Just stop defaming my clients." She said.

"And how do I do that?" Snapped Captain Noriudo.

"Why don't we start..." Kimi Ota said in reasonable tones. "By talking."

Several minutes later Captain Chikato Noriudo found himself sitting opposite Ranma Saotome, his wife, Akane and their 'houseguest' Ukyo Kuoji. Captain Noriudo mentally added the quotes. Seeing the three in person only solidified Chikato's belief that the rumors were just that, rumors. They were sitting in one of the few offices set aside for visiting guests. Chikato had suggested am interrogation room but Nabiki had...convinced him that an office was more conducive to...civility.

Ranma Saotome he thought imposing enough. The man obviously trained almost his entire life. 'No one gets that big without training.' He thought. Ranma's wife and the 'house guest', were, in Chikato's opinion, nothing more than housewives. 'Pretty enough.' He admitted to himself. "But just housewives.' Chikato looked at the three dossiers in front of him and opened the first. "Okay, Mr. Saotome." He said. "I can see you're a well trained martial artist." He said. "I grant you that." He closed the dossier. "Look, see it from my perspective." He said. "You could get hurt." He said. "Or worse, hurt someone innocent."

"You live with that every day." Ranma replied.

"Because that's my job." Chikato hissed angrily. "And it cuts." He said honestly. "Deep."

Ranma nodded. So did Akane and Ukyo. "Yeah, I bet it does." He agreed. "You mind answering a question?" Ranma asked.

"I hate when people ask me that." Captain Noriudo replied testily. "It usually means the question has a bad answer."

"Maybe not." Ranma replied. "The question is; is it really a job?" He asked in truthful curiosity. "Or do you just...gotta?"

"You looking for a job, Saotome?" Captain Noriudo asked in equally honest curiosity. "Cause... 'gotta' is exactly what is required to be a good cop."

"Never thought about it, actually." Ranma replied. A slow smile came to his face. "Any openings?" After a moment Ranma shook his head. "Nah, forget I asked." Ranma said. "I'm too used to being my own boss." He said. "Got to admit I had to think about it."

"Keep it in mind." Chikato replied. He leaned back in his chair. "Keep talking."

"I gotta." Ranma replied. He waved his hands to include Akane and Ukyo. "We...gotta." He said. "But..." Ranma looked first at Akane. She nodded. Then he looked at Ukyo. Ukyo hesitated for a second then nodded. "Nabs...Kimi...you mind leaving the room?"

"As your lawyer...yes." Nabiki replied. "Besides...there's no way you're going to get me or Kimi to leave." She said.

"Nabs says you're for real." Kimi Ota said in eager curiosity. "And she's...never wrong."

"Besides, Saotome." Nabiki said. "I have to know what you can do to protect you from people claiming you're doing things you can't." She smiled. "I can't wait to find out what that is."

"What?" Ranma asked. "What I can do or what I can't do?"

"Yes." Replied Nabiki. "Can you fly?"

"No." Ranma replied.

"Not yet, sis." Akane added. She grinned. "Maybe soon."

"Is she joking, Nabs?" Kimi asked.

Nabiki frowned. "No." She decided after a long long. "What can you do?"

"I'm asking the questions here." Captain Noriudo complained. He looked at Ranma. "What can you do?" He asked.

Ranma raised a hand. "This for one." He said as his had sudden was en-globed by a hissing, snapping ball of energy. He chuckled. "If you think that's neat." He said to his wide eyed audience. "Take a look at the Tomboy and Uk-chan."

Three pairs of eyes swiveled in unison and following Ranma's instructions looked first at Akane. She was smiling. It was one of her best smiles. None of them saw it as they were transfixed by Akane's eyes. They glowed with the same plasma that enveloped Ranma's hands.

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. She nodded as if something became apparent to her.

Three sets of eyes then looked at Ukyo. The chef had a slightly embarrassed look on her face as her hair not only was enveloped by the same plasma but that her hair also braided and twisted itself into various shapes.

Nabiki nodded again. "Cute trick." She said calmly. "That alone would scare most would be criminals." She said. "But...still just a trick."

"You got a point, sis." Akane said cheerfully. Akane stood up and placed a hand on the desk that separated her from Captain Noriudo. "Maybe something a little more..." Akane raised her hand and curled all her fingers except her index finger. "Physical?" She jabbed her finger down at the table. There was a loud bang.

Three pairs of eyes swiveled toward the desk. Akane's finger hand pierced the desk. Akane raised a finger to reveal a small hole in the desk. "Now that." She said. "Is a cute trick." She said proudly.

"Stop showing off, Tomboy." Ukyo scolded.

"Sorry, Uk-chan." Akane said contritely.

"What else?" Captain Noriudo demanded.

"Run real fast." Ranma replied. "And by real fast, I think we hit about eighty klicks or so." He said. "We'll show you, if you like." He said. "I can jump ten meters ... straight up." He said. "The Tomboy and Uk-chan, a little less." Ranma seemed to blur in his seat and then vanish. "And we can do this." Ranma said from the door of the room.

"You can teleport?" Kimi said in disbelief.

"He didn't teleport, Kimi." Nabiki said. "He just moved...real fast." She said. "He wouldn't get much further than where he is before you'd see him running." She tilted her head. "That should be impossible.' She said in confusion. "The inertia alone should snap your neck." She said. "Break something at least."

"You know Nabs." Ranma replied in surprise. "I never thought a that." He shrugged. "Nothing broke yet." He turned to Captain Chikato. "Look Captain, the girls and I..." Ranma said. "We can do things, we can help."

Chikato shook his head. "Not as vigilantes." He said. "I can't have you three running around like loose cannons." He said.

"So hire them, Chikato." Nabiki said in her coolest tones. "That way they'll be under your jurisdiction."

"Tendo." Growled Captain Noriudo.

"I'm serious, Chikato." Nabiki replied. "Hire them as...consultants." She said. "If something comes up that their particular talents would be useful." She smiled.

"And in return?" Captain Chikato said in resigned tones.

"We train." Ranma said seriously. "For...when you need us."

"Training?" Captain Chikato asked sourly. "Is that what you call it?' He snorted. "Samaritans." He barked a laugh. "I just know I'm going to be picking up after the three of you." He barked another laugh. This one was as sour as his tone. "Well I'd better hire you before someone else does." He said. "Like a wrecking company."

Nabiki would have driven Ranma, Akane and Ukyo home but her car was a two seater. Instead she called for her company limo to pick them up. "You use this often, Sis?" Akane asked from the leather confines of the back of the limo.

"Some of our clients...expect it." Nabiki replied. She gave her sister a slight nod. "Some even deserve it." She said. "Nice trick." She said. "I especially liked the glowing eyes." She smiled. "Nice touch."

"Thanks." Akane replied. "It just sort of came...naturally." She smiled as Nabiki laughed in appreciation. "I can't believe you got them to put us on retainer." She said in amazement.

"I'm putting you on retainer, too." Nabiki said seriously. "Chikato missed his chance." She said. "By agreeing to hire you as per job consultants he left you free to take other... contracts."

"That was your idea." Ukyo said.

"Well yeah." Nabiki replied. "I was almost afraid he'd say no." She said. "This way I can put you guys on retainer and have you do some things for me until Chikato decides to call you in."

"What kind of things?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry." Nabiki replied. "It won't be anything illegal." She said. "Might even be fun." She said. "By the way." She said after a moment. "Good thinking about the kids." She said.

"Which ones?" Akane asked.

"All of them." Nabiki replied. "Kasumi told me about Meg and Haya." She chuckled. "Cute." She added. "Tagaki and Akama are..."

"Just call them buddies." Akane said. "It's ..it hasn't progressed past the occasional wrestling match." She said. "I think."

"Hm, yeah." Nabiki noised dubiously. She shook her head. "Kasumi told me about the fight with Nagano Sannasuke too." She said. "Haya shouldn't have won that fight, right?"

"Well he's very talented." Began Ranma.

"Ranma, you know you can't lie well." Nabiki said. "I know or thought I knew Haya." She said. "And I checked into Sannasuke." She said. "Haya should have lost." She said. "You won a fight you should have lost too, didn't you?" Nabiki pursed her lips. "No matter how I look at it the answer keeps coming up the same." Nabiki's mouth twisted like she had eaten the sourest lemon possible. It was almost painful to look out. "Yet when all the possibilities are eliminated whatever remains, no matter how...impossible...has to be the truth." She said reluctantly. "Magic."

Nabiki dropped Ranma, Akane and Ukyo at the Saotome residence. She refused an offer to come in pleading she had to return the limo. Nabiki pressed a button inbedded in the door on her side. THere was a small grill next to the button. "Home." SHe said. "The long way." Nabiki sat back in her seat. "Magic." She snorted.

"Or something." Kimi replied. "Might as well call it magic for now."

"Might as well." Agreed Nabiki. Nabiki leaned back against the thick leather upholstery. "The next few years should be very...interesting." She said. Nabiki looked at Kimi.

Kimi laughed. "I've seen that look before." She said. Kimi got up from the seat facing Nabiki's and joined her on the wide back sofa like seat. "Have I told you how much I love smart women?" Kimi asked.

Nabiki smiled. "Yes, you have." She purred. Nabiki stretched languidly against the seat. "But you can tell me again." Her smile widened as Kimi leaned across her body. "Um." Nabiki noised as Kimi began kissing her throat. "That's what I like about you Kimi." Nabiki purred. "You're so...articulate."

Author's Notes: Happy Thanksgiving.


	10. Chapter 10

In Dreams - Becoming Ranma

Chapter 10

'Getting Ready'

Ranma Saotome, Sensei and Head of the Saotome School of Martial arts jogged easily down the morning Nerima streets. He was a big man. Years of training had covered him with thick slabs of muscle. Yet for such a big man, Ranma moved as lightly and gracefully as a man half his size. He wore his hair in a long pigtail that bounced as he jogged. He wore an expensive red and black jogging suit with the Saotome emblem on the back of the jacket. A gift from one of the local merchants.

Jogging on his right was his wife of fourteen years, Akane. She was an attractive though slim woman with short blue black hair. She may have been slim but she exuded a sense of power. She wore a matching jogging suit as did everyon else jogging together. On her back was strapped a a short staff in a holder. Around her hips a wide belt that held a number of pouches and a water bottle.

On Ranma's left was a more roundly built but equally attractive woman. This one with brown hair that she tied with a bow. Her curves suggested strength rather than plumpness. Her name was Ukyo Kuonji and she carried a similar staff and holder on her back as well. She too had a similar wide belt.

Jogging just behind the three were three boys; Fourteen year old Hayaima , Ranma's eldest son by Ukyo, a second slightly younger boy, twelve almost thirteen year old, Akama, Ranma's son by Akane and a third boy, Fourteen year old Tagaki Kasamura, the son of Yuchiko and Kenichi Kasamura and Akama's best friend. For more than a year, Tagaki had become a frequent house guest and more often than not, Tagaki spent his weekends with the Saotome's. All three boys were muscular and fit and all three had their hair in pigtails.

Ranma looked around as he jogged and it seemed to Ranma that stores were opening earlier then ever. Mostly the breakfast shops and, it also seemed to Ranma, that there were sufficient customers to justify the stores being open. And the customers would always either look out the windows or stand on the sidewalk just as the six approached. Many would either hesitantly wave or bow as they passed.

"Pops." Hayaima called from behind. "That truck is here again." He pointed.

Ranma looked where he pointed. It was a large van with a telescoping microwave antenna on the roof. An antenna that was already extended and a two men, one carrying a shoulder camera, were running toward them. Ranma groaned. "Roof tops, everyone." Ranma ordered.

Akane and Ukyo both stopped. Akane pulled out her staff. It was a telescoping kind and she extended it to its' fullest. She started running toward the nearest building. Akane jammed the butt end of the staff into the ground and vaulted into the air. The staff firmly in her hand. With a final flip, Akane landed on the roof of a three story building.

Ukyo ran to the base of the building as the the three boys followed. She stopped and laced her fingers. Akama ran over, jumped into the laced hands and jumped. A jump assisted by Ukyo with a heave and a burst of Ki from Akama. Akama landed lightly on the roof. Hayaima and then finally Tagaki followed. A moment later Ukyo vaulted on to the roof.

Ranma waited until the cameraman and the reporter almost reached the building before he too jumped to the rooftop above. Ranma stuck his head over the edge and waved for a moment before pulling his head out of sight.

The reporter turned to the cameraman. "Did you get any of that?" He asked hopefully.

"About twenty seconds or so." The cameraman replied with a triumphant grin.

The reporter smiled. "More than enough." The two men headed back to the van. "Let's see what you got." He said in anticipation. "Maybe we got the kids' faces this time."

"Well I think we made the early news again." Ranma said as the group continued their jog although now along the roof tops.

"That's the third time this week," Akane pointed out. "I wonder if they went through this." She said thoughtfully.

"Probably." Ukyo said. "Gap coming up." She said.

"I wanna try jumping it." Akama said excitedly. "I think I figured it out." Without waiting for permission Akama launched himself across the fifteen meter gap.

"Akama, no." Ranma shouted too late. He watched as Akama shot across the gap. 'He's not going to make it.' Ranma realized and jumped. Ranma rocketed across the gap just as Akama realized he wasn't going to make it as well and his arms and legs began to flail in panic. Ranma willed himself to speed up. "Turbo Boost." He shouted. There was a roar and Ranma accelerated.

Ranma grabbed Akama as he passed. His son by Akane dangled from his arms as they sped the rest of the way across the gap and then passed the roof they had intended. "Hang on." Shouted Ranma. Ranma twisted his body and pulled his legs under him and his feet facing the direction of their flight. There was a sudden feeling of deceleration and Ranma landed on the next rooftop. He placed Akama on his feet. "You okay?" He asked in concern. Akama nodded. "What were you thinking?" He demanded.

"I thought I could make it, Pops." Protested Akama. "I almost made it too." He said.

"Almost doesn't count." Scolded Ranma. "And you were five meters short." His voice shook in parental anger. "You're doing the laundry for the next month." He said.

"Pops." Akama protested in complaint.

"If you say anything other than 'Yes, Pops', it's two months." Growled Ranma,

"Yes, Pops." Akama said in resignation. He turned as Tagaki ran up followed by Hayaima, Akane and Ukyo.

"Damn it, Akama." Tagaki said angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Not you too, Tagaki?" Complained Akama.

"Yeah, me too." Tagaki snarled. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Language Tagaki." Ukyo scolded mildly. "You scared the heck out of all of us."

"If you're gonna do dumb...stuff like that." Tagaki growled. "I don't know if I want to hang out with you."

"Tagaki?" Akama almost screamed in disbelief.

"You could've got hurt." Tagaki said angrily. He walked over to Akama and poked him hard in the chest. "That was stupid." He said. "I don't want to have to visit you in the hospital because you were stupid."

Akama's chin began to quiver. "Please don't be mad at me, Tagaki." Akama said tearfully. "I won't do it again, I promise." He said. "Don't be mad." He pleaded. Tagaki was silent. Akama hung his head. "It was stupid." He said quietly.

"Yeah," Replied Tagaki. "It was." He walked over and put his arm around Akama's shoulders. "Don't do it again." He said. Akama turned and buried his face against Tagaki's shoulder. Akama nodded.

Akane blew out a breath. "Well, I think we should head home." She said. She waved the boys on and after a quick trip to the street below, they jogged the rest of the way home. Akane watched Tagaki and Akama as they jogged. Tagaki gave Akama the cold shoulder for a good part of the run back but he started talking to Akama the last kilometer or so.

It was a more cheerful though still subdued group that returned to the Saotome residence. While the boys washed up, Ranma, Akane and Ukyo gathered in the kitchen. "I can't believe he tried that." Ranma said angrily.

"I can't believe you caught him." Akane said. "What the hell was that?" She demanded. "You looked like a damn missile." She said.

"The older ones did ask if we could fly, remember?" Ukyo said in realization.

"I would exactly call it flying, Uk-chan." Ranma replied. "I don't think I'll corner well." He said with a chuckle. "The Tomboy has it right." He said. "I turboed the Ki push that I use for jumping." Ranma leaned over and rubbed his knees. "Hell of a kick."

"Probably burns a ton of calories too." Akane said in annoyance. "I'm going to need something more than sugar water." She said. "Maybe Ono has some suggestions." She snorted in amusement. "Just a little bit of Magic." She said.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Ukyo said. "What a lot of magic looks like."

"Yeah." Akane replied. She shivered. "We're doing a good job avoiding the real subject, aren't we?" She said in calm resignation. "Akama and Tagaki." She sighed. "After the way Tagaki tore into Akama," She shook her head. "What happens is what happens." She said. "I wont interfere."

* * *

After washing, Hayaima, Tagaki and Akame soaked in the large tub. "I'm still a little mad at you, Akama." Tagaki grunted.

"Sorry, Tagaki." Akama said unhappily. "You know how I get." He said defensively.

"Yeah." Agreed Tagaki. "I do." He rolled his eyes. "How you got to twelve is beyond me." He scolded. "Was he always like this, Haya?"

"How should I know?" Hayaima replied. "I didn't grow up with him."

"Oh yeah." Tagaki replied. "I keep forgetting."

Hayaima laughed. "Sometimes I do too." He said. "Well I'm going to get dressed." He said. Hayaima stood and climbed out of the tub. "Don't stay too long okay?"

"Just a couple minutes more." Tagaki replied.

Hayaima nodded and after drying off, left the bathing area. Tagaki turned to Akama. He raised his arm and Akama cuddled up next to him. Tagaki lowered his arm. "I'm still a little mad." Tagaki repeated. "Jerk."

Akama sighed. "Yeah, I know." He replied. Akama looked up at Tagaki. "Can I make it up to you?" He asked. Akama reached between Tagaki's legs and started fondling him.

Tagaki chuckled. "You know, if you were a girl, you'd be perfect." he said.

"You want me to stop?" Teased Akama.

"Hell no." Tagaki replied.

* * *

"You want to get a what?" Exclaimed Akane several days later.

"One of those winged suits that parachutists have been playing with." Ranma replied. "Look, I figure I can jump from a roof, turbo for a few seconds and then kinda...glide."

"You have got to be joking." Akane said heatedly.

"No, really." Ranma replied. "Besides it's your idea." He said.

"This ought to be good, sugar." Ukyo said. "How is your trying to play junior bird man, the Tomboy's idea?"

"Well the turbo boost was her idea." Ranma conceded. "But, look after I caught Akama, I was able to trigger a second, though weaker turbo boost to stop."

"I was wondering how you did it." Ukyo said.

"Yeah, well I figure once I'm airborne I'll just need the smaller bursts to stay up." He said. "And the wings will give me...whatchacallit...lift."

"You know something, Tomboy." Ukyo said. "It just might work."

"Then I want to get three suits." Akane demanded. "And we're going to wear helmets." She said, "And we're going to lock up the suits when we're not using them." She said firmly. "That son of yours is going to break his fool neck one of these days."

"Why is he always my son when he does something stupid?" Ranma protested.

* * *

Akama walked through the halls of Furinken Middle school. The school had students from seventh through twelfth grade and this was Akama's Freshman year. His older brother, Hayaima and his best friend, Tagaki, were two grades ahead though they both still had three more years to graduate.

Tagaki and Akama of course walked side by side. With their wide smiles, good looks and friendly demeanor's, the two boys were popular and well liked. Akama and Tagaki smiled and occasionally waved to one student after another. Leaving a trail of giggling, often blushing girls and smiling boys in their wake.

Akama's older brother walked a few steps behind, with another of Furinken's students, thirteen year old Megumi Ono. Akama's cousin and his half brother's girl friend. Megumi had been beautiful at eleven, now, at thirteen, the beauty of her face was being augmented by her developing figure. She was obviously going to take after her mother. Every so often Akama and Tagaki would look behind them at the trailing teens and grin.

Hayaima knew he was lucky to have Megumi as a girlfriend and sometimes he had to fight down jealous feelings whenever one of other male students tried to talk to her. But only sometimes. Most of the time he was content just to walk anywhere, with Megumi holding on to his arm. As she was doing now. "So, um, Meg." Hayaima said hesitantly. "Did you want to do something this weekend?" He said. "With me, I mean."

Megumi giggled. "Well I didn't think you meant with Sannasuke." She said teasingly. "Well, I don't know." She continued in the same teasing tone. "There is something I need to do, but you'd probably be bored."

"I'm never bored doing things with you, Meg." Hayaima said quickly. Megumi giggled again.

* * *

Hayaima was bored. Something Hayaima would never have associated with being with Megumi. Normally, being with Megumi, was enough. But...she was shopping. Shopping, with a girl, Hayaima reflected was not the same as shopping with his Pops. When he needed to buy clothes, he go to a store with his dad, find something not too stupid looking to wear, and Pops would buy it.

Shopping with Megumi, on the other hand, entailed hours of searching through endless racks of...stuff. Hayaima sat in a chair in one store and watched as Megumi, her sister Mitsui and Aunt Kasumi attack yet another rack of blouses. Hayaima thought sure his Uncle Tofu would put his foot down but a quick look to the seat next to him, showed Uncle Tofu half dozing in his seat.

Hayaima sighed. 'I'd better be earning a lot of boyfriend points for this." He thought. Thoughts of boyfriend points and...redeeming them, brought a sudden smile to his face. 'Oh, well.' He thought some more. 'At least I'm with Meg." He looked at Uncle Tofu again. 'I think he has the right idea.' He thought. Hayaima closed his eyes.

"What do you think, Haya?" Megumi's voice brought Hayaima back to full consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes continued to open until the were fully opened and his eyes bulged slightly. Megumi was standing in front of him, wearing s short black skirt, black thigh high stockings and a frilly pink blouse. "Wha..whoa." Breathed Hayaima.

"I think that means he likes it." Mitsui Ono cracked. "You could wear a sack and he'd make the same sounds, though." She continued. "So, I could be wrong."

"Mitsi." Scolded Megumi. "Stop teasing Haya." She said. Megumi turned to her mother. "I think I will get this one, Mother."

"Of course you will." Kasumi Ono replied in amusement. She gave Hayaima a look that reflected that amusement plus something else. It wasn't quite approval but something similar, like Hayaima had passed a test. "I think we're done for today, Ono." She said.

Tofu Ono shook himself fully awake. "Done?" He asked hopefully. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and took out his wallet. Ono opened the wallet and extracted a credit card. He peered at it for a second then handed it to Kasumi.

Kasumi took the card then leaned over and kissed Tofu Ono on the cheek. She murmured something and Ono brightened considerably. Hayaima didn't quite hear what she said but he was sure he heard the words 'boyfriend points'. Considering the look on Uncle Tofu's face Hayaima was pretty sure she wasn't talking about him.

"Now that you're done shopping, maybe we can get something to eat." Tofu offered. "I could use a little something." He said. "And I'm sure I heard Haya's stomach rumble." He said. "I thought it was an earthquake."

"Father." Scolded Megumi reprovingly.

"Don't mind your father, Meg." Kasumi said. "Low blood sugar makes him...silly." She said. "You'll find, I believe, that most men share that affliction." She smiled. "Come along girls, the sooner we pay for this the sooner we can get the...men something to eat."

For some reason Hayaima brightened at Aunt Kasumi's words. He didn't really know why exactly but it did. Hayaima watched the women, well Megumi really, walk away. A sight only exceeded by the sight of Megumi walking toward him.

"Megumi had her physical the other day." Dr. Ono said conversationally but breaking into Hayaima's thoughts. Hayaima turned and gave Dr. Ono a puzzled look. "It appears my daughter is still a virgin." He gave the now blushing Hayaima a nod. "Yes, we can tell." He informed the youth. "I must admit I'm a little surprised." He smiled slightly. "I'm glad but I am surprised."

Hayaima ducked his head and looked down. "Yes sir." He mumbled.

"I assume it's because Meg wants to wait." Dr. Ono continued.

"Yes sir." Squeaked Hayaima.

"That, for some reason, is even more surprising." Dr. Ono chuckled. "Are you sure you want to date Meg?" He said. "Ono girls all take after their mother."

"Gods I hope so." Gasped Hayaima. "I mean..I mean...yes, sir."

Dr. Ono chuckled sympathetically. "Well young man, I see the girls approaching." He stood. Hayaima scrambled to his feet.

* * *

Akama and Tagaki were also spending the day together. Not an unusual situation for those two. In the two years they'd been friends, spending time together had become the norm. They had gone to see a movie, a samuari picture, and were now sitting in a local ice cream parlor. The two adolescents sat in a corner booth eating a sundae while watching the people around them.

This particular ice cream parlor was a favorite amond the local teenageers and Akama and Tagaki saw and greeted a number of them,. "Hey Akama." Tagaki said. "Look who walked in." He said. "The Kobiashi twins." Akama turned.

The Kobiashi twins were two girls about Akama's age. They were two petite and attractive girls who normally wore their hair in the same double ponytails. Something Akama found particularly attractive, and tended to wear similar outfits. Today the two girls were wearing ankle length jeans and matching pink and white blouses. "You gotta admit." Akama said. "They're heckacute."

Tagaki nodded in agreement. His eyes widened slightly. "Hey, they're coming over here." He said in excited tones.

Tagaki was correct the twin girls were approaching. "Hi Akama." The two girls chorused. "Hi Tagaki."

"Hi Ume, Hi Sakura." Akama and Tagaki greeted the girls. "Move over Akama." Hissed Tagaki. Akama moved over and one twin girl slid in next to Akama while the other slid in next to Tagaki. "Do...do you want something?" Tagaki asked shyly.

"Just a soda." The girl sitting next to Tagaki said. Tagaki waved a hand and a waitress came over. The two girls both ordered the same drink. "So, what have you boys been up to?" The girl sitting next to Tagaki asked.

"Not much, Ume." Tagaki replied. "We saw a movie." he said.

"Probably, that new Samurai film." The girl sitting next to Akama, Sakura, said. "You guys act like such...boys." She said in mild complaint.

"Um, we are boys." Akama pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Sakura said. Tagaki and Akama exchanged puzzled looks,. They looked at Sakura and shook their heads. "It's all over the school." Sakura said. "You know, the two of you are...gay or something." She nodded toward her sister. "Of course Ume and I don't believe it but...you have to admit the two of you are awful close."

"We're buddies." Akama said slightly defensively. "Best friends." He added firmly.

Ume and Sakura sipped their sodas. "So, " Began Ume. "You, um, like girls?"

Akama and Tagaki laughed. "Yeah, we like girls." Tagaki said. He shrugged. "But...you know...we're buddies and..." Tagaki scratched his head. "Kinda hard to explain." He said. "Most girls kinda want to get...I don't know...between us." He said. "You know what I mean?"

Ume and Sakura nodded. "Well a girl doesn't like to share the attention." Sakura said. "We sort of have the same problem." She admitted.

"Except in reverse." Ume sad with a sour look on her face. "A boy figures we like one of them we're going to both like him."

"Well we usually do." Sakura said with a shy giggle. She rolled her eyes. "Just not the way some boys think."

Akama and Tagaki laughed. "Yeah, I bet." Said Akama. "Hey, what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" He asked. "Me and Tagaki were thinking about going to the park." He said. "There's supposed to be a Fair and we thought we'd check it out."

Ume and Sakura looked at each other and giggled. "Yes?" Sakura said. Ume grinned and nodded. "We'd love to go the the park with you."

A short train ride took the four adolescents to a park. As Tagaki mentioned there was a Fair and the four walked around looking at the items for sale, listened to some music, played some games and generally had a good time.

They walked through the park, munching on some candied fruits. It was a little odd for both Akama and Tagaki. Akama told the truth earlier, he and Tagaki both liked girls. What they had between them was something...else. Both Akama and Tagaki found the other attractive despite both of them being male and the attraction was to each other, specifically, and not toward other boys in general. They didn't know why, they just knew it to be true. What was odd was that this was actually the first time they were together and, well on a date, with girls.

Girls they liked and the Kobiashi twins were cute. Both girls were cheerleaders and the two boys appreciated athleticism in girls, regardless of its' origin. While neither Akama or Tagaki had a lot of experience with girls they found that between the two of them they could get the girls to smile and laugh, so they assumed the girls were having a good time. Of course it did help that Akama had two girl cousins and Megumi and Mitsui were very outspoken as to what a boy should and should not do.

"It's working for Haya." Tagaki said at one point. "Can't hurt to try it with them." He said, nodding toward the twin girls.

So Tagaki and Akama followed Akama's cousins advice on how to talk to girls and it seemed to be working. because Akama soon found himself walking hand in hand with Ume. While Tagaki was holding Sakura's hand. Akama smiled to himself. 'We make a pretty good team on everything we do.' He thought. "Including girls." Akama caught Tagaki's eye and the two boys grinned triumphantly at each other. 'Too bad I can't turn into a girl.' Akama thought. 'Then Tagagki could take me out on a date.' Akama sighed slightly.

"Is something wrong, Akama?" Ume asked.

"Wrong?" Akama replied. "Oh sorry, Ume, I was just thinking." He said. Akama looked around and thought quickly. "It's just that it's getting late and...well we probably should get you home." He said. "I had a really good time and I'm, you know, a little sorry to, you know, say goodbye." He said. 'Damn if that doesn't earn me at least one boyfriend point, nothing will.' He thought.

"Oh that so sweet." Ume said. She looked right and left quickly and then gave Akama a quick kiss of the lips. "That's for being sweet." She said.

Akama grinned. 'Thank you, Meg.' He thought reverently. They started walking back to the train station. "So, um, are you girls doing anything next weekend?" Akama asked.

* * *

Ranma clumsily climbed into the flight suit. It was basically a form fitting pair of coveralls with fabric that stretched from wrist to waist that formed the wings when the arms were held out from the body. A similar piece of material stretched between his legs. Both the fabric of the wing and tail sections had reinforcing strips. Ranma put on a crash helmet and tightened the chin strap.

"Don't try to go too high, Ran-chan." Ukyo cautioned. "just go up, glide and come down." She said firmly. "That''s assuming this works." She added.

Ranma nodded. He and Akane and Ukyo had taken the day off and took a short train ride to a sparsely populated area just outside of Tokyo. They had found a overgrown area that looked like it used to be some kind of sports field. Several abandoned buildings were nearby and at least one looked like it could have been a school.

Ranma checked the fastenings of his flight suit. With a nod to Akane and Ukyo he started to run. The fabric between his legs made running difficult but he eventually got enough speed; Ranma jumped using a Ki burst to extend his jump. He soared ten meters into the air in a wide curve, just as he reached the apex of the curve Ranma triggered the turbo boost.

With a roar, Ranma shot high into the air like a missile. Ranma used a short burst, one that lasted less than a second but it was enough to take him another fifty meters higher. He kept his arms held tight to his side and his legs together until he reached the top of the arc and then spread his arms and legs to catch the wind and glide.

At least that was the idea. Ranma quickly found himself wobbling and he fought to maintain a steady keel. Ranma triggered a second burst of Ki in an effort to steady himself. To his surprise, it worked. Ranma began to experiment with controlling his flight. It wasn't pretty but Ranma stayed in the air and was able to achieve a wide, wobbling turn.

Ranma eventually spiraled to the ground and with a final burst landed heavily on his feet. Ranma placed his hands on his hips and sucked in great gasping inhales of air. Akane and Ukyo ran up. Ranma waved a hand. "Harder than I thought." he panted in response to Akane and Ukyo's unspoken questions. "Man, I think I know how the Tomboy felt." He said. "I feel like I just ran a marathon." Ukyo offered Ranma the bottle on her hip. "Thanks." Ranma said and drank thirstily.

"So, flying is out, huh?' Akane said in disappointed tones.

"Didn't say that, Tomboy." Ranma said. "Just that it's not going to be something that we can do often." He straightened. "The flight suit helps but I must have burned a thousand calories on just that short hop."

"Crap." Groused Akane. She fished into one of her pouches and pulled out a small white tablet about the size of a quarter. "Here, glucose tab." She said in identification. "Ono's idea."

"Gimme two." Ranma said taking the first one. "I feel like I could eat a whole tuna by myself."

"Speaking of which, our food bill is really starting to soar." Ukyo commented. "The boys are starting to eat more too, a lot more." She said. "We're going to need some extra income soon." She said. "Even with the retainer fees from both Captain Noriuda and Nabs."

"Maybe your Sister has some ideas." Ranma suggested. "She usually does."

* * *

"Money, huh?" Nabiki said. She was sitting in the main room of the Saotome home. Sitting next to her was her blond partner, Kimi Ota. Nabiki looked at the three people She nodded. "You're all eating more, aren't you?" She asked.

"A lot more, Sis." Akane agreed.

"I've seen construction workers eat less." Ukyo added. "And your sister still can't gain weight."

Nabiki nodded as if something was confirmed. "It may be magic, Kimi." She said to the blond sittinig next to her. "But what they've been able to do is definitely obeying the laws of physics."

"Wouldn't that be an argument that it isn't magic?" Kimi replied.

"The magic is that they can utilize Ki the way they do." Nabiki said in reminding tones. "But Ki itself is natural." She tucked in her chin in thought. "So, using Ki burns calories." She said mostly to herself. "But, why, after two years, are you suddenly..." Nabiki stopped in mid thought. "You've learned how to do something new, haven't you?" She asked in surmise. "You're already stronger than you should be." She continued. "Faster than most olympic sprinters." She said. "That 'now you see me now you don't' trick has got to burn a ton of calories."

"Nothing compared to the Tomboy's turbo boost." Ranma said. "And I can...how do I say this?"

"Ran-chan can fly." Ukyo said. "Sort of." She waved a hand in illustration. "He...rockets."

Nabiki nodded again. "That makes an odd kind of sense." She said. "Have you checked with Ono?" She asked. "If you haven't, tell him you all want a full physical and that includes the boys." She said firmly. "If my nephews are going to start...flying...I want to make sure it's not going to harm them." She said sternly. "As for food.."

"Probably the best thing to do is buy in bulk." Kimi said.

"I'm already doing that, Kimi." Ukyo said.

"Not the way I mean." Kimi Ota replied with a grin.

* * *

"So, what appears to be the problem?" Dr. Tofu Ono asked his patient. A thirtyish woman with short black hair. She was thn, too thin for Dr. Ono's liking. She was also his sister in law, Akane. "Nabiki sounded very concerned."

"Still can't gain weight, Ono." Akane Saotome replied. "No matter how much I eat." she said. "And I'm eating a lot." She said. "And I'm always hungry."

Dr. Ono checked Akane's blood pressure. His eyebrows rose. He then checked her pulse. His eyebrows went up even further. He checked Akane's reflexes, her pupils, every test possible available in his clinic. He drew blood for later testing. "I'll send that along with the urine samples." He muttered. "But as far as the tests I've already done, you're healthy." Ono chuckled. "I've had world class athletes with worse numbers."

"I think we're somewhere north of your average world class athlete." Akane muttered. "As stupid as that sounds."

Ono nodded. "If I hadn't seen a sample of what you mean, I would normally agree." He said. "And Haya has a habit of showing off...at least for Meg." He added. "A fourteen year old should not be able to bench press as much as he does." He said. "I suppose you can do...more?" He asked. Akane nodded. "How much more?" he asked in curiousity.

"I can bench a hundred kilos." Akane replied. "Easily. One fifty when I really try." She shrugged. "Ukyo a little less, Ranma, the show off, a lot more." Akane's stomach growled hungrily. "Sorry." She said.

Ono nodded and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a can. "Protein shake." He said. "Drink it." He ordered. Akane took the can and started drinking. She didn't stop until the can was empty. "How did it taste?" Asked Ono.

Akane shrugged. "To be honest, I don't remember." She said. "Both Ranma and Nabiki think using Ki burns calories." She said. "Got another can of that stuff?" She asked. Akane took the can Ono offered and started drinking. Akane finished the can and belched. "Gods, I think I'm starting to act like Ranma."

"Fascinating." Ono replied. "They're obviously correct." He said. "The boys, Ranma and Ukyo don't seem as affected as you." He said musingly. "But then you've always been too thin." He nodded. "Until I see the test results I can't be positive but it's a good working theory." He admitted easily. Ono tapped his lips with a finger. "According to traditional Chinese mediciine you have all the symptoms of a Ki imbalance." He said still tapping his lips. "You and, I suspect Ukyo, are acquiring more Yang Ki than you normally would and Ranma, I am going to predict has more Yin Ki than he normally would. But you're not processing it as well as they are." Ono tapped his lips some more. "We need a Tu Na specialist."

"Tuna?" Akane asked. "Like the fish?"

Dr. Ono laughed. "Tu Na." He articulated. "Or sometimes Tui Na." He explained. "A practioner in Ki manipulation." He said. "They do it by using a combination of massage and herbs." He explained further. "I think that, combined with a little accupuncture, should help you gain some weight." He went to the cabinet and pulled out another can. He gave it to Akane. "One with each meal." He said. "Doctor's orders."

End Chapter 10

Author's notes: yeah, I know, still not in China. Soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'Ki Training'

"This is Doctor Pi Zheng." Ono said in introduction the following weekend. Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo were visiting Doctor Ono's clinic. "He's been highly recommended as a Tu Na practioner." He said. "I've spoken a little about your...condition."

Ranma looked at the man. He was a round, smiling little Chinese man somewhere in his mid to late fifties. He wore round little glasses that seemed glued to his face but was otherwise a very pleasant looking man with an air of competance. "Nice to meet you Doctor." Ranma said. "I'm Ranma Saotome," He waved a hand. "My wife, Akane and our friend, Ukyo Kuonji."

Dr. Pi Zheng bowed in greeting. He tilted his head slightly. "Interesting." He murmured. "I hope you no mind." He said in passable Japanese. "But I need touch you." He said. He walked over and took Ranma's hand and turned it over. He probed between Ranma's thumb and forefinger before turning his attention to Ranma's wrist. "Interesting." He said again. This time with a touch of excitement in his voice. He stared at Ranma for about a minute.

The doctor released Ranma's hand and turned to Akane. "May I?" He asked. Akane extended her hand the Dr. Zheng repeated his actions. After asking permission he then did the same thing with Ukyo. Dr. Zheng leaned back and cupped his chin with a hand and looked at Ranma. He waved a finger and a look of cautious belief appeared on the doctor's face. "You...your Ki..." He said. "Your Ki is the strongest I've ever seen." He shook his head. "Maybe strongest ever seen in...decades, maybe centuries."

Dr Zheng turned excitedly to Dr. Ono. "Doctor." He said. "Earlier you...suggested that some of their physical abilities appeared...unusually well developed, I think were exact words." He rolled his eyes. "Are all Japanese so hesitant to speak their minds?" He complained. "I been practicing Tu Na for thirty years.." Dr. Zheng turned to face Ranma. "I worked with athletes." He said to Ranma. "Compared to you they be as children." He turned to Akane. "You have block." He pressed his stomach. "Here." He said. He pressed his side. "Here." Then he pressed his head. "And here."

"You can see Ki?" Ranma asked excitedly.

"So can you." The doctor retorted. "You could have seen block." He said in scolding tones. "If you looked." He pointed to Akane. "Look. Now." He ordered.

Ranma turned to look at Akane. At first he just saw his wife. 'Too thin.' He thought. Then he started to breath slowly and in a more controlled manner. A faint glow appeared around Akane. "Too faint to..."

"Relax body." The doctor ordered. "You do standing meditation, yes?" The doctor leaned over to Doctor Ono. "I have to touch to see Ki." He confided. Ono turned his head and looked at Dr. Zheng in surprise. Dr. Zheng pointed to himself. "I best Tu Na practitioner outside China." He said proudly. "Maybe one in thousand Tu Na practitioners really see Ki." He said. "Most need touch whole body." He smiled briefly. "All need touch."

Ranma nodded and shifted his stance. He continued to breath slowly and deeply. The glow around Akane became more distinct. Ranma began to take in details. He watched the Ki flow like glowing rivers around and through Akane. "Aw crap." He said after a minute. "The Doc's right." He said in self-disgust."Okay, Doc." Ranma called over his shoulder. "Now what?"

"I show." Dr. Zheng said in barely controlled excitement. He walked over to Akane and placed his hands just over her stomach. "You watch."

As Ranma watched he could see the Ki knot he had observed earlier start to loosen. He watched as the doctor moved his hands. From the way the Ki knot responded to the doctor's actions it was obvious that the doctor was actively manipulating the knot. "Which means he can feel it." Ranma said. "How does it feel, Tomboy?" He asked.

"Weird." Akane replied. "Sure feels like he's doing something."

"Yeah, he is." Ranma agreed. "So, what you're trying to do is...smooth it out?" He asked the Chinese doctor. Dr. Zheng nodded. "Can I try?" He asked.

"There is no try." The doctor said with a smile. "Only do." He grinned. "Always want say that." He nodded toward Akane. "Do." He repeated.

Ranma placed his hand over the Ki knot in Akane's stomach. He tried to feel the Ki and, after a moment, he did. "You watching this, Uk-Chan?" He asked.

"I'm afraid to blink, Ran-chan." Ukyo said in awe. She too was seeing the Ki flowing through Akane and she could see Ranma sending gentle streamers of Ki from his hands to the Ki knot in Akane's stomach. "Whoa." She breathed when she observed the Ki knot suddenly unkink to the accompaniment of a burst of Ki as the knot vanished. "You must have felt THAT, Tomboy." She said.

Akane giggled. "Felt good too." She said. "Tell you later." She added with another giggle. Akane pointed to her side. "Do here, Ranma." She said in a baby girl voice. She giggled again. Akane wiggled slightly. "Please."

"What's wrong with you, Tomboy?" Ranma asked n concern.

"She just feel good." Dr. Zheng answered with another brief smile. "But wait until home before doing more." This time he smiled widely for a second. He waved a hand. "You must tell me." He almost pleaded. "What you able do?" He asked. "Your Ki tell me you very strong." He said. "You see Ki, you move Ki." He pointed out. "You have power, Mr. Saotome." He said. "All of you, have power."

Ranma looked at Akane then at Ukyo. They both shrugged. Ranma turned to the Chinese Doctor. "Well." He said. "We can do this." He raised his hands and they were suddenly englobed in plasma.

To Ranma's surprise the Chinese doctor leaned closer. "Aiyah." Breathed the doctor. He looked over at Akane. He nodded when he took in Akane's glowing eyes. He then looked at Ukyo. Ukyo hair was a glowing wriggling mass. "Aiyah." He breathed again. "So strong." He said in admiring tones. "Grandfather speak of this, how adepts could control Ki." He said. "He also say after Lord Saffron die, no new adepts be born."

"Lord Saffron?" Akane asked.

"Adepts?" Ranma asked at the same time.

Doctor Pi Zheng nodded. "Saffron was adept." He said. "If grandfather tell truth, even stronger than you." He said to Ranma. He pointed to Ranma's hands which no longer glowed. "Grandfather say Lord Saffron could use his Ki to burn through metal." He said. "Lord Saffron could fly; all his people could fly."

"What happened?" Akane asked in hushed tones.

"It happen many years ago when I young boy." The doctor replied. "Must be almost fifty years now." He added. "Grandfather say Lord Saffron think Communists very weak, easy to conquer." He said. "So he gather his army and plan march on Bei Jing." He shook his head. "Lord Saffron never return." He said. "Must be dead."

Ranma licked suddenly dry lips. "Do...do you know where this Lord Saffron went?"

The doctor nodded. "Lop Nor." He said "Grandfather think, atom bomb too strong even for Lord Saffron." He waved a doubtful hand. "Grandfather think, though we never know what, Lord Saffron do something that cause no more adepts be born." He said. "Grandfather say, soon after other adepts begin to lose strength...suddenly start get old and die."

Later, after Ranma, Akane and Ukyo left, Dr. Zheng and Dr. Ono shared some tea as they discussed their patients. Dr. Zheng chuckled slightly sourly. "I practice Tu Na for thirty years." He said almost to himself. "It take ten years before I ever see Ki." He said. "And five more year before I truly could move another person's Ki." He looked toward the clinic's exit. "And he learn in minutes." He shook off the melancholy. Dr. Zheng took a sip of tea. "You know I must write home." He said. "Fortunately, few will believe."

"Fortunately?" Dr. Ono replied. His eyes widened. "Ah, I see." He said in understanding.

"Too bad this Japan." Dr. Zheng said. "Last adept in Japan die, ten years ago." He said. "Mr. Saotome will have to learn on his own." He said. "in China, he have teacher."

"Are you telling me there is a living adept, in China?" Dr. Ono asked in surprise. "He must be ancient."

"She." Corrected Dr. Zheng. "Oh yes, she very old but Ki still strong." Dr. Zheng replied. "She could teach him so much."

"Fascinating." Dr. Ono replied. "I'd love to meet her."

"She'd love meet, Mr. Saotome." Dr. Zheng said. "She live in remote section of Bayakala, near Jusendo." He said. Dr. Zheng grabbed a convenient piece of paper and started writing. "She member of tribe." Dr. Zheng shuddered slightly. "Very strong matriarchy." He said. "They call themselves the Joketsuzoku."

"Joketsuzoku." Echoed Dr. Ono. "And the adept, what is her name?"

"Kho Lon." Replied Dr. Zheng.

* * *

Ranma parked the car, the same ten year old Nissan he had driven the last five years, and got out. Ukyo and a still giggling Akane got out of the back seat. "Still feeling good, huh Tomboy?" Ranma asked with a chuckle.

"She may be feeling good but I'm worn out." Ukyo complained. "Honestly, Tomboy." She scolded good-naturedly. "You're insatiable."

Akane nodded cheerfully. "Yep." She chirped. "And I need more sayshing." She said.

"I don't think that's a word, Tomboy,." Ukyo turned to Ranma. "see what I have to put up with?' She complained again. "Next time this happens, I'll drive home."

"Okay." Ranma said with a grin. "We could go for a drive later."

"Yeah." Akane agreed.

"Not you too, Ran-chan?" Ukyo said in disbelief.

"Where do you think all that pent up Ki went, Uk-chan?" Ranma chuckled. "That and the fact that I listened to the two of you make out in the back seat for the last twenty minutes."

"Hey Tomboy, you mind if Ran-chan pinch hits for me for awhile?" Ukyo said as they opened the door to their home. "I want to check up on the kids." She said. "And take a break." She thought.

"Hell no." Akane said. She grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him toward their bedroom.

Ukyo laughed. "I wonder if I have any...knots?" She thought in anticipation. "I think that's the first time I saw the Tomboy look eager about having sex just with Ranma." Ukyo whistled to herself as she first went to the bathroom and then the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of juice and started walking around the house. She went back to the entry where they had changed shoes. Actually Ranma and Akane had just kicked off their shoes and Ukyo went back to tidy up. She put the shoes in place. "Who's shoes are these?' She thought. Ukyo saw the boys' shoes, including Tagaki's but there were three extra pairs of shoes. All girls shoes. "Three?" Ukyo thought.

With a puzzled look on her face, Ukyo walked towards the boys' room. As she neared the door she heard sounds, music and voices, coming from the room. Ukyo pressed her ear to the door. Her eyes widened. "Oh dear." She thought. "Tagaki and Akama are...wait a minute that was a girl's giggle.' Ukyo slowly slid the door open and peered in. Ukyo's mouth dropped open. She slowly slid the door closed. Ukyo backed up away from the door. "We're home." She yelled loudly. "Your father needs to talk to me and Momma A." She yelled. "So don't disturb us."

The door to the boys room opened slightly and Akama stuck his head out. He was flushed and breathing heavily. "Yeah, okay, sure Momma U." He said breathlessly. Akama ducked his head inside and hissed something. "Um, yeah...how long?" He asked.

"Maybe an hour." Ukyo said. "Oh, and if your friends would like to stay for dinner, tell them they're welcome." She smiled. "But I suggest you spend the next hour in the living room." She said. "Oh have you seen, Haya?" She asked.

"He's with...um..." Akama stammered. "Meg."

"Meg is here?" Ukyo said. "I see." She gave Akane a stern look that made Akama blanch. "Living room." She repeated.

"Yes, Momma U." Akama said in defeat. "Momma U?" Akama said in a pleading note.

"Yes, Akama?" Ukyo replied.

"We kinda like them." Akama said.

"We'll keep it in mind." Ukyo promised. "Your brother?" She said. "Never mind, I know where they are." She turned. Ukyo looked over her shoulder. "I'll be back in five minutes, I expect to see all of you in the living room." Ukyo turned and walked away. She made a bee line for the dojo. She entered the dojo.

"Okay, you two." Ukyo said loudly. "I know you're..." Ukyo stopped. Hayaima and Megumi were in the dojo but instead of what she expected, Hayaima and Megumi were doing...drills.

"Oh hi Momma U." Hayaima said cheerfully.

"Hi, Auntie Ukyo." Megumi greeted Ukyo. "Haya's teaching me Kempo."

"So...I...see." Ukyo said slowly.

"Mother thinks it's a phase." Megumi continued. "But I told her that Haya wouldn't want a weak girl as a girlfriend."

"Meg's pretty good, Momma U." Hayaima said in appreciation. "Why don't you show her what I taught you?" Hayaima said. "Wait till you see how high Meg can kick." He said to his mother. "Show her Meg."

Megumi giggled and then proceeded to do a high kick. Megumi's foot went so high, Ukyo was afraid Megumi might kick herself in the face but the girl obviously had control over the kick. Megumi then did several very high, and in Ukyo's opinion, well executed front and roundhouse kicks.

"I see." Ukyo said in the same slow tones. "And...well, that was...actually it was very good." Ukyo admitted. "When did you get here?" She asked.

"Just after classes, Momma U." Hayaima said.

"I see." Ukyo said again. She shook herself.

"Did you want something, Auntie Ukyo?" Megumi asked innocently. She pulled her gi, obviously one borrowed from Akane, away from her body. "Please tell Auntie Akane, I'll have this washed." She promised.

Ukyo pointed a finger over her shoulder. "Do you know what Akama and Tagaki have been up to?" She asked almost desperately. "Never mind." She said in frustrated anger. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Mother said I could." Megumi replied. "If you asked." She smiled. "Can I help?"

Ukyo shook her head. Not in negation but in disbelief. "Sure, if you'd like." She repeated.

"Wonderful." Megumi said happily. She turned to Hayaima. "We should wash up." She said matter of factly. Megumi walked over to the corner where what looked like an overnight bag lay. "I'm glad I brought a change of clothes." She said. Megumi walked back to Hayaima and took his hand. "Come along Haya." Megumi said.

Megumi and Hayaima walked out of the dojo leaving Ukyo to stare after them with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. It wasn't until she reached Ranma and Akane's bedroom that it dawned on her that most likely Megumi and Hayaima were bathing together. "How did I let myself be manipulated by a thirteen year old?" She muttered. She knocked on the bedroom door. "It's me." She called before she quickly slid the door open and stepped inside. She closed the door and turned around.

- Lemon Scene -

"Damn it, Tomboy." Ukyo said in complaint when Akane finally seemed to be satiated. . "Akama and Tagaki apparently have girlfriends." She growled out. "And Meg and Haya are acting more mature than the two of you."

"What do you mean Akama and Tagaki have girlfriends?" Ranma demanded.

"Well either they have girlfriends or they were about to try on each others clothes." Ukyo replied. "Somehow I don't think so."

"Really?" Ranma replied with more than a touch of smug pride in his voice. "Ow." Ranma exclaimed when Akane elbowed him in the side. "Tomboy." He said in complaint. "Come on you can't blame me." He continued. "And wait until Yuchiko hears about it." He grinned lopsidedly. "So, I guess the plan is to pretend we don't know."

"While letting them know we're pretending." Ukyo said firmly.

"Good plan." Akane said approvingly. "Were they cute?"

"Didn't get to see their faces." Ukyo admitted."But from what I could see, and that was...significant, I don't think their faces would matter all that much." She said. "I told them we'd be down in an hour." She looked at the dresser clock. "Which is in about fifteen minutes."

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo now dressed though comfortably in house kimono, walked into the main room of the Saotome home. Sitting at the main table were their sons, Hayaima and Akama, Akama's best friend Tagaki and three girls who were apparently their respective girlfriends. Megumi, Kasumi thirteen year old daughter of course, and two other girls. From where they stood they could see the two girls were cute, athletc and..." Twins." Chuckled Ranma. He put a serious but friendly look on his face.

"Don't get up." Ranma said as the two new girls made to get to their feet. "Is there any tea?" He asked.

"Of course, Uncle Ranma." Megumi replied. She lifted a tea pot and poured for the three audlts as they sat down. "Uncle Ranma, Auntie AKane, Auntie Ukyo may I present Ume and Sakura Kobiashi." The two girls bowed nervously where they sat.

"A pleasure." Ranma replied with serious smile.

"Ume and Sakura go to Furinken." Megumi continued. "They seem nice."

Ranma smiled wryly both at the tone in Megumi's voice and the snorts of amusement coming from Akane and Ukyo at Megumi's qualified approval. "I'm...sure they are." Ranma replied. "So..." Ranma began. "Ume and Sakura, huh."

"Th-they're cheerleaders Pops." Akama offered hesitantly.

Ranma could not suppress a proud smile. "Cheerleaders, huh?' He said.

"Okay, I'm impressed." Akane whispered to Ukyo. She smiled at the two girls. "Would you girls like to stay for dinner?' She asked. "That's assuming your parents give permission."

"Well..." Began Ume or Sakura. Akane wasn't sure which was which yet.

"Oh you gotta." Akama said to the girl sitting next to her. "Momma U is a great cook."

"You really should." Megumi said firmly. "It would be the...proper thing to do."

Ume and Sakura looked at each other. They may have been cheerleaders. They may have been popular. But they also knew that half the girls in Furinken, especially the ones who had expressed the opinion that Akama Saotome and Tagaki Kasamura, the two hottest boys, outside of Nagano Sannasuke and Hayaima Saotome, that is, were gay, would eat their hearts out in jealousy if they were also considered Akama and Tagaki's girlfriends. They also now knew that Megumi Ono would have the greatest say in that consideration.

"We can ask." Squeaked Sakura or Ume.

"Let me talk to them." Akane offered.

"Auntie Akane can be very persuasive." Megumi said.

"That she can, sugar." Ukyo said. "Assuming she gets permission, why don't you girls help me in the kitchen?" It was barely a question.

"Yes..." The two girls hesitated.

"Auntie Ukyo will do." Ukyo said into the pause.

"Yes, Auntie Ukyo." Ume said for both of them.

After dinner, Ranma drove the twin girls home. By the time he had returned back to the Saotome home, both Akama and Tagaki had finished doing the dishes and were sitting in the main room with glum expressions on their faces. "What's up, boys?" Ranma asked curiously. "I know your Moms aren't grounding you."

Akama sighed. "yeah, we know." He said. "It's just..." Akama reddened as he spoke. "Never mind." He said.

"Can't blame you for missing them." Ranma said cheerfully. "They're cute." he smiled. "Cheer up boys." Ranma said. "you'll see them tomorrow." Ranma reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He extracted two medium sized bills and handed one each to Akama and Tagaki. "In case you want to take them out for a soda or something." He said.

"Wow, thanks Pops." Akama exclaimed.

"One more thing." Ranma said. He reached into his jacket pocket. "Just in case." He said. He handed each of the boys a small packet. "Don't tell your Moms." He said. "Now off with you." He said. "We're going for a run in the morning." Ranma smiled as Tagaki and Akama ran off. Ranma looked around. "Should've asked them where Haya and Meg were." He muttered.

Ranma wandered into the kitchen where he found Akane and Ukyo. He walked over and gave first Akane and then Ukyo a quick kiss. "You guys seen Meg and Haya?" He asked. "They aren't in the main room." He said. "I should get Meg home soon."

"Apparently that won't be necessary." Akane replied in bemused tones. "Kasumi called and said Meg can stay the night." She explained. "Apparently Meg is still a virgin." She said. "And probably will stay one for awhile." She shrugged. "So it seems some of what we said got through."

"Well they're obviously doing something." Ranma pointed out.

"Obviously." Akane replied. "But...Kasumi thinks she can live with...that something." She smiled lopsidedly. "And...you have to admit it's too darn cute."

"And as Haya's mother." Ukyo chuckled. "I doubt I could find a better daughter in law." Ukyo paused. "I take that back, I doubt we..." She waved a hand to indicate all three of them. "Could find a better daughter in law."

"She's got a point, Tomboy." Ranma said. "So what's the plan, let Meg sleep over and she sleeps...where?"

"With me...and Haya." Ukyo said. "In the guest room." She said. "Darn." She exclaimed. "I was sort of looking forward to a little Ran-chan time."

Akane smiled in sympathy. "Hey, tell you what..." Akane said suddenly. "Why don't I sleep in the guest room?" She said. "I have a feeling Meg won't be surprised." She said with a rueful smile. "And I'm pretty sure Ranma won't complain." She said. Akane swatted Ranma on the shoulder. "Will you?"

"Since no matter how I respond, I'm probably going to get into trouble..." Ranma replied with a grin. "So, I'll just say; if you guys are okay with it, so am I." Ranma grabbed his pigtail and looked at it. "But, honestly, I hope you're okay with it."

* * *

Hayaima wearing his cleanest pajamas was sitting cross-legged on the futon he hoped he would share with Megumi tonight. Megumi seemed confident. Thinking of Megumi, Hayaima watched as Megumi sat at his mother's vanity and brushed out her hair. Megumi was dressed in a somewhat conservative but very femiinine white cotton nightgown that somehow seemed very Megumi to Hayaima. 'I think I could watch her do that forever.' Hayaima thought.

Sometimes Hayaima didn't quite know what to make of what was going on between him and Megumi. Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if he had grown up with Megumi around. 'I wonder if we would be...us.' He thought. "So what did you think of Ume and Sakura?" Hayaima asked in an effort to shake the sadness that thought evoked.

Megumi turned slightly toward Hayaima but continued to brush her hair. "I suppose they're okay." She said. "For now." She added. Megumi smiled slightly. "Somehow I don't see it lasting." She stopped brushing her hair and put the brush down. "They need a different kind of girl." Megumi giggled. "Well what they really need is a female Akama and Tagaki."

Hayaima returned the laugh. "Yeah." He agreed. Hayaima looked up as the door to the guest room opened . To his surprise it was his Momma U and his Momma A who walked in.

"Hey, scamp." Ukyo greeted her son. She looked at Megumi. Her eyebrow raised slightly at the teen's choice of night wear and the implied statement it made. She also took in the location of the sleeping mats that Megumi and Hayaima would use. Obviously it was Megumi's decision to place them at the foot of Ukyo's bed. "Good evening, Meg." Ukyo said. "It's been awhile so I don't remember if Haya snores or not." She said. "But when his father snores, I just jab him in the side to make him roll over." She said. "That usually works."

"I will remember that, Auntie." Megumi replied in pleasant tones.

"And in the future, you don't have to wait up for me or Auntie Akane." Ukyo said. "It is past your bedtime."

Megumi smiled. "I will remember that as well, Auntie." She said.

"Do that." Ukyo replied in amused tones. "Well, I'll see you all in the morning." Ukyo said. "Sure you want to bunk here, Tomboy?" Ukyo asked.

"I'll be fine, Uk-chan." Akane replied. "That okay with you, Haya?" Akane asked to Hayaima's surprise. Not that he didn't know that his mother sometimes slept with his Pops, but that it was while Megumi was here. Then he thought about it some more and a smile appeared on his face. He got in under the covers.

"It's fine, Momma A." Hayaima said.

Megumi walked over to the her sleeping mat and got under the covers with Hayaima. She placed her head on Hayaima's chest and Hayaima wrapped her in his arms. "It's fine with me too, Auntie." Megumi said

"Well good night, Akane." Ukyo said."Good night, Haya." Ukyo said. "Good night...daughter."

Megumi smiled against Hayaima's chest. "Good night...mother."

Akama and Tagaki lay under the covers of their sleeping mats. Once they had realized that Hayaima was not going to be sleeping there, the two teens moved their mats next to each other and Akama cuddled up against Tagaki. "Man I thought we'd get grounded for sure." Akama said quietly.

Tagaki chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He replied. "Instead your Pops acted like we won a tournement of something." He said.

"Yeah." Agreed Akama with a laugh. Akama pulled out the package his father had given him and looked at it. "Think we'll ever use these?" He asked Tagaki. He handed the package of condoms to Tagaki.

"Going to have to earn a whole bunch of boyfriend points." Tagaki replied. Tagaki grinned. "Speaking of boyfriend points." He said. "How many do I have?"

Akama laughed. "Enough." He replied. "Why?" He asked. "You wanna cash some in?" He teased.

"Yeah." Tagaki replied.

"Oh, good." Akama said.

* * *

The following morning found Megumi Ono making breakfast. She had been woken up at 5:30 a.m. by the sudden activity around the Saotome home. While Megumi was not used to being awake so early she didn't complain, especially once she realized what was happening. About the only thing she did mind was that she couldn't go out with them. Auntie Akane had explained that the morning 'jogs' were beyond her capabilities. She demonstrated what she meant by jumping to the roof of the Saotome home.

Megumi looked at the stove and shook her head. "Okay, Auntie Ukyo...I mean Mother...said to make rice for twenty." She said to herself. "I know Haya eats a lot...but...well then again so does Akama. And I'm sure Tagaki eats a lot." Megumi giggled. "Maybe I should make extra, just in case." She checked the rice cannister on the counter. "Not enough."

Megumi went over to what she thought was a pantry door. It was a pantry but she gasped when she realized that the pantry was more like a walk-in closet. Against the back wall was stacked a dozen large bags of rice. Shelf after shelf was completely filled with preserved, canned, and boxed goods. There was even an extra freezer along part of one side wall. A quick glance inside the freezer gave additional indications of buying in bulk way beyond what the average person might consider.

"Oh my." Megumi whispered. "Maybe Mother wasn't kidding, after all." She walked over to a large cannister next to the bags of rice and lifted the lid. She nodded as she saw it was half full of rice. She refilled the smaller cannister in her hand then walked around the pantry and selected a few additional items before returning to the kitchen.

By the time the morning joggers returned, Megumi had completed making breakfast, bathed and dressed. She decided to wear jeans and a red sweater over a blouse. Megumi was drinking a cup of tea when the door to the kitchen opened. Megumi smiled. "Good morning, Mother." She greeted Ukyo.

Ukyo smiled. "Daughter." She returned. Ukyo looked around the kitchen. She walked over to the overly large rice cooker and lifted the lid. She nodded. She nodded again at the covered plates. "Fish?" She asked.

"Yes, Mother" Megumi replied. "And I found some pickles in the pantry." She said.

Ukyo turned toward Megumi. "I hope you really do think of me as your mother." Ukyo said seriously. "I want you to come to me if you want to talk or if...anything goes wrong."

Megumi smiled. "I wil, Mother." She said pleasantly. "But nothing is wrong." She grinned. "Haya is a very good boyfriend."

Ukyo shook her head and smiled. "I'm sure he is." She said. "Well, everything seems well in hand." She announced. "Hopefully there's still some hot water." With another shake of her head, Ukyo left the kitchen.

Megumi smiled and returned to her tea.

Fiteen minutes later the kitchen door opened and Hayaima walked in. "Hey, Meg." Hayaima said in greeting. He widdled his fingers for a second. "I'm, uh, sorry for waking you so early." He said,

"That's all right, Haya," Megumi replied pleasnatly. "I I understand." She added. "You need to train." She said in approving tones. "Father is very impressed." She mock frowned. "However, you did run out without giving me a morning kiss." She said. "I should take away a boyfriend point for that." She stopped when Hayaima seemed to blur and then vanish from the door and appeared right in front of her. Megumi tilted her head and puckered her lips.

Akama and Tagaki walked into the kitchen. "Hey, we gonna eat or what?" Akama demanded. He stopped and rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed." He said. "Break it up you two." He said to an embracing Hayaima and Megumi. "Everyone is at the table."

Hayaima and Megumi pulled slightly away from each other and turned their heads. "Just for that." Megumi said. "You get to bring the food to the table." She pointed to the covered plates. "Start with that." She said. "Haya will bring the rice."

* * *

"Okay everyone." Ranma said. "Settle down." He looked around the now quiet table. Sitting on his right was his wife and the mother of his son Akama, Akane. On his left the mother of his eldest son, Hayaima, Ukyo Kuonji. On Akane's right sat Akama and Tagaki and on Ukyo's left, her son Hayaima and his girlfriend, Megumi Ono. At the foot of the table sat Akane's father, Soun. A folded newspaper by his plate. "Thank you for the food." Ranma said. The occupants at the table responded in an echoing chorus.

"I can't believe you cooked all this, Meg." Akama said in amazement.

"Oh it really wasn't that hard." Megumi replied.

Akane leaned back in her chair and glanced over to Ukyo. As if Ukyo felt her gaze the chef leaned back and looked over to Akane. Akane raised an eyebrow. Ukyo grinned and rubbed her belly. Akane laughed. Akane leaned closer to Ukyo. "You owe me." She whispered.

"So do you." Ukyp replied cheerfully with a nod toward Hayaima and Megumi.

"Not really." Akane replied. "They waited until I was asleep." She chuckled. "Or at least, thought I was asleep." She amended. "It was actually kind of...sweet."

Megumi smiled proudly as everyone started eating the food she prepared. Her pride turned to amazement as everyone began eating so quickly their chopsticks blurred. By the time she had finished her own more modest serving, everyone at the table, except Uncle Soun, had eaten enough for three or four people. "Goodness." Megumi said surveying the remains of the breakfast. "You all do eat a lot."

"Gotta Meg." Hayaima replied. "Pops says using Ki takes a lot out of us." He said. "Especially today." Hayaima said proudly. "I roof hopped."

"It was only ten meters, Haya." Akama interrupted in annoyed tones. "Even I can do that."

"It was fifteen and no you can't." Hayaima shot back.

"Only because Pops wont let me try." Akama complained. "Not fair." He muttered under his breath. "Ow." Complained Akama when Tagaki smacked the back of his head. "What did you do that for?"

"For what you were planning on doing." Tagaki said. "And don't pretend you wasn't gonna." He said. "If Sensei says you can try, then you can try, not before." He scolded. "And we're not moving until you promise."

Akama looked at Tagaki's stern face for a moment then hung his head. "I promise." He said sullenly.

"Good." Tagaki replied.

Megumi sipped her tea as she considered the conversation around her. For the past two years since she declared herself Hayaima's girlfriend she had seen enough to not too readily deny Hayaima's or even Akama's claims. "Fifteen meters, Haya?" She asked.

"At least." Hayaima said proudly. "I landed a couple meters beyond the other roof's edge." He explained. Hayaima turned. "Hey Pops." Hayaima called. "Is it alright if I show, Meg?" He asked eagerly. "I still feel strong."

Ranma looked at Hayaima for a moment. He couldn't help grin wryly at his eldest son's antics. '"Can't blame him for wanting to show off." He thought. "especially for Meg." Ranma let his Ki senses roam over Hayaima. To Ranma's Ki senses, Hayaima was more a Hayaima shaped mass of energy than anything physical. Finally Ranma nodded. "One hop." He said. He grinned at his son. "How about from here to Mr. Sato's?"

"Alright." Hayaima crowed and jumped to his feet. "Come on, Meg."

"One hop." Ranma cautioned. "And take Tagaki...and Akama with you." He said. "If you're gonna break your fool neck, I'm gonna be there to watch it." He said to Akama. "Come on everyone." He said. "Might as well get it over with."

"To the roof." Directed Akane iin a loud and cheerful voice.

The entire family and Megumi went outside and to one side of the house. Megumi was filled with excited anticipation. She had seen Hayaima do some amazing things. She had seen nearly the entire Saotome family do amazing things over the past two years. But..."Fifteen meters?" She thought in amazement. "And Uncle Ranma didn't really seem concerned." Her thought continued. She looked at the rooftop above her. "How do we get up there?" She asked aloud. "Eep." She squealed when her Uncle Ranma scooped her up in his arms.

Ranma grinned at Megumi. "Maybe in a few months Haya will be able to do this." He said and jumped. Megumi sqealed again. There was a soft thump and Megumi found herself being placed on her feet.

Hayaima followed so quickly afterwards he must have jump at nearly the same time. Hayaima walked over to Megumi. "I could have done that, Pops." Hayaima complained.

"Okay, you get to carry her down." Ranma replied with a grin. "That's assuming we're not looking for your teeth instead." Four more thumps alerted Ranma that the rest had followed. Ramna walked to the roof edge and pointed across a two lane side street to a rooftop across the way. "Haya first." He said.

Hayaima bounced on his toes. "Watch this, Meg." He said. Hayaima bounced a few more times on his toes before he started running toward the roof edge. Megumi watched in a combination of horror and anticipation as Hayaima launched himself into space. Hayaima wobbled a bit as he arced across the gap. His arms windmilled a couple times but he landed easily on his feet on the roof top across the street. Hayaima jumped into the air and pumped a fist. "Yeah." He shouted.

"Akama." Ranma ordered. "Got your mouth guard?' Ranma asked. Akamasourly opened his mouth to reveal a blue plastic mouth guard. "Good." He said. Ranma jerked a thumb at the gap. "Okay, at least we won't have to look for you teeth."

Akama grinned showing the mouth guard. The teen's eyes focused across the gap and the grin disappeared. Akama took a few extra deep and slow breaths before suddenly darting toward the roofedge. "Cowagunga." He shouted and launched himself into space. Akama also arced across the divide but his arc was much higher. Still even with the extra height and resultant extra distance Akama landed on his feet in the middle of the neighbor's roof.

"He did not say 'Cowabunga'." Tagaki muttered. He shook his head and then made his own jump. The three teens gave each other high fives.

"Now's the hard part." Ranma called across the gap. "Jumping back." Ranma smiled proudly as first Akama, then Tagaki and then finally Hayaima made the leap back across.

Hayaima walked over to Megumi. "So, what did you think?" He asked. "I don't care what Pop's said." Hayaima continued without waiting for an answer. "I could've carried you to the roof and done the jump." He declared. "Heck, I bet I could've done the jump and carried you at the same time."

Megumi looked at Hayaima for a moment. "I'll bring my skateboard gear next weekend." Megumi said in matter of fact tones. "And find out." She leaned closer to Hayaima. "That was worth two boyfriend points." She said.

Hayaima thought quickly. Megumi just gave him two boyfriend points and he wasn't sure for what. He replayed what he had said in his head. "Well, you're my girlfriend, right?" Hayaima said as he thought furiously. "And...um...I figured a good boyfriend...should...be the one to carry you to the roof." He ended almost on a question. "Right?"

Megumi grinned. "You get an extra three boyfriend points for getting it right." Megumi in approval. "I think it would be very romantic." She said. Megumi raised her arms. "Now, take me down." She said. "It's chilly."

Hayaima carefully scooped Megumi into his arms and walked to the roof edge. He looked down at the girl in his arms. Megumi smiled up at him and he returned the smile. "Hold on." He said and stepped off the roof. He and Megumi never broke their gaze even as they hurtled toward the ground. There was barely a jolt as Hayaima's feet hit the ground though a faint donut shaped, three meter wide ring of dirt and dust lifted around them.

Ranma watched his eldest son carry Megumi into the house. "Now that." He said in appreciation. "Is a neat trick." He said. "I bet he didn't even know he did it." He said. "Damn." He exclaimed suddenly. "We're doing things better unconsciously then consciously."

Akane's cell phone rang breaking into Ranma's train of thought. Akane flipped open her phone. "Hello?" She said. "Oh hi, Sis." Akane said. She cupped the mouthpiece. "Kasumi." She said in identification. She removed her hand. "Well Haya will mind." She said with a laugh. "Well if you insist." Akane cupped the mouthpiece again. "Kasumi baked cupcakes." She grinned as Ranma and Ukyo pretended to wipe drool from their lips. "Okay, see you later, Sis." She said. "Love ya."

"Kasumi's coming over early?" Guess Ukyo.

"Two." Akane confirmed. "Actually Ono wants to talk to us." She said.

"Sounds serious." Ukyo said in concern.

Akane shurgged. "Kasumi didn't sound worried." She said. "But then again she never does." Akane pointed out. She turned. "Okay, why are you two still here?" She asked Tagaki and Akama. The two boys were standing near the roof edge. By there hand movements it was obvious they were talking about the hop. They turned. "Okay, you can make that distance." She said to Akama. "But it still burns calories." She said. "And you both have homework to do." She pointed a finger downwards.

Tagaki and Akama gave each other a resigned look. Then Akama grinned. "Race ya." He yelled and ran toward the roof edge and jumped. Tagaki was a split second behind hin,

"Those two." She said fondly. "We should go in too." She said. Akane grinned. "But first." Akane ran to the opposite roof edge and jumped. Akane sailed gracefully across the gap. No sooner did she touch down then she leaped back across the gap. Akane executed a flip just before she landed.

"Nice, Tomboy." Ranma said in appreciation.

"Thank you, Ranma." Akane replied with a pleased smile.

"Now that is how you're supposed to smile, Tomboy." Ranma said. "Isn't that right, Uk-chan?"

"No doubt about it." Ukyo agreed. "I'd like to see that smile more often, Sugar."

"Me too." Agreed Ranma.

Akane smiled a littlw wider. "Me too." She said. "Feels good." She looped her one arm through Ranma's arm and the other through Ukyo's. She led them toward the roof edge. "I just feel like smiling more these days."

Ranma chuckled. "I laugh a lot more, that's for sure."

"Got to admit, I've never been happier." Ukyo said. "You know, in one of those cheap novels that would mean something bad was about to happen." She said in mock ominous tones. Ranma and Akane laughed. "But you know something?" Ukyo said. "Even if something bad does happen,"She said. " I know we'll get through it...together."

"Together." Chorused Ranma and Akane and all three of them jumped off the roof.

* * *

The doorbell to the Saotome residence rang and Akane went to answer it. She opened the door. "Mouse?" She said in surprise.

"Sorry for not calling, Tomboy." Yuchiko Kasamura said apologetically. "I know we're supposed to pick up Tagaki at eight but Kenichi was sent home sick." she said. She held up a suitcase. "You mind?"

"Of course not." Akane said. "Well why are we standing out here?" She asked. "You're just in time for a snack." She said. "Oh and Meg's here." She said.

"Tea and a snack." Yuchiko said. "So, how's it going with the lovebirds?" Yuchiko asked in curiousity.

"Still going strong." Akane replied. "Oh, apparently she's still a virgin." Akane supplied. "Looks like you're going to win the bet." She said.

"Told you." Yuchiko said smugly. "Mouse!" Came a voice. Yuchiko turned around. "Uk-chan." Yuchiko returned. She shook her head. "I don't know how the two of you do it." She said in admiration. "Not only do you both work, you're raising three...four children."

"You counting Ranma or Meg?" Ukyo asked in amused tones.

"Five children." Yuchiko continued with a grin. "And you both somehow manage to still look like teenagers."

"I wouldn't go that far, Mouse." Akane said with a laugh. "Kenichi is sick." Akane informed Ukyo. "Tagaki's staying an extra couple nights." She said.

"Of course he is." Ukyo replied

"Bless you both." Yuchiko said in gratitude. Yuchiko glanced around. "So, anything new with the twins?" She asked in conspiratory tones.

"I hope you're thirsty, Mouse." Akane said with a grin. "Because do we have a story to tell you."

* * *

Akane, Ukyo and Yuchiko sat in the kitchen drinking tea. More often than not the three of them would laugh or giggle at something. Yuchiko sipped her tea. 'Best friends I ever had.' She thought to herself. She suppressed a giggle. 'Even if they are a bit...perverted.' Yuchiko gave the two women a fond smile. 'Not that I blame them. They are three of the prettiest people I've ever met.'

"Oh, Mouse, I almost forgot." Akane said. "Ono and Kasumi should be here any miinute." She said. "Ono got the lab tests back and wants to talk to us." Akane raised a calming hand. "I really doubt it's going to be bad news."

Ten minutes the doorbell rang and Dr. Tofu Ono and his wife, Kasumi Ono were ushered into the Saotome home. Tofu carried a computer bag slung over his shoulder. "Oh, Mrs. Kasamura." Tofu Ono said in recognition. "I'm glad you're here." He smiled. "I think you're going to like what I'm going to tell you."

"Where are...?" Began Kasumi She stopped when she saw Megumi and Hayaima approaching. Her daughter had a contented smile on her face and Hayaima looked a little glazed. Kasumi suppressed a sigh. "Hello, Meg," Kasumi greeted her daughter. "Haya."

"Hello Mother." Megumi replied.

"Hi, Mrs. Ono." Hayaima said. "Ow." He added when Megumi elbowed him. "Now what did I do?" He said in complaint. Megumi just looked at him. "Uh Oh." He thought. "Lessee she elbowed me when I said hello to her mom..." His mouth opened in an o. "Mother?" He asked in a near whisper. Megumi smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Hayaima swallowed and turned. "I meant, Hi...mother?"

"Mother is...appropriate." Kasumi said in approval.

"Well, stop standing around and tell us the news." Akane said breaking into the silence that folllowed. "Haya, get Tagaki and Akama." She ordered. "And does anyone know where your father is?"

"I think he's in the dojo, Auntie Akane." Megumi said.

Since Ranma was in the dojo and Tagaki and Akama were in the dojo as well it didn't take long before everone was assembled in the main room of the Saotome home. Dr. Ono placed his laptop on the table. "The lab results only confirmed what I have been observing over the past two years." He began. "A little less for Tagaki." He said to Yuchiko.

Ono tapped a key and the laptop sprang to life. He tapped a set of keys and a chart appeared on the screen. It was a series of vertical bars set in pairs. One bar in each set was black while the other bar was broken into six colors. "The black bar represents the general population while the other bar is color coded for Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Tagaki, Akama and Hayaima." He announced. "In terms of general matabolism, body fat, muscle density and the like." He said pointing to each bar pair in turn. The six of you are ranked in the top one thousandth of one percent."

There was a general murmur of awe at Ono's announcement. "But that's not all." Onoe said. He tapped a set of keys and a picture of Akane appeared on the screen. "This is Akane last week at my office." He said. He tapped another key and a second picture joined the first. It was also Akane. "This is Akane six months ago."

Akane looked at the two pictures and frowned. "I look different." She said. "Sorta." She blinked when a third picture appeared next to the first two. The images had to shrink somewhat to fit the screen but it was clear enough. Akane swallowed in a suddenly dry mouth.

"You're getting younger." Yuchiko said in jealous outrage.

"That's impossible." Ranma said. "Cool." He added. "But impossible."

"You're getting younger." Accused Yuchiko. "I said you looked like teenagers."

"They're not exactly getting younger." Ono said. "According to Dr. Zheng, your Ki is sinking back toward your Don Tien." Ono tapped the vicinity of his naval. "Dr. Zheng said you should be able to see it." He said mostly to Ranma.

Ranma rubbed his chin and activated his Ki senses. To Ranma's eyes everyone was more flows of energy in human form than matter. First he looked at Akane. He nodded as he perceived that the Akane's Ki seemed to radiate from the location Ono had indicated. He let his Ki perceptions then look next at Ukyo, then Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki. Each time he could see that the Ki seemed to emerge from the person's Don Tien.

For comparison sake he continued his Ki exploration at the other people present. Ono's Ki was at a point slightly less than midway between his naval and his diaphram, Kasumi's was a little lower while Yuchiko's was higher, Ranma frowned. "I see what you mean Doc." Ranma tapped his chin. "Hold still Yuchiko." Ranma said.

Yuchiko shivered. "Ranma?" She squeaked. "Ooh, that feels strange." Yuchiko said in a woozy voice.

Akama jabbed Tagaki in the ribs. "You see what Pops is doing?" He asked. "Cause I think I can." Akama said doubtful tones. "But it looks like Pops is moving your Mom's .." Akama waved his hands. "Don't laugh, but it's like this ball of light in your Mom's belly and Pops is moving it lower."

"Ooh." Yuchiko moaned again. "That's...that's..."

"I think you better stop, Dummy." Akane said. "Sorry Mouse." Akane said. "I didn't know he was going to try that."

Yuchiko placed a hand against her chest. "That..."

"Yeah, we know." Akane said. "Ranma unkinked you." She swatted Ranma on the back of the head. "Next time, ask first." She scolded. "How far did you move her center?" She asked. Ranma held up his fingers about two centimeters apart.

"What did he do?" Yuchko said. She giggled. "That..." She stated. "Could be addicting."

"Trust me, Mouse." Akane replied dryly. "It is." She said. Akane gave Yuchiko a searching look. "Looks like it's staying put."

Yuchiko took a deep breath. She let it out slowly. Yuchiko swivled her head on her neck. Then she raised her left hand and opened and closed it a few times. Yuchiko frowned thoughtfully. Yuchiko reached behind her and pressed against her lower back. "I don't hurt." She announced. She laughed. "I haven't felt this good...in years."

"I would like to run some tests on you, Yuchiko." Dr. Ono said. He chuckled. "Not that I think I'll find anything wrong, but...a scientist's curiousity." He explained. "As I was saying, according to Traditional Chinese Medicine a person is born with their...center..." He pressed just below his naval. "Here." He said. "As one ages the center, where your Ki is formed, rises." He started slowly raising his hand as he spoke. "When the center, your Ki, gets too high." He said solemnly. "You die."

"Ranma lowered your center, Mouse." Akane said. She swatted Ranma on the back of the head again. "That was rude."

"Aw come on Tomboy." Ranma complained. "How's helping a friend rude?"

"It's not the helping, Ran-chan." Ukyo said sternly. "It's the ...side effect." She said. "If you had waited, we would have been able to warn Yuchiko first." She scolded. "It's...personal."

Yuchiko laughed. "I wouldn't have believed you." She said. She pointed to a spot on her stomach. "It's right here, isn't it?" She asked. Akane nodded. . "I still feel it. " She said qoietly. "Let me get this straight." She said in a louder voice. "You lowered my...center?" She said. Ranma nodded this time. She raised her left hand. "Arthritis." She announced. She flexed her fingers. "No pain."

"Fascinating." Murmurred Doctor Ono.

"Tomboy, Uk-chan." Yuchiko stood up. And walked a few feet away. Akane and Ukyo walked over. The three women talked in hushed voices . Akane and Ukyo laughed a couple times. Something Akane said made Yuchiko glance at Ranma and laugh. Then the three women walked back to the group. Yuchiko sat down. "Kenichi and I will spend the weekend." She announced. "I expect you to do the same thing to Kenichi."

Ranma laughed. "Sure, Yuchiko."

"This is all fascinating." Dr. Ono said. "But we're getting away from what I wanted to talk about." He said. "What ever the cause, there are six people in this room who can manipulate Ki in a manner that, according to Dr. Zheng, has not been seen on almost fifty years." He announced. "Also, according to Dr. Zheng, because that's true much of the knowledge surrounding Ki manipulation has been lost."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Ranma said. "Most of the things we've figured out how to do are ... crude." He said. "Brute force." He said in clarification. "I'd never have figured out Ki smoothing if Dr. Zheng hadn't shown me."

"You need a teacher, Ranma." Dr. Ono said. "And according to Dr. Zheng there is one. An adept, still living in China."

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Kho Lon, would it?" Akane asked.

Dr. Ono blinked in surprise. "Why yes."

Akane nodded. "She's still alive huh?" Akane looked first at Ranma then Ukyo. Akane blew out a breath. "I guess we're going to China."

* * *

Later that night Ranma, Akane and Ukyo fell asleep in a contented tangle of arms and legs. Ranma opened his eyes. "Oasis." He said in resignation. He sat up. A moment later so did Akane and Ukyo. They stood up and waited expectantly. They didn't have long to wait as into the clearing of the Oasis walked the three Kami versions of themselves. From a place on the other side of the clearing walked the three Sluttish versions. That Akane had a baby held in her arms. The giant snake, the Guardian of the Oasis, entered the clearing just behind them and when they stopped the snake reared up and leaned its' great head over mother and child protectively.

Akane couldn't help herself and hurried over as did her Kami-like other self. The two women converged on woman and child. "Oh." Cooed Akane. "What a cute little...girl?" She said looking at the infant. "You had a girl?"

The slut-Akane laughed. "I had a Saotome." She said in correcting tones.

"Really?" The older Akane said. "She changes? She asked in barely suppressed excitement.

The stripper alternate nodded cheerfully. "Akama takes after his Daddy."

"His?" Akane asked. "You mean, she's..."

"I said I had a Saotome." The stripper Akane replied. "What did you think...oh never mind." She said. "Akama was born a boy." She said.

"Look for a boy named, Tagaki." The older Akane said with a smile.

"Ranma was right." Akane exclaimed. "We have a Tagaki too and he and Akama are very...close." She said. "But...but...Akama doesn't..." She pointed at the infant. "Change."

"That doesn't sound like Akama." The older Akane said. "My Akama may like being a girl but he still convinces Tagaki to be a girl every chance...he gets." She rolled her eyes. "And when they're both boys...it's a good thing they both have second wives."

"Now that sounds like my Akama and, I guess, my Tagaki." Akane replied. "They have girlfriends." She announced. "Twins."

"Haya is dating who?" The older Ranma exclaimed in disbelief.

"Megumi Ono." Ranma replied.

"Meg?" The older Ranma almost shouted. "Meg?" He repeated. "Hyper cute." He said. "Daughter of Kasumi Tendo and Dr. Tofu Ono." He recited. "Rarely changes expression?" He said. "Meg?"

"Well except for the changing expression part, yeah." He said. "Meg is one of the most expressive people I know." He said. "She lets you know what she likes, dislikes or wants and dares you to argue." He said ruefully. "And if you do argue, be prepared to lose."

The older Ranma chuckled. "That sounds like Meg alright."

"Takes after her mother." Ranma added.

"Ah." The older Ranma said. "Of course, without magic there would be no zenpaths." Ranma looked at his mundane counterpart. "You're much stronger." He said.

"You see Ki, don't you?" Ranma asked. The older version nodded. "Me too." He shivered slightly. "Sometimes it's hard to know which is real." He said. "The world using Ki sight or the world without it."

"What do you think?" The older Ranma asked. "Don't answer now, think about it." He said. "So, what can you do?"

"Balance, stamina, eyesight, hearing, strength...speed, all boosted." Ranma replied. "I'm learning how to use the Ki but...it's raw...uncontrolled." He waved an impatient hand. "Like flying for instance..."

The older Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You fly?"

"Probably not like you." Ranma replied. "I sorta do this Astro Boy impression and shoot Ki out of my feet."

"Ingenious." Ranma admitted.

"Yeah, thanks." Ranma replied. "The only problem is I can't steer worth a lick and I burn calories at warp speed, " He admitted. "My longest flight so far lasted five minutes." He rubbed the back of his head. "And that's with the wing suit." He chuckled self consciously. "Pretty lame, huh?"

"Not at all." The older Ranma said in approving tones. "Hang on." He turned. "Hey, little girl." He called. "Get your ass over here." The stripper, and currently male, version of Ranma looked over, grinned and trotted over. "Hey, Ran-chan." He said to his alternate. "Can you fly?"

The stripper Ranma waggled his hand. "Sorta." He admitted. "Depends on what you mean by fly." He continued. "I mean, this isn't exactly flying." He said and sat down in mid air as if there was a chair beneath him. The stripper Ranma crossed his legs. "Really don't need to fly." He said still sitting in mid air. "I usually just jump over whatever's in my way." He announced. "How about you?"

The older Ranma floated gently into the air. "Herb taught me this one."

"Nice." The stripper version of Ranma said. He turned his head and focused his mascared eyes on his mundane duplicate. "You seeing how we're doing it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Breathed Ranma. He shook his head. "I can't do what either one of you can do." He said. "All I can do is this." And Ranma rocketed straight up a hundred meters. He came down and by the way his descent seemed to pause every so often he was somehow breaking his descent. He landed slightly heavily on his feet. "Gonna pay for that later." He said. He leaned over and rubbed his knees.

"No kidding." The stripper Ranma said and stood. "You must have burned a couple hundred calories or so."

"At least." The older Ranma replied. "Not bad, Ranma." He said. "A little crude but not bad."

The three Ukyo's stood in a little cluster off to one side. "So?" The older Ukyo asked. "And don't even pretend to not know what we want to know."

Ukyo opened her mouth to deny she knew what the woman was talking about when she just as abruptly closed it. "I love them both so much." She said "What was I supposed to do?" She asked plaintively. "How could I hurt either one of them?" She asked. "How could I live with myself if I did?"

"You couldn't." The older Ukyo replied. "Just like we couldn't." She gave her mundane twin an approving smile. "You stay as long as they want you to stay." She said. "No more...but more importantly, no less."

"You're still together." Ukyo pointed out.

"That's the point." The older Ukyo said. "They wanted me to stay." She smiled and shrugged. "So I stayed."

"Face it." The stripper version said. "They're the most pig headed, stubborn..."

"Don't forget arrogant." The older Ukyo said.

"Arrogant, over sexed...over endowed pains in the ass that ever walked the earth." Finished the stripper Ukyo. She sighed. "And they're the most loving, affectionate...sentimental..."

"Don't forget, beautiful, forgiving, open minded, warm hearted...honorable..." The Older Akane recited.

"Pains in the ass, that ever walked the earth." Ukyo, the mundane Ukyo, said. "Yeah, they're all that and more."

"That they are, sugar." The older Ukyo said. "And for all that, they desperately need to know they're loved." She said. "And that's where...we come in." She smiled helplessly. "We love them and we'll always love them." She said. "Look honey." The older Ukyo said and it wasn't clear which version she was talking to. "Our worlds are different enough that just because we're together here means you'll stay together there." She said. "But I do know...you can."

"Works for me." The stripper Ukyo said cheerfully. "And in case you're wondering, cause I know you are." She giggled. "We've already started trying."

"Kind of weird to think of Haya as the kid brother." The mundane Ukyo said.

"Trust me." The older Ukyo said. "Akama will make a great older brother."

End Chapter

Author's notes: Thought I'd give you all a long chapter to keep you busy on a long winter night. Yep, still not China. Soon. I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

'Get Set'

Ranma Saotome, Sensei and Head of the Saotome School of Martial arts jogged easily down the morning Nerima streets. He was a big man. Years of training had covered him with thick slabs of muscle. Yet for such a big man, Ranma moved as lightly and gracefully as a man half his size. He wore his hair in a long pigtail that bounced as he jogged. He wore an expensive red and black jogging suit with the Saotome emblem on the back of the jacket. On his head he wore specially made helmet and he wore pads on his elbows and knees. A small pack was strapped to his back.

Jogging on his right was his wife of fourteen years, Akane. She was an attractive , lithe almost wiry woman with short blue black hair. Her lithe and graceful form exuded a sense of power. She wore a matching jogging suit as did everyon else jogging together. On her back was strapped a a short staff in a holder. Around her hips a wide belt that held a number of pouches and a water bottle. She too, like everyone else wore a helmet and elbow and knee pads.

The woman on Ranma's left was rounder but no less attractive. This one had brown hair that she tied with a bow. Her curves suggested strength and she moved as gracefully as a gazelle. Her name was Ukyo Kuonji and she carried a similar staff and holder on her back as well. She too had a similar wide belt.

Jogging just behind the three were three boys; Fifteen year old Hayaima , Ranma's eldest son by Ukyo, a second slightly younger boy, thirteen year old, Akama, Ranma's son by Akane and a third boy, Fifteen year old Tagaki Kasamura, the son of Yuchiko and Kenichi Kasamura and Akama's best friend. For more than a yearTagaki had become a frequent house guest and more often than not, Tagaki spent his weekends with the Saotome's. All three boys were muscular and fit and all three had their hair in pigtails.

"News truck, Pops." Hayaima called.

"Visors down." Ranma ordered. He reached up to his helmet and pulled down an opaque plastic shield that obscured his features but still allowed him to see.

"Kinda silly, Pops." hayaima said. "They know who we are."

"True, Haya." Ranma replied. "People in Nerima know who we are, but it isn't Nerima residents I worry about." He said seriously. "The longer we can protect our identities, the more we can protect...ourselves." He said. "Now, drop the visor." He ordered. Ranma waited until Hayaima dropped the identity concealing face plate before turning toward the approaching newsmen.

"Sensei." The lead man, obviously the reporter, called. "A moment of your time." He asked hopefully.

Ranma sighed. "A moment." He agreed. "Tomboy, get everyone to the roof." He ordered. Akane nodded her visored head and in moments Ranma was standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk. "Good morning." He said to the reporter.

"Good morning, Sensei." The reporter replied. "That visor is new." He observed. Ranma nodded but didn't reply. The reporter cleared his throat and faced the camera. "Good morning, this is Hiroichi Masahara for Morning in Nerima." He said in a professional speaking voice. "I'm standing with Sensei Ra..." He stopped at a warning note from Ranma. "I'm here with The Sensei." He amended. "Sensei, you and your...associates have become a familiar and welcome sight for the morning and evening denizens of Nerima." He said. Ranma nodded. "Your presence is as I said, welcome, but there is one question on nearly everyone's minds. "And that is...How do you do what you do?"

Ranma chuckled behind the visor. "Magic." Ranma replied in a half serious voice.

"Sensei." The reporter said reprovingly.

"Best I can really do." Ranma replied. "We've been poked, prodded and tested to the limits of modern science and they're as baffled as we are." He said mostly truthfully. "Magic is as good an explanation as anything else." He said with a chuckle. "Now I really..."

"One more question please, Sensei." The reporter pleaded.. "There have been some rumors of you running for councilman." The reporter stopped when Ranma began to laugh. "Sensei?"

"I'm just a martial artist." Ranma said. "That's all I ever wanted to be." He said. "Now, if you will excuse me." With a short bow, Ranma leaped into the air. He soared straight up and landed on the roof of a nearby three story building.

The reporter turned to the camera. "The Sensei." The reporter said simply.

Once he joined the rest of the morning 'joggers' on the roof, Ranma led the group back home much to the vocal disappointment of Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki. Ranma chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He said as they entered the Saotome home. "I hate it when we have to cut our jog early too." He agreed. "Okay boys, hit the showers."

"We don't have showers, Pops." Akama teased. "Just a bath."

"You know what your father meant, scamp." Akane said. "Shoo." She said. "Now, where is Meg?"

"Probably the kitchen." Ukyo said.

"Probably." Agreed Akane. "Ranma, go wash up."

"Okay, Tomboy." Ranma replied and walked walked away.

Akane smiled wryly. "Okay, let's go see what your...daughter is up to." She and Ukyo walked into the kitchen. As Ukyo predicted, Megumi was standing next to the stove and stirring the contents of a pot. "Good morning, Meg." She said in greeting.

"Good morning, Daughter." Ukyo said at the same time. "Did you sleep well?"

Megumi smiled. "Yes, Mother, thank you." Megumi replied. "Good morning, Auntie." She said to Akane. "Tea?" Even as Akane and Ukyo nodded, Megumi was walking over with two tea cups. She pointed to the small television on the kitchen counter. "You were on television again." She said.

Ukyo and Akane nodded. Ukyo sipped her tea. "All is well, then?" She asked with some concern in her voice.

"Very well, Mother." Megumi replied cheerfully. "Haya is a very good boyfriend." She giggled. "Even if I do have to nag him to study."

Ukyo sighed at the subtle dig from Megumi. Hayaima normally a C student, at best, had slowly been pulling his grades up. A trend that had started with Megumi spending more and more evenings at the Saotome home. Hayaima's grades were going up and Megumi's grades, normally A's, were staying put. "Yes, well..." Began Ukyo. UIkyo sighed again. "Just as long as everything is well."

Megumi smiled. "I think the boys should be done bathing by now." She said.

Akane and Ukyo exchanged rueful looks. "Hopefully they left some hot water." Akane said. She and Ukyo walked out of the kitchen. "Why couldn't they be eighteen?" Ukyo grumbled. "I'd settle for sixteen." She added.

"Just be happy it's Meg." Akane said.

Ranma quickly washed and walked over to the Saotome home's one true luxury, the oversized furo. Large enough for three adults or, in this case, three teenged bous...and Ranma. "Move over Haya." Ranma said as he entered the tub. "We got five minutes tops before Momma A and Momma U get here." He said as he sat down. "And I want to get in a good soak." The three teens laughed.

"How are you boys feeling?" Ranma asked after he soaked for a good minute.

"Strong Pops." Hayaima replied. Akama and Tagaki made sounds of agreement.

"Good." Ranma said approvingly. "That was good control Akama." He said.

"Thanks Pops." Akama replied in pleased tones.

"Hey Pops." Hayaima said. "Do you think I could, you know, take Meg with me, I mean us, on a run one morning?"

Ranma laughed. "Why don't you first try taking her around the block first." He said in teasing tones. "Or have you already done that?"

Hayaima ducked his head but not before Ranma could see a blush form on his eldests' face. "Carrried her home from school yesterday." He admitted in a mumble.

Ranma laughed again. "Not bad, Haya, not bad." He admitted good naturedly. "So things are good with you and Meg?" He asked.

Hayaima nodded while still looking down. "Yeah, Pops."

"Good." Ranma said gently. Hayaima looked up. "I know it's...difficult...but...it's okay." He said. "Okay?"

"Thanks Pops." Hayaima replied honestly. "Meg is...special."

"Hey, we want to bathe too." Akane called through the door and interrupting any further conversation.

"You heard the lady." Ranma said. He stood and exited the tub. The three teen aged boys followed. Ranma grabbed a towel and quickly dried off while the three boys did the same. He wrapped the towel around his waist and slid his feet into house slippers before opening the door. "It's all yours." He announced with a smile. "Come on boys." Ranma said. Three teen aged boys trooped out behind hiim.

Akane rolled her eyes. "I'm feeling decidedly outnumbered." She said. "Now I know how daddy felt." She said in rueful tones. The two women entered the bath and quickly stripped down. "Turn around." Akane said as she and Ukyo sat down on stools before the water taps. She quickly soaped up a cloth and started washing Ukyo's back. She filled a bucket and rinsed the soap off Ukyo''s back before turning around to let Ukyo wash her back. A few minutes later the two women were soaking in the tub.

"So." Ukyo said conversationally. "When do we leave for China?"

"As soon as Nabs finishes making all the negotiations." Akane replied after a moment. "Nabs says they know a little about us and what they do know..." Akane shrugged. "Not to mention where we want to go is not exactly...on the approved list of places we may be able to go." She said. "To make it...more difficult." She said after a pause. "Nabs thinks stories about us may have reached official sources."

"Kind of think that's a given, Tomboy." Ukyo commented. "Even I would have thought of that."

"I think Nabs meant the stories have reached people who may have reason to believe they aren't just stories." Akane said. "And she meant official Japanese people."

"Ah." Ukyo said in understanding.

"Nabs says she's been getting unusual difficulty with our visas." Akane continued. "From both countries."

"Ah." Ukyo noised again. "We may have waited too long, then?" She asked in concern.

"Maybe." Akane said. She stood. "I'm hungry." She said. Her stomach gurgled in agreement.

Ukyo laughed. "You get more like Ranma every day, did you know that?"

"Complaining?" Akane teased.

"Hell no." Ukyo replied in firm amusement. She stood as well."Let's see what my daughter has prepared this time." She grabbed a towel and threw it to Akane and then grabbed one of her own. She began to dry off. "Was Kasumi like that?" She asked.

Akane nodded. "Oh yeah." She said. Akane's expression fell. "Kasumi had to grow up very fast when Mother died." Akane said. She slipped on her robe and belted it closed and slpped her feet into her house shoes. "Sometimes I look at Meg and I see..." Akane paused. "I see what she might have been." Akane chuckled. "Not always sure which way is better."

Ukyo chuckled in response and the two women walked out of the bathing area and to their bedroom. A quick selection of clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt for both of them, they headed toward the door. Ukyo stopped in front of a full length mirror and looked at her reflection. "I know lots of women in their twenties who claim they look the same as when they were teenagers." She said softly. "But...I think I'm beginning to look more like Haya's big sister than his mother."

"Ono thinks it should stablize soon." Akane said. "I'd hate to have to go through puberty in reverse."

"I wasn't complaining." Ukyo replied with a laugh. She looked at Akane with her Ki sight. She looked at Akane for almost a minute. Finally she nodded. "I think he's probably right." Ukyo turned around and wiggled her rear end and looked at herself over her shoulder. "Housewife, huh. I don't think so." She said. Ukyo turned around and looked into the mirror. "And the Tomboy's tits don't sag, neither." She said to her reflection. Ukyo turned her head and looked at Akane. "Hey." She said. "You never know."

Hayaima walked into the kitchen. Megumi had her back to him as she busied herself over the stove. Hayaima walked over to Megumi. He put his arms around her waist from behind. "Good morning, Meg." He said.

Megumi giggled and turned in the circle of his arms. "You already said good morning." She said with a smile. She ran a hand along Hayaima's chin. "I think you need to start shaving." She said. Megumi leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against Hayaima's. "Maybe tomorrow." She said after a moment.

Hayaima smiled. "I'll remember." He said.

Megumi leaned forward and kissed Hayaima lightly but affectionately on the lips. ""Good." She said as she wrapped her arms around Hayaima's neck and looked into his eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a long minute before Megumi dropped her eyes. "Am I a good girlfriend, Haya?" She asked.

"The best, Meg." Hayaima replied with a hint of concern in his voice. "You know that."

"I sometimes..." Megumi began. "Sometimes waiting is...difficult for me too." She said.  
"Just a little longer, okay?"

Hayaima lifted Megumi's face with a finger. "You're the best girlfriend. Ever." He said. "I don't care how long I have to wait..." He grimaced. "Well that's not true." He admitted. Megumi giggled. "I want to all the time." He said. "But I want it to be...I dunno...right." Megumi nodded. "So..." He stopped when Megumi kissed him.

"Go sit down, Haya." Megumi said quietly.

Hayaima leaned down and got another kiss before he let Megumi go and with several backward glances exited the kitchen. Megumi started transferring items into serving bowls and plates. The kitchen door opened again.

Ukyo walked in and looked around. "I'm starting to feel unneeded." Ukyo said with a smile.

"Maybe for breakfast." Megumi replied pleasantly. "I don't think I'm up to doing anything more challenging." She said. "Though I really would love to know how to make tempura."

Ukyo nodded in understanding. "Maybe you could help me prepare it next time." Ukyo replied. She walked over and picked up a large bowl of rice. "In the meantime, we better get some food on the table before they start eating each other." She smiled as Megumi giggled.

Since it was a Sunday morning, the rest of the day was spent with different members of the growing Saotome household doing various things singly or in groups. Ranma was sitting in the house's main room reading Happosai's manual. Akane and Ukyo were sitting on a nearby couch knitting.

Hayaima and Meg were at the family table going over some homework. While Tagaki and Akama were on another date with the Kobiashi twins but they had to be home by two in the afternoon. Akane suspected they'd either be back early and go to Akama's bedroom to ... 'study' or late from 'studying at the library'.

Reading Master Happosai's manual was an on again, off again project for Ranma. The main reason was Master Happosai's handwriting. it sometime could take days to figure out a single sentence. Some sentences he had given up trying to decypher, others were more fully translated. Ranma puzzled over a particular character. "Hmm." Ranma noised.

"Something interesting, Ran-chan?" Ukyo looked up from her knitting.

"Depends." Ranma said. "I think this section is about putting Ki into the something called the Five Elements." He said somewhat doubtfully. "I think it says that you can ... store Ki in one or more of the Five Elements...and again I'm sorta guessing...either to save it or do something to one or more of the Five Elements."

"Do something, like what?" Ukyo asked in interested tones.

"I think Master Happosai says that you can use Ki to make one of the five elements stronger." Ranma said. "I think." He repeated. Ranma blew out a breath. "I just wish I knew what five elements he was talking about." He complained.

"Maybe he was talking about the Chinese Five Elements, Uncle Ranma." Megumi piped from the main table. "I think they were, Fire, water, wood, metal and air."

Ranma blinked. "Of course." Ranma exclaimed. "That would make perfect sense." He said. "Master Happosai spent a lot of time in China." Ranma snapped a finger. "Hey Tomboy, do you still have your Bokkens?"

"Maybe." Akane said doubtfully. "If it's not in the Dojo then..." Akane stood. "Be right back." She walked away. She came back several minutes later holding two wooden practice swords. "Attic." She said. Akane placed the swords on the floor in front of Ranma. Akane sighed. "I used to love Kendo." She said in regretful tones. Akane shook off the mood. "So, what are you planning to do?" She asked Ranma.

"Try to put some Ki into one of them and see what happens." Ranma replied. Ranma looked around. "Hmm, maybe not in the house." he said after a moment. "Just in case." He stood and left the house followed by Akane and Ukyo.

Megumi watched the adults leave then leaned over to Hayaima. "I think we've studied enough today." Megumi said quietly. "I think a nap would be nice." She said. Megumi giggled when Hayaima jumped to his feet and picked Megumi up. He started running toward the stairs. Megumi's giggle echoed throughout the house.

Hayaima did not stop running until they had reached the guest room. He gently placed Megumi on her feet. Or attempted to but Megumi didn't seem to want to be put down. Hayaima looked down at the girl in his arms. He smiled as Megumi puckered her lips for a kiss.

Ranma led Akane and Ukyo to the grassy area between the house and the dojo. "I guess this'll do." he said. He placed one of the bokkens on the ground and held the other in his hands. "You might want to stand back." He said in caution. "I have no idea if this will work or what will happen if it does." Akane and Ukyo backed up a few paces.

Ranma held the Bokken in one hand and looked at it with his Ki senses. To his surprise the Bokken had a faint but unmistakable Ki signiture. Ranma made a mental note and then concentrated and tried to infuse Ki into the wooden sword.

"I think it's working, Tomboy." Ukyo said in a quiet aside. Akane nodded. To the Ki sight of Akane and Ukyo the Bokken began to glow and, in a way not describable to someone who could not see Ki, become more solid. "I think that should be enough, Ran-chan." Ukyo called.

Ranma nodded and stopped 'pushing' Ki into the Bokken. He examined the Ki infused wooden sword with his Ki senses. "It seems to be holding.' He said after a moment. Ranma looked around. "Tomboy, you mind if I test this on that old stone lantern?" He said pointing to a particularly beaten up looking stone lanttern, one of several in the yard.

Akane nodded. "Go ahead." She said. "I've wanted an excuse to get rid of that one anyway."

Ranma chuckled. He walked over to the stone lantern. "Well, here goes ... something ... maybe." He said and swung the wooden sword at the stone lantern. There was a 'whoomp' and Ranma found himself staring up at the afternoon sky. "Wha..wha..whoa." Mumbled Ranma dizzily. He sat up. "What happened?" He asked no one in particular. "Tomboy, Ul-chan." He called. "You guys okay?" Not hearing an answer Ranma looked around. Akane and Ukyo were both lying on the ground. "Oh shit."

"I'm okay, Ranma." Akane levered herself off the ground and shook her head. "What the hell was that?" She demanded. "You okay, Uk-chan?"

Ukyo shook her head dizzily. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well that was a spectacular...failure." Akane said.

"I wouldn't go that far, Tomboy." Ranma replied. He held up the Bokken and poiinted to the stone lantern. The lantern had been reduced to pebbles while the bokken appeared untouched. "Look at it." Ranma said waving the bokken. "Not a scratch on it." He said. Ranma looked at the bokken with his Ki senses and almost dropped the wooden sword. "Damn." he exclaimed. "It's alive."

Both Akane and Ukyo examined the Bokken with their own Ki sense. "I see what you mean, Ran-chan." Ukyo said with a touch of awe in her voice. With her Ki Sense she could see Ki flowing through the wooden sword. "It does almost seem alive." She agreed. "Weird."

"Weird is right, Uk-chan." Ranma said. "Hmm, I wonder." Ranma concentrated.

"Hey, the Ki is leaving the bokken." Akane exclaimed. There was a cracking sound. "What the...?" Akane's eyes widened when the bokken suddenly broke into pieces.

"What I figured." Ranma said. "Putting Ki into the Bokken made it stronger, taking it out..." He shrugged. "Okay, so wood can absorb and hold Ki." he said musingly. "What were the other elements?"

"I thnk Meg said they were; wood, fire, earth, water and..." Ukyo paused. "What was the last one?"

"Metal." Akane supplied. She barked a laugh. "If you can shatter stone with a ki infused wooden sword, could you imagine what a Ki infused real sword would be like?" She laughed again this time in anticipation. "I can't wait to try."

"When you do, make sure Akama isn't around." Ukyo cautioned. "You know that boy has no sense." She smirked. "Just like her mother."

"Hey." Complained Akane. "You'll pay for that, Uk-chan." She threatened. "Even if it is true."

"What are you going to do?" Ukyo asked playfully. "Spank me?"

"Yeah." Akane replied.

"Okay." Chirped Ukyo.

"And you guys call me a pervert." Ranma said.

"Well you are a pervert." Akane replied. "Oh don't worry Ranma, I'll let you watch." Akane griinned when both Ranma and Ukyo laughed.

* * *

Ranma Saotome opened the door to his home. A wide welcoming smile appeared on his face. "Kenichi!" He greeted Tagaki Kasamura's father. "You made it."

"Made it?" Laughed Kenichi. A tall man, athletic in his youth and still athletic looking despite a small pot belly. "My boss insisted." He exclaimed.

"Well of course, Kenichi." The mousy but still attractive woman at his side said. "Ranma is a very important man." She said. "Where are the girls?" She asked with a chipmunk grin.

"In the kitchen, waiting for you." Ranma replied. He grinned when Kenichi's wife, Yuchiko, gave Ranma a quick peck on the cheek before she entered the house, making a bee line for the kitcheb. "Ranma laughed. He clasped Kenichi on the shoulder. "Glad you could make it,"

"Me too." Kenichi replied.

Ranma led Kenichi into the main room where Tagaki and Akama were doing their homework. Tagaki looked up. A grin appeared on his face. "Hey Dad." He made to get up but Kenichi waved him back dpwn.

"Hey, son." Kenichi replied and walked over to his son. Kenichi bent down and hugged his son briefly. Kenichi sat down next to his son. "Your Mom showed me your report card." He said in approving tones. "Good job."

"Thanks Dad." Tagaki replied.

"Mr. Saotome said you were...out with those girls again." Kenichi said in somewhat smug tones. "The twins, right?"

Tagaki laughed. "Yeah, Dad."

"Girlfriends can be expensive." Kenichi said in cheerful warning.

Tagaki and Akama exchanged somewhat pained looks. Tagaki returned his attention to his dad. "Yeah." He admitted. Then he grinned. "But it's worth it." He said in triumphant tones.

Kenichi grinned. "Well since you've upped your grades." Kenichi said. "Your mother and I have agreed to raise your allowance." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "As of last week." He announced. Kenichi looked at Akama. "Your father tells me that you're the one who makes sure Tagaki studies."

"Well Pops nags me, so I nag Tagaki." Akama replied with a grin. "Sort of to spread the pain."

Kenichi laughed in response. "Well, thank you anyway." He said. Kenichi shook his head in amusement. "Twins." He laughed. Kenichi stood. "Back to work." He said fond gruff tones. Kenichi walked back to Ranma. "Twins." He said.

Ranma chuckled. "Twin cheerleaders." Ranma and Kenichi exchanged high fives. "We got us some manly boys." Ranma said proudly. "I don't know where they got it." Ranma said as he and Kenichi walked over to a wet bar. "Your usual?" Ranma asked. Kenichi nodded. Ranma nodded as well and started making a drink. "Not from me." He admitted.

"Who are you trying to kid, Ranma Saotome?" Kenichi replied. He wagged finger. "Didn't you once have three girlfriends?"

"One girlfriend, one fiance and a rich bitch." Ranma replied in disagreement. "I had to give up the girlfriend for the fiance." Ranma said in mildly regretful tones. "And you couldn't pay me to date Kodachi Kuno." Ranma shivered. "That bitch was crazy."

"Wouldn't know." Kenichi replied. "I just know what Yuchiko tells me she reads in the magazines."

"Trust me." Ranma replied. "They're being kind." He hand Kenichi a glass. "Your drink."

"Thanks Ranma." Kenichi said. Kenichi took a deep swallow. He cradled the glass in both hands and looked at it. "Yuchiko tells me..." He trailed off as he felt what coould only be described as a 'touch' and somehow he knew it was comiing from Ranma. Then the touch vanished. "That was..."

"That wasn't it." Ranma interrupted. "That was just to let you know that it's real." He said. "Yeah, buddy." Ranma said. "It's real." He grinned. "But I'm not gonna be the one to do it." He said. "Buddy boy, you're going to be thanking me later." Ranma said cheerfully. "I'm gonna let the Tomboy and Uk-chan give you a...call it a massage." He leaned over. "Of course, I get to give Yuchiko her massage." He said with a grin. "So we're even."

"You make it sound like we're swapping wives." Kenichi said in slightly nervous tones.

"Ain't that far off, buddy." Ranma said. "Aint that far off." He gave Kenichi a smirk. "And you're getting two for one." He said. "And they both volunteered." He said. "Loudly."

Kenichi laughed. "I'm looking forward to it." He said. "Whatever it is you're doing, it certainly agrees with Mouse." He said with a quick look toward the kitchen. Faint laughter could be heard through the closed door. "I swear she looks the same as she did in college."

Ranma nodded in agreement. He heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that is?" He said. "I wasn't expecting anyone." Ranma shrugged and walked to the door and opened it. "Nabs?" He said in surprise.

"Sorry we didn't call." Nabiki replied. She wore a form fitting white business suit. She waved to the blond next to her. "You remember Kimi?"

"Of course." Ranma said. "Hello Kimi." He greeted the blond.

"Hello, stud." Kimi Ota responded with a grin.

Ranma laughed. "Thanks." He replied. He looked at Nabiki. "Running or staying?" He asked. "Ukyo always makes extra." He said.

"Staying." Nabiki replied. She turned to Kimi. "I keep telling you Kimi, it's Akane that's the stud in this house." She grinned sharklike at Ranma.

"Don't start Nabs." Ranma warned. "And I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"Meow." Kimi said. "Cat fight." Kimi laughed. "Sheath the claws girls." She teased. "We got your Visas approved." She announced as they entered the main room. Kimi waved to the two boys at the table and walked directly over to Kenichi. "Hi, I'm Kimi Ota." She chirped and haded Kenichi a card. "Call me."

Kenichi looked at the card. "I already have a lawyer." He said in regretful amusement.

"Who said anything about needing a lawyer?" Kimi replied.

"Exactly what did Kimi do before she was a lawyer, Nabs?" Ranma asked in suspicious tones.

"I never asked." Nabiki replied easily.

"That wasn't the question." Ranma replied.

"Sorry, priviledged information." Nabiki replied in much cooler tones.

"So's our sex life." Ranma replied testily. "Visa?" He prompted.

Nabiki waved a hand. "The good news is we got your visas approved." Nabiki said. "The bad news is that you'll have an escort."

"What kind of escort?" Ranma asked warily.

"You're going through some rough country." Nabiki said. "The valley you're heading for is one of the more remote." She said. "You'll have to travel through a no man's land of swamps, tigers and bandits for three days before you get there." She pointed out seriously. "So in addition to you guys, the Onos' and the kids, there will be members of the Chinese Intelligence accompanying you." She said. "Oh they 'll say they're Chinese Army but they will be intelligence."

"Three days?" Ranma asked.

"At least." Nabiki nodded. "The first part of the trip will take three days alone." She said. "They have trains most of the way." She said. "For the last part of the trip you're going to have to convoy it." She said. "I've already made some arrangements."

They entered the main room. "Auntie Nabiki!" Exclaimed several young voices in greeting. Four young teens hurried toward her. "Hey guys." Nabiki said in greeting. She bent down for her hugs. Though not as far as she used to, and in Hayaima's case not at all. Nabiki reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out some red envelopes. She passed out four of them and put the rest back in her pocket. "use it for whatever." She said with a smile. "I know what it's like to be a teen and have no money." She looked at Megumi. "How's Mitsi?" She asked.

Megumi smiled. "Mitsi is fine." She said. "I spoke to her earlier today." She informed her aunt. "Actually I think she enjoys being the center of attention at home." She confided.

"No doubt." Nabiki agreed. "Looking forward to China?" She asked.

"Oh my, Yes, Auntie." Megumi replied cheerfully. "Mother is getting us all new wardrobes for the trip." She smiled. "I think I'll look good in khaki." She said.

Dinner at the Saotome home used to be a private almost quiet affair. Ranma and Akane would speak no more than necessary, though they both did dote on Akama. With the introduction of Ukyo and Hayaima into the household, the dinners became cheerful affairs full of laughter and chatter. Laughter and chatter than only increased when first Tagaki Kasamura and then Megumi Ono became dinner regulars. And increased still more when there were guests, such as Tagaki's parents and/or another family member. In this case Nabiki Tendo and her friend and associate, Kimi Ota.

"I'm sure you must have told others." Yuchiko said to Kimi. "But how did you and Nabiki meet?"

"In prison." Laughed Kimi.

"Prison?" Gasped Yuchikio.

"Don't miind Kimi." Nabiki said. "She enjoys shocking people." She said. "Kimi wasn't in prison and neither was I." Nabiki said. "We just met there."

"Spoil sport." Kimi grumbled good naturedly. "It was our...sophomore year at Tokyo University." Kimi continued. "There was an introductory course in criminal justice. Which I took." She said. "Part of the course was a trip to a local correctional facility." She nodded her head toward Nabiki. "Nabs took the same course." Kimi laughed. "The trip was to a woman's facility and some...jerk made a comment."

"Kimi and I took turns tearing into him." Nabiki said. "Pretty much been friends ever since." She and Kimi exchanged shark-like smiles. "Smartest woman I know." Nabiki said in praise. "Except where men are concerned."

"You're just mad I stole Tatewaki away from you." Kimi teased. Kimi laughed. "Which is one of the reasons I dumped him." She confided to Yuchiko. "Any man dumb enough to cheat on Nabs, is too dumb for either of us."

"Dumb, yes." Agreed Nabiki. "But not for dating you." She replied. "It's the third most intelligent thing he's ever done." She said with a laugh. "The first being going into partnership with me."

"And what was the second most intelligent thing he ever did?" Yuchiko asked in amused tones.

"Dating Nabs, what else?" Kimi replied. "Don't let Nabs kid you." Kimi continued. "She still has a soft spot for Tatewaki." She said. "Not that I blame her, Tatewaki is sweet." She said. "Nabs always called him the perfect man." She said. "Handsome, rich and educated."

"He's still dumb as a box of rocks." Nabiki said.

"Like I said, the perfect man." Kimi responded.

Ranma looked around the table. The wide, happy smile on his face only slightly marred by a tear that ran down his cheek. It was a bittersweet, regretful tear. 'So many years missed.' He mused. 'So many laughs that might have been. So many smiles that never were.' He wiped his face.

"You okay, Ranma?" Akane asked in concern.

"I'm fine Tomboy." Ranma replied quietly. He leaned over and gave Akane a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks." He said.

Akane raised a hand to her cheek. She gave Ranma one of her better smiles. "That was nice." She replied in the same quiet tones. "But if you don't give Uk-chan a kiss, I may get cross." She mock threatened with an impish grin. Ranma laughed and leaned over to Ukyo to give her a quick kiss. "Better." Akane said in approval. "No one gets left out."

After dinner and after Nabiki and Kimi had left. Ranma sent the various teens off to bed. While Akama and Tagaki would sleep in Akama's bedroom as usual. Tagaki's parents were staying over for the evening and would sleep in the guest room. After some thought, Hayaima and Megumi were, although reluctantly and a quiet word to Hayaima, given Nabiki's old bedroom for the evening. The two young teens have been restrained so far and everyone had to admit the relationship had been good for the two teens. Still this would be the first time they were unsupervised.

They gave the Kasamura's the chance to bathe and change into house kimono, Kenichi it turned out was a bit of a traditionalist and usually changed into the more comfortable house clothes at home though the house Kimono was well made and well cared for, the pants looked well worn. Yuchiko on the other hand had obviously gone out and bought a new outfit. A peach colored night gown that she wore under a matching kimono styled robe.

"Do I look alright?" Yuchiko asked in slightly anxious tones.

"That's a little...bold for you, don't you think Mouse?" Kenichi asked. "You don't dress like that at home." He frowned. "Exactly what's going to happen again?"

Yuchiko laughed. "You sound jealous." She teased. She wagged a finger. "If anyone should be jealous, it should be me." Yuchiko looked up eagerly when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." She called.

Into the guest room walked Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. Ranma was wearing a red robe over red pajamas while Akane and Ukyo were wearing matching red night gowns covered by a translucent red silk robe. "Oh Mouse that's such a cute night gown." Akane greeted Yuchiko.

"Looks good on you, Mouse honey." Ukyo agreed. "Don't you think so, Ran-chan?"

"If I tell her she looks good, which one of the three of you will hit me first?" Ranma asked with a grin. "Oh what the heck, you look really cute, Yuchiko."

"Thank you, Ran...Ran-chan." Yuchiko said daringly. She elbowed Kenichi. "Well?" She said expectantly. She rolled her eyes at Kenichi's blank look. "Tell Akane and Ukyo they look nice."

"I think Ranma had the right question." Kenichi said slightly nervously. "What's going to happen again?" He asked plaintively. "Exactly?"

"Like I said, Kenichi." Ranma said with a grin. "Think of it as a massage." He pointed to the bed. "Now you two just stay right there."

"Not until you tell Akane and Ukyo they look nice." Yuchiko solded Kenichi. "It's the least , the very least, you can do...considering." Yuchiko gave Ranma a shy look before turning a more stern countanence toward Kenichi. "Go ahead, Kenichi."

Kenichi gave his wife a confused look, then shrugged. A lopsided smile appeared on his face. "Oh, what the hell." He excalaimed. "Tonight's already better than some of the daydreams I've had recently."

"Daydreams?" Ukyo asked with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Okay, fantasies." Kenichi admitted. He turned to Yuchiko and raised his arms in surrender. "Just fantasies, honey, you know that." To Kenichi's relief, Yuchiko giggled and waved a hand toward Akane and Ukyo. The two women were looking at each other and giggling like teenagers. Kenichi waited until they returned their attention to him. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hang on." Akane interrupted. She gave Kenichi her best smile. "One question?" She asked. Kenichi closed his mouth and nodded. "How many of those...fantasies had me and Mouse in them?"

"Don't answer that." Yuchiko said quickly. "Honestly, Tomboy. " She scolded in a laughter filled voice. "Now tell them they look nice." She said.

Kenichi nodded. "Really cute." Kenichi laughed. "Really, really cute."

"Good." Yuchiko said in approval. She gave her three friends a smile. "And you matched." She said in flattered tones.

"Ran-chan's idea." Ukyo said.

"Really?" Yuchiko almost cooed her reply. She gave Ranma a smile then took Kenichi hand in hers. "Okay, ready."

"Hang on, Ken-chan." Ukyo said. She wrapped an arm around Akane's waist and Akane placed her arm around Ukyo's. The two women gave Kenichi a smile and then Ukyo's hair started to writhe on her head and faintly glow. Akane's eye's also began to take on a faint glow. "Not too bad, Ken-chan." Ukyo said. "Just a little tweak here."

"And a little tweak there." Akane added.

At first Kenichi didn't feel anything. Then he felt he could only describe as being touched, yet the touch wasn't physical in any way yet real just the same. There were two of these touches and Kenichi was certain he know which one was Akane's and which was Ukyo's. The touches were gentle at first but with each touch Kenichi felt a sudden tiny burst of sensation, as if a muscle that had been cramped had suddenly relaxed. Kenichi couldn't help but gasp in relief. "Oh." He almost moaned as one particularly large 'cramp' suddenly 'relaxed'." "Whoo-hoo-hoo." Kenichi shuddered. "Whoo...whoa...whoo...oh...that...oh...my...god." He screamed.

Kenichi's scream was echoed by a similar one coming from Yuchiko. Both Kenichi and Yuchiko began to pant as the Ki massage continued. They fell back onto the bed and Kenichi pulled Yuchiko into his arms as the two began to shudder.

"How much more should we give them?" Ranma said with a grin. "If we keep this up any longer they're going to not care we're here."

"I think they just passed that point, dummy." Akane said. She pointed to the bed with her chin. She grinned at the pair on the bed. "Okay, guys, we're stopping." She told the embracing couple.

Kenichi took a deep breath. He took another and then sat up. "That..." He said and stopped. He helped Yuchiko sit up. "Close your top, Mouse."

"Aww." Moaned Ranma and Akane in chorus. Yuchiko giggled before rearranging her night gown and hiding her exposed breasts. She gave Ranma and Akane a shy smile as she did so.

"Perverts." Yuchko scolded in fond tones.

"You just noticed, sugar?" Ukyo asked with a laugh. "How you doing, Ken-honey?"

"Whoa." Kenichi panted. He swallowed. "I think...I don't know what to think." He said. Kenichi blinked. "My back doesn't hurt." He announced quietly. "I haven't felt this good in years." Despite his words, Kenich frowned. "What did you do?"

"It'd take too long to explain, my friend." Ranma said. "The short answer, the girls sorta reversed some of damage life, stress and too much beer, have done to you." He chuckled. "And in case you're wondering, the...um...sensations are a ... side effect."

"You're kidding?" Kenichi said in surprise. Ranma shook his head. "Do you realize how much..."

Ranma raised a hand. "Don't say it." He said. "Yeah, but could you imagine how people would react if they knew?" He said. "We kinda like our privacy, you know."

"So, why...us?" Kenichi asked.

"Because you and Mouse are the best friends we ever had." Akane said firmly. "Besides It's kind of...intimate." Akane said. "The sensations aren't exactly one way." Akane said with a blush. "There's sort of a feedback effect." She said. "And it's actually easier for me and Uk-chan to work on you, while Ranma works on Mouse." She said. "Darn it."

"She's incorrigible." Yuchiko said. She gave Akane another fond smile. "Give her a ... kiss for me, later." She said to Ukyo. "Okay, Uk-chan?"

"It's not exactly a kiss the Tomboy is going to want, Mouse honey." Ukyo replied with a laugh. "But, I'll do my best."

Ranma stood. "We should let you guys rest." He grinned. "Or something." He said. "We need to ... rest too." He said. "Like the Tomboy said; there's sort of a feedback." He gave Kenishi a short bow. "You're a lucky man, Kenichi." He said. He smiled at Yuchiko. "Very lucky."

"Coming from you Ranma." Kenichi said, nodding as he did toward Akane and Ukyo. "Means a lot."

"Uk-chan and I think Mouse is pretty lucky too." Akane said. "Though I still think Mouse would have preferred me ..." She stopped when Ukyo placed a palm over her mouth.

"She really is incorrigible." Yuchiko rolled her eyes. "Two ... kisses ... for me."

"You got it Mouse." Ukyo said. "Night guys."

Author's Notes: Okay everyone start a chorus of 'On the road to China' cause that's where they're going next. Couple points about In Dreams. You have and will see many OC's introduced in both CT and QR. It's an alternate, alternate reality. And, because there was no magic prior to the Nanban Mirror incident, Ranma and company have to learn how to manipulate their Ki on their own. Also, despite being able to do a few unusual things; the Turbo Boost, the force shield, and the like, they are actually no where near as powerful as the Ranma and company of either QR, CT or even the canon Ranma. Hope you're having fun.


	13. Chapter 13

On the road to China

'Port of Call'

The train made it's last stop in the province of Chengling. Among the usual Chinese travelers was an extraordinarily unusual group of travelers. The first and most obvious thing about them was that they were not Chinese. The second, was that it was a large group that consisted of men, women and children. The youngest being a girl of about ten or so. Such an unusual group was bound to attract attention, especially if it meant there was money to be made. Some of the attention was...less than friendly.

One set of unfriendly onlookers was a group of cigarette smoking Chinese toughs. All were men in their early twenties of so. They eyed the travelers with expressions that were a cross between avarice and lust. Especially when they looked at the two youngest females in the group. "We could get a lot for either one." One tough said to another. "The youngest especially." He barked a cruel laugh. "Our buyers wouldn't care if she were a virgin or not."

The men ground out their cigarettes and started to approach to family group. "When we get close enough, I'll start a fight with the skinny one with glasses." One said. "Cheng Fun and Lu Chan will snatch the girls." He said. "The rest of you will keep anyone else from following."

Doctor Tofu Ono looked up as he was jostled. In front of him was a Chinese tough with an angry expression on his face. The Chinese youth barked something in Cantonese. "Excuse me?" Doctor Ono replied in the same language. "I didn't quite catch that." In response the Chinese tough pushed Dr. Ono roughly. Or tried to anyway. Dr. Ono seemed to just yield to the shove and the youth found himself stumbling passed the doctor.

The Chinese tough snarled an imprecation and again tried to shove the skinny, glasses wearing foreigner and again, without the foreigner seeming to do anything, the tough found himself almost falling. With another imprecation the Chinese tough pulled out a knife and tried to slash the doctor. Pain blossomed up the tough's arm and the knife fell from suddenly numb fingers.

While Ono was engaged with the Chinese tough, two other toughs quietly snuck up on the two young girls. They were within moments of snatching up the two girls when their path was blocked by three teenaged boys, ranging in apparent age from thirteen to fifteen. One of the older boys tilted his head. "I think you bad mans." He said in broken Cantonese. He wagged a finger. "I think bad mans no go...away...maybe bad mans hurts bad."

"What my boyfriend is trying to say." The older teenaged girl said in more fluent Cantonese. "Is that you'd better go away before you get hurt." She smiled. "Haya can be very protective."

"just grab the cunt and run, Lu Chan." One tough said.

Megumi frowned angrily. "How rude." She said in annoyance. "Come along Mitsi." Megumi took her younger sister's hand and started walking. The tough identified as Lu Chan made to grab Megumi and found his hand swatted away by one of the teen boys.

Hayaima shook a finger. "You no touch girl my." He said. The tough growled angrily and rushed Hayaima only to be stopped by a foot in his stomach. The tough fell to the ground. "No touch girl my." Hayaima snapped.

Hayaima, Tagaki and Akama quickly made a defensive triangle that surrounded Megumi and Mitsi. Mitsui reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper bag. "Mint?' She asked offering the bag to her older sister.

"Why thank you Mitsi." Megumi replied. "Isn't this exciting?" She asked in pleasant tones as one by one the toughs were met by the kicks and punches of their protectors.

"Meh, it's alright." Mitsui replied. "Uh oh, Mother looks angry."

"Tofu Ono, you stop fooling around right now." Kasumi Ono scolded. "We need to find our guides and transportation and it's getting late."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I love your sister but she can be a bit..." He grimaced. "What word can I use that won't get me hit?" He asked Akane.

"There isn't one, jerk." Akane replied with an elbow jab to his side. "My sister may act like a ditz but she only does that when she's worried."

Ukyo watched as Tofu Ono subdued the last of his attackers with a jab of his fingers. "I keep forgetting that Tofu is an accomplished martial artist." she said in appreciation.

"Oh like a Tendo girl would be interested in anything else?" Akane said. "I may not have been all that interested in men, but..." She chuckled. "But even I found Tofu hot." She said. "He used to come to the house and train with father every so often." She said. "Especially when he was courting Kasumi." She gave Ranma a small smile. "I think Akama was conceived after one of Ranma's tournement wins." Ranma smiled back.

A whistle blew and two men in Chinese Army uniforms ran over. The thugs, those that could still move, quickly scattered, dragging their unconscious or injured partners away. By the time the Chinese military men arrived the thugs had melted into the crowd. One of the military men attempted to pursue but was stopped. "Let them go, Sargeant."

The other military man stopped though the expression on his face indicated his willingness to continue the chase. "Yes, Captain." He said.

The captain turned to the gathered family. "Ranma Saotome?" He asked Dr. Tofu.

"Tofu Ono." Tofu replied. He pointed to Ranma. "That's Ranma Saotome." He said in Cantonese. "Ranma." Called Tofu.

Ranma walked over. "I'm Ranma Saotome." He said in introduction.

"Captain Wang Lao Bun." The Captain replied. He waved a hand to the other military man. "This is Sargeant Wu." He said. "We're here to guide you to the Joketsuzoku." He explained in passable Japanese.

"A Chinese army Captain?" Tofu Ono remarked. "Isn't that a little unusual?" He asked.

"My superiors consider your trip an opportunity for a little diplomacy." The captain said candidly. "The territory you're going into is only nominally controlled by my government." He explained. "Some of the...cultures there have been independent for a very long time." He waved a hand and a half dozen more Chinese military men came over. "We can set out once you've retrieved your luggage."

It took a couple hours to get the luggage off the train and loaded into one of the three trucks, half tracks actually, that would convey them to the Joketsuzoku. The trucks were roofless but it was apparent that a canvas covering could be raised at any time. The truck had obviously been designed for extended travel. It had four rows of padded seats, each wide enough for four people. Ample space for storage and it even had a toilet and washing facilities.

The Saotome travel party was given the exclusive use of one of the large trucks, though Sargeant Wu and another Chinese trooper would take turns driving.

Sargeant Wu raised an eyebrow at the two large sacks of rice that were among the baggage. "It's only a three day trip." He said in amusement.

Akane smiled. "Hopefully it will be enough." She said. Akane turned. "Okay kids, into the truck." She yelled. The five adolescents hopped into the back of the truck. Hayaima and Megumi took a seat together as did Akama and Tagaki. Mitsui took a seat with them. Kasumi and Tofu took the row just behind the teens and Ranma, Akane and Ukyo took the last row of seats.

Ranma hopped into the back and rapped on the roof of the trucks cab. "Whenever you're ready." He said. In response the truck started its' motor with a roar. Ranma walked back to the last seat and sat down. Ukyo sat between Ranma and Akane. "Comfy, Uk-chan?" He asked with a smile.

"Depends if the Tomboy can keep her hands to herself." Ukyo mock grumped. She turned and looked at Akane. "Behave, Tomboy."

"Meanie." Akane chirped in response. She sighed slightly. "I kind of wish Mouse and Ken-chan could have joined us."

"Yeah." Agreed Ranma. "I miss them already."

"Yeah." Agreed Akane.

"Yeah." Echoed Ukyo. They were silent for a while as the truck drove toward the outskirts of town. Ukyo rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to behave." She said quietly to Akane.

"My hands are cold." Akane said innocently.

"I know." Ukyo replied. "Now be a good girl." She continued. "And wait until we camp for the evening." Ukyo giggled. "Your hands really are cold."

The truck finally left the city behind and the road carried them through cultivated fields. Several hours later they had left the fields behind and the countryside became more and more wild. Fields had been replaced by wooded areas and at one point they traveled through a bamboo forest. By this time evening was fast approaching and the convoy of trucks finally pulled off the road and on to a natural clearing.

Ranma, Tofu and the boys quickly pitched tents while Ukyo and Kasumi prepared dinner. Captain Wang's men also pitched tents. Captain Wang himself wandered over to where Kasumi and Ukyo were cooking. Akane was sitting on a nearby rock and looking up at the sky. "Nice night." Captain Wang said in greeting.

"It's beautiful out here." Agreed Akane. She took a deep breath. "And the air." She said in appreciative tones. "Been awhile since I've been in the country." She said. Akane nodded to where the three boys and two girls were sitting and chatting away. "First time for them."

"If you don't mind my saying so." Captain Wang said. "I might have worked up to it." He said. "We're heading into some rough territory." He said. "Some pretty dangerous animals out here."

"Lions and tigers and Bears?" Akane asked in amused tones.

"The more dangerous ones walk on two legs." Captain Wang said. "That gang you ran across for example."

"If that's the worst we're going to see..." Akane said with a smile. "We'll be fine." She said. "Besides, we have you to protect us, don't we?"

"Hello Captain." A male voice said in greeting. Captain Wang almost jumped to his feet. Standing behind him was the tall, thin and bespectacled man. Captain Wang's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Good evening...Doctor." The captain said. "Doctor of what, may I ask?" He asked. His briefing had supplied the answer but he wanted to hear it himself.

"Chiropractory and Accupuncture." Doctor Ono replied. "Are you joining us for dinner?" He continued. "Kasumi made extra."

"Thank you, but no." Captain Wang replied. "I usually eat with my men." He explained. Captain Wang straightened. "Speaking of which..." Captain Wang pointed to where Sargent Wu was gesturing toward him. "I think my dinner is ready." He said. "I will speak to you all later." He said. Captain Wang nodded to Akane and walked to his Sargent.

"Captain." Sargent Wu said in greeting.

"I want two men watching them at all times." Captain Wang said quietly. "I think Bei JIng has good reason to be concerned." He continued.

"Captain?" Sargent Wu said questioningly.

"Call it a hunch." Captain Wang said. "But that...doctor has got to be an operative of some sort." He said. The two men walked over to the camp fire. Captain Wang was given a plate of some food as was Sargent Wu and the two men walked over to a truck and sat in the back. "Going to visit the Joketsuzoku is suspicious enough."

The Sargent looked over toward where the Japanese group was gathered around their own fire. Ocassional laughter drifted toward them in the still night air. "If you don't mind my asking; but why did Bei Jing allow them in, in the first place?" Sargent Wu asked.

"Curiosity mostly." Captain Wang replied. "Something is going on and Bei Jing wants to know what it is."

Conversation lapsed as the two men ate slowly. Finally Captain Wang put down his tray. "I know the men have been briefed on the Joketsuzoku but I want you to make sure they understand exactly why the Joketsuzoku are on the threat list." He said. "And exactly why Bei Jing leaves them alone." The Captain smiled sourly. "If we're lucky the Joketsuzoku will deal with them for us."

The travelers sat around the fire. Ranma and Akane flanking Ukyo sat on one side of the fire, with Tofu Ono and Kasumi while the adolescents sat on the other. Hayaima and Megumi sat close together though they actively participated in the conversations going on around them. Mitsui Ono sat with to Akama and Tagaki. In fact the two teen boys sat on either side of the pre-teen girl. It was a protective flanking as evidenced by how both Akama and Tagaki would each scan the surroundings every so often.

Since it had been a long day of traveling the adolescents started to nod off, with Mitsui barely finishing her dinner before her eyes started to close. "Why don't you put Mitsi to bed." She said to Megumi. "In fact, why don't all of you get ready for bed." She said. Within moments of her announcement the five adolescents were brushing their teeth.

The remaining adults sat around the campfire. "I don't think the Captain exactly trusts us." Tofu Ono remarked calmly. "I'm not too surprised." He continued. "Dr. Zheng did hint as much." His eyebrows arched in surprise as Ranma laughed. "You knew?"

"Nabs." Ranma replied simply. Ranma stretched. "Well it's been a long day." He announced. He stood and Akane and Ukyo rose to their feet as well. "See you in the morning." He said cheerfully.

Kasumi and Tofu offered their wishes for a good evening and Ranma, Akane and Ukyo went to their tent. Kasumi and Ono stayed near the fire for awhile longer before they too went to bed. Throughout the night, two Chinese troopers maintained a close watch on the tents of their visitors. Unknown to the Chinese troopers, theirs were not the only eyes.

Early the next morning, Ranma roused his family from their slumbers. Kasumi quickly remade the fire and began making breakfast, while Ranma got his children and the Ono children awake. After they made their morning ablutions as best they could, he led them through some morning exercises.

Captain Wang and Sargent Wu watched as the Japanese visitors went first through some Ki Gong exercises and then through an intricate kata. The two girls, the Chinese military men noted, were not as profficient as the young boys or the adults. Captain Wang nodded knowingly as the thin doctor went through the form as well. "Doctor, my ass." He muttered at one point.

"Your orders sir?" Sargent Wu asked. "If we acted now we could have them subdued with the least amount of effort." He suggested.

Captain Wang shook his head. "Much as I'd love to do just that, our orders are to not act unless they do something overt."

"Hey Captain."Ranma called. "Do we have time for a quick morning run?" He asked. "A half hour at most."

"It's your vacation, Mr. Saotome." Captain Wang replied. "We'll leave when you're ready." He said. "Just don't go too far."

"Half hour, tops." Ranma replied. "Okay gang, ten minutes to get ready." He said. The adolescents headed toward the tent in a burst of giggles and laughter, while Ranma, Akane and Ukyo headed to their own tent. Ten minutes later the group reassembled in front of the truck.

"Now that looks overt." Remarked Sargent Wu pointing toward the assembled Japanese. Each Japanese was wearing a red and white jogging outfit, with knee and elbow pads, a helmet and a pack on their backs. The packs, in most cases, contained a short pair of metal rods. The exceptions being the two young girls. The two young girls were wearing just the jogging suits. "They look like a special Ops team."

"How many special Ops teams have a ten year old in them?" Captain Wang replied. "That's a distraction." He said. "The real Operative is the doctor."

"You are not going." Kasumi said sternly.

"But mother..." Megumi complained.

"You won't be able to keep up." Kasumi pointed out.

"We won't have to, Mother." Megumi replied. "Haya will carry me, and Akama will carry Mitsi." She explained. She raised her hand. She held two large loops in her hand. Each loop had a clasp on it. Megumi walked over to Hayaima and hooked a loop on each side of the wide belt he wore. Hayaima bent down slightly and Megumi place a foot in each loop. "All I have to do is hold on to Haya's pack." She grabbed on to another pair of loops. "See?"

"Don't worry, Sis." Akane said cheerfully. "They've done this before." She said. "Well, Meg has." She corrected herself. "It looks strange, but it works." She said. "Relax, it's just a short jog." She said.

"I don't know." Kasumi said slowly. She looked at the pleading looks in her daughters' faces. "Oh, okay." She said. Megumi and Mitsui cheered in response. Mitsui climbed on to Akama's back and within moments the group was jogging down the road. Kasumi shook her head. "We might as well start packing up." She said.

By the time the joggers returned, the camp had been completely broken down and everything put away. A quick wipe to remove the majority of sweat from their bodies and the travelers again were on their way. The moment the truck was out of sight, four figures emerged from the surrounding underbrush.

The four were all women. The oldest and obviously the leader was a very attractive woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She was athletic looking though busty and had long purple hair that she wore in twin pony tails. She had a triangular face with high cheekbones. The other three were teenagers. One had blue hair, one had pink hair and the third had orange hair. Like the older woman they were all athletic and each was attractive in their own ways. And like the older woman their different colored hair were in twin pony tails. They looked down the road. "Dai Lan get the horses." She ordered. The orange haired girl nodded and hurried away.

"Excuse me, Elder." The blue haired girl asked. "But they're obviously going to our home." She said leadingly.

"So why are we following?" The purple haired woman replied. The blue haired girl nodded. "Two reasons." The purple haired woman said. "One is to make sure that they go directly toward the valley." She said. "And the second is training." She smiled. "The three of you may be excellent young warriors." She continued. "But that is no reason not to get some extra training when you can."

"Forgive me for asking, Honored Xian Pu." The blue haired girl said.

"It was a good question, Mei Lin." Xian Pu replied. She looked up at the sound of hoof beats. The orange haired girl had returned on her own horse and was leading three additional horse. The three quickly mounted. "If they stay on the road, then we can head cross country and get ahead of them." She said. "Mei Lin, you and Lo Shan will follow along the road for an hour, or until you reach the second cross trail." She ordered. "Dai Lan and I will meet you and the rendezvous."

"As you command, Elder." The two young women chorused. They wheeled their horses around and set off after the trucks. Xian Pu watched them go then wheeled her own horse around and took the cross country path along with the orange haired girl.

The two Joketsuzoku teens, for that was what they were, got the horses into an easy lope as they followed the trucks. Despite there being a road, the trucks were traveling barely faster than the horses. Ocassionally the two girls would leave the road as it looped along to make up ground.

"So what do you think?" The pink haired girl, Lo Shan, asked as they traveled. "Honored Elder Xian Pu didn't tell us much." She said. "Only that Bei Jing relayed a request for a visit." She nodded toward the direction the trucks were going. "They looked like a family."

"Probably are a family." Mei Lin replied. "Except maybe for the brown haired boy." She grinned. "Kind of cute, yes?" She said. "Bet he have big sword, too."

Lo Shan laughed. "Big sword, big sword. All the time big sword." Teased the pink haired girl. "What good is a big sword if he doesn't know how to use it?" She asked. She laughed again. "Still, anyone who can do a form that well probably can."

"Yeah." Agreed Mei Lin. She smacked her lips in anticipation. "I think this will be a fun summer."

The purple haired woman and the orange haired girl were having a similar conversation."Do the Japanese allow more than one wife?" Asked Dai Lan. "Because it's obvious the big man is the father of the two black haired boys." Offered the orange haired girl. "I think the brown haired woman is the mother of the older brother and the woman with short black hair the mother of the youngest boy."

"Very good, Dai Lan." Xian Pu said in approval. "What else?"

"The two girls looked like sisters." She continued. "The brown haired boy didn't look like any of them." She said. "The older girl was very possesive of the older black haired boy. So I don't think they're related." Mused Dai Lan. "I think the thin black haired woman and the pretty woman are sisters." She finished. "The two girls...ah...the two girls are the daughters of the pretty woman."

"Excellent, Dai Lan." Replied Xian Pu. "My conclusions exactly."

"Do I have permission to challenge the girl for the older brother?" She asked.

"We'll see." Xian Pu said noncomittedly. "What else did you see?"

"They're obviously very good martial artists." Continued Dai Lan. "And very strong." She added. "The boys father is very, very strong." She said. "Something about thin man bothered me." She offered in hesitant tones.

"Go on." Ordered Xian Pu.

"He was very...controlled." Dai Lan said. "And he walked very quietly."

"Very quietly." Agreed Xian Pu.

"Will you challenge pretty woman for the thin man?" Dai Lan asked.

Xian Pu laughed. "What makes you think I'll challenge the pretty woman and not the short haired woman or the brown haired woman?" She asked.

"Many reasons." Replied the orange haired Dai Lan. "But the most important reason is that he fathered girls." She replied. "The other, even with two women, fathered boys."

The next two days followed the same pattern as the first. The travelers would wake up early and Ranma would lead them through morning exercises then Ranma would lead those who could through a quick morning jog through the countryside before returning to the camp. By then the camp would be broken down, the gear stowed and once again they'd get into the trucks and continue their journey.

Captain Wang would also follow a routine. He'd carefully watch the thin doctor and transmit a detailed report to his superiors. The response from his superiors was always the same. 'Maintain observation but continue to the Joketsuzoku.'. The more the captain observed Dr. Ono, the more concerned he became.

"The man is too advanced to be a mere accupuncturist." He grumbled to his sargent. "Every instinct I possess leads me to believe he is a spy." He declared. "He's too quiet, too...too unassuming." He said. "It's not natural."

Another group of observers were making similar observations though their conclusions were different. "Aiyah." Whispered Xian Pu from her place of concealment. "The thin man is almost the perfect Joketsuzoku man." She said. "Quiet, unassuming, respectful of his woman." She said in admiration. "And look at his woman's face." She said. "That is the face of a satisfied woman." She said. "A very satisfied woman."

"So, you will challenge?" Dai Lan asked in an amused voice.

"I still haven't decided." Xian Pu replied. Dai Lan, Lo Shan and Mei Lin laughed quietly in response. Xian Pu blushed. "Well I haven't." She said in irritation.

On the afternoon of the third day, the small convoy crested a ridge and found themselves looking into a long shallow valley. The trucks stopped. Captain Wang and Sargent Wu walked to the truck containing the Saotome travelers. "We have to wait here." Captain Wang said. "The Joketsuzoku get...testy...when someone arrives unannounced." He said. "Even if they know they are coming."

Ranma climbed out of the truck. "That's okay, gives us a chance to stretch our legs." Ranma turned in a slow circle. "Not bad, not bad at all." He said. "I can see why the Joketsuzoku live here." He said. "Nice country, land is probably fertile as hell." He looked into the valley. In the distance he could see what appeared to be a small town nestled against the far valley wall. Even from this distance, Ranma could see that the town was surrounded by a high wall. "Paranoid or experienced?" He asked pointing to the far wall.

"Both." Replied Captain Wang. "There are a number of city-states in this part of China." He said. "The Joketsuzoku are not even the largest." The captain seemed to shudder. "Though they are among the more powerful." The Captain's expression was sour. "And among the more influential."

"That because we too, too good fighters." A female voice said in fractured but passable Japanese. Out of the bordering woods walked four figures. One adult and three teenagers. All women. "Bei Jing know better." Said the adult. A woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She was athletic, with a large bust and round hips. Her hair was long, and tied in two long ponytails. It was also purple.

"Purple?" Akane said in amused disbelief. She shook her head. "You look like the lead singer in a punk rock band."

"Cool it, Tomboy." Ranma said sharply. "We're here to see Kho Lon, not start a fight." Ranma turned to the newcomers. "Please excuse my wife, she meant no harm."

The purple haired woman ignored Ranma and walked over to Akane. "I not talk if I you." She pointed to Akane hair. "At least I look like woman." To Akane's surprise she then cupped her large breasts. "Woman supposed have these." She sneered. "Not little...bumps."

"At least my tits don't sag." Akane snarled back, ignoring Ranma's attempts to hush her.

"Sag?" The purple haired woman shrieked. "Sag?" She shrieked again.

"Tomboy!" Ranma yelled. He rolled his eyes. Ranma blurred and reappeared between Akane and the purple haired woman. The two women jumped apart. "Uk-chan, get the Tomboy under control." He ordered.

Ukyo pulled on Akane's arm. "Tomboy, stop." She ordered.

"Did you hear what that, that Bimbo said?" Akane said in outrage.

"Yeah, I heard." Ukyo said. "Now cool it." She ordered. "Or...or I'll have a headache...for a week."

"Please forgive my wife." Ranma tried again. "It's been a long journey and we're all out of sorts." He said. "We're here to see Kho Lon." He said. The purple haired woman narrowed her eyes at Ranma but did not reply. "Kho Lon." Repeated Ranma. "She's supposed to live here." He said. Again the purple haired woman ignored him.

"I think she doesn't want to talk to you, brother in law." Kasumi said pleasantly. "Hello." She said to the purple haired woman. "I am Kasumi Ono." She said in introduction. "And you are...?"

"Xian Pu." The purpled haired woman replied. "Of the Joketsuzoku." She added. "Tell man to speak when spoken to, not before." She said. "Only reason I no punish is he stranger." She narrowed her eyes as Kasumi laughed. "Why you laugh?" She demanded.

"Private joke." Kasumi replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Xian Pu."

Xian Pu snorted. "No miss, Elder." She said.

"Excuse me." Kasumi said easily. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elder Xian Pu."

"Xian Pu?" Ukyo said quietly to Akane. "Shampoo?"

"Too close." Akane said. "I think you're right."

Xian Pu pointed to Tofu Ono. "Is that your man?" She asked. Kasumi nodded. "He father of your young warriors?" She inquired.

"Warriors?" Kasumi asked in puzzled tones. "You mean the boys?" She pointed to the three boys standing together.

"No,no, no." Xian Pu replied impatiently. "Those mens." She said in dismissal. Xian Pu pointed to Megumi and MItsui. "Those warriors."

"Well the eldest is a bit of a hellion." Agreed Kasumi with a smile. "But I..." She paused. "Well, yes."

Xian Pu nodded. She took a stance. "We fight." She said.

"Fight?" Kasumi asked. "What do you...?"

"What terms?" Akane interrupted. "You need to tell us the terms first."

Xian Pu narrowed her eyes at Akane. "What do you mean...terms?"

"Don't play, Shampoo." Akane replied. She strode over to the purple haired warrior. "Isn't that Joketsuzoku law?" She asked sweetly. "Or does Joketsuzoku Law not apply to strangers?" She smiled a smile that would have made Nabiki proud. "But it does, doesn't it?" She said. "Tell my big sister what she's fighting for and what she gets...when she wins."

"Win?" Xian Pu said in dismissive disbelief. "She no win." She said.

"Then tell her what happens if she loses then." Countered Akane. "It's your law."

Xian Pu growled under her breath. "It just friendly fight." She said innocently.

"The terms, Shampoo." Akane replied. "Or are the Joketsuzoku without...honor."

"You no speak to Xian Pu of honor." Xian Pu all but shouted. "What do half woman know of honor?"

"I know enough not to start a fight without knowing what the terms are." Akane said coldly. "Terms, Shampoo." She said. "Bitch." She snarled under her breath.

"Xian Pu not Shampoo." Snapped Xian Pu. "I not hair soap."

"Terms." Akane replied. "No one fights without knowing the terms." She said.

"Elder." The Orange haired girl said quietly. "She within her rights."

Xian Pu stared at Akane. Akane returned the gaze calmly. "Fine." Xian Pu said finally. "Terms are I win, I get her man." She said pointing to Tofu.

"What?" Exclaimed Kasumi in horror. "Tofu? My Tofu?"

"Relax Sis." Akane said without taking her eyes off of Xian Pu. "And what does she get if she beats you?" She asked. Xian Pu muttered something. "What was that?" Akane asked sweetly. "I didn't quite get that."

"She win...she die." Xian Pu spat in reply.

Akane laughed coldly. "Isn't that special." Akane said. "If my Sister wins, she dies and if she loses...she dies?" Akane guessed. "Doesn't sound like much of a deal to me." She said. "Now here are my terms." Akane continued. "You fight me instead." She said. "If you win, you get Tofu and Ranma." She smiled a Nabiki smile. "And if I win...I get ... you." Akane leaned closer until her nose almost touched Xian Pu's. "And trust me, you over endowed bimbo, I am very, very demanding."

"Very, very, very demanding." Ukyo chimed in.

"You, you dare?' Xian Pu nearly screamed. "I am Warrior, Elder." She exclaimed. "I not plaything for, for flat chested, pervert, half woman."

"Who said anything about playing?" Akane replied in a purr.

While Akane and Xian Pu were 'negotiating' , the teenagers, both Chinese and Japanese, and Mitsui, started gravitating toward each other. Megumi, with both Hayaima and Mitsui in tow walked over to the orange haired girl. "I want to thank you for trying to be fair." Megumi said. She bowed. "I am Megumi Ono but you can call me Meg."

"Dai Lan." The orange haired girl replied.

"May I present my sister, Mitsui." She said. "We call her Mitsi." Mitsui and Dai Lan exchanged bows. "And my boyfriend, Hayaima." Hayaima waved hello.

"Boyfriend?" Dai Lan replied. "Is that like Chosen?" She asked. "How you say, Husband?"

"I suppose." Megumi replied with a smile. "We're a little too young to marry." She said in confiding tones. "But...eventually."

The orange haired Dai Lan gave Hayaima a searching look. "He look strong."

"Oh he is." Megumi agreed. "But gentle when he should be."

"That good." Dai Lan said approvingly.

"Do you have a...a chosen?" Megumi asked.

Dai Lan shook her head. "Not yet find mans worth my time." She said. Her expression soured. "Joketsuzoku mans too weak...too...what word...soft?" She frowned. "Not soft...no fire...no...no spirit." She sighed. "I want man with fire in heart." She said. "Brave man."

"I know exactly what you mean." Megumi said in sympathy. "That's one of th reasons I ..." She smiled. "Chose Haya." She said.

"Lucky." Dai Lan grumped enviously. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Megumi was looking at her with and expression of concerned understanding overlayed with a gentle affection.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Dai Lan." Megumi said. "In the meantime, Haya and I would very much like to be your friends."

"I think I like that." Dai Lan replied.

"Hey, what about me?" Complained Mitsui.

Dai Lan laughed. "I think we be friends too."

Akama and Tagaki wandered over to the pink and blue haired girls. "Hi." Akama said in cheerful greeting. '"I'm Akama, that's Tagaki." He said.

"You impudent that what you are." The blue haired girl replied coldly.

"Aw, don't be like that." Akama replied. "We just wanna be friends."

The blue haired girl snorted in amusement. "I see that look in mens eyes before." She said. "It not friends you want." She said. "We not silly city girl who spread legs for every cute foreigner."

"At least you think we're cute." Tagaki replied. "We kinda think you're both cute too."

"See?" The pink haired girl said. "Impudent."

"But cute." Tagaki reminded cheerfully. "Aw come on, give us a chance." He pleaded. "What do we gotta do to at least get a smile from you?"

"Go away?" The pink haired girl said.

Tagaki laughed. "Other than that." He said. "Aw, it won't kill ya just to talk to us."

"Us?" The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean you?"

"Well...yeah." Tagaki admitted. "But...hey it's not like we're dating or nothing." He said. "Maybe you'll like Akama better'n me." He said. "Maybe you'll like me better." He continued. "How you gonna know unless you talk to us."

A grudging smile came to the Pink haired girl's face. "I Lo Shan." She said in introduction. "This sister, Mei Lin."

"Sister?" Akama asked. "Funny you don't look that much alike."

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Not that kind sister." She said. "Sister mean she best friend, buddy." She explained. "It mean, we share." She smiled slightly. "Everything."

Akama and Tagaki laughed. "Sounds like us, eh Tagaki?" Akama said.

"Exactly like us." Tagaki replied. "Well if you're sisters, then we must be ... Brothers."

"I no think you share like we share." Mei Lin said in amusement.

Akama raised an eyebrow. "Try us."

"Okay." Mei Lin said. "We train together."

"So do we." Akama replied.

"Eat together, live together." Mei Lin said. "Even sleep together." She said. "Sister more important than man, no matter how cute."

"And?" Akama replied. "No offense, but if I had to choose between you and Tagaki." He shook his head. "Well as cute as you are, it was nice knowing you."

"Aiyah." Breathed Lo Shan and Mei Lin in unison. "I think he telling truth." Lo Shan said. She waved a hand at Tagaki. Tagaki leaned closer. "But you like girls?"

"Why do girls always ask us that?" Tagaki complained. "Heck yeah, we like girls." He said. 'You like boys?" He asked. Lo Shan nodded. "So?" He asked. "What's the difference?"

Lo Shan looked down and twiddled her fingers. She looked over to where Akane and Xian Pu were still arguing. "If Honored Elder give permission, maybe we...talk."

"You gotta get permission just to talk to us?" Akama shook his head. "That must suck."

Lo Shan nodded. "Sometime it do." She shook her head. "You not what we expect." She said.

"You're not what we expected either." Tagaki said.

"I'm amazed they haven't come to blows." Captain Wang said in astonishment. Xian Pu and Akane were standing toe to toe and nose to nose surrounded by a circle of onlookers. Captain Wang looked over to the two Japanase adult men. 'Doctor' Tofu Ono was watching the proceedings with almost clinical detachment. He had even, Captain Wang noted, taken a recording device from his pocket and was speaking into it. 'Must remember to confiscate that later.' He reminded himself.

Captain Wang looked at the other Japanese man, Ranma Saotome. 'Martial Artist, sixth Dan, Kempo.' He automatically reminded himself as well. Ranma was watching the proceedings standing next to the brown haired woman, Ukyo Kuonji. 'House guest, chef, mother of Hayaima, probable sex partner of Ranma Saotome.' His briefing ran through his head. Ranma was speaking in an aside to Ukyo who was apparently making notes on a pad. 'They expected this.' He thought.

"Apparently, the Joketsuzoku allow negotiations for any challenge." Tofu Ono spoke into his recorder. "Each challenger is allowed to set terms and conditions for the fight." He said. "It is also apparent that negotiations are dependant on the stakes of the fight." He continued. "A fight for property, requires only that each challenger put up something of equal or lessor value." He said. "While a fight to the death can result in the full extermination of either the winning or losing sides entire village."

Tofu Ono shook his head. He turned to Ranma. "And you knew this, how?" He asked.

"In a dream, doc, in a dream." Ranma replied. Ranma turned to Ukyo. "Okay, Uk-chan what have they agreed on so far?"

Ukyo looked at the paper. "Okay, the fight is not to the death." She read.

"That's it?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"They're still negotiating." She said. "Right now the last offer is; If Xian Pu wins, she gets you and Tofu as second and third husbands."

"Second and third husbands?" Tofu inquired.

"Xian Pu has an...intended." Ukyo said uncertainly. "I'm didn't quite get it, but I think that when she wins..." Ukyo snorted. "If she wins, she taking this Muu Tse guy as well." She peered at her notes. "Hey Tomboy." She called. "Find out more about Muu Tse."

"Yeah." Called Ranma. "I wanna know what he thinks a second and third husband are supposed to do."

"You heard her." Akane smiled coldly. "I'm only putting Ranma on the table for you, not some ... Chinese pervert" She smiled coldly. "If this Muu Tse is expecting Ranma to bend over and spread for him. We want to know."

"Don't forget about my Tofu." Kasumi said firmly.

"And Tofu." Akane said.

"I tell you before." Xian Pu said angrily. "I only want thin man."

"Then I really want to know what this Muu Tse expects from my Tofu." Kasumi interjected quickly.

"I only want thin man." Shouted Xian Pu. "I only taking pigtail man because flat chested, pervert, half woman, keep insisting." She said. "What First Husband want do with Third Husband." Xian Pu pointed to Ranma. "That his business." Xian Pu said. "Muu Tse so blind he not tell difference anyway."

"That's blind." Ukyo said. Ranma nodded. "Okay, Tofu's butt is off the table."

"Thank you." Kasumi said primly.

"What about mine?" Complained Ranma.

"Oh be quiet, Ranma." Akane said testily. "He probably has a small cock, so you wont even notice."

"Very small." Agreed Xian Pu.

"See?" Akane said waving a hand at Xian Pu. She turned back to the purple haired amazon. "Now, where were we?" Akane said. "Oh yeah, the purple haired, top heavy, ditz brained , bitch was still thinking she's going to win this fight."

Xian Pu clenched a fist and waved it at Akane. "You would try patience of gods themselves." She said. "You stupid girl." She shouted. "I Joketsuzoku." She said. "That mean I warrior." She declared. "I train from birth to fight, to win..." She leaned her head closer to Akane's and stared into her eyes. "To kill." Suddenly Xian Pu reared back as the Japanese woman's eyes erupted with a glowing, golden plasma.

Akane smiled. Her smile dropped in surprise as the purple haired amazon seemed to almost smile and brought herself into a ready stance. "I'm impressed." Akane said truthfully. "That's usually enough to make someone decide it wasn't worth it." Akane took her own ready stance. "But I ain't all show."

"Okay girls, stop." Ukyo shouted. "We still haven't finished the negotiations." She held up the paper. "And you two still have to sign it."

Akane eased out of her ready stance and her eyes returned to normal. "Uk-chan's right." She said in very regretful tones. "But you and I are so going to fight."

"I look forward to fight." Xian Pu said with a hint of a smile. "We talk too much." She said. With a visible effort the Purple haired woman put a less combative look on her face. "It long day and I hungry and thirsty." She said. "I offer you the hospitality of my home." She said formally. "On my personal honor and in front of three witnesses, I swear you will have safe passage." She said. "Dai Lan, Lo Shan, Mei Lin." She said crisply. "Did you hear my oath?"

"We heard, honored Elder Xian Pu." The three girls chorused almost as one. Lo Shan nudged Tagaki. "An Elder's oath is law." She said seriously.

"Cool." Tagaki replied. "Does it also mean you guys are going...to be around?"

Lo Shan smiled. "Oh yes." She said. "Since Honored Elder Xian Pu is our...we say Si Jer but it mean teacher...we many times stay with her." She said. "And since Elder offer the hospitaility of her home...You staying in her house."

"Cool." Tagaki said with an answering smile.

Mei Lin and Akama looked at each other with similar smiles on their faces. "I think they like each other." Akama said. Mei Lin nodded and giggled quietly. "Good." Akama said. "I like it when Tagaki is happy."

Mei Lin nodded in firm agreement. "Very important for sister to be happy." She said. She leaned over. "If sister happy, I happy." She smiled at Akama. "And if I happy, sister happy."

"Same with me and Tagaki." Akama replied. He smiled back.

Xian Pu stepped back a couple steps. "Dai Lan, Mei Lin, Lo Shan." She barked. "Ride into village and announce us." She ordered. "Have two wagons come for visitor's belongings."

"We have trucks." Captain Wang said.

"Yes, Chinese army trucks." Xian Pu said in dismissive tones. "Filled with Chinese army troops." She pointed out. "You may camp here." She said. "And your...men...will be allowed to enter our village but no more than four at one time." She gave the Captain a cold look. "You will obey our laws."

"Bei Jing has no desire to cause the Joketsuzoku any difficulties." Captain Wang said Formally. "My men have been fully briefed." He said. "There will be no problems."

Xian Pu nodded in acceptance. She returned her attention to the three teenaged Joketusoku girls. "Go." She said. The three teenaged girls nodded and remounted on their horses. Dai Lan gave Megumi, Hayaima and Mitsui a smile. "I see you soon." She called.

"We see you two later, as well." Mei Lin said. Soon the three teenaged girls were riding quickly toward the village. Akama and Tagaki turned to each other with wide, traiumphant smiles. "I think it's gonna be a good summer." Akama said. "Right..." He grinned. "Bro?"

Tagaki chuckled. "Right, Bro."

About an hour later two horse drawn wagons arrived from the village. With the Chinese military's help, all the visitors belongings onto the back of one truck, while all the visitors got into the back of the second. Xian Pu rode her horse alongside the wagon.

"Well it looks like ... they were right." Ranma said in an aside to Akane.

"So far." Agreed Akane. "But we can't assume everything works the same." She said in caution.

"Including being sure you can beat her." Ranma replied. "She's not an adept." He said. "I looked." He added in clarification. "But her Ki is very strong anyway." He gave the purple haired woman a quick glance. "And she has almost no kinks." He said. "She's gonna be tough."

"Good." Akane said in anticipation. "I'm looking forward to it." She said in a louder voice. "There's not much challenge in Nerima. It'll be good to find out what I really can do." She smiled as the effect of her words were reflected on Xian Pu's face. Xian Pu turned her head and gave Akane a nod before turning away again.

Xian Pu was also reassessing her visitors. 'I expected them to be brash and arrogant.' She thought. "And weak.' Xian Pu gave Akane a quick glance. The woman was too thin in Xian Pu's opinion but the underlying muscles looked solid. Her mind replayed one day's observation.

It had been the second day in fact. Xian Pu had woken before dawn and traveled the distance to the Japanese and Chinese had camped. She quickly and easily made her way unnoticed passed the Chinese sentry and took up a position that offered both concealment and an unubstructed view. A small copse of local evergreens. To her surprise she had not been watching for more that a few minutes before there was activity from the Japanese visitors' camp.

Out of the first tent came first the brown haired woman and a moment later the pigtailed man. The man went to a large canister that turned out to contain water. He filled a bucket while the brown haired woman rebuit a fire. By that time the black haired woman had exited her tent and made her way to a second and then a third tent.

Out of the larger of the two tents boiled a stream of adolescents. Xian Pu gave the two girls particular attention. Obviously sisters they were, to Xian Pu's practiced eye, fit. The older girl being the more fit. The teens went off into the woods a short way. Two of them were carrying small shovels, one of them being the older girl. Xian Pu nodded in approval.

Motion from the second tent captured Xian Pu's attention. She almost licked her lips when the tall, thin man exited first. 'Aiyah.' She thought in appreciation. 'Now that is a man.' Her expression soured somewhat when the other person exited. 'And she almost perfect woman for him.' She had ackowledged. Despite any perceived racial differences, the Joketsuzoku would have had no choice but to agree with Xian Pu's assessment. "Almost." She reminded herself. "She may be beautiful and graceful and cultured and..." Xian Pu forced herself to stop listing the woman's obvious superior attributes and focused on the one thing Xian Pu was sure the woman was not. "But she's not a warrior."

Before breakfast had been completed, though tea and rice were started and were cooking on a low flame, the man, much to Xian Pu's annoyance, began leading the rest of the Japanese in morning exercises. Her annoyance changed to grudging acceptance. "He knows how to teach." She realized. Xian Pu became totally motionless as from the Chinese camp several soldiers walked over to observe.

Being motionless and unnoticed was something Xian Pu excelled at but even she found it difficult as the Japanese began a fighting form. To Xian Pu's eyes it borrowed much for Kung Fu but there were some noticeable and interesting differences. There was a kick sequence that Xian Pu particularly liked. As the Japanese went through the form many things were revealed to Xian Pu's eyes. Her main rival was not as she had already determined a warrior. However, the two Japanese women obviously were. To her disappointment it seemed that the two young girls were not well trained. 'I must correct that.' She told herself.

The men, and Xian Pu may have to be forgiven for giving the thin man most of her attention, were obviously better trained. But since she was Joketsuzoku and they were Japanese she dismissed their skills as mostly show.

Xian Pu expected that once they completed the form the Japanese would stop and eat. Instead only the thin man and his ... woman ... went over to the fire, where the woman took over cooking duties while the man took out a device of some kind and started speaking into it. All the while looking at the people still exercising.

The next drill was with weapons. The two girls pulled out two long triangular objects that turned out to be collapsible swords. The three boys had unfolded three collapsible staffs. The brown haired woman started running the three boys on staff drills while the dark haired woman had the girls go through sword drills. "Kendo." Xian Pu though in disgust. Still she had to admit the older girl had good technique.

Again when the drills ended, Xian Pu expected they'd break for breakfast but, again, only the adolescents left leaving the black haired woman, the brown haired woman and the pigtailed man. Xian Pu smiled in hungry anticipation as the two women squared off and bowed to each other.

The two women were going through a two person form. It was a short sequence and the two women went through it slowly the first time. The immediately started it again, this time a little faster. Again the sequence repeated and the pace increased. By the sixth iteration Xian Pu was positive they had gone through the sequence as fast as possible but amazingly the two women prepared to repeat the sequence when the pigtailed man said something. He must have pointed because the two women turned their heads. Xian Pu looked as well.

"Shit." Xian Pu thought in self disgust. There were at least a half dozen Chinese soldiers watching from the periphery and one had a camera. Xian Pu realized that soon it would be light and she'd either have to stay hidden until after everyone left or leave now. Xian Pu looked at the two women again before silently making her exit.

Xian Pu shook off her memory as they reached the gates of her village. "Brash and arrogant." She thought. "But the one called Akane Saotome acts like a warrior." She thought grudgingly. "And that thing she did with her eyes." Xian Pu gave Akane another quick look. "I must consult the Elders but that looked like...Ki."

Xian Pu shook off the thought and the underlying concern and led the party toward her home. Xian Pu's home was, in keeping with her role as Elder and one of the more senior warriros among the Joketsuzoku, large.

Like the majority of Joketsuzoku homes, it was a three story building that took up most of the smallish lot that it sat on. It had obviously been added to several times over time and now took on a somewhat rambling look with rooms jutting out in many directions, nearly filling the lot. Standing at near attention were the three teenaged girls from before.

"My home." Xian Pu announced almost unnecessarily. "Lo Shan, Mei Lin, Dai Lan, please attend to our guests." She ordered. "I must report to the council." Without waiting for a response Xian Pu strode away.

Xian Pu walked toward a large building that was standing flush against the almost vertical rock wall that ended the shallow valley. In truth, what the Joketsuzoku lived in was more canyon than valley but most people referred to it as a valley. Xian Pu entered the building at headed toward the rear. She entered a door set in the center of the rear of the building. The door led to a corridor. A corridor that was longer than the building itself as she descended into the heart of the mountain.

The corridor had several branches but Xian Pu contiinued along the main corridor to its' end. A lone guard, a middle aged woman with steel gray hair, stood at the end of the corridor in front of the door. "Xian Pu to see Council." She said brusquely.

"You are expected, Elder." The woman replied and opened the door for Xian Pu. Xian Pu entered and the woman closed it after her.

Xian Pu walked into a room that was dominated by a dais at one end. Sitting at the dais were a number of women. All of them looked up as Xian Pu approached. One woman, one much older than the rest, gave Xian Pu a sour look. "You were supposed to get rid of them not invite them over for tea." She said testily.

"My apologies, Honored Har Pyn." Xian Pur replied. "That was my original intent. " She said. "But they...negotiated." She said. "They negotiated the fight." She expanded. Xian Pu nodded as the other women murmured. "Yes, Elders, they knew." She said. "They knew what I intended and were ready." She raised a hand. "But...there is more." She said. "I may be mistaken but the one known as Akane Saotome..." Xian Pu chewed her lip uncertainly. "Elders, the one known as Akane Saotome may be...an adept."

"Adept?" Exclaimed several of the women. "Impossible." Claimed others.

"Silence." Har Pyn said sharply. "Xian Pu is not given to exageration." She said firmly. "If she is an adept, that would explain her wish to see Kho Lon." She gave Xian Pu a concerned look. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Xian Pu shook her head. "How could I be sure, Elder?" She said. "No one has seen an adept in decades and Most Honored Elder Kho Lon is...unable to demonstrate." She said reasonably. "But Elders." She said to the combined group. "What I saw..." She shook her head again. "What I saw may not be proof but...if she is..."

"If she is, then...by all that is holy...if she is." Murmurred Har Pyn. "Does she appear...angry?"

"Amused Elder." Xian Pu replied.

"Then keep her amused." Har Pyn. "Keep her friendly."

"It's her being ... friendly ... that concerns me, Elder." Xian Pu said in sour tones. "She appears to have a husband and ... a sister-wife." She said. Her expression soured more at the chuckles from several of the women. "And looking for a second sister-wife." Some of the chuckles became laughs.

"You really must get over your reluctance, Xian Pu." One woman purred. "Being a ... sister -wife ... does have its' benefits."

"For you, Hang Chen." Xian Pu replied. "I have never understood the attraction." She said.

"Oh well, maybe she'll find one of the other warriors...interesting." The woman replied. She grinned. "Maybe she likes...older women."

Xian Pu rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. "Your orders?"

"Keep them under observation for now. Entertain them." Har Pyn said. "In fact, take them sightseeing." She added with a smile. "But under no circumstances will you do more than spar with ... any of them." The older woman paused. "I will see if Kho Lon is able and willing to see them."

By the time Xian Pu returned to her home, the visitors had moved their belongings and supplies inside and into the available guest rooms. The guests themselves were sitting in Xian Pu's modest main room drinking tea. They had, Xian Pu noted as she entered her home, grouped together by age. Here teenaged students were sitting with the teenaged and pre-teen visitors while the adults were sitting together and taklking quietly.

"I have returned." Xian Pu announced. "The Joketsuzoku extend the hospitality of our village." She said with a forced smile.

"And Kho Lon?" Ranma asked.

"The Most Honored Elder Kho Lon." Xian Pu said pointedly. "Is old and does not often receive guests." She said. "She does, however, meet with the council once a week." She continued. "But that will not be for another three days or so. " She explained. "You will meet her then." She said. "In the meantime, we will do our best to... keep you entertained."

Tagaki turned to the pink haired Lo Shan. "Entertained, huh?" He said. "That sounds promising." He leaned a little closer. "Exactly what do Joketsuzoku teens do for fun, anyway?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Impudent man." Lo Shan replied quietly. She gave Tagaki a sly grin. "Excuse me, Elder." She said in a louder voice. "Will there be ... party?" Xian Pu snorted and nodded. Lo shan grinned even wider. She turned back to Tagaki. "Joketsuzoku may be warriors but we know how to party."

Tagaki chuckled. "You hear that, Bro?" He asked Akama. He grinned when saw that Akama akready had his arm around Mei Lin's waist.

"I heard Bro." Akama replied.

"A party." Tagaki said. He looked at Lo Shan. "I'm gonna need a date." He said with a smile.

"Impudent man." Lo Shan replied. She smiled at Tagaki.

"Oh, how wonderful." Megumi said excitedly. She turned to Dai Lan. "What should I wear?" She asked.

"What about me?" Complained Mitsui. "I want to dress up too." Mitsui whined.

"Really, Mitsi." Megumi said in exasperated tones. She shook her head. "She needs a lot of attention." She said to Dai Lan. "Still, she does have a point." She admitted. "So..?" She asked. "What should...we...wear?"

Dai Lan laughed in delight.

The adults, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Tofu and Kasumi took the news with slightly less enthusiasm. "Bit of change in attitude." Tofu observed.

"Still gonna fight the bitch." Akane muttered.

"Akane." Kasumi said reprovingly. "You're being rude." She said. "Does that mean there won't be anymore nonsense about fighting for my Tofu?" Kasumi asked.

Xian Pu repressed a sigh. "The council has...decided that there will be no challenges." She said. "At least for now." She thought. She looked at Akane with a both anticipation and some relief. "If we do ... spar ... it would be for...personal satisfaction only."

"Sounds kinky." Akane replied. She gave Xian Pu a smile. "Sparring does that to me too."

Xian Pu couldn't repress the laugh that came. "That sounded like something a Joketsuzoku would say." She said. "I look forward to our match."

"As do I." Akane replied. Her stomach took that moment to rumble. "Sorry." She said. "Been a few hours since I ate."

"I'm getting hungry too." Ukyo said. She looked at Xian Pu. "Is there any place I could use to cook?" She asked. "A fire would be enough."

"I think I do better than that." Xian Pu replied with a proud smile. "But I will cook."

"Being a chef myself..." Ukyo said. "I know how personal a kitchen can be." She said in understanding. "So rather than argue, how about letting me help instead?" Ukyo smiled. "I can chop vegetables at least."

Xian Pu hesitated. Not because she didn't want the help but because the woman offering was the sister-wife to Akane Saotome. 'Does she want a second sister-wfe?' She thought. "If not, she may be angry.' Yet the smile on the woman's face bore no traces of anger or even jeolousy. "How are you with winter melon?" She asked instead.

Ukyo laughed. "Ooh, a challenge." She said. "I think I can manage."

Xian Pu nodded and Ukyo followed the purple haired amazon into another room. "Nice." Ukyo said in appreciation. The kitchen was surprisingly sophisticated. There was a wide sink that could be filled with a pump, a large brickwork and wood fired oven and cooking surface. A large kettle sat on the stove top over a very low flame. There was even a small though modern refrigerator. "Mind if I ask where you get your electricity?" Ukyo asked.

"Windmills on the other side of the hill." Xian Pu replied. She opened a door into the oven. "Need more wood." She murmurred and went over to a large box against the wall. SHe opened the box and removed several split pieces of wood. "Your man know how to cut wood?" Xian Pu asked.

"Ranma?" Ukyo replied. "Probably." She said. "But he's Akane's man."

Xian Pu nodded almost impatiently. "Yes, yes, she obviously Tai Tai." Xian Pu replied. "But he still your man, yes?" She asked. Ukyo nodded after a moment. "Then maybe your man cut some wood." She pointed into the half empty wood box. "Maybe he keep filled while you here?"

Ukyo walked over to the kitchen door. "Hey Ran-chan." She called. "How about you and boys cut some wood."

"There some logs against fence." XIan Pu said. "Cut those first."

"There's a couple logs in the back." Ukyo said when Ranma stuck his head in. Ukyo turned. "Axe?"

"Outside door." Xian Pu said, pointing.

"You need anything else?" Ukyo asked.

"Just wood." Xian Pu said.

"Get cutting, Ran-chan." Ukyo said.

"Come on boys." Ranma said and led the three boys into the back yard to cut wood.

Xian Pu nodded in approval. "At least your man listen." Xian Pu said. She placed some vegetables in front of Ukyo and handed her a knife. "Cut those." She raised a hand. "Make pieces this big." She held two fingers apart to indicate the size.

"You got it sugar." Ukyo carried the vegetables over to the sink and washed them before returning to the counter and started cutting.

Xian Pu also started cooking and the two women went about preparing food in near silence. Finally Xian Pu cleared her throat. Ukyo looked over. "Council had voided the negotiations, so it never happen." Xian Pu said. "But...I curious." She said.

"Yes, she would." Ukyo replied to the unspoken question. "And yes, I'd help." She continued. "And...no you wouldn't get Ranma."

"Why you both think I want your man?" She complained. "It...Doctor I wanted."

"That was your big mistake." Ukyo replied. "And why the Tomboy was going for that particular deal." She said. "Tofu is her sister's man." She said seriously. "The Tomboy is very protective of her sister." Ukyo shrugged.

"I see." Xian Pu replied.

Dai Lan sat next to Megumi Ono. The orange haired girl found herself drawn to the Japanese girl. And that bothered her. "She Japanese." She thought. "And not very well trained in the arts but there's something about her." She placed her tea cup down and made to reach for the tea service, when Megumi seemed to have anticipated her and refilled her cup for her. "Thank you." Dai Lan said.

Megumi smiled. "Oh Dai Lan." She said conversationally. "I noticed you carried a sword." She said.

"Dondao." Dai Lan said in mild correction.

"Dondao." Megumi repeated. She looked down and twiddled her fingers. "I was wondering ... I'm not very good with a sword." She said in admission.

"I be most happy teach you." Dai Lan replied. "maybe we can start tomorrow."

"I'd like that very much." Megumi replied. She leaned over. "I'm so glad we met, Dai Lan." She said. "Much as I love Haya, it's nice to have a girlfriend."

Dai Lan nodded. "Meg?" She said hesitantly. Megumi looked over. "My friends call me Dai." Megumi smiled in response.

Akane sipped her tea. With Ukyo in the kitchen and Ranma and the boys cutting wood. Akane found herself alone. Oh Kasumi Tofu and the girls were there, but that was her sister's family. The pink and blued haired Joketsuzoku girls had disappeared, though Akane was sure they were watching the boys. "Lo Shan and Mei Lin." She thought. "Those were the names the older Akane used." She sipped her tea. "Second wives she called them." A sudden thought hit her. "Tagaki becomes a girl too, in her world?"

Akane placed her tea cup down on the table and stood. "I'm going to check on Uk-chan." She said. She started walking to the kitchen when she heard a door open. She turned and Akane found herself on the receiving end of a very affectionate and strong hug by a tall thin Chinese man with long hair and thick glasses.

"Oh Xian Pu." The man said. "You've returned."He exclaimed in joy. Suddenly the man frowned. "Xian Pu?" He asked in worried tones. "What happened to your breasts?"

"Get off of me." Akane exclaimed angrily. She grabbed the tall man by the collar of his robes. She raised a fisted hand. "Die pervert."

The door to the kitchen opened with a bang. "Muu Tse stop bothering our guests." She said in annoyed tones. "Go to market, get two chickens." She ordered. "Move." She barked. "Now."

The long haired chinese man extricated himself from Akane's grasp and retreated hurriedly. "Yes, Xian Pu." He stammered as he backed out of the house. "Right away, Xian Pu."

"Go, no dawdling." Xian Pu yelled at the retreating figure.

"Muu Tse?" Akane asked in sour tones. Xian Pu nodded. "You weren't kidding, were you?" Xian Pu shook her head and retreated to the kitchen. Akane chuckled.

The back door to the kitchen opened and Hayaima walked. "We're done." He announced. He held an armload of wood.

"You not done till bin filled." Xian Pu pointed to the large brown bin. "You need chop more wood than that."

"That's what I meant." Hayaima said as he stacked wood in the bin. "We're done cutting the firewood." He said. "Fill the bin huh?" Hayaima looked at the box. "Be right back." He announced. Hayaima seemed to blur and disappeared. Hayaima stuck his head back in through the kitchen door. "Stand back." He said. Ukyo rolled her eyes. The door opened and first, Tagaki, followed by Akama, Lo Shan, Mei Lin and finally Ranma ran into the kitchen each one carried an arm load of wood.

Lo Shan and Mei Lin dumped their wood into the bin and ran over to the purple haired Xian Pu. "Elder...they... you had to see..." Mei Lin said excitedly. "You know all that wood we bring in from forest?" She asked. "How you say it take week to cut? She said. Xian Pu nodded. "It...it all cut."

"All?" Xian Pu raised an eyebrow.

"All, Elder." Lo Shan said excitedly. "They...they...I never see anyone move that fast." She said.

"I thought you weren't going to show off, Ran-chan?" Ukyo said in annoyed tones. "What's the good have having a secret if you keep blabbing it to everyone?" She rolled her eyes and looked at Xian Pu. "Men." She exclaimed in disgusted tones.

"Hey, why are you yelling at me?" Ranma complained. "I mean, the Tomboy already let it slip with her 'angry eyes' bit." He pointed out. "Besides, all we did was chop wood." He pointed out. "It's not like we..." Ranma stopped at a warning glare from Ukyo. "Sorry, Uk-chan."

"Children, the two of you." Ukyo said testily. "Go wash up." She ordered. "And take the boys with you." She said. "Remember, we're guests, so keep this place clean."

"Yes, Uk-chan." Ranma said obediently. "Come on guys."

Ukyo shook her head as Ranma and the boys trooped out of the kitchen. She turned her head to find the three amazons staring at her. The two teenaged girls' seemed almost afraid. "What?" She asked.

"You..your hair." Squeaked Mei Lin. "It's glowing."

"And moving." Added Lo Shan.

"Oh...oops." Ukyo replied. Her hair stopped glowing and moving. "Sorry, happens when I get annoyed."

Xian Pu licked suddenly dry lips. "You adept?" She asked quietly. "I thought you...nevermind."

"You thought I was just a housewife." Ukyo chuckled. "Well I am." She said with a smile. "The Tomboy and Ran-chan are the real martial artists." She said. "Maybe you should think about that for a moment."

Finally, food was cooked and a large number of people gathered around a table barely large enough to hold all the food cooked let alone the diners. In compromise the teenagers and Mitsui ate in the kitchen while the adults ate in the main room. But not before Xian Pu made an announcement. "It very rare for outsiders to be allowed to visit Joketsuzoku." Xian Pu said. "Even rarer to be treated as honored guests." She said. "I know my students want party..." She raised a hand. "And party we have." She said. "But first, I thought it be good idea to show you around countryside." She said. "Maybe even visit very old training ground."

"Training ground?" Ranma said in interest.

"Oh yes." Xian Pu replied. "Used to be...well you see." She said. "If you wish, we visit tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ranma said. "Does this place have a name."

"Most people call it the Springs of Sorrow." Xian Pu. "We call it Jusenkyo."

Author's Notes: happy New Year everyone. Well we are finally in China. I better hurry up and finish this story, it's 2012 and I want to post the last chapters before the world ends.


	14. Chapter 14

'Springs Fever?'

A large group of riders on horseback crested a hill. They stopped. Spread out before them was a shallow valley that was pockmarked with what seemed like hundreds of small pools. Each pool was no more than a few meters across. Most had a bamboo pole sticking out of the pool, though most of the bamboo poles were cracked, broken and leaning over to one side.

"It looks abandoned." Ranma commented.

"It is." Xian Pu replied. She waved a hand. "Once, long time ago, the greatest martial artists would test themselves against the waters of Jusenkyo." She grimaced. "Now, few come."

"Test themselves?" Ranma asked in interested tones. "How?"

Xian Pu shrugged. "I know not." She replied. "The Most Honored Elder Kho Lon only say that the test was severe and few survived untouched." Xian Pu looked at the pools. "Now, the worst that happen is you freeze to death." She said. "Waters come from the mountains."

"it must have been beautiful once." Akane said in quiet tones. "Still kind of beautiful in a way." She turned in her saddle. "How about we camp here and have dinner?" She said. "Besides, my butt is sore." She muttered under her breath.

The riders dismounted, though the adolescents were somewhat reluctant. Especially the Japanese adolescents who were reveling in the new experience of riding a horse. Even the smaller mountain ponies that the Joketsuzoku used. They had spent the entire ride to Jusenkyo, almost a days ride from the Joketsuzoku village, racing each other across the country side. They would spend the evening camped here and then head back to the village in the morning.

Akane kept a close eye on the purple haired Amazon warrior. Xian Pu obviously was watching her just as closely. "I know I'm stronger than she could ever be." Akane thought confidently. "But Ranma thinks she's a lot more skilled, at least in the art, than I am." She looked at Ranma. "Jerk." She thought half heartedly. "Probably right, though." She admitted to herself.

Akane, like the Ranma and Ukyo, was dressed in what Ukyo kept referring to as their Urban Encounter Suits. They had two different types of encounter suits. The red and white ones they wore on their morning jogs and the one she was wearing now. It was originally a jogging suit. but over time they had modified it. It was in a mottled brown and dark gray camo type pattern. Perfect for the streets and rooftops of night time Nerima. It was less effective in the tawny grass covered plains but adequate for the jungle and forested areas in this part of China.

Besides the color, the jacket had been reinforced with Kevlar. "Still can't stop bullets." She thought when she had put it on. The elbows of the jacket were also heavly reinforced. The pants too had a kevlar lining around the groin but that was all they could add and not make the suit too awkward. The jacket and pants both had multiple pockets of different sizes. On her back was strapped a quiver like contraption that held a number of items but most importantly her collapsible staff. On her head she wore something like a bicycle helmet. It too was mottled brown and gray.

Xian Pu for her part fought down unaccustomed envy when she saw the Encounter suits. Warriors the Joketsuzoku might be, but they weren't foolhardy. Xian Pu recognized and appreciated what the suits represented. Xian Pu herself wore, as did her three students . basically a Joketsuzoku version of exactly the same thing. Where Akane had kevlar, she had leather and brass. On her arms leather vanbraces. On her back was a set of cross quivers out of which pertruded two handles. She even had a leather and brass head piece though that seemed more decoration than protection.

Xian Pu looked over to Akane to find the woman with short black hair looking back at her. Xian Pu nodded at Akane. "We still fight." Xian Pu said.

Akane grinned. "Yep." She agreed. "Looking forward to it." Akane twisted in her saddle. "How you doing, Sis?"

Kasumi smiled pleasantly. "Exhilarated." She replied. "It's been ages since I was on a horse." She said. "And she's such a gentle pony." She looked around. "I think we should set up camp over there." She pointed to a flat and open space. Kasumi flicked the reins and the horse ambled over to the spot. "Come along, Tofu." Tofu Ono followed.

Akane stood up in her stirrups. "Boys. Girls." She called loudly. "Go help Kasumi make camp.

"You heard, Akane Saotome." Xian Pu added to her three students. "You do what Kasumi Ono say." She turned to Akane. "That keep them out of trouble." She said.

"For now." Akane agreed. "Is that going to be a problem?" She asked. She nodded her chin toward the teens. "Them."

"Depend." Xian Pu replied. "They want sneak away and .. play." Xian Pu smiled indulgently. "I young once." She said. "One thing, Joketsuzoku girls not ever be forced." She said in more serious tones. "It one thing if she give freely..."

"Not that our boys would do that, but if they did your girls have permission to put them in their place." Akane said seriously. She smiled and it matched Xian Pu's. "I was young once too."

"You fall in love with your man then?" She nodded to where Ranma and Ukyo were unpacking their horses. They were laughing.

"No." Akane replied. "I found my woman then." She said. "Didn't know she was my woman at the time." She added. "Lost her for a while but got her back. " She smiled self consciously. "It's complicated."

"So, she really is Sister-wife." Xian Pu murmured.

"Sister-wife?" Akane echoed questioningly. After a moment she nodded. "Yeah, I suppose she is." She smiled in Ukyo's direction. Akane looked at Xian Pu. "Why'd you want Tofu?" She asked.

"He father girls." Xian Pu said honestly. "Healthy, strong girls." She said in appreciation. "If they were Joketsuzoku they'd be great warriors by now."

"Don't underestimate Meg." Akane replied. "But... I think my sister would take that as a compliment."

"Not compliment." Xian Pu replied. "Truth." She nodded toward Megumi. "Dai Lan say she ask to learn Don Dao." Xian Pu added. "I tell Dai Lan to teach her as much as she can learn while she here."

"Thank you." Akane replied simply. She grinned. "We're still gonna fight."

Xian Pu smiled back. "May our fight be one that they speak of with great respect."

"Amen." Akane replied.

With the camp fiinally set up, the horses watered and fed and dinner being cooked. The visitors explored the abandoned training grounds. It was apparent that it really was a training ground when they discovered a wall covered in carved images. The images depicted men and women in martial poses. One image showed a man standing one footed on top of a bamboo pole. Outlining the frieze were additional carvings of various animals, people and other creatures.

"Hey Pops." Hayaima called. He pointed to one image. "What the heck is that?" He said. "It looks like a flying cow."

Ranma looked at the image. It did seem to depicts something that looked like a cow with wings, if a cow walked on two legs. "Heck if I know." Ranma replied.

"Hey guys, let's get some pictures." Ukyo called. Ukyo took pictures of Kasumi, Ono and their daughters standing a low rise in front of one of the pools, then pictures of just the girls. Then the boys. Then all the adolescents and finally a picture of the Saotome family; Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Akama and Hayaima.

"How about one of me and my boys?" Ranma asked. Ranma stood on the rise with Hayaima and Akama. Ranma put his arms around the shoulders of his sons. "Smile boys."

"Hold that pose." Ukyo said. "One, two, three." She snapped the picture.

"Ahhh." Screamed Ranma as the ground suddenly shifted under his and his sons feet and the three tumbled backwards down the low rise. There were three splashes as Ranma and the boys landed in one of the pools.

Ranma gasped as he hit the frigid waters and inadvertently swallowed. Despite the toll the combination of frigid water and lack of oxygen, Ranma's only thoughts were on his two sons. He forced himself to open his eyes in the freezing water and look around. He saw Hayaima and Akama struggling and kicked over to them. He grabbed his sons and with an effort born of desperation threw them out of the icy pool. "At least they'll be safe." He thought as blackness took him. He began to sink.

"Got you." Akane shouted as she pulled Ranma out of the icy waters.

"Let me look at him." Tofu Ono said urgently. "Someone help me get these wet clothes off of him." He yelled. "Get the boys out of their clothes too." He said as he examined Ranma. "Hypothermia." He muttered. He turned Ranma on his side and pressed fingers against the martial artists back. Ranma began to cough as water spilled from his lungs.

* * *

Ranma woke disoriented. It was dark and for a moment he could not remember where he was. "Where...wha...?" Suddenly his eyes shot open. "The boys." He yelled.

"They're fine, Ran-chan." Ukyo's voice came from close by. "You saved them."

It took a moment for Ranma to calm down enough to realize he was in a sleeping bag and bracketed between two bodies. "Uk-chan?" He asked questioningly. "Tomboy?"

"Who else would it be, jerk?" Akane replied. Her words were filled with relief. "You scared us."

"The boys?" Ranma repeated.

"They're sleeping." Ukyo said reassuringly. "Something you should be doing." She said firmly. "Sleep Ranma." She leaned over and kissed Ranma on the cheek. "Sleep." She said softly. "Hero." Ranma began to snore softly.

Hayaima woke in the middle of the night. He too was a little disoriented. And he also found himself bracketed between two warm bodies. "Two?" He thought muzzily. He opened his eyes to find himself looking into Megumi's sleeping face. She had one arm thrown over him. "Well that's Meg." He said quietly.

"Shh." A voice said in his ear. "Don't wake sister." She said.

"Sister?" Hayaima said. "Mitsi?" He asked. "You don't sound like Mitsi."

"It Dai Lan." The voice said. "You scare Sister." She scolded quietly. "She cry for long time."

"Sister?" Hayaima repeated.

"When Joketsuzoku warriors share a difficulty." Dai Lan said in his ear. "They become sisters." She chuckled quietly. "You very difficult man." She said. "Shh now." She said softly. "We talk more later."

Akama woke sometime in the middle of the night, He was wrapped in someone's arms and immediately knew it was Tagaki. "Hey not so tight." He complained.

"Shh." A voice hissed in his ear. "Let brother sleep."

"Mei Lin?" Akama replied.

"Mm." Noised Mei Lin. "I not believe until I see." She whispered. "You truly are brothers." She said in admiration. "I think if you die he die with you." She said. "He not let go once." She chuckled. "He remove clothes, put you in sleeping bag." She said. "We only here because thin doctor say you need warmth." She chuckled again. "He order us keep you warm."

"Us?' Akama asked sleepily.

"Lo Shan next to Tagaki." Mei Lin said. "Sleep now." She said. "We talk in morning."

Late in the evening, after everyone was sleeping, a faint glow appeared in the same pool that Ranma and the boys fell into. It was so faint that the light of the starry night was enough to obscure it. But it was there. It began to pulse, almost like a heart beat. Slowly and imperceptibly the broken and leaning bamboo pole in the pool began to straighten and repair itself.

The following morning Ranma opened his eyes. This time he was alone in his sleeping bag. He sat up...and sneezed. "Oh great." He said. "My nose is stuffed." He grumbled. He sniffed a few times. "Yep." He said. "Probably gonna start sneezing and coughing any minute." Ranma climbed to his feet. A sudden chill made him look down. He sat down hastily and burrowed into the sleeping bag. "Anyone seen my clothes?" He said in complaint.

"They're still drying, Ran-chan." Ukyo said. She walked over and handed Ranma a cup. "Soup." She said. "Drink it."

Tofu Ono ambled over. "Good morning." He squatted down and took Ranma's pulse, peered into his eyes and palpated his throat and chest. "You'll be fine in a day or two." He said cheerfully. "Drink your soup." Ranma nodded and drank his soup until it was finished.

"Pops!" Yelled two voices. Hayaima and Akama ran over. "You okay, Pop?" Hayaima asked in concern.

"Nothing that a hug from my sons won't cure." Ranma replied with a chuckle. Ranma sighed contentedly when he found himself embraced by his two sons. "I feel better already." He said. He pushed the two boys away gently. "How are you?" He asked in concern.

"Fine Pops." Akama replied. Hayaima made a noise of agreement. Akama rubbed his arms. "Still feeling a little chilled." Hayaima made another noise of agreement.

"Let me get some clothes on." Ranma replied. "And we'll do some Katas." He said. "That'll warm us up." He declared. Ranma looked around. "I know I brought an old pair of sweats." Ranma finally found the sweats he was looking for and put them on along with a t-shirt. He slipped his feet into his still slightly damn shoes and stood.

Ranma began to lead his sons through warmups. They hadn't even warming up for more than a minute or two before they were joined by Tagaki, Megumi and Mitsui. Xian Pu and her two students watched for a minute. "It okay if we join?" Xian Pu asked Akane politely. Akane waved a beckoning hand.

Ranma led the group through some of the Ki Gong exercises he had found in Happosai's journal. He noticed that Xian Pu and her students seemed to know most of them. "Makes sense." He thought. "Master Happosai did spend a lot of time in China." After an half hour of exercises Ranma felt his muscles become nicely warm. He looked over at Xian Pu. As usual the purple haired warrior had her attention mostly on Akane. "Damn, those two really want to test each other." He thought in amused realization. "Maybe..." Ranma held up his hands. "Okay gang." He announced. "Let's pair up." He said. He turned to Xian Pu. "Why don't you pair up with the Tomboy?" He asked.

Xian Pu forced down an anitcipatory smile. "My pleasure." She placed herself opposite Akane and bowed almost in half. Akane returned the bow just as deeply.

"This is a strike and block drill." He announced once everyone had paired up. Megumi, he noted had paired up with her sister, while Dai Lan had paired up with Hayaima. Tagaki and Akama, he noted with interest, had paired up with the Joketsuzoku girls. Tagaki with Lo Shan and Akama with Mei Lin. "Uk-chan if you would." He waved Ukyo over. "This is a strike and block drill." He repeated. He took a stance in front of Ukyo and threw a slow punch. Ukyo blocked to the side. Ranma threw a second punch with his other hand. Ukyo blocked with the other arm. Again Ranma threw a punch, this time one that forced Ukyo to block high. A fourth punch and she blocked low. "Got it?" He said. "Right, Left, High and Low." He said. "Xian Pu's side will punch first." He said. "One set and then, Akane's side will punch." Ranma looked at Ukyo. "Keep those two from killing each other, okay?" He said pointing to Akane and Xian Pu. Ukyo grinned and walked over to watch Akane and Xian Pu. "Ready?" Called Ranma. "Begin."

Xian Pu bowed again to Akane and threw a medium speed right hand. She threw the left just as Akane blocked. Akane easily blocked. Xian Pu barely paused and threw the third high strike and again followed up with the fourth strike. She had barely finished when Akane threw her own right at the same speed Xian Pu had used. The sequence ended and Xian Pu immediately threw her right hand. It was thrown significantly faster.

By the fourth iteration of the drill Xian Pu was moving at her top drill speed, and the short haired Japanese girl was smiling. Xian Pu and Akane finished the fourth sequence and looked at Akane. Akane nodded cheerfully. The fifth punch was barely blocked but still blocked as were the remaining strikes. Akane smiled at Xian Pu. Akane's returning punch was a blur and Xian Pu found herself in an unfamiliar situation of blocking punches that came uncomfortably close. In fact she felt the edge of Akane's knuckles graze the side of her head on the high strike.

"Got one more in you, girlfriend?" Akane asked. It was, Xian Pu felt, a question more of curiosity than a taunt.

Xian Pu took a deep breath. The sixth sequence was done with almost no restraint on the Joketsuzoku warrior's part. To her satisfaction she connected more than once. Though, she had to admit, with a lot less power than she had hoped as the Japanese woman was able to neutralize most of the energy.

Xian Pu firmed her stance. Xian Pu gasped as the first punch landed against her right shoulder as Akane went through her block like it wasn't there. Xian Pu willed herself to increase her speed way beyond anything she had ever used or needed before. She caught the second punch and neutralized its' energy but the punch to the side of her head on the third strike connected as did the fourth low strike. Only Xian Pu's highly trained body allowed her to remain standing.

Akane stepped back after a moment so did Xian Pu. They bowed respectfully to each other. "Now I really want to fight you." Akane said.

"I look forward to that day." Xian Pu replied. "What terms?" She asked.

Akane smiled in amusement. "I thought that was forbidden." She said.

"It is." Xian Pu replied.

Akane chuckled. "Yeah, it affects me like that too." She said knowingly. Her expression sobered. "I can't tell you how, not yet, but we were told to come to China and seek two people." Akane said. "One was...the most Honored Kho Lon." She told Xian Pu. "The other...was you." Xian Pu's eyes widened at Akane's words but she said nothing. "We sort of knew why we should seek Kho Lon but not you." Akane nodded her head respectfully. "I think I know why now." She said. "You'd be a great ally." Akane said. "And and even greater enemy." Akane turned to Ukyo. "Got a pencil and paper?"

Ukyo fished into one of the pockets of her sweats. "Kind of figured this would happen." SHe said. Ukyo raised a pen. "Go."

"My terms, Xian Pu." She said. "If I win, you pledge that, one time, my enemy is your enemy." She said formally. "If I lose, I pledge that, one time, I will do the same."

Xian Pu thought about the pledge for a long moment. Finally she nodded. "A warriors pledge." She said. "I accept." The two women turned at the sound of hands clapping.

"Wow, Momma A." Gushed Akama. "That was great."

"Truly, Elder Xian Pu." Mei Lin added. "I told you Elder Xian Pu greatest fighter of her generation." She told Akama in proud tones.

"And they were just doing a drill." Akama pointed out. "Could you imagine what it would be like if they really let loose?" Akama whistled. "Damn..."

"Language, Akama." Scolded Akane.

"Sorry, Mom." Akama said contritely.

Akane looked around. "Where's your brother and...Lo Shan?"

"How about that?" Akama said innocently. "I wonder where they are?"

"You lie worse than your father." Akane said. "Get them." She ordered. "We're going to have to leave soon if we hope to make it back to the village tonight." She raised a finger. "You have fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Momma A." Akama said morosely. He turned and took Mei Lin's hand. The two teens ran away hand in hand. Their giggles rang in the morning air.

Akane looked around. "I bet I'll have to look for Haya and Meg too." She said in resigned tones. "I take it back." She said. Megumi and Hayaima were talking to the orange hair Dai Lan. Megumi was sitting between Hayaima and Dai Lan, From the Chinese girl's posture it was apparent, to Akane, that Dai Lan was giving most of her attention to Megumi. "Tell me about Dai Lan." Akane asked,

Xian Pu smiled proudly. "Already a great warrior." She said. "She very smart, very serious about her duties." Xian Pu looked at the three teens. "Very serious about everything." Xian Pu looked at Akane. "The kind of warrior that another warrior would hope is guarding her back."

"She got a boyfriend?" Akane asked.

"No, no boyfriend." Xian Pu replied.

"Girlfriend?" Akane asked.

"No, no girlfriend." Xian Pu looked at the three teens again. The three teens were laughing over something. Xian Pu noted how Dai Lan now had her hand on the Japanese girl's shoulder and was pointing to Hayaima. Whatever she had said made the Japanese girl laugh and the Japanese boy blush.

Akama and Mei Lin ran toward a cluster of large boulders. Akama raised a finger and covered his lips. Mei Lin grinned and nodded. The two teens slowly and quietly crept around the boulder. The two teens exchanged smiles. Tagaki and Lo Shan were locked in a tight embrace and kissing each other hungrily. "I think my Bro is happy." Akama said in satisfaction.

"Sister look very happy too." Mei Lin agreed. "Shame they need stop."

"Yeah." Akama said. He leaned over and whispered into Mei Lin's ear. Mei Lin nodded and giggled. The two teens slowly made their way closer to the oblivious couple.

Tagaki squeaking when he felt someone reach between his legs and definitely from behind. Lo Shan squeaked at the same time. "You know, I should be jealous." Akama said into Tagaki's ear. "You are so going to have to make it up to me later."

"Really, Sister." Mei Lin giggled into Lo Shan's ear. "Starting party without sister." She scolded. "Akama right, you going have to make up to me later." Mei Lin kissed Lo Shan's ear. "Bad Sister." She scolded in amusement. "I'm going need many, many kisses before I forgive."

"Me too." Akama added. "Lots of kisses."

Tagaki chuckled. He looked at Lo Shan. "I think we're going to have to do a lot of ... apologizing when we get back."

"I never see two boys kiss before." Mei Lin said to Akama.

"Oh, he's gonna have to do more than kiss." Akama said direly.

"Can we watch?" Mei Lin asked eagerly.

Tagaki laughed. "Sounds like something Akama'd say." He said. "Timing, Bro." He said in a complaining voice.

"Time is what you don't have." Akama stepped back. "We're packing up." He said. "If it were up to me..." Akama grinned. "Well if it were up to me, I would have brought popcorn."

"See?" Tagaki said to Lo Shan.

"If it up to me..." Mei Lin said in a teasing voice. "I make you drop popcorn."

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge." Akama laughed.

"It is." Mei Lin replied. "Why should Sister have all fun?"

Hayaima was getting a little confused by Dai Lan's attitude toward Megumi. "Sometimes she acts like she's...Meg's big sister." He thought. "And other times like ... she's in love with her or something." Hayaima scratched his nose and suppressed a blush. "And sometimes like she... wants me too." Hayaima blushed a little deeper when Dai Lan took that moment to look at him. She gave him this ... hungry look. A look that he sometimes saw on Meg's face. Hayaima smiled weakly.

"What matter, Haya?" Dai Lan asked in concern. "You still chilled from spring?"

Hayaima shook his head. "No...I'm okay."

"I still can't thank you enough, Dai." Megumi said grateful and warm tones. "You were so cold Haya." Megumi said. "And I'm so small, I was so afraid I would be able to keep you warm." She gave Dai Lan a smile. "But Dai Lan knew what to do."

"Yeah.." Hayaima said. He chuckled nervously. "Kinda surprised me to find you there when I woke up."

"Maybe...with Meg permission, we do that again." Dai Land said with a grin. "Though maybe next time not after you fall in cold spring." Dai Lan laughed. "You feet very, very cold."

Megumi giggled. "His feet are always cold." She said.

"Poor Sister." Dai Lan replied. "How you must suffer." She grinned when Megumi giggled again. "I like when she laughs." Dai Lan thought to herself. Dai Lan suppressed a twinge of guilt. "I don't think she would still laugh if I had challenged her." She put a smile on her face. She pointed to where the adults were breaking down the tents. "We should help." She said. "Sooner we ready, sooner we back in village."

Megumi elbowed Hayaima when he groaned. "Dai Lan..." Megumi paused. "My Sister is correct, we should help."

"Speaking of sisters, has anyone seen Mitsi?" Hayaima asked. The three teens looked around. The youngest Ono was nowhere to be seen. "She couldn't have wandered off far." He said. "We'd better find her before Auntie Kasumi gets worried." He looked back and forth. "Now which way could she have gone?" Hayaima walked a few feet away from the girls. He concentrated for a second then...Hayaima jumped.

"Aiyah." Breathed Dai Lan when Hayaima soared at least twenty meters into the air. Hayaima threw his arms out as he began to descend and he began to spin. Dai Lan watched in awe as Hayaima also somehow slowed his descent. She heard Hayaima vent an exclamation and he suddenly dropped down. Hayaima landed easily almost where he had started his jump.

"She's over there." Hayaima pointed. "Picking flowers"

The three teens ran in the direction Hayaima had pointed. Mitsui had found a small clearing inside a small grove of trees. Tall blue, Lilly like flowers grew here and there and Mitsui was carefully choosing which ones to pick. She was bent over and examining a flower when she heard a rumbling cough behind her. Mitsui turned. Just entering into the opposite end of the clearing was a large and hungry looking tiger. Mitsui opened her mouth to scream.

Both Mitsi and the tiger looked over as three teens burst into the clearing. Hayaima and Dai Lan headed straight for the tiger while Megumi went to her sister.

The tiger's ears flattened on its' head and it snarled in anger. It snarled again. It lowered its' body and stalked toward the orange haired Dai Lan. "Yah." Shouted Hayaima and waved his arms to get the tigers attention. "Scat." He yelled and waved his arms again. The tiger snarled at Hayaima. "Let me handle him, Dai." Hayaima yelled. "You protect Meg and Mitsi."

Hayaima gathered his Ki and tried to make the Ki appear in his hands like his father did. Hayaima clenched his fists and they were suddenly en-globed by a golden, glowing and sparkling ball of ki.

The tiger froze. His easy prey was gone and now he was facing prey that was fighting back. He may have been a young tiger but he wasn't a stupid one. He snarled again, spun around and leaped out of the clearing. It snarled again a safe distance from the clearing.

Hayaima lowered his fists and the orbs of plasma winked out. He turned to see Dai Lan standing between himself and Megumi. She had her Chinese sabre raised and pointing at his chest. "Dai?"

Dai Lan shook herself and lowered the sabre. "Forgive me," She said in a tight voice. "But for moment I not sure which more dangerous, tiger or you."

"Haya, of course." Mitsui piped up.

"Mitsi." Came a chorus of scolding voices. The loudest being Megumi's. "Honestly, Mitsi." Megumi said in exasperation. "This isn't the time for your jokes." She said. "You could have been hurt."

"Haya was here." Mitsui pointed out. There was a sudden sound of approaching footsteps and the clearing was suddenly crowded with Saotome, Ono and Joketsuzoku. "And Uncle Ranma." She continued. "And Auntie Akane and Auntie..."

"Enough, Mitsi." Megumi scolded. "Don't wander off alone."

"What happened?" Demanded Kasumi Ono.

"I saw a Tiger, Mommy." Mitsui said. Suddenly Mitsui burst into tears and threw herself into her mother's arms. She started to sob. "Oh Mommy." Kasumi wrapped her daugher in her arms and comforted her.

"Tiger?" Asked Ranma.

"Tiger, Pops." Hayaima replied. "Sorry, Pops." Hayaima continued. "I should have kept a better eye on everyone."

"Me too, Son." Ranma replied seriously. "I'm just glad you got there in time." He said. A ruefol and somewhat proud smile appeared on his face. "Tiger?" He repeated. "Big one?"

"Looked pretty big to me, Pops." Hayaima replied with a twisted smile. "But the girls and I were able to chase it away." Hayaima waved a hand at Megumi and Dai Lan.

Dai Lan looked at Hayaima. "Almost chased me away, too." She thought. Dai Lan had heard some of what Lo Shan and Mei Lin had reported but... seeing it. First she saw Hayaima make an incredible leap and then seem to defy gravity and now...now she saw...Dai Lan was not sure what she saw. "Aiyah." She breathed. "It was like something from legend." Dai Lan watched as Megumi took Hayaima's arm and the two started walking over to her.

"Hey." Hayaima said in greeting. "About before, I didn't mean to scare ya." He said contritely. "But..."

"No, it I who must apologize." Dai Lan interrupted. "I doubted...a friend." She looked at Meg. "Worse, I doubted my Sister's chosen." She looked down. "That like doubting Sister."

"Haya can take a little getting used to." Megumi agreed. Megumi reached over and looped her free arm through Dai Lan's. "Now, no more apologizing..." She said. "From either of you." She scolded gently. "I refuse to have my boyfriend... my chosen and my best girlfriend...my sister...being... upset with each other." She squeezed both arms. "I want you both to be friends."

"I kinda want that too, Dai." Hayaima said. "I wasn't sure if I could handle the tiger myself and..and it was good knowing you were there to protect Meg."

"I will always be there for Meg." Dai Lan said firmly. "She is my sister."

"Hey, about that Sister thing." Hayaima asked in a slightly confused voice. "What's that all about?" He asked. "To hear Lo Shan and Mei Lin, it's a big deal to call someone sister."

"It is." Dai Lan replied. "It hard to explain but ... Meg and I share a difficulty." She looked at Meg. "He going to have oh so big head you know that?"

Megumi giggled and nodded. "It happened that night." Megumi said in remembering tone. "Uncle Ranma and just thrown you out of the spring and I ran over to you." She said. "I heard what Father said and...and I started to unbutton your shirt..." Megumi swallowed. "To get you out of the cold clothes and my hands started trembling." Megumi's eyes began to tear. "I just knew I wasn't strong enough to save you."

"Tell him rest, Meg." Dai Lan said softly. "Tell him how you screamed my name to help."

"Tell him you were already there and helping when I screamed." Megumi replied. "We...we got you undressed and into the sleeping bag." Megumi blushed. "I stripped off my clothes and got in with you." Megumi shivered. "You were so cold, Haya." She said. "I sort of ordered Dai into the sleeping bag with us."

"And that's why you call each other, Sister?" Hayaima said.

"No." Dai Lan said. "He going have very, very big head." She said in warning tones.

"Better big head than dead...Sister." Megumi replied. "So after I calmed down a little and you warmed up a little, Dai and I started talking." Megumi wiped her eyes and then recaptured Dai Lan's arm. Then Megumi giggled. "And that's when we discovered the difficulty." She said. "You."

"Huh?" Hayaima replied. "Me?"

"Dai Lan decided to...confess something." Megumi said.

"Confess?" Hayaima asked in confused tones.

"Seems that Elder Xian Pu was not the only warrior who was planning on challenging." Megumi said.

"That before I knew Meg." Dai Lan said hurriedly. "Now...now I glad there no challenges." She declared. Then a sheepish expression appeared on Dai Lan's face. "No that lie."

"Yes, it is." Megumi said in amused tones. "Tell him." She ordered.

"Well..." Dai Lan hesitated. "Now that I know Meg, if there were challenge... i keep Meg as Sister-Wife." Then she wagged a finger at Megumi. "And you not refuse my challenge." She scolded. "If you no accept my challenge, maybe other warrior challenge and maybe they not want sister-wife." Megumi giggled in response. "It not funny...well maybe little funny." Dai Lan admitted.

"Huh?" Hayaima said. "I don't get it."

"A Sister-Wife is something like a second wife." Megumi said. "Except I'm married to Dai Lan." She giggled. "You're part of the household." She giggled again. "You're one of the wedding gifts."

"Only when I allow." Dai Lan said in reply. "If Haya good husband and you good sister-wife and keep me happy, I let you have Haya, all to self, maybe one time a month." She grinned. "Maybe two times."

"You'll spoil me." Megumi replied in teasing tones. "If someone asks, I'll tell them I'm already spoken for, okay?"

Dai Lan smiled smugly. "Good." She replied. "And since you spoken for, Haya spoken for." She smiled at Hayaima. "By Joketsuzoku custom, Haya already husband and Meg already sister-wife." She looked at Hayaima and it was that hungry look he'd seen before. "Only thing keeping me out of your bed...is Meg."

"Whew." Hayaima said in relief.

"Why whew?" Dai Lan said testily. "You no think Dai Lan cute?"

"Of course I think you're cute." Exclaimed Hayaima. "I mean...oh heck I think I just lost a lot of boyfriend points." He muttered unhappily. "Meg's my girl." He began.

"Of course she is." Dai Lan said firmly. "I happy for Sister." She said. "Just explaining why she Sister." She pointed out. "You Sister's man, I want you be my man." She explained. "But not want Sister mad at me." She shrugged. "So, I make Meg, Sister." She grinned. "Of course that no mean I not try convince sister to...share."

"Share?" Hayaima asked. "You don't...you and me?"

"And Sister." Dai Lan added. "It be so much easier if you let me challenge." She said to Megumi. "I be very good Tai Tai." She said. "I make sure Sister-wife very happy."

Megumi giggled. "Somehow I don't doubt that." She said. "We should get back to the camp." She said regretfully. "We're leaving soon." She said.

An hour later the visitors had packed up and started their return to the Joketsuzoku village. Silence once again settled on Jusenkyo. The springs unchanged, except for one. The one that Ranma and the boys had fallen into. That pool continued to glow faintly. Slowly, very slowly the bamboo pole in the center of the spring continued to straighten and lengthen.

Author's Notes: Almost there


	15. Chapter 15

'Kho Lon'

It was night when the visitors returned to the Joketsuzoku village. The night guard scolded Xian Pu for coming in so late but waved her and the Japanese visitors through. Xian Pu led the tired Japanese travelers to her home. "Muu Tse..." She called. "We back and we hungry."

The long haired, and very myopic Joketsuzoku male exited from the kitchen. "Oh Xian Pu..."

"Now not time." Xian Pu said sternly. "Bring food." She ordered. "Bring drink."

"Yes, Xian Pu." Muu Tse replied quickly. "Right away, Xian Pu." The long haired Joketsuzoku ran back into the kitchen.

Xian Pu rolled her eyes. "He foolish but he loyal." She said in explanation. "I need tell council we return." She grumbled. "And I very hungry."

"Don't worry sugar." Ukyo said cheerfully. "I'll make sure we save you something."

"Thank you." Xian Pu replied brusquely and exited her home. She made her way, once again, to the meeting room cut into the mountain. This time there were only a couple of elders present. The oldest Elder, Har Pyn, and...Xian Pu gasped in astonishment. "Great grandmother." She exclaimed.

"Hello Xian Pu." The woman said in a rasping voice. If Har Pyn was old, this woman was ancient. Her entire face was wrinkled and sunken, her long hair, what remained of it was a pale yellowish white like the dry straw it resembled. Her skin looked paper thin and had the color of old ivory. The old woman took several deep breaths as if speaking was a chore. "What...news?" The old woman asked in a thin, whispery voice.

Xian Pu swallowed nervously. She was in the presence of the last known living adept, the most powerful Joketsuzoku warrior ever and her great, great, great grandmother. "I took the visitors to Jusenkyo as I was instructed." She reported.

"Did...did anything...unusual occur?" Wheezed the old woman.

"Yes, great grandmother." Xian Pu replied. "Three of the men fell into one of the springs."

The old woman's eyes widened. "And...?"

"And the next day a tiger wandered into the camp." Xian Pu added.

"Nothing...else?" Breathed the old woman.

Xian Pu relayed the rest of the experiences of the trip to Jusenkyo. She told of the skills she had seen the Saotome family demonstrated. The only thing she omitted was her sparring with Akane Saotome and the oath she had made following it. "That's between me and Akane Saotome." She thought to herself.

Silence filled the chamber. "I must rest." Breathed the old woman. "Tell our guests..." The old woman took several breaths. "Tomorrow...evening...bring them..all... here."

Xian Pu bowed. "Yes, Great grandmother." Xian Pu bowed again and left the council chamber. She made her way back to her home. Her visitors and her students were sitting around the large main table. The remains of a quick meal littered the table, though one dish was covered. Xian Pu sat down and uncovered the dish. She started to eat. "The most Honored Elder Kho Lon will grant you an audience tomorrow evening." She said. "It will be late."

"How late?" Kasumi asked. "My girls need their sleep."

Xian Pu chuckled. "Not that late." She replied. "The most honored Elder Kho Lon was most specific in her request." She said. Xian Pu looked around and fixed each of the adolescents with a firm gaze. "I expect all be on best behavior." She said. "And dress nice."

That evening, like the first evening they had spent in Xian Pu's home, the visitors and Joketsuzoku filled almost every available room. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo shared a room with Tofu and Kasumi Ono, though on this night Mitsui joined them. The young girl was still somewhat traumatized by her encounter with the Tiger. The rest of the adolescents filled a second guest room.

Hayaima smiled a smile that was a mixture of anticipation and frustration. He was going to sleep with Megumi and that was good. But he was going to sleep with Megumi in a room full of people. Not so good. "Still better to sleep with Megumi and do nothing than not sleep with Megumi and still do nothing." He thought philosophically. The boys had bathed first and were sitting around waiting for the girls to return. The bathing area was just down the hall and the sounds of giggles reached the boys' ears.

Hayaima pulled at his pigtail, A habit he had copied from his father. "You guys have the smuggest looks I've ever seen on anyone's faces." He said. "And that includes the looks on your faces after your second date with the twins."

Tagaki and Akama laughed. "Why shouldn't we look smug?" Akama replied in cheerful tones. "Mei Lin and Lo Shan are cute." He said in appreciation. "Not to mention, fun to be with."

"Definitely cute." Tagaki added. "Especially Lo Shan."

"Hey Mei Lin is pretty damn hot." Akama replied.

"I didn't say Mei Lin wasn't hot, she's hecka hot." Tagaki said in hurried defense.

"That's better." Akama said tartly. "They're sisters, remember?" He said. "If they're anything like us, and it looks like they are, well... think how'd you'd feel if Lo Shan didn't like me."

"Well since I know she likes you." Tagaki replied. "That doesn't matter." He said. Tagaki nodded. "Yeah...okay...I was just saying that there's something about her."

"I know Bro." Akama replied. "And that's cool." He grinned at Tagaki. "But we are so gonna swap."

"And your butt is gonna be mine." Tagaki shot back.

"Oh, good." Akama replied.

"Hey, guys...I'm right here." Hayaima complained. "Could you keep your sex lives to yourselves, please?" Hayaima shook his head. He sighed. "Next time I see that look on your faces I'll keep it to myself."

"Good idea, Haya." Akama replied. "Course if Mei Lin is telling me the truth, you may have to share some of Meg's attention with Dai Lan." He said. "They're really serious about it...sorta... I still don't get all of it, but it really is like what Tagaki and me got." He said. "At least that's what they want it to be like."

"Meg doesn't like girls." Hayaima replied in certain tones.

"No, she likes really tough highly trained martial artists." Akama pointed out. "I've seen the expression on her face when she watches you train." He grinned. "And you can't tell me Meg isn't really, really enjoying those piggy back rides you give her."

"Stop." Warned Hayaima. "You're talking about Meg."

"Oh chillax, Haya." Akama said in annoyance. "You're dating the hottest, sexiest...what's another 'est' that fits Meg?"

"Other then 'Best'?" answered Tagaki. "As in Best Butt, Best Tits..."

"Hey, hey." Complained Hayaima...then he chuckled. "Yeah, well..yeah." He shook a halfhearted fist at Akama and Tagaki. "Come on." He pleaded. "It's Meg."

"Okay, okay, Haya." Akama replied. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." He added.

The door opened at that moment, ending further conversation, and into the room trooped the teenaged girls. Lo Shan and Mei Lin made a bee line for Tagaki and Akama and got under the covers with the teen boys. Lo Shan next to Tagaki and Mei Lin next to Akama.

Hayaima smiled when Megumi got under the covers next to him but his smile dropped slightly when Dai Lan joined them and cuddled up against Megumi's back. It didn't help that instead of objecting, Megumi giggled. "Um Meg?" He said when Dai Lan joined them.

"Sisters sleep together." Megumi said firmly.

"Yeah, but..." Hayaima stopped and sighed. "Whatever you want Meg." He said in resignation.

"You train Chosen well." Dai Lan said in approval. "Good, that one less thing I need do." She snuggled up against Megumi's back. "Meg so warm." She almost purred.

"Yeah." Agreed Hayaima in reflexive response. "I mean...yeah." She looked across Megumi to Dai Lan. "You gonna sleep with us every night?" He asked plaintively.

"No need sound so...ohh." Dai Lan's voice changed to understanding. "When last time you both reach clouds and rain?" She asked.

"Dai!" Megumi said in outrage.

"No Dai, Tai Tai." Dai Lan almost scolded. "When last time?" She asked sternly.

"Been nearly a week." Muttered Hayaima.

"A week?" Dai Lan said in shocked tones. "That not do.." She said. "That not do at all." She got out of the bed and stood. "There free room." She said. "We sleep there." She shook her head. "Should have realized sooner." She muttered in self annoyance. "Come on, come on, get up." She ordered. "Listen to Tai Tai." She said.

"Yes, go." Lo Shan said loudly.

"Good idea." Mei Lin added. "And if you no go, we go." She said with a chuckle. "So go."

Dai Lan reached down and pulled Megumi to her feet. "Just need blankets." She told Hayaima. Dai Lan took Megumi and pulled her out of the room. Megumi only slightly resisted.

"Better hurry before they start without you." Mei Lin teased Hayaima. "I know Dai Lan, once she have mind made it...it made up." She laughed. "And she very much make up her mind about Megumi." Mei Lin laughed when Hayaima quickly gathered up the blankets and ran out after Dai Lan and Megumi. "Thought they never leave." She laughed again though for a different reason when she felt Akama's arm reached around her waist. "Impudent man." She said.

"Yeah, but you like that don't you?" Akama whispered into her ear. Mei Lin giggled and nodded. Akama reached up and cupped one of Mei Lin's breasts. "Like that?" He asked.

Mei Lin rolled over to face Akama she had a serious look on her face. "I very much like when you touch breast." She said. "But that no mean I no want Tagaki do same." She nodded behind Akama. "Sister may choose Tagaki this time." She said. "But maybe not second time." Mei Lin frowned when Akama chuckled. "Why you laugh?"

"Cause my Bro and I kinda had the same thing in mind." Akama admitted. "Hey I got an idea." Akama said suddenly. He whispered into Mei Lin's ear. "Well?" He asked when he finished.

"Aiyah, that sound like something I think of." Mei Lin said in appreciation. "Which mean I think it good idea."

"Oh good." Akama and Mei Lin stood and walked over to where Tagaki and Lo Shan were cuddled together and kissing. Akama got in behind Tagaki and Mei Lin got in behind Lo Shan. "Don't stop on our account." Akama said. "Guess you're not." He said when Tagaki and Lo Shan made no comment and didn't stop kissing. "Tagaki likes his ears kissed." He said to no one in particular.

"Sister very much like same." Mei Lin commented.

Tagaki and Lo Shan broke their kiss. "Is Sister going talk all night?" Lo Shan complained. "Cause if yes, go back to other bed." Lo Shan smiled when Mei Lin started kisssing her neck. "Good Sister." She purred. "Is Brother being good Brother?" She asked Tagaki. Tagaki nodded. "Good." Lo Shan said. "Now enough talk." She reached between Tagaki's legs. "Ooh sister, you be so very happy later." She said. "Tagaki have big, big sword."

Megumi let herself be pulled along and into another room. She turned to see Hayaima exit the room with an arm full of bed clothes. They only walked passed a couple doors before Dai Lan opened a door and pulled Megumi inside. Hayaima entered a moment later. "Close door." Dai Lan ordered. "And put blankets there." She pointed. "Now, SIster-wife listen to Tai Tai." Dai Lan said in serious tones. "Yes, Dai Lan know she not really Tai Tai and you not Sister-wife...but that now." She said reasonably. "Soon Sister see why it happen. Why it fate."

"Don't I have anything to say about this?" Hayaima complained.

"Oh yes, Haya." Dai Lan said with a knowing smile. "But once I convince Meg, Meg convince you." She said. "And I no think you need much convincing." She said. "Did you not say it week since clouds and rain?" She asked Hayaima.

"Well yeah." Hayaima said slowly.

"Well good Tai Tai listen to Husband." Dai Lan said. "I listen and agree with Husband, week too long." She scolded Megumi. "Haya strong man with much Yang, yes?"

Megumi couldn't stop the giggle that erupted. "Yes." She admitted.

"And you have very much Yin, yes?" She said to Megumi. Megumi giggled again and nodded. "So that mean you out of balance." She said firmly. "Haya give extra Yang to Meg and Meg give extra Yin to Haya." She smiled widely. "And best way is clouds and rain."

"It's not that we don't want to, Dai." Megumi said. "It's just that...you're here."

"Well of course I here." Dai Lan said in exasperation. "I Tai Tai." She said. "Tai Tai make sure Husband treat Sister-wife right and make sure Sister-wife treat husband right." She said. "It very bad Tai Tai who have unhappy Husband or Sister-wife." She pointed at the blankets. "Now listen to Tai Tai." She said. "Week much, much too long." Dai Lan waited until Megumi and Hayaima got under the blankets then got in under the blankets behind Megumi.

Dai Lan took hold of Megumi's hand and guided it between Hayaima's legs. She snorted in amusement. "Haya's sword already ready for jade gate."

"Um, Dai." Megumi said hesitantly. "We haven't...I'm still...you know...a virgin."

"What?" Dai Lan exclaimed in mock horror. "Still?" She exclaimed.

"We were sort of waiting for...the right time." Megumi said.

* * *

Lemon - damn do I hate cutting things out...anyway emails me if you want it.

* * *

The following afternoon found the residents of Xian Pu's large home getting ready for the evenings' audience with the Most Honored Elder Kho Lon. Ranma even cut his sons and Tagaki's hair. Though in his sons' case, he left the pigtails intact.

Xian Pu had scoured the village and had returned with Muu Tse in tow. The near sighted Joketsuzoku male's arms were loaded with clothing. She had found Joketsuzoku style robes for the men to wear and a variety of Joketsuzoku pant suits for the women.

"Ohh, this is adorable." Ukyo said as she held one pant suit up.

"Try on." Xian Pu urged. "Muu Tse very good with needle." She supplied.

Megumi and Dai Lan also searched through the donated clothing. "Ah, I think this look very nice on Sister." Dai lan said, holding up a pale green pant suit with peach and red flowers embroidered into the silk. She held the fabric against Megumi. "Go, oh so nice, with skin."

Megumi smiled shyly in response. The events of the previous evening were still running through her head. So many things had changed for the teen since the previous day. For one, she was no longer a virgin. Megumi blushed. For another, she had experienced sex with a woman. Dai Lan had been very gentle but insistent with Megumi and Megumi still shivered at the memory. Surprisingly, Dai Lan had not had sex with Hayaima, though Dai Lan seemed to take it for granted she would. But Dai Lan had explained that last night was for her Sister-wife as she now called Megumi in private.

Dai Lan watched the emotions flow across Megumi's face. "She not convinced yet." Dai Lan told herself. "But she will be." She vowed. Dai Lan held up another pant suit. "Ah, this look very much like Meg's." She said in satisfaction. "Now if there...ah, good." She held up a white robe with a red design. "I think this look good on Haya." She said. Dai Lan leaned over. "We go back to room and try on." She said quietly.

"Room?" Megumi replied nervously.

"Mmm." Dai Lan noised in affirmation. "Try on, make changes." She mimed sewing. She smiled at Megumi. "Then we take little nap." She said.

"Nap?" Megumi asked.

"I think Meg look...tired from last night." Dai Lan smiled when Megumi blushed. "Nap just what Meg need." Dai Lan leaned closer. "Listen to Tai Tai." She whispered. Dai Lan smiled triumphantly when Megumi nodded. "Good, she's beginning to accept what must be." She thought in satisfaction. "Have no fear, Meg." She thought. "I will be a very good Tai Tai." She turned. "Haya." She called. "Need try on clothes." She said in firm tones. "Come." She ordered. Without waiting to see if Hayaima would follow, she took Megumi's hand and led her out of the room. Hayaima looked around quickly, shrugged and followed Dai Lan and Megumi.

Xian Pu had watched the interplay between Dai Lan and the young Japanese couple and smiled in approval. "Well done, student." She thought. While Xian Pu herself never found the idea of a sister-wife appealing, she did recognize that many other Joketsuzoku did. She smiled indulgently. "If it makes Dai Lan happy, who am I to say anything?" She thought.

Xian Pu's smiled didn't exactly fall when she looked over at a cluster of four teenagers but it did become slightly sour. Her other two students, Mei Lin and Lo Shan, were good students, mostly. But they both had a self indulgent streak. "Hedonists, the two of them." She thought. "And who do they find, but two men just like them?"

Xian Pu had noted how circumspect Dai Lan had been around Megumi or Hayaima. Not so the group of four teenagers. She didn't consider them two couples. Mei Lin and Lo Shan were true Sisters in the Joketsuzoku sense and from what she observed of the two Japanese boys, they were, as odd as the concept was to Xian Pu, Brothers. The four teens were indulging in mild though decidedly sensual horse play as one teen after another would reached out with a hand to grab or pat a part of one anothers' anatomy. What Xian Pu found interesting was that each of the teens would only allow some of the touches to connect and would block others. "They're training?" She thought in surprise. The four teens found suitable clothing and they too retreated to a room to make alterations.

"I do hope they're using protection." A male tenor voice said just next to Xian Pu. The Amazon forced herself not to spin around and slowly turned her head. It was the thin doctor. "Aiyah." She thought in shock. "He snuck up on me." The smile that appeared on Xian Pu's face was not forced in any way. "Protection?" She asked.

"They're having sex." Tofu said pointing after the four teens. "I gave them condoms...but."

"Ah, little coats." Xian Pu said in understanding. "No worry, Joketsuzoku girls are taught how to prevent babies."

"That's good." Tofu Ono replied. "But what about disease?" He asked in serious tones. "Sex can, um, some illnesses are caused by tiny little creatures..." He began.

"Germs, yes, we know." Xian Pu said impatiently. She nodded. "I very sure it no problem but I speak to students." She tapped her upper lip with a finger. "You healer, yes?" Tofu nodded. "Never can have too many healers, yes?" Xian Pu commented.

"Not according to some of my compatriots." Tofu Ono replied. "But...I agree."

Xian Pu nodded. "Joketsuzoku appreciate healers." She said. "When someone become healer, we build them new house." She said as if in passing. "How old is Doctor?" She asked.

"Me?" Tofu Ono replied. "Um, well, um...forty-three."

"Forty-three." Repeated Xian Pu. "That make you..." She closed her eyes for a second as she calculated. "Twelve year younger than youngest healer in village." She shrugged. "We have...one...maybe two Joketsuzoku training to be healer but they...they young." She smiled. "Good thing Joketsuzoku live long time." She shrugged. "Of course with modern medicine maybe even longer."

Kasumi, noticing the conversation between Tofu and Xian Pu, walked over. Mitsui, still somewhat traumatized by the Tiger encounter, had been staying close to her mother, and followed. "Now, what are you two up to?" She asked.

"Up to?" Tofu replied in confused tones. "Actually we were discussing the children...I think."

Xian Pu chuckled. "We talking about children." She confirmed. Xian Pu pointed to the garment held in Kasumi's hands. "That look very fine on young warrior." She said, pointing to Mitsui. "She look like true Joketsuzoku in that." Xian Pu smiled at Mitsui. "You be one fine Joketsuzoku warrior when you older." She said in approving tones. "Already act like warrior."

Mitsui looked at Xian Pu in confusion. "I do?" She asked.

"Oh very yes." Xian Pu replied. "I hear from Dai Lan." She said. "She say you wait until after Tiger gone to cry." Xian Pu gave Mitsui a nod of approval. "That sign of true warrior."

"Have you cried after?" Mitsui asked.

"Oh yes." Xian Pu replied. "First time I in fight against Musk." She said. "It was hard fight but Joketsuzoku prevail." She smiled. "Cried like little baby after." Xian Pu leaned over so she was closer to Mitsui. "It no shame to cry, it no shame to have fear." She said seriously. "It only shame if you let fear win."

Mitsui gave Xian Pu a grateful smile. "Thank you, Auntie Xian Pu." She said. She turned to Kasumi. "I feel better now, Mother." She looked at the garment in Kasumi's hands. "I think I'll try on my new clothes." She took the garment from Kasumi and retreated to the back of the house.

Kasumi nodded to Xian Pu. "Thank you." She said simply.

Xian Pu waved a negating hand. "I really did cry after first battle." She said. "I still remember to this day." She looked off toward where Mitsui had gone. "She be great warrior." She continued looking toward where Mitsui had gone. "I see you in her." Xian Pu continued to look in the same direction. "One day, I like see me in a child's face."

"You still want my Tofu." Kasumi half accused.

Xian Pu turned to face Kasumi. "Of course I want...your Tofu." She smiled slightly. "You see Muu Tse?" She asked. "He...best male of his generation. " She said. "Even with bad eyes." She added. "Muu Tse best that Joketsuzoku warrior can expect these days." Xian Pu sighed. "Then I see... your Tofu." Xian Pu looked at Doctor Tofu. "Our child would be more than great warrior." She said. "She would live in legend."

"How can you be so sure?" Kasumi asked, fascinated despite the circumstances.

"Joketsuzoku blood getting weak." Xian Pu said. "Fewer healthy men able to father children." She said. "Fewer children born each generation." She said. "Fewer warriors." Xian Pu nodded her chin at Tofu. "We need new blood." She said. "Good blood."

"Ah, of course." Tofu Ono said in understanding. "You've been an isolated culture for a very long time, haven't you?" He asked. Xian Pu nodded. "I suspect mutations are beginning to pile up in the Joketsuzoku gene pool and most of the negative traits are expressing themselves among the males." Tofu chewed on his thumb in thought. "And that also explains your attitude toward healers." Tofu raised a finger. "Ah." He said. "That, I believe, also explains why we were taken sightseeing." He said. "To prevent us from looking too closely." Doctor Tofu tilted his head. "The Chinese soldiers...?" He asked in leading tones.

"They not here that often." Xian Pu replied. "We lucky one, maybe two woman have child." She said. "We not always lucky." She said. "And sometimes soldiers not..." She smiled slightly. "Pretty enough." She said. "So, they not lucky either."

"But China is full of men." Kasumi said in protest. "You could...you could advertise."

"And let other tribes know we weak?" Xian Pu shook her head. "Besides, Joketsuzoku warriors like men to act like men; quiet, considerate, gentle yet we also want are men to be fighters." Xian Pu's smile became lopsided. "Even without eyes, Muu Tse very good fighter." She chuckled. "Stupid but good fighter." Xian Pu gave Kasumi an envious look. "Yet, I think...your Tofu even better fighter." She said. "Aiyah." She exclaimed. "What a great warrior we would have."

"But Ranma is an even better fighter than Tofu." Kasumi said. "I still don't understand why you want my Tofu."

"You not listening." Xian Pu said in slightly impatient tones. "Ranma no better than Chinese men. Even with skills." She said dismissively. "Oh, that not say someone in village not find man like that attractive." She shrugged. "Maybe once, when I young woman, I also find Ranma attractive." She shook her head. "Now that I older, no." She pointed to Tofu again. "He...your Tofu... he nearly perfect Joketsuzoku male." She said. "Only thing not perfect, he Japanese." She smiled. "Still most handsome."

Akane, standing next to Ranma and Ukyo, observed the interplay between her sister and Xian Pu. "Still not giving up on Tofu." She said quietly.

"Maybe." Ukyo replied. "But she's changed strategy." She said in observation. "And I think it's working." She added. "Your sister is getting that 'how can I help' look on her face again." She said. Ukyo looked at the garment in her hands. "Won't take a lot to make this fit." She said. "Not what I expected from...warriors." She said in amusement. "This is cute."

* * *

Out at the springs of Jusenkyo, one spring now had a bamboo pole that was perfectly straight and undamaged. The pool the bamboo rod stood in, pulsed with a faint, very faint, golden glow. As the sun set, a tendril of golden energy spiraled its's way slowly up the bamboo pole. There, the tendril climbed a meter or so into the air and began to twist and turn, as if it was searching for something.

* * *

Xian Pu led the visitors and her students toward the council hall. Despite the Amazon being mostly an agrarian society there was an urban feel to the area just around the council building. There were several restaurants and what appeared to be taverns among the store fronts they passed. Many of the stores had lights illuminating the entrances and, in one case, a neon sign.

"I almost expect to see a Starbucks." Ukyo commented. She pointed. "That has to be a movie house." She said in identification.

The streets while not filled with people, was far from deserted. There were diners in restaurant windows, and couples or small groups sitting on benches under trees. There was a stream of people entering and leaving what was apparently a shopping mart.

Such a large group of foreigners would attract attention anywhere and the Joketsuzoku village was no exception. The shoppers and diners heads would turn as Xian Pu led the unusual group across a paved square and into a pillar fronted entrance to a building that was carved into the rock of the hillside itself.

As they entered the council building armed women approached. There weapons were in their sheaths but the women had the suspicious look found on the faces of military police the world over. The armed women were led by a muscular woman, with short steel gray hair, that looked to be in her late fourties.

"Good evening, honored Elder Xian Pu." The woman said though she did not take her eyes off of the Japanese visitors.

"Good evening, honored Senior Warrior Win Mei." Xian Pu replied. "Cautious as usual." She said nodding toward the armed women.

"Prudent." Win Mei replied. "Our...guests will be escorted to the council chamber." She said in tones that she neither considered the visitors to be guests or that Xian Pu would disagree with the escort.

"As you wish." Xian Pu replied. Win Mei's guards took up positions in front and behind the column of people.

The now larger party made their way through the corridor cut into the living rock of the hillside. Xian Pu led them to the single door at the end of the corridor. She stopped and turned toward the group. "The Most Honored Kho Lon is ancient and does not often receive visitors." She said. "Please only speak to her if she speaks to you first." She turned and nodded to Win Mei.

The middle aged warrior opened the door to the council chamber and the visitors entered in single file. Win Mei entered and led the visitors toward a set of low benches. "Sit." She said brusquely. When everyone sat down, the Joketsuzoku guards took up stations along the ends of the benches. The senior warrior, Win Mei, gave the Japanese one last warning look before walking over to a door and knocked.

After a long moment the door opened and several older woman walked into the room. They climbed into tall chairs set behind the dais. "We are the council of elders." The oldest woman announced. She looked at the Japanese. "I am Har Pyn, speaker of the council." She said. "Who speaks for you?"

Ranma leaned over to Akane. "I think that's your cue, Tomboy." Ranma said. "They don't seem to like men much." He grinned. "But if Xian Pu is like the rest of them, they'll like you."

"I think Ran-chan is right, Tomboy." Ukyo added.

Akane swallowed nervously and stood. "I am Akane Saotome." She said. "I will speak."

The elder Har Pyn nodded in approval. "You will do." She said. "Why are you here, Akane Saotome?"

Akane looked at first Ranma then Ukyo. They both nodded. "I need to tell you a story." Akane said. "You will probably not believe me, but it is the truth." She said. Har Pyn waved a hand for Akane to continue. "It all started with a mirror." Akane said. Akane then proceeded to relate the events of the Nanban mirror. "The ... people we met...were...us." Akane concluded. "But not us." She said. "They had power." She said. "They had ... magic."

Akane paused as the elders conversed among themselves for a moment. Har Pyn waved a hand again. "Continue." She said.

"Somehow...somehow the magic from one of the...other worlds, came into ours." Akane said. "Since the magic came from...us...the magic came to us."

Again the council murmurred among themselves. "A pretty story." Har Pyn said. "But..." She stopped as Akane's eyes burst into glowing plasma. Har Pyn stared at Akane for a long time. Finally the old woman blew out a breath. "It is as the Elder Kho Lon said it would be." She said quietly. Har Pyn raised a hand.

Out of the side door a large burly woman walked. In her arms she held what appeared at first to be a bundle of cloth and a large wooden staff. The woman walked over to Akane.

Akane gasped when she realized that instead of a bundle of cloth, the woman held a small, wizened figure. One stick like arm that ended in a claw like hand held the staff firmly. "Kho Lon?" She whispered.

"Aye." The figure wheezed.

Ranma and Ukyo looked at the old woman. Ranma shifted to Ki sight. "Uk-chan." Ranma whispered. "She's...she's..." Ranma paused. The old woman, at least according to his Ki senses, should have been dead. There was almost no Ki left in her body and what Ki there was seemed to come from the staff. Ranma looked at the staff more closely. The Ki that was there was weak and erratic.

Ukyo also saw how weak and faint the Ki was and unthinkingly reached out a hand to touch the staff. The sound of steel being drawn from a sheath made her stop.

"Halt." Wheezed the old woman. She slowly turned her head to look at Ukyo. She slowly and laboriously extended the staff. "Try." Kho Lon said in a paper thin voice.

Ukyo slowly touched the staff with a finger. "I don't know if this will do anything." Ukyo said. "We know so little."

"Try." Repeated Kho Lon.

Ukyo licked her dry lips and willed a small amount of Ki into the staff. There was a bright flash causing Ukyo to blink and remove her finger.

"Again." Kho Lon ordered. It seemed to Ukyo that her voice was stronger.

Ukyo touched the staff again, this time Akane also touched the staff and the two women tried to infuse Ki into the staff. "Ran-chan, boys." Ukyo said. "Give us a boost." Ranma stood and placed his hands on the shoulders of Akane and Ukyo. Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki stood as well and placed their hands on Ranma's back. A golden glow sprang up and surrounded the group.

Out in Jusenkyo, in one particular pool, a tendril of energy suddenly stopped weaving. It seemed to quiver eagerly and then the tendril of energy shot off at high speed.

Ranma watched as the staff seemed to absorb the Ki like a sponge absorbs water. The staff began to pulse with Ki. "Enough." Ranma said and the golden glow blinked out.

The old woman cradled the staff against her chest and breathed deeply. To Ranma's Ki senses he could see the old woman absorb Ki into her body. The woman took another breath. "That was pitiful." The woman said in a scolding voice. "Your Ki is raw, unfocused." She complained.

"Honored Elder." Har Pyn exclaimed in awe. "You...you're..."

"I live." Kho Lon said testily. "And it's a good thing I do." She added. "You are playing with fire, young adepts." The old woman said to Akane and Ukyo. She pointed to Akane. "You especially." She said. "In a year, maybe two, you'd kill yourself and those around you." She said. "And you." She said to Ukyo. "Would be mad."

"Honored Elder." Har Pyn began again.

"Oh hush, Har Pyn." Kho Lon said and her voice seemed to strengthen as she spoke. "You saw true, Xian Pu." Kho Lon said. A muted rumbling stopped Kho Lon from saying anything more. A second louder rumbling quickly followed the first. The door to the council room burst open and a woman in her late twenties or early thirties burst in. She was an attractive woman with a round face, and though she was dressed as a warrior there was something decidedly maternal about her.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Elders." The woman said.

"Speak, Li Xian." Har Pyn commanded.

"Elders...the sky...the sky is...in flames." The woman, Li Xian, exclaimed in fearful tones.

"Flames?" Har Pyn asked.

"You must see for yourself, Elder." Li Xian replied.

"We will go." Kho Lon ordered. She looked at the woman holding her. "Put me down, Lu Chan." The burly woman looked at Kho Lon for a moment then slowly and carefully put the old woman on her feet. "It feels good to stand on my own feet." Kho Lon said quietly. The old woman swayed for a moment before regaining her balance. She reached a skeletal hand toward Akane. and took her hand. "Come, young adept, let us see this fire."

Akane smiled wryly at the ancient woman. "You don't seem concerned." She said as they slowly followed the other people as they left the council chamber.

The old woman cackled. "You, young adept, whether you yet understand or not, are much more frightening than a sky on fire." She cackled again. "And more dangerous." The old woman cackled softly to herself for a moment. "I understand your husband and two of your sons fell into a spring." She said in leading tones.

"Well Akama is my son, Hayaima is Ukyo's and Tagaki is the son of two friends of ours." Akane replied.

The old woman stopped. "The third boy is not a child of your husband?" Kho Lon asked in surprised tones. Akane shook her head in response. "Interesting." Kho Lon murmurred. They resumed they walk through the corridor.

Akane looked at the old woman. "You're getting younger." Akane said in realization. Akane was right. The old woman was rapidly losing her deathly demanor. Even as she watched, Akane could see color start to appear in the woman's face and her skin visibly begin to tighten.

"Not younger, stronger." Corrected Kho Lon. She cackled again. "Though I must admit it's a very fine distinction." The reached the exit to the square. "Shall we see this miracle, young adept?"

Akane chuckled. "Yes...Si Fu."

Kho Lon cackled again. "Excellent." They exited the the building and walked into the square. Kho Lon looked up.

Li Xian could be forgiven her description. The sky did appear to be on fire as ghostly streamers of light flickered above them. There was a very loud rumble of thunder.

"Odd." Doctor Tofu Ono remarked. He held a recording device next to his face. "I don't recall any mention of thunder accompanying an aurora display."" He said. "The evening sky is lit with what appears to be an aurora. The primary color appears to be gold, though there are occassional flickers of red and blue." There was another rumble of thunder. "That was another incidence of thunder." He said into the device.

Ranma, Akama and Hayaima stood next to each other, though they were flanked by Ukyo, Megumi and the Joketsuzoku girls. There was another rumble of thunder and it began to rain. As the rain hit Ranma and his sons their forms blurred and shifted. Ranma and his sons threw their heads back as if to scream when both the rain stopped and their forms stopped shifting.

"Ran-chan." Ukyo gasped. "You...you..."

"I feel weird." Ranma said. He stopped. "My voice?" He said in shock. "What happened to my...I sound like a girl."

"Haya?" Megumi said in worried tones. "You're hair is red."

"My hair?" Hayaima asked in female tones. "I sound like a girl."

"Did my hair change color too, Tagaki?" Akama asked in feminine tones. Tagaki nodded slowly. Akama slowly ran his hands over his body. He stopped at his chest. He felt around slowly. Akama waved a hand at Tagaki. "Giimne your hand." He said. Tagaki reached out with a hand. Akama took the hand and pressed it against his chest. "What does that feel like?" He asked.

Tagaki closed his hand over Akama's chest. "Akama...you got tits."

Akama reached betwen his legs. "Whoa." He exclaimed. "I think I'm missing something." He said. "And maybe got something else." He said in bemused tones.

Ranma and Hayaima had also made the same self discovery. Ranma and Hayaima screamed. "Quickly." Kho Lon ordered. "Get some hot water." The warrior, Li Xian, raced away. "Stop screaming." Kho Lon said testily to Ranma and Hayaima. "Men." She said in disgust. Kho Lon raised an eyebrow at Akama. "You seem unfazed, young one."

"Oh, yeah, right." Akama saiid. "Guess I'm too shocked to be scared...or something."

"You lie pitifully." Kho Lon replied in amusement. "It's not permanent." She said to Akama. She cackled at the look of disappointment on the young boy's face. Kho Lon turned as Li Xian ran up with a kettle. Kho Lon took the kettle and walked over to the whimpering Ranma and Hayaima. Ranma was being held by both Akane and Ukyo, while Hayaima was being held by Megumi. Dai Lan, was comforting Megumi. "Men." Kho Lon repeated in disgust. She poured the hot water over first Ranma, then Hayaima. Again their forms blurred and shifted and they returned to their male forms.

Ranma ran his hands over his body, though his first destination was between his legs. He breathed a sigh of relief that was echoed by Hayaima. "It's back...I mean, I'm back."

Kho Lon turned and raised the kettle to pour over Akama. The young, now girl, backed away. "Could we sorta hold off changing back?" Akama asked quickly. "It's kinda interesting." She said. "I mean, it's ..."

"Fear not, young warrior." Kho Lon said in very approving tones. She beckoned with a hand. Akama cautiously came closer though she kept a wary eye on the kettle. Kho Lon beckoned again and Akama leaned closer. Kho Lon whispered into Akama's ear.

Akama's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. Kho Lon cackled and nodded. "Really?" Akama asked again. Kho Lon grinned a toothless grin. Akama gave Tagaki a look then returned her attention to Kho Lon. She nodded. Kho Lon raised the kettle and poured it over Akama's head. Akama blurred and returned to his male form. Akama gave Kho Lon a short bow and walked over to Tagaki. Akama whispered into Tagaki's ear. A smile appeared on Tagaki's face.

"Oh crap." Ranma said. "It happened."

Doctor Tofu, still narrating into his recorder, walked over. "It happened?" He asked. "You knew this would happen?" Doctor Tofu shut off the recorder. "You know a lot of things, brother in law." he observed. "You knew how to deal with the Joketsuzoku." He said. "You recognized Xian Pu." He continued. "You knew of Kho Lon even before I told you about her." He pointed at Ranma. "And now this."

"I told you Doc." Ranma replied. "I got it in a dream."

"I must hear this as well." Kho Lon said in no nonsense tones. "If you wish me to train you, I must know everything." Kho Lon's expression became serious. "And you need my training." She said direly. Kho Lon looked at the sky and the aurora that continued to flicker above. Kho Lon closed her eyes. After a moment a small smile appeared on her face. "Can you feel it, young adepts?" She asked.

"Feel what?" Ukyo asked. "I don't..." Ukyo paused. "Oh." She breathed.

"Uk-chan?" Ranma asked.

"Don't you feel it Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked. "The ... tingle in the air?" Ukyo looked around. "It's like when we found the Nanban Mirror." She said.

"When it started to glow." Akane said. "Yeah, that's exactly what it feels like."

"Women are usually more sensitive." Kho Lon said dryly. "So, I expect your Husband and his sons will need...practice." Kho Lon cackled. "Nanban Mirror, eh?" She cackled again. "Much becomes clear." Kho Lon said. "So that's where Happosai took it." Kho Lon looked at the sky, the aurora still flickered in the sky. She nodded as if something was confirmed. "It's late." She said. "We will speak in the morning."

Ranma sat on the couch with his clasped hands hanging between his legs. Every so often he'd either sigh or shudder. "It happened." He could be heard to mumble every so often. Akane and Ukyo sat on either side of Ranma. Ukyo had a concerned look on her face and patted Ranma's back.

Akane, on the other hand, kept rolling her eyes. "Will you stop with the sighs, Ranma?" Akane said testily. "The other yous didn't seem to mind it." She pointed out. "Oh, they didn't seem to mind it at all."

"That's what scares me." Ranma replied in nervous tones.

Akane rolled her eyes again. "Look." Akane said pointedly. "If the curse acts the same here, you'll be able to change back whenever you want." She said. "And you did change back."

"How would you like it, if you had the curse instead of me?" Ranma asked.

"I think the Tomboy wouldn't mind a bit, Ran-chan." Ukyo said. "She might even prefer it."

Ranma raised his head and leaned back. He chuckled weakly. "Probably." Ranma sighed again. He looked at Akane. "So...um...does this mean...?" He said in leading though hesitant tones.

"Oh yeah." Akane replied eagerly. "I know you're going to hate hearing this; but you make one really hot looking woman. And you know how I feel about hot looking women." She grinned. "Good thing for you, Uk-chan, prefers the male you."

"Well toys aren't exactly the same." Ukyo said primly.

Megumi and Dai Lan were in the room they were now sharing. The two young women were comforting an obviously shaken Hayaima. "I know it must have been a terrible shock, Haya." Mefumi said soothingly. "But it's over."

"For now." Moaned Hayaima. "You heard what Akama said the old woman told him."

"Oh stop complain." Dai Lan said impatiently. "You should be happy instead."

"Happy?" Hayaima said in disbelief. "I'm going to turn into a girl again." He said. "That's what Akama said, cold water girl, hot water boy."

"What wrong with being girl?" Dai Lan asked in annoyed tones.

"I'm a guy." Hayaima almost shouted. "I like being a guy..." He said. "Meg likes me being a guy."

"So?" Dai Lan replied. "You be guy when Meg want you be guy and girl when Meg want you be girl."

"Meg doesn't want me to be a girl." Hayaima retorted.

"Yes?" Dai Lan asked. "We ask Meg." She decided. "Meg, what you think?"

Megumi blushed. "Well..." She began. Megumi stopped and blushed even redder. "Well, you see Haya...when Dai..." Megumi stopped again. "I...Dai is right." She said quietly. "I really like you being a boy and I want you to be a boy but..." Megumi nodded. "Dai is right."

"See?" Dai Lan said. Dai Lan smiled. "I know exactly what Husband need." She said. Dai Lan started undoing the stays of Hayaima's robe. "First we get undressed." She said. "And then you show Meg you still man." She said. "And then you show me."

Akama stood in front of a mirror in the room he was sharing with Tagaki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Was I cute at least?" He asked without looking around.

"Heckacute." Tagaki replied. "I always said, if you were a girl you'd be perfect."

"Yeah?' Akama asked. "How about you guys?" He asked Mei Lin and Lo Shan.

Mei Lin and Lo Shan looked at each other and giggled. "It hard to tell." Mei Lin said in teasing tones. "It dark and you have much clothes on." She pointed out in a laughter filled voice. "Maybe you should turn into a girl again and we see."

"Ooh, good idea Sister." Lo Shan said. She laughed at the eager expression that appeared on Akama's face. "Tagaki not going get much sleep tonight." She predicted cheerfully. "Come...we all take bath." She said.

Several miinutes later, the four teens were in the bathing area. Like the Japanese, the Joketsuzoku washed before entering a tub to soak. The four teens sat on wooden stools and soaped themselves. Tagaki couldn't help but stare in admiration at the naked flesh, both female and male, that presented themselves to his eyes. "Damn you guys are so hot."

"Soon we be even hotter." Predicted Mei Lin. With a mischievious smile she poured a bucket of cold water over Akama's head. Akama blurred and where a muscular, black haired teenaged boy had been sitting was now a red headed and very busty teenaged girl.

"Damn." Tagaki breathed. Tagaki made to get up.

"You stay there." Mei Lin ordered. "Akama not ready."

"Not ready?" Echoed Akama. "What do you mean, I'm not ready?" She looked at Tagaki and licked her lips. "I'm hecka ready."

Mei Lin and Lo Shan giggled. "So is Tagaki." Lo Shan pointed out. "But that not what Sister mean." She walked over to a shelf and returned with a safety razor. "Raise arm." She ordered. Akama gave Lo Shan a puzzled look but raised an arm. "See? Hair." Lo Shan said. She soaped Akama's armpit and quickly shaved away what little hair was there. "Other arm." She ordered. Akama raised his other arm and Lo Shan shaved that arm pit. "Now." Lo Shan said. "Spread legs."

Akama looked down between her legs and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I need a trim there too." She admitted. She spread her legs. "Enjoying the view Tagaki?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah." Drawled Tagaki.

Mei Lin squatted between Akama's legs and soaped up the only slightly unruly growth of hair. The sharp razor made quick work of the excess. She rinsed off the remaining soap and then leaned forward and kissed Akama's sex. "Mmm, smell good." Mei Lin murmured.

"If you guys keep that up." Tagaki said in a plaintive voice. "I'm gonna leave."

"Aww," Akama noised cheerfully. "You're just jealous."

"I'm horny, is what I am." Countered Tagaki. "And I'm staring at three really hot naked chicks and none of them are paying attention to me." He complained.

"Don't worry, big boy." Akama said. "You're gonna have a lot of attention." She said. "But first, you're gonna give me what I want." Akama grinned. "And I got a brand new place for you to put it."

All through the evening the auroral display continued to flicker in the night sky. Those few that remained awake watched the sky so they did not notice the faint golden glow that began to emanate from one particular house in the village. A glow that pulsed in time to the one that came from a single pool in Jusenkyo.

* * *

The following morning the various groups of people reassembled in the large main room while Xian Pu, Ukyo and this time, Kasumi made breakfast. The last to arrive were the four teens; Akama, Tagaki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin. When they did arrive there were a number of exclaimations, most registered shock though one or two almost seemed to expect it.

"I always knew you were a girl at heart." Hayaima said teasingly. Hayaima sat between Megumi and Dai Lan and the two girls were both leaning their heads on Hayaima's shoulders. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Akama. Which did a lot to take the sting out of the words.

"It ain't too bad." Akama replied easily. She jerked a thumb at Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "and it doesn't hurt that the girls don't mind."

"Oh we no mind." Mei Lin replied cheerfully. "We no mind at all."

"And Tagaki is okay with it." Akama continued. Tagaki nodded rapidly.

"Well we're fine with it too." Megumi said firmly. "Right, Dai?

"Oh very yes." Dai Lan replied cheerfully. Inwardly she was ecstatic. It had taken almost no convincing on her part to make love to either Megumi or Hayaima. In fact, Megumi had even urged Hayaima to do it a second time with Dai Lan before they all had finally fallen asleep. She was even more ecstatic when Megumi had once more called her Tai Tai. "Well I was teasing her for a long time." She admitted to herself. "But she did say it."

Doctor Ono walked over and started taking Akama's pulse and checking her eyes and the glands in her throat. He pulled out his recorder. "Patient A voluntarily changed into a female." Dr. Tofu shut off the recorder. "I assume it was voluntarily?" He asked. Akama nodded. Dr. Tofu turned on the recorder. "Her vitals are normal for a teenaged girl of fourteen." He continued. "Judging by numerous hematomas on Patient A's neck, I assume she had sexual relations with at least one of her three companions."

"Doc." Exclaimed Akama in outrage.

Dr. Tofu shut off the recorder. "I will expect a full interview later." He said. "And I will perform a complete physical on you as well." He said. "If you and Tagaki had intercourse..."

"Doc." Complained Akama.

Dr. Tofu shook a finger. "From what I can tell without a complete physical, you are now female." He said. "I doubt a physical will prove me wrong." He added. "In which case, you could become pregnant."

"We used a condom." Akama replied quickly. She blanched. "Oops."

Akane sighed in resignation. "They used a condom." She said in a monotone. Akane looked at her son, now daughter. "So, does that make Tagaki your boyfriend now?" She asked.

Akama looked at Tagaki for a moment. "Am I your girlfriend?" She asked.

"If you say no, you sleep alone tonight." Lo Shan threatened.

"And every night while you in China." Mei Lin added.

"I was gonna say yeah." Complained Tagaki. "Sheesh." He said. "Come on, Akama, I always said you'd make the perfect girlfriend."

"Did he really say that?" Lo Shan asked. Akama nodded. "Okay, you not sleep alone."

"I guess that makes it unanimous." Akama replied with a grin. Akama's grin faded when she realized her mother was glaring at her. "Sorry, Mom."

"Sorry, Mom." Echoed Akane sourly. She turned to Ranma. "It's all your fault."

"My fault?" Ranma said in annoyed tones. "Why is it always my fault whenever they do something wrong?"

"Because it is." Akane replied tartly. She looked at the pink and blue haired amazon teens. "Good thing for you two that you come...highly recommended." she said. At the thought, Akane decided to look at the two teen girls with her Ki senses. The two girls were showing the tell tale signs of increased Ki activity. "Should have guessed." She muttered. "It's definitely your fault." She said to Ranma.

Akane also gave Dai Lan and Megumi a Ki scan. The fact that Dai Lan was now showing signs of increased Ki activity did not surprise her as much as the fact that so was Megumi. "Sis is gonna kill me." She mumbled.

There was a knock on the front door and Dai Lan jumped up to answer it. Dai Lan immediately bowed in half when the visitor turned out to be Council leader Har Pyn and the ancient Kho Lon. Although Kho Lho, though still old, was decidedly less ancient then the previous evening. She held more than leaned on the staff she carried. "Honored Ones." Dai Lan said respectfully.

"Good morning young warrior." Kho Lon said cheerfully. Her smile widened. "Ah, excellent." She said in pleased tones. "I meant, good morning, young adept."

"Adept?" Dai Lan stammered in shock. "Me?"

"You." Confirmed Kho Lon. "How strong an adept you will become is another matter. Though I suspect that will be very strong." Kho Lon smiled proudly at the young woman and then walked into the house. Her staff tapped in counterpoint to her footsteps as she walked across the wooden floor. The old woman's smile widened even further. "I see we have much to discuss this morning."

* * *

Kho Lon finished the last few grains of rice in her bowl then pushed the bowl away. "I haven't eaten this much in years." She said in satisfaction. "Your timing was excellent, Akane Saotome." she said. "I doubt I would have lived another month." Kho Lon stroked the staff that lay across her lap. "Where did you learn to infuse Ki?"

"Ranma found Master Happosai's old journel." Akane replied.

Kho Lon cackled. "Master Happosai?" She said in mild derision. "The only thing that old fool was a master of was perversion." She stated. "Still, I must be grateful." She said. "But please continue." She said. "I must know how this miracle occurred." She said. "You mentioned the Nanban mirror, so I must assume it somehow activated."

"Yes, Homored Kho Lon." Akane replied. "I guess we should start at the beginning."

"Please." Kho Lon said dryly.

"Okay, some of you have heard a little of what happened." Akane continued. "But not all of it." She said. "You see, Magic used to be real."

"Indeed." Kho Lon said in agreement.

"Yeah." Akane said. "But for some reason fifty years ago or so it vanished."

Kho Lon shuddered in remembrance. "I remember the day." She said quietly.

"The first nuclear tests in China." Tofu Ono said. He started his recorder. "Dr. Zheng theorized that Magic was destroyed as a result of a nuclear explosion." He recited. "I suspect that the Elder Kho Lon will be able to add some confirmation to that theory." He continued. He flicked off his recorder. "Please continue."

"Anyway Magic vanished." Akane said. "And then about three years ago, it returned." She shvered slightly. "One day, we looked into a mirror and we saw ourselves but not." She said. "Instead of a reflection we found ourselves looking through a window." Akane paused. "Into another world." She ran her hand through her short hair. "The Nanban mirror had been activated...from another universe."

"Somehow, when the mirror became active." Ranma supplied. "Magic...leaked into this one."

Kho Lon nodded as if in confirmation. "That explains much." She said. "But not all." She added. "Everyone in this house, other than Har Pyn, have been affected by its' return." She said. "But I think you've already discovered that for yourself." She added to sounds of general consternation.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo looked at each other for a moment. Ranma and Ukyo nodded to Akane. "Well what we think is going on." Akane said slowly. "Is that since the magic is coming from a ... place where certain people exist and are ... together." Akane made a throwaway motion with her hand. "In the other places, Ranma and Ukyo and I are together." She said. "Kasumi marries Ono and has a Megumi and a Mitsui."

"Oh, how wonderful." Kasumi breathed.

"Am I there too, Momma A?" Akama asked in fascination.

"There seems to always be an Akama." Akane replied. "And where there is an Akama, there may be a Tagaki." She pointed to Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "And where Akama and Tagaki are together, there's a Lo Shan and a Mei Lin." The two Joketsuzoku girls looked surprised at first and then their expressions changed to ones of pleased almost smug understanding.

"How about me, Momma A?" Hayaima asked.

"There is another Haya." Akane replied. "But...not a Haya and Meg." Akane looked at Ukyo. Ukyo hesitated for a second then nodded. "In one other world there is a Haya and...a Dai Lan."

Dai Lai reached over to Megumi. "Maybe in other world, we not meet." She said comfortingly. "Or maybe, I meet Haya first." She added. "But in this world, I chose you." She said firmly. "You remember that."

"Yes...Tai Tai." Megumi replied quietly.

"Good." Dai Lan said in approval. She placed an arm around Megumi's waist. Dai Lan pointedly looked at Hayaima. With a slightly rueful smile, Hayaima placed his arm across Megumi's shoulders.

"Anyway." Akane said. "Well, actually I think Dai Lan has the gist of it." Akane quickly amended. "Certain people paired up and certain people have...been touched by Magic."

"And those people, if they're here, are touched as well." Kho Lon finished.

"Yeah." Ranma replied. "In all those worlds, I'm...a martial artist." He said. "And in all those worlds, except this one, I got cursed when I was younger." He said. "A lot younger." He shrugged. "But since there was no magic here." He shrugged again.

"And now the magic is back." Kho Lon cackled. "And making up for lost time." She looked around the room. "Magic is ... alive." She said. "And like all living things, it seeks to survive, to grow and...to reproduce." Silence greeted her pronouncement.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that too." Akane said finally breaking the silence. "And we think it does that, through living things."

"Very good, young adept." Kho Lon said in approval.

"Excuse me great grandmother." Xian Pu broke in. "But did you say everyone in my house affected?"

"Everyone." Kho Lon confirmed. She looked at Akane. "How long was it before the abilities started appearing?"

Akane, Ranma and Ukyo again exchanged glances. "We need her assistance, Tomboy." Ranma said quietly

Akane nodded. "Hard to say." Akane told the old woman. "But...after about six months, it became pretty obvious something was going on." She said. "And it seems to require...Ki." Akane tone indicated she was unsure of the last. "At least, we started really feeling it when we did Qi Gong."

"Ki is its'...food, so to speak." Kho Lon replied. "At least that's what the ancients believed." She said. "Magic or what we are calling Magic lives in our bodies, and feeds on our Ki, in return the magic increases the amount of Ki we can produce." A grim expression appeared on her face. "Untrained and unfocused the Ki will eventually become more than the body can stand." She said. "Fortunately for all of you, you are martial artists." She continued. "But even then..." She paused for a moment. "You must continue to train." She said sternly. "And I will teach you to focus the Ki." She said. "To control it."

"That's why we came here." Akane said. "Thank you."

The old woman cackled. "Don't thank me yet, young adept." Kho Lon said. "You haven't begun the training ." The old woman cackled again.

Kho Lon had begun their training that day. It was, not so surprisingly, a day devoted to Qi Gong. Some of the motions were the same as those found in Master Happosai's notebook, while others were new. None of the individual motions were difficult, but even the easiest of exercises can become exhausting if done a sufficient number of times, and some of the exercises were repeated tens, if not hundreds, of times.

As the afternoon progressed, one person after another succumbed to that exhaustion. Surprisingly, it was neither Mitsui nor Megumi that gave up first, rather it was the Joketsuzoku girls, Dai Lan, Lo Shan and Mei Lin. Tofu Ono and Kasumi excused themselves from continuing soon after. Xian Pu hung on for almost an hour longer before she too had to stop. One by one the rest of the exercisers tired out until finally only Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were still able to continue.

Finally Kho Lon has ended the exercise session. "Well done, young adepts." Kho Lon rasped. "For someone without the proper training you did surprisingly well." She added with a touch of suspicion in her voice. Neither Ranma, Akane nor Ukyo had mentioned the Oasis. Kho Lon shrugged. "Still, you did have Happi's journal." She said musingly. The old woman stood. "That is enough for today." She said. With a cackle that sounded suspiciously like a giggle, the old woman hopped on her staff and pogoed away.

"Amazing how quickly the old ghoul recovered." Ranma commented. "Makes you wonder." He said. "Just how long can a Ki adept live?"

"Maybe we'll find out, Ran-chan." Ukyo said. She wiped her face with a small towel. "I'm sweaty, tired and hungry." She said.

* * *

Lemon Yeah two in one chapter

* * *

Finally Akane was satisfied and the three fell asleep in a tangled mass of arms and legs. Ranma opened her eyes. "Damn, Tomboy, I'm gonna be sore for...eep." Ranma sat up. "Oh great, just great." She grumbled. Ranma was in the Oasis, although this time it was just her and herself and her other self. Both of her alternate forms were nude.

"Hey little girl." The slutty version of Ranma said cheerfully. "Man, does your pussy look raw." She said in the same cheerful tones.

"Be nice, Ran-chan." The older version of Ranma scolded.

"You're going to be sore as hell for a couple days." The slutty version of Ranma said. She extended a hand and gently prodded Ranma's swollen sex. "Next time, use gel or something."

Ranma pushed her sluttish twin's hand away. "Do you mind?' She grumbled.

"What's the big deal?' The slutty version said with a grin. "You've played with yourself hundreds of times."

"I bet you've been wanting to say that for years." The older Ranma said. The two versions of Ranma sat down on either side of the mundane Ranma. "You okay?' The older Ranma said in sympathetic tones. "You look a bit shell shocked."

"She's insatiable." Ranma exclaimed in disbelief.

The other two Ranma's chuckled knowingly. "Yeah, she is." The older Ranma said. "Can't blame her though." She continued. "We're hot as hell."

"Ain't that the truth." The slutty version agreed. She leaned closer. "If I were you, I'd really play up being sore." She said conspiratoraly. "The Tomboy will fall all over herself trying to make you feel better."

"Yeah?" Ranma asked.

"Oh yeah." The two alternate Ranma's chorused. "So?" The older version continued. "You're okay?"

Ranma sighed. "Yeah...It was...good." She admitted. "Even if I thought the Tomboy was going to split me in half." She said sourly as her two duplicates laughed. "Damn, that girl acted like...like..."

"A kid...a spoiled kid...in a candy store?" The older Ranma suggested.

"Yeah, sorta." Ranma admitted. "Are ... are your Tomboys'..?" She stopped when both of her twiins grinned and nodded. "Oh."

"I get the feeling your Tomboy is more of a dyke than mine." The slutty Ranma admitted. "My Tomboy...well put it this way...my Tomboy likes steak as much as sushi."

"Same with mine." The older Ranma chuckled. "But when she's a guy, she really likes sushi." She said. The two alternate Ranma's stood. "We should go." The older Ranma said. "Welcome to the club...little girl." She smiled and faded away.

A moment later Ranma found herself alone in the Oasis. Ranma snorted. "Little girl, huh?" Ranma closed her eyes. When she opened them she was back in her bed and being held tightly by Akane. "She never did that before." Ranma thought. "You know, I could get used to it." She smiled, closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Author's Notes: I once told Wharpt that I had written several books already for In Dreams...I sort of misspoke. I wrote several arcs that together formed In Dreams - Becoming Ranma. Well, Ranma is now...Ranma. I'm working, on and off, on Book 2. Tentatively titled, 'The Journey Home'. I think you can assume that it won't be that easy. I hope to have something...releasable in a couple months. Until then...Gung Hay Fat Choy - happy Year of the Dragon.


	16. Book 2 Chapter 1

In Dreams - Becoming Ranma

'Prologue'

For the next two weeks, Ranma and his family continued training with Kho Lon and the joketsuzoku. Most of the time Kho Lon had them do Ki Gong exercises and meditation. It was not until the end of the first week that Kho Lon started training them in actual techniques.

"You needed to develop more control." Kho Lon had replied when Ranma had asked why it had taken a week. "You still don't have the proper control." Kho Lon had continued. "And you probably won't for at least another year." She said.

"A year?" Ranma said in disbelief. "We can't stay here for a year."

"I didn't think so." Kho Lon replied with a slight cackle. "Which is why we will accompany you when you return to Japan."

Chapter 1

'The Journey Home'

Captain Wang and Sargent Wu, the two Chinese military assigned to 'guide' a large party of Japanese to the remote Joketsuzoku village looked on in both awe and frustration as the visitors packed their belongings into the truck in preparation for their return to Chen Ling and then to Japan. The awe was due to the fact that the usually xenophobic Joketsuzoku were treating the Japanese as long lost family. The frustration was due to the realization that there would be more people on the return trip as three teenaged girls, an adult woman and an ancient crone would accompany them.

"I can't take you." Captain Wang explained again. And again he was ignored by the Joketsuzoku as they continued to load supplies into the truck.

"They don't talk to men if they can help it." Akane Saotome said cheerfully. "You really should consider assigning a female officer to this area." Akane had taken to wearing, more often than not, jeans and a t-shirt, covered by a leather jacket. At least when she wasn't wearing her encounter suit. Today was a jeans day. Akane was still thinner than she should have been but it was a rapidly diminishing issue. Between the contant training and the occassional Ki massage, Akane was now looking more lithe than thin.

"I can't take them, Mrs. Saotome." Captain Wang said.

"Tell the Captain he has no choice in the matter." The old woman said. "We've already notified Bei Jing that we will be traveling with Akane Saotome and her family." She cackled as the Captain spat a curse under his breath. "Tell the Captain that, in exchange, we've granted them those mining rights they've long desired."

"You have?" Exclaimed Captain Wang. "But...but..." Captain Wang forced himself to stop stammering. Those mining rights had been long sought after for years. "Thank you." He finally gasped out.

"Thank Akane Saotome." Kho Lon replied. "Consider it a gift for delivering her to us safely."

"Gift?' The captain echoed. He looked at Akane. "Gift?" Akane shrugged. Captain Wang looked at Akane for a moment longer then turned. "Get those bags loaded immediately." He shouted. "Sargent." He snapped. "I'm holding you responsible if anything breaks."

"Yes Sir." Sargeant Wu echoed crisply. "You heard the Captain." He snarled. "Now move."

Kho Lon cackled in amusement. "Compared to what you've given us, those mining rights are nothing." She said to Akane. She cackled again. "And we may even make a few Yuan on the deal." The old woman hopped on to her staff and bounced around as if on a pogo stick.

"How do you stay up like that?" Akane asked.

"Practice." Kho Lon replied. The cackle that followed held more than a hint of a giggle. "Gods, it's been years since I could do this." She said happily. "I must thank you again, Akane Saotome." She said. "Age leaves few pleasures and this had always been one of my favorites."

"Speaking of age." Akane ventured curiously. "Just how old are you?"

The old woman cackled. "You would not believe me if I told you." Kho Lon replied. "Let us just say, I was already a very old woman when the peasant emperor ascended the throne."

"Peasant Emperor?" Akane questioned. Her eyes widened. "You mean Chairman Mao?" She asked. Kho Lon nodded. "But...but..."

"The Joketsuzoku are long lived, Akane Saotome." Kho Lon said. "And a Joketsuzoku adept lives longer still." She smiled a toothless smile. "Just how long is a matter of debate." She continued. "No adept has ever died of old age." She said. "At least while there was magic." The old woman pogoed in place, seemingly just for the enjoyment of it. "Even Happi, had the magic not left, might still be alive today."

Xian Pu watched carefully as the Chinese soldiers continued to load the truck. Standing at her side was the young girl, Mitsui Ono. Kasumi Ono has politely asked if Xian Pu would watch the young girl and Xian Pu had immediately accepted. Partly because she liked the girl but mostly because of the implied message Kasumi was sending. Xian Pu chewed her lower lip in thought. The message was loud and clear, at least to Xian Pu. A chance to fulfill her desire but the price would be to accept Kasumi Ono as Tai Tai. Maybe. Assuming Kasumi would even accept a sister wife.

It was a difficult decision for Xian Pu and one she had not yet made. But by agreeing to watch Mitsui, Xian Pu was keeping her options open.

"Auntie Xian Pu?" Mitsui piped up and broke into Xian Pu's thoughts. Mitsui, like her older sister, had fallen in love with the Joketsuzoku style pant suits and today she wore one in shades of green.

"Yes, young warrior?" Xian Pu replied. She smiled at being called 'Auntie'. A familiarily she normally would not accept but from Mitsui it seemed appropriate. And promising.

"I'm not a warrior." Mitsui scoffed in disagreement.

"Not yet." Xian Pu agreed. "But you will be." She promised. "But...you have question?"

Mistui nodded uncertainly. "Are you and Mommy mad at each other?"

Xian Pu's mouth twisted wryly. "Mad?" She shook her head. "No, but your Mother put me in difficult position." She said. "I offer to make mother Sister-Wife." She said. "But your Mother not accept me as Tai Tai. She feel she must be Tai Tai." She said. "And Mother not sure if she want sister-wife."

"Sister-Wife?" Mitsui said questioningly. "Oh...like Auntie Akane and Auntie Ukyo." Mitsui said in understanding.

Xian Pu nodded in pleased agreement. "So smart." She thought in approval. "It difficult to have Sister-Wife even for Joketsuzoku." Xian Pu continued. "It very serious matter and Mother must think long time and be sure." She said. "And I need think long time and be sure as well."

Mitsui's face screwed up in thought. Finally she smiled. "Good." She said in approval. She crooked a finger and Xian Pu leaned over. "Mommy likes flowers." She said. "Daddy always buys flowers when Mommy is sad." She said. "Sunflowers are her favorite."

Xian Pu smiled gratefully at Mitsui. Both for the suggestion and the implied support. "Maybe you help me pick out flowers?' She asked. Mitsui smiled and nodded.

Ranma sat on a rock and watched the truck being loaded. Ukyo stood just behind him rubbing his shoulders. Like Akane, both Ukyo and Ranma tended to wear jeans and a t-shirt, in fact they both would see what Akane was wearing before they'd dress themselves. They weren't sure when they started doing that, but it had quickly become a habit.

Ranma hid a smile. Both Ukyo and Akane had been extra attentive to him since he first found himself cursed. "Well since I was so...sore...the next morning." Ranma thought to himself. That had been a week ago and Ranma had only turned female twice since.

Ranma was still uneasy about turning female though he had to admit, though he wouldn't dare tell Akane, that some aspects of turning female were enjoyable. "Damn, women can cum more times in a night than I can in a week." He thought. In fact the main reason he even purposely turned female the one time so far was because Akane asked. But being female had some drawbacks. The least obvious one, and the one that was most unexpected, was one that he just recently discovered.

Ranma had, due to an accident with a puddle, turned female the previous day while talking to Captain Wang. Once the Chinese Captain had gotten over his shock, Ranma discovered that the Captain was suddenly treating him as if he was a child. "Not to mention just about drooling all over me." He thought with an eyeroll. "How do women put up with it?" He mumbled.

"Ran-chan?' Ukyo asked as she continued to rub his shoulders.

"Huh?" Ranma replied. "Oh sorry, Uk-chan...talking to myself." He admitted. "How do you women do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Ukyo asked in reply.

Ranma frowned. "Do I treat you like you're twelve or something?" He asked instead.

Ukyo snickered. "Oh that." She said in amusement. "Nah, you're pretty good about it." She said. "But some men think the bigger a woman's breasts the dumber she has to be." She leaned over. "By most guys reckoning, your female self should need help tying her shoelaces." She giggled. "Or at least unhooking her bra."

"I don't wear a bra." Ranma protested. Ukyo giggled again. "You mean...he was...but he saw me turn into a girl."

"I hate to tell you this, sugar." Ukyo replied. She pointed to the Chinese soldiers. "But they wouldn't care." She giggled again. "Well not too much." She said. "They might get a teensy bit upset if you turned male ... in the middle of things." She said. "Maybe," Ukyo leaned over and kissed Ranma on the ear. "Speaking of bras, when we get back home, you, me and the Tomboy are going shopping."

Ranma groaned slightly. "Oh joy." He grumbled.

"Don't worry, Ran-chan." Ukyo promised. "I'll keep her under control."

Ranma sighed. "Thanks, Uk-chan." He said. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ran-chan." Ukyo said warmly.

Dai Lan, Megumi and Hayaima sat on a rock and watched the truck being loaded. Hayaima had one arm around Megumi's waist. Dai Lan had an arm across Megumi's shoulders. "Kinda sad to be leaving." Hayaima said. He blushed. "I sort of got used to sleeping with...both of you." He said. "I mean...you two will probably be able to sleep together...but..."

"Why going to Japan change how we sleep?" Dai Lan asked in concerned curiousity.

"We...we only get to sleep together a couple times a week." Megumi said hesitantly. "And...usually Haya or Akama's mother sleeps in the same room."

Dai Lan frowned. She shook her head. "That not acceptable." She said firmly. "If Husband not there, Sister-Wife be unhappy." She declared. "If Sister-Wife unhappy then I be unhappy."

"Well you see, Dai." Megumi began. She stopped at a scolding noise from Dai Lan. "Sorry, Tai Tai." She said contritely. "You see...Tai Tai...my family and Haya's family think we...just um touch." She said. "And...um...I think we should...let them continue to think that."

"I not like pretending." Dai Lan countered.

"Please, Tai Tai." Megumi said in worried tones. "It's not...it's not forever...just until..."

"Shh, shh." Dai Lan said comfortingly. "I not mean to upset sister-wife." Dai Lan said. "If we must wait, we must wait." She said. "I just not like pretending." She said. "I very proud to call you sister-wife." She said. "Just like I very proud we both call Haya, Husband." She squeezed Megumi's shoulder comfortingly. "Still no like not sleeping together." She leaned closer. "I think Haya not like it most." Megumi giggled in response. "That better." Dai Lan said.

Four teens, three girls and one boy, sat together on another rock. One of the girls, a cute and busty redhead, was held by the one lone boy. The other two girls leaned comfortably against the shoulders of the same boy. The three girls wore Joketsuzoku style pant suits while the lone boy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The redhead sighed moodily. "It's gonna suck going home." She said.

"Why you say that, Akama?" The blue haired Mei Lin asked.

"Cause I'm gonna have to hide..." She waved a free hand to indicate her body. "This." She said. "It's bad enough that a lot of the kids think Tagaki and me are gay, turning into a girl..." Akama shook her head. "If they find out I turn into a girl..." Akama shook her head again. "They're gonna talk."

"So they talk." Mei Lin said dismissively. "Why you care?' She asked. "You looking for new boyfriend?"

"Hey." Complained Akama.

"Well, are you?" Mei Lin asked.

"You know I'm not." Akama shot back in annoyance.

"You looking for new Sisters?" Mei Lin persisted. Mei Lin and Lo Shan had insisted that Akama call them Sister when she was female.

"No." Akama replied. "What kind of question is that?"

"Then what problem?" Mei Lin said reasonably. "Tagaki happy you girl and boy." She said. "And Sisters happy you girl and boy." She said. "That all that matter." She added. "That all that should matter." She said pointedly.

Akama opened her mouth. She held it open for a moment then closed it with a click. She hung her head. "You're right."

"Of course, I right." Mei Lin scolded. "If someone say something..." Mei Lin smiled coldly. "Of course it depend on what said." She added. "Someone say something...rude...maybe we teach rude person lesson." She laughed coldly. "Hard lesson."

"Listen to Sister." The pink haired girl, Lo Shan said. "If you want feel sorry for someone, feel sorry for Tagaki."

"Tagaki?" Akama asked.

"Me?" Chorused Tagaki.

Lo Shan smiled widely and nodded. "Poor Tagaki, he have three women he need keep happy." She said. "He going to have work very, very hard." She said in exaggerated doleful tones. "Maybe we need take turns." She said to Mei Lin.

"Hey, I turn guy." Akama said. "And..." Akama stopped and began to giggle. "Yeah, Sister is right." She said in sudden teasing tones. "I get Friday and Saturdays as Girl days." She said.

"Only if Monday and Wednesday you be boy for me and Mei Lin." Lo Shan said.

"Monday and Wednesday?" Akama asked in slightly confused tones. "What happens on Tuesday and Thursday."

"On Tuesday and Thursday, me and Mei Lin watch Tagaki and Akama play." Lo Shan said with a hungry smile. "You not know how much we like watching boys play."

Dr. Ono stood next to the truck as it was being loaded. His pocket recording device in his hand as he continued to make observations. His wife Kasumi, wearing a new Joketsuzoku pant suit with a floral pattern in shades of red and orange, stood next to him. Like her daughters Kasumi Ono had fallen in love with the Joketsuzoku style of dress. While Tofu was recording his observations about the Joketsuzoku, Kasumi was making her own observations about one particular Joketsuzoku. Xian Pu.

Kasumi watched as Xian Pu interacted with Mitsui. Something her daughter had said had caused the purple haired amazon to laugh. Kasumi smiled slightly, though it appeared to be a wry smile. "Mitsi seems to like her." She said quietly.

"Oh...what dear?" Tofu Ono said absently.

"Oh nothing really, Tofu." Kasumi replied in pleasant tones. "Mitsi does seem taken with Xian Pu."

Tofu smiled in response. "A little bit of hero worship, I think." He said. "You must admit the Joketsuzoku are fascinating." He said. Kasumi nodded. Tofu raised an eyebrow as Kho Lon pogoed over on her staff. "Extremely fascinating."

"Ah Kasumi Ono, Doctor." The ancient woman said in greeting. "I'm glad I have a chance to speak with you before we left." She said. "I want to thank the two of you for your...tolerance." Kho Lon cackled quietly for a second. "I do hope you understand that Xian Pu finds the situtation as...difficult as you do." She said to Kasumi. "She is fighting several thousand years of Joketsuzoku tradition." She cackled again. "And she's fighting herself."

"Herself?" Kasumi asked. A look of understanding appeared on Kasumi's face. "Oh, Tofu." She said.

"Indeed." Kho Lon said in agreement. "Don't worry, I will ensure she...restrains herself." The old woman promised. She smiled. "Of course, if the three of you would come to an ... understanding ...that would certainly make everyone's life a little easier." The old woman cackled again. "I doubt the doctor would complain."

"Don't say anything, Tofu." Kasumi said in warning tones. She returned her attention to Kho Lon. "If all she is seeking is a child." Kasumi began. "There are..."

Kho Lon shook her head. "We are well aware of what could be done." She said. "But...that would not..." Kho Lon paused. "We believe that such methods would result in a...stunted child." She tapped her head as she said 'stunted'. "Not physically but psychically." She explained. She shrugged. "We may be wrong but we would rather not take the chance."

"I see." Kasumi repled.

"If it makes you feel any better." Kho Lon said in amused tones. "Consider Xian Pu's interest as a validation of your own choice." Kho Lon cackled. "Why if I were...significantly younger, I'd be interested myself." She said. "Your Tofu is...quite the catch."

Kasumi smiled. "Yes he is." She said smugly.

Finally the trucks were loaded. The truck that had been set aside for the Japanese visitors now had a number of additional passengers. They were about to take off when a tall thin robed man with thick glasses raced toward the truck. He carried a small pack on his back.

"Xian Pu." The man called desperately. "wait for me."

Xian Pu sighed. "Stupid Muu Tse." She muttered. Xian Pu rolled her eyes. "This going be big mistake." She said. "Get in truck, Muu Tse." She ordered in reluctant tones. "You best behave or I send back."

"Yes, Xian Pu." Muu Tse said eagerly as he scrambled into the back of the truck. He sat down against the side of the truck with a wide happy smile on his face.

Ranma, who was sitting between Akane and Ukyo, leaned over to Akane. "Even at your worst, you treated me better than that." He said quietly. "A lot better."

Akane flushed slightly. "I don't know about a lot." Akane replied in guilty tones.

"A lot." Ranma repeated firmly.

"Maybe." Akane replied. "But...thanks." Akane leaned over and gave Ranma a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks." She repeated.

Ranma smiled slightly. "I'm thirsty." He announced. Ranma leaned forward and grabbed a water bottle from a bag under the seat. He opened the bottle and drank. He gave Akane a look. "Oops." He exclaimed as water poured from the bottle and splashed Ranma in the face. Immediately he changed into a buxom redhead.

"Oh darn." Ranma said in her soprano voice. "I can be so clumsy." She smiled when Akane hurriedly pulled out a towel to dry Ranma off. 'Just about drooling.' She thought in amusement. "Guess I'm gonna be stuck as a girl until we make camp."

"I made some tea, Uncle...Auntie Ranma." Megumi said helpfully holding up a thermos.

Ranma suppressed a laugh at the look of disappointment that appeared on Akane's face. "Nah." She said. "It's okay." She smiled. "Besides, I take up less room as a girl and these seats are kinda small."

"You sure Ranma?" Akane asked in hopeful tones.

"Well I might as well get used to it." Ranma said. Akane immediately put an arm around Ranma's now much narrower waist. "Hey, I just noticed something." Ranma said in apparent surprise. "I must heal faster when I change forms." She said. "I'm not as sore as I was...the other day." Ranma had to bite her tongue at the faint anticipatory moan that came from Akane. Ranma laid her head on Akane's should. "You don't mind, do you?"

"N-no." Akane said quickly. "Not at all." She said. "Comfortable?" She asked. "Are you warm enough? Do you want a blanket?"

"I'm fine, Tomboy." Ranma replied.

"Well...okay." Akane said. "But if you want something, you just ask me or Uk-chan."

"I will, Tomboy." Ranma said. "You got a comfortable shoulder." She said. Ranma smiled when Akane's arm tightened around her waist. "Mm." She noised. "Should do this more often." She said. 'Guys aren't the only ones who get silly when a girl is nice to them." Ranma thought. Ranma reached over with his free hand and reached for Ukyo. Ukyo took Ranma's hand and scooted a little closer, sandwiching Ranma between herself and Akane. "Mmm." Ranma noised. "I could stay like this for hours." She murmurred.

Akane looked down at Ranma's red hair. She smiled and tightened her hold on Ranma's waist. Akane then looked over at Ukyo. Her smile widened. "So could we, Ranma." She said. "So could we."

The first day's travel ended with the Joketsuzoku village far behind them and a wild terrain in front of them. They camped overnight in a rocky clearing in a forested area on a high hill side. The clearing had a view of the valley below and another hilly area ahead.

Xian Pu, Ukyo and Kasumi spent the time cooking while the tents were erected. Kasumi watched as Xian Pu expertly diced root vegetables for her contribution to the evenings meal. An accomplished home cook in her own right, Kasumi recognized a surprising level of skill in the Amazon. She nodded in almost wry appreciation when Xian Pu removed several small jars that revealed themselves to contain an assortment of spices and condiments. "I almost expected your man..." Kasumi pointed to the near sighted Joketsuzoku male cutting some dead wood for the fire. "Muu Tse to do the cooking."

Xian Pu snorted in derision. "Not if I no want stomach ache." She said. "He sometimes not read jar and..." Xian Pu shook her head. "One time he put in dried frog skin instead of pepper." Xian Pu shuddered.

"Dried frog skin?" Doctor Tofu asked in curiosity. "Poison?" He guessed.

Xian Pu shook her head in something like relief. "No, dried frog skin not poison." She replied. "Poison only kill you." Xian Pu shivered again. "Dried frog skin make one see...their souls." She said. "But you need guide." She said. "Without guide a person can lose...way back." She said. "Good thing only dozen people eat what stupid Muu Tse cook." She said.

"A hallucinagen?" Tofu asked in greatly interested tones. "I'd love to get a sample."

Xian Pu looked at Kasumi. "It okay if I give to...your husband?"

Kasumi smiled slightly. "That would be...acceptable."

Xian Pu inclined her head slightly to Kasumi. "I write Healer Sha Wa and have her send." Xian Pu promised Tofu.

Ukyo chuckled. "Sounds to me like you found the only person who's a worse cook than Akane." She said. "I swear the girl can burn water." She rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing Ran-chan is a decent cook or Akama would have starved to death."

"I should defend my sister's honor." Kasumi said in amused tones. "But unfortunately Ukyo is correct." She admitted to laughter. Kasumi looked over to where Ranma, still in girl form, and Akane were finishing erecting their tent. Akane and Ranma were laughing about something. "They laugh a lot more." She said quietly.

"That they do, sugar." Ukyo said in satisfied tones.

"I think you deserve most of the credit for that." Kasumi said.

Xian Pu nodded in agreement. "You good Sister-Wife." She said in approval. "Keep Wife and Husband happy." She said. "That what good Sister-Wife supposed to do." She twisted her mouth in a wry smile. "Not sure I could be good Sister-Wife." She admitted. Xian Pu stirred the contents of the cooking pot. "Dinner ready."

After dinner and after everyone had a chance to clean up, the separate groups retired to their tents. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo took one tent, the teens, all seven of them shared a second, while Tofu, Kasumi and Mitsui planned to share a third.

Xian Pu unfolded her sleeping bag and placed it next to the fire when Mitsui exited the tent she was sharing with her parents. The young girl carried her own sleeping bag. "Auntie Xian Pu, can I sleep with you?" The girl said in slightly plaintive tones. "The tent is too small."

"Did you ask mother?" Xian Pu replied. "If she say it okay, then it okay." Mitsui nodded eagerly. "Okay, put sleeping bag next mine." Xian Pu said. "Hope you no snore." Mitsui giggled in response.

Seven teens crowded into a too small tent. Not that any of the teens actually minded. Hayaima, Megumi and Dai Lan, cuddled together, with Hayaima holding Megumi in his arms. Dai Lan, after first asking Megumi for permission, cuddled up agaisnt Hayaima,. The other four teens made a intwined heap together.

"How come you're a guy?' Hayaima asked. "I thought you liked being a girl."

"I do." Akama replied. "But it's Monday." He said. "Hey, who's grabbing my butt?"

"Do it matter?" Lo Shan asked.

Akama laughed. "Good point." He said. "Where was I?" He continued. "Oh yeah, Mondays." He said. "I may like being a girl, but I still like being a guy too." He said. "There are some things only a guy...ooh, who's doing that?"

"Do it matter?" Came a muffled voice from under the pile of sleeping bags and blankets.

"Well whoever it is, don't stop." Akama said. "Ooh."

"Ear plugs." Grumbled Hayaima. "We're gonna need ear plugs." He smiled when Megumi and Dai Lan both giggled. He tightened his hold on Megumi. Megumi sighed happily in response. Hayaima was still confused by what was happening with Dai Lan but he had to admit the Joketsuzoku girl seemed to go out of her way to keep both he and Meg happy. Without really thinking about it he pulled Dai Lan a little closer with his free hand.

In response, Dai Lan threw an arm around Megumi, even as she cuddled closer to Hayaima and rested her head on Hayaima's chest so the two girls faces were just inches apart. "Good night, Sister-Wife." Dai Lan said quietly. "Good night, Husband."

Kho Lon sat in front of the slowly dying fire and puffed on her pipe. While the old woman had regained her strength and vigor she still remained an old woman. Her face remained deeply wrinkled and no amount of Ki would allow her to regrow her lost teeth. Kho Lon snorted. "What's a few wrinkles and missing teeth?' She told herself. "I live and that in itself is a miracle."

Kho Lon looked up into the night sky and extended her restored Ki senses. She nodded as she could feel the magic in the air. "The magic is back." She frowned. "And with it...what?" She asked herself. "What else will return?" Kho Lon puffed on her pipe long after everyone else, including most of the Chinese soldiers, had fallen asleep.

End Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I couldn't just leave them in China. Got to get them home. Hope you enjoy this one.


	17. Book 2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Musk'

Ranma woke in the middle of the night. Something had woken her. She strained her ears and senses and, at first, could not detect anything. Still concerned, Ranma extended her Ki senses further. "Tomboy, Uk-chan." Ranma whispered urgently. "Wake up."

"Huh..wha?" Akane mumbled. Ukyo groaned.

"Wake up." Ranma hissed. "Someone's sneaking into the camp."

Akane and Ukyo sat bolt upright. "Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Someone's sneaking into the camp." Ranma repeated. Ranma quickly started to pull on some clothes. "Crap." She grumbled. "I'm too small for my suit." She complained in a whisper. "And there's no hot water." Ranma pulled on a t-shirt and her boxers. "Better than nothing." She muttered.

"Stay behind me and Uk-chan." Akane ordered. "We'll run interference." She said. "maybe we.." Whatever Akane was about to say was interrupted by the sounds of gunfire. "Crap." Akane spat. "Let's go." She ordered and ran out of the tent. Ranma and Ukyo on her heels.

The camp was in chaos. Gunfire and the yells from both the attackers and the Chinese defenders merged into a single, almost animal-like, roar. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo hurried over to the other tents. Out of one tent boiled the teenagers. Most of the teens were half dressed at best. The Joketsuzoku girls, Ranma noted absently, had swords in hand.

Megumi also had a sword in hand but, unlike the Joketsuzoku girls, she had a frightened look on her face. Her fright seemed to ease somewhat when Dai Lan and Hayaima took up flanking positions on her.

The other four teenagers formed a second group. The two Joketsuzoku girls had their sabers' out, while Akama and Tagaki were unarmed but both of the teen boys' hands already glowed with Ki.

To Ranma's sudden concern, no one exited the tent that held Kasumi and Tofu and..."Where's Xian Pu and Mitsi?" She said suddenly even as she ran over to the other tent. Ranma ducked inside. Tofu was straddling the unconscious body of his wife and locked in battle against a man in armor. A second later the armored man was lying unconscious as well from a well placed kick from Ranma. Ranma quickly tied up the armored man.

Tofu blinked, shook himself and them knelt down to examine Kasumi. "Drugged." Tofu Ono reported after a quick examination. He walked over to a corner and returned with a bag. "I think I can bring her around."

"Do what you can, Doc." Ranma said. "This ain't over." Ranma dashed out of the tent. Ranma looked around quickly. Akane and Ukyo were the obvious target of one group of half a dozen men but the two women were keeping them at bay at the moment. The teens had formed two self protecting groups to defend against another, larger set of attackers. Hoping Akane and Ukyo could take care of themselves, Ranma headed directly for the teens.

The teens were barely keeping their attackers at bay when Ranma barreled into them from behind. Ranma had taken out two of the men before they even knew they were being attacked. Two more went down from Ranma's blows before they began to turn to face her. That left an opening for the teens and with a yell of rage they went from defense to offense. It seemed like moments before all the attackers began a hasty retreat.

After reassuring herself that her boys and the rest of the teens were safe, Ranma turned to see where else she might be needed. The group attacking Akane and Ukyo were also in full retreat. A horn sounded and the retreat became an ordered withdrawal. Ranma saw the more incapacitated attackers being dragged away by one or more of their comrades. It seemed like mere moments before the camp was empty of invaders.

"Everyone alright?" Ranma asked. "Boys?"

"We're fine, Pops." Hayaima said breathlessly. "Who were those assholes?"

"I'm not sure." Ranma replied.

"Where's Mitsi?" Tofu asked in a worried voice. "She was sleeping with...Xian Pu is missing too."

Ranma looked around. "Shit...shit...shit." She snarled angrily. Ranma's face became a mask of anger. "That joker still in the tent?" She asked in cold tones.

Tofu nodded. "He's going nowhere." He replied in matching cold tones.

"Kasumi?" Ranma asked in concern.

"She'll be fine." Tofu replied. "Let's get some answers." He said as he turned to go back into the tent.

"Let's do that, Doc." Ranma replied. "Tomboy, Uk-chan." Ranma barked. "Check on our guides." She ordered. Ranma looked at the teens. "Gather up some supplies." She said. "We're going after Mitsi." Ranma looked at the three Joketsuzoku girls. "I figure wherever Mitsi is, Xian Pu won't be far away." Ranma looked around the camp some more. "Damn, the old ghoul is gone too." There was a clunk. "Ow." She rubbed her head. She turned to see Kho Lon balanced on her staff.

"Some respect young...warrior." Kho Lon snapped. "Even one such as I needs to sleep." She said in admission a moment later. "I grow old." She grumbled.

"Who were they?" Ranma asked.

"I have my suspicions." Kho Lon said in dark tones. Kho Lon looked over as Tofu Ono exited his tent dragging a bound body by a foot. Tofu seemed not to care that the man's head banged on rocks and other objects as he pulled him toward the firepit.

"Let's get a better look at him." Ranma said. She leaned closer. Ranma's eyes widened in a surprise bordering on horror. The figure in front of them was human...technically. It had four limbs, arms and legs, that matched anybody you'd meet on the street. The torso was apparently normal. It was the head and face that earned the technical term. His nose was long and almost formed a snout over a prominent upper jaw. The man's ears were high set and came to a definite point. "He looks like a cross between a man and...something else."

"He looks like a badger." Tofu opined. "Or maybe a mongoose."

"It is as I feared." Kho Lon said in grim tones. "Musk." She announced. "Getting the young one back will not be easy." She said. "Getting Xian Pu back..."

"Oh Xian Pu." Wailed the thin, robed Muu Tse.

"Quiet, fool." Kho Lon snapped. "She is not lost yet." She said. "Not yet." She repeated as a vow.

Akane and Ukyo came trotting over. Right behind them were Captain Wang and Sargent Wu. The Sargent had a bandage over one bicep and his face was purple with bruises. The captain seemed unharmed but still looked exhausted. Ranma quickly filled Akane and Ukyo in on what was known. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Akane demanded. "We need to get Mitsi back," She said. "And Xian Pu and I still have a fight to settle."

Kho Lon barked a laugh. "You should have been born a Joketsuzoku, Akane Saotome." The old woman said in approval. "While we must hurry, there is time to prepare." She said in serious tones. "We know where they are going." She pointed out. Then she pointed to the tied up Musk. "And they don't like leaving one of their own behind."

"So, at least some of them will stay close." Ranma said. "Okay, everybody suit up." Ranma said. "Doc...you and Kasumi stay with the Chinese and keep an eye on the kids while the girls and I go after Mitsi."

"No way, Pops." Hayaima said in outraged tones. "Meg can stay behind, if she wants." He said. "But me and Akama are going."

"Damn straight." Akama said.

"I'm going too." Tagaki said firmly. "Someone's got to watch Akama's back."

"You let your Sisters worry about back." Mei Lin disagreed. "You just kick Musk back to valley."

Megumi chewed her lip. She felt someone place a hand on her should and looked over to see Dai Lan. "I'm scared, Dai." She admitted.

"Too scared to save sister?" Dai Lan questioned. "Can you live with self if you do not go?"

Megumi looked down. "No." She whispered. "Stay close, okay?"

"I will always stay close." Dai Lan vowed. "We go too." She said in a loud voice.

"We're all going." Doctor Tofu said firmly. "Kasumi is already recovering and I know what she'll say." He said. "My daughter is in the hands of those...creatures..." He said angrily. "And we are not going home without her." He turned to Captain Wang and Sargent Wu. "We need one truck."

"Is this a ... personal request?" Captain Wang said carefully.

"Professional courtesy." Doctor Tofu Ono replied. To everyone's surprise he saluted the Chinese Captain. "Major Tofu Ono, Military Intelligence."

Captain Wang smiled in vindication. "I knew you were an operative." He said quietly. He returned the salute. "It will be an honor, Major." He said. Captain Wang turned. "Get the men ready to roll." He barked. "I want us moving within the hour."

"Yes, sir." Sargent Wu replied crisply.

"You're a spy, Tofu?" Ranma asked in amazed tones.

Tofu Ono chuckled. "Military Intelligence is more than spying, Ranma." He said. "It's difficult to describe what I do...let's just say that there are significant though small genetic differences between the Japanese and, oh...North Koreans." Tofu's expression fell. "Mitsi." He said.

"Mitsi." Agreed Ranma. "Someone get me some hot water, so I can change." She yelled.

"I would suggest otherwise, Ranma Saotome." Kho Lon said. She cackled. "The Musk are a misogynistic, short-sighted, sexually repressed society." She said. "They can be easily distracted by the sight of the female form." She cackled again. "Your current form would be most...distracting." Her amusement faded quickly. "They capture females solely for procreation." She informed Ranma. "A woman's value is determined by the number of male offspring she produces."

"And if she doesn't produce male offspring?" Ranma asked in dangerous tones. Kho Lon just gave her a look. Ranma nodded. "That's what I thought." She half snarled. "Okay gang, listen up." She snapped. "We're going to get Mitsi... and Xian Pu back." She announced. "I don't care if we have to pull their entire country down around their ears to do it." The Joketsuzoku teen girls howled in approval.

Akane and Ukyo looked at the bound prisoner. "Gods, he's ugly." Akane said in disgust. "He barely looks human."

"He isn't, Akane Saotome." Kho Lon replied. "Not anymore." She amended. "When there was still magic, the Musk would use the waters of Jusenkyo to..." She pointed to Ranma. "They would make their own women but they used animals."

"Eww." Akane and Ukyo chorused in disgust.

"Indeed." Kho Lon said in agreement. "Their purpose was to try to produce children with the characteristics of their animal mothers." Kho Lon pointed to the bound prisoner. "Unfortunately, they were successful." She pulled out her pipe and lit it. "Most Musk look much like that one." She pointed at the prisoner with the stem of her pipe. "Most...but not all." She added. "The members of the royal family were more...constrained in their breeding." She said. "Regardless, even the least of the musk are stronger and faster than the average human."

"We ain't exactly average." Akane said confidently. "Ow." Complained Akane. She rubbed her head. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to." Kho Lon said testily. "Your arrogance will be your undoing." She snapped. "You may be stronger. You may be faster." She said. "But there are hundreds of Musk."

"Don't care if there are millions of'em." Akane snapped back. "They took my niece." She declared. "No one touches my family."

Kho Lon gave Akane a grudging smile. "So like a Joketsuzoku." She said in approving tones. "Still we should have a plan."

Ranma snorted. "You want a plan?" Ranma said. "How about this?" She waved a hand to include Akane and Ukyo. "We make a lot of noise while you find Mitsi and Xian Pu."

Kho Lon snorted. "You'll need to do more than just make noise." She cautioned. "You will probably have to fight. "

Akane cracked her knuckles loudly. "Sounds like we have a plan." She looked at Ranma. "I think we can alter your Encounter Suit enough for you to wear it." She said. "Boys." She called. "Suit up." She ordered. "Dai Lan do you have anything Meg can wear?"

"Oh very yes." Dai Lan said with a wide smile on her face.

Less than an hour later the groups reassembled. Ranma, still in girl form, was wearing an altered Encounter Suit. The gray and brown mottled suit had the too long arms and legs rolled up and hastily sewn in place. The helmet proved to now be too big as well but Ranma had padded it with some cloth to make it fit. The outfit looked bulky, though it was definitely tight across Ranma's chest.

Akane and Ukyo had their own encounter suits on along with the crossed quivers holding their telescoping poles and other weapons and assorted items. Around their waists they wore their wide canvas belts with several bottles and pouches hanging from clasps.

Akama, Tagaki and Hayaima had their suits on as well and the Joketsuzoku girls, Mei Lin and Lo Shan, wore matching leather and brass breastplates and helmets. They had leather braces on their forearms and covering their shins. Each carried two swords across their backs.

Dai Lan and Megumi wore armor similar to that worn by Mei Lin and Lo Shan the only difference was that Megumi wore hiking boots instead of Joketsuzoku half boots and had a canvas belt around her waist like Akane and Ukyo. Megumi had also put her hair in twin ponytails to match the Joketsuzoku teen girls.

"You look like proper warrior." Lo Shan said in approving tones.

Tofu Ono had changed into a pair of loose fitting pants and a checkered work shirt. He had a pack on his back. His wife, Kasumi, stood next to him wearing a similar outfit. Ranma blinked and took a step back. For all the years she had known Kasumi, Ranma could never remember seeing Akane's eldest sister look angry. Now the eldest Tendo girl had an expression that was beyond angry. "Man, if looks could kill..." She said in awe.

"No kidding." Akane whispered back. "Don't even think of suggesting she stay behiind."

"Do I look that stupid?" Ranma replied. "Don't answer that." She added quickly. "Doc, you and Kasumi will lead the retrieval team." She said pointing to the teens. "Hopefully, we'll keep them occupied long enough." Ono nodded. Kasumi just looked more angry.

"If I find they've touched a single hair on my baby's head, I will do more than keep them occupied." Vowed Kasumi angrily.

Captain Wong and Sargent Wu came trotting over. "The truck is loaded and ready to go." The Captain said. Ranma nodded in response. Kho Lon pogoed over on her staff. The old woman was wearing a robe as usual but she carried a small satchel. The myopic Muu Tse followed on her heels. "Captain." She greeted the Chinese captain in brusque tones. "Sargent." She gave Ranma a searching look. "The Musk will try to kill you." She said in cold warning.

"They can try." Ranma replied. "But we don't plan on letting them succeed." She said with a cocky grin.

Kho Lon handed Ranma the satchel. "A few things that may help." She said.

Ranma opened the satchel. Her eyes widened. "Diamonds?" She gasped. She raised a cut gem as big as her thumb.

"Quartz crystals." The old woman replied with a roll of her eyes. "If the Joketsuzoku had a bag full of diamonds to throw away, the Chinese government would leave us alone for centuries." She snorted. "No, these are just cut quartz." She said in identification. "Worthless." She continued. "Except to a ... Ki adept." A cold smile blossomed on her face.

"Ooh, I have to hear this." Akane said eagerly.

"Then listen." Kho Lon commanded. "Quartz crystals are terrible containers for Ki." She said. "The crystals are too fragile and shatter easily." Her smile got colder. "And release all their stored Ki instantaneously."

Akane frowned for a moment then a smile of understanding appeared on her face. "Boom?" She asked hopefully.

"A very big Boom." Kho Lon replied cheerfully.

"How much Ki does it need?" Ukyo asked.

"Not a lot." The old woman said. "You'll know when it's getting dangerous." She pointed to the gem Ranma still held. "And when it reaches that point you have no more than five seconds to get rid of it."

Ranma grabbed a handful of gems and stuffed them into one of the pouches she had on her belt before passing the satchel to Akane. Akane took a couple hand fulls and passed the bag to Ukyo. "Boys." Ranma called.

Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki hurried over. Ranma quickly explained about the gems and gave each of the boys a couple. "Only if you have no choice." Ranma said seriously. The three boys nodded and hurried back to their respective girl companions. Ranma could see wide and anticipatory smiles appear on the faces of Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Oh joy." Ranma said in resignation. "Those two are as as bad as Akama."

"Well Mei Lin certainly is." Akane said in slightly sour tones. "I think Lo Shan is the responsible one." She rolled her eyes at her own comment. "Sorta." She shook her head. "I just hope she's as good as Tagaki at keeping Mei Lin from breaking her fool neck."

An hour later a truck was rolling down the road in the general direction of the Musk kingdom. As they traveled Kho Lon briefed everyone as much as she could on the Musk. Eventually they turned off the paved road and began to follow a dirt road, that eventurally led toward forested and hilly terrain. The sun was nearing the horizon when Kho Lon indicated that the truck should stop.

Kho Lon pointed. "We are no more than five kilometers from the kingdom of the Musk. " Kho Lon said warningly. "We must make our final approach on foot." She said. "We did not run into any Musk warriors on the way, so we must assume they are behind us." She said. "Or waiting for us." She added.

Ranma nodded. "Tomboy, Uk-chan." Ranma barked in her soprano voice. "Let's head out." She said. Ranma turned back to Kho Lon. "Five minutes and then you make your approach." She said. "Wait for the signal." She said. Moments later she, Akane and Ukyo were trotting in the direction the old woman had indicated.

Ranma let the Ki build in her body and started to extend her senses. Sounds were suddenly amplified and Ranma felt she was swimming through a sea of scent. The darkening sky seemed almost bright to Ranma's eyes and the smallest pebble was sharply defined. "I smell something." Ranma said suddenly. She looked around, her eyes scanning the ground in front of her and to each side.

"Ran-chan." Ukyo hissed. "To your left." She said quietly. "Two."

"One on the right." Akane whispered back. She reached behind her and pulled out a collapsible staff from the quiver on her back. Ukyo did the same and the two women started spinning the staves over their heads. Suddenly Akane and Ukyo broke to the left while Ranma broke to the right.

Three figures stepped from behind trees and approached. Each carried a bared sword, something like a wide bladed cutlass, that they started swinging as they approached. It didn't do them much good as they were quickly felled by the Ki reinforced staffs. Ranma took care of her own opponent with a well placed kick to the head.

"Well that was easy." Akane said in disgust. She used her staff to roll her unconscious opponent over. "Eww." She exclaimed. "And I thought the first one was ugly." She quickly, though reluctantly,, tied the animal-like man up and stuffed a torn off piece of cloth into his mouth. Ranma and Ukyo did the same. A quick search of the three beings turned up nothing more than a few coins and an interesting assortment of knives.

"No guns." Ukyo said in surprise. "You'd think..."

"Yeah, you would." Akane agreed. "Guns are easy to come by out here so...what?" She asked. "The Joketsuzoku don't use guns either." She mused. "Point of honor?" She hazarded.

"Something." Ranma agreed noncommittally. "The question I have is; is it that none of the Musk have guns or...just some."

"I think we assume someone has guns." Akane decided. "Just not the rank and file." Akane looked at her watch. "We're running out of time." She said. "Let's go." Akane jogged off. Ranma and Ukyo falling in behind her.

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hi everyone. Yep, the Musk. And speaking of the Musk...soapbox time.

I once made an author's note about abortion and birth control. As most of you know I am pro-choice but...in my original rant I made a comment that I now regret. I made a foolish statement about using abortion as birth control. Abortion is, and always has been, a last resort. And while I would wish that no one would have an abortion, I must bow to reality. So, I apologize for an unthinking remark, I'm not a woman but that does not excuse me for insulting women, albeit accidentally, and making a difficult decision even more difficult. Which now brings us to Virginia, Texas, Tennessee and every other state that are enacting shame based anti-abortion tactics. Especially Texas. They actually did institute state mandated rape with an inanimate object. Virginia almost did but backed off. I know some abject to that description but that's how I see it.

You've also probably heard the phrase "War on women" and many object to that description as well. The only people who can determine if this is a war on women, are women. Guys, object at your own peril.


	18. Book 2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Knock Knock'

Xian Pu groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. "What hit me?" She grumbled. She slowly opened her eyes and just as quickly shut them as even the dim light sent a sharp pain through her eyes. "I feel like I was..." Despite the pain it brought, Xian Pu opened her eyes. A low growl escaped from her throat. "Musk."

Xian Pu sat up. She was not bound, something she was only slightly grateful for and looked around. A gasp escaped escaped from her throat. "Mitsi." She said in panicked tones. On a pallet not more than a couple meters away lay the still form of the youngest Ono girl. Xian Pu forced herself to her feet and over to the young girl.

To Xian Pu's relief the girl was alive and a quick check confirmed that whatever drug had been used on her had also been used on Mitsui. Xian Pu looked around and found that their captors had, at least, provided water for both drinking and cleaning. Xian Pu found a cup and filled it with drinking water. She couldn't find anything to use as a rag, so she ripped part of her tunic. After first moisteing the piece of cloth she began to wipe Mitsui's face. "Wake, young warrior." Xian Pu whispered.

Mitsui opened her eyes and immediately closed them. "Ohh." She moaned.

"Be strong, young warrior." Xian Pu said soothingly. "It will pass." She held the cup to Mitsui's lips. "Drink, it will help."

Mitsui drank thirstily. "Where are we, Auntie Xian Pu?" She asked when she finished drinking. She handed the cup back to Xian Pu. The Amazon warrior refilled the cup and gave it back to Mitsui. The young girl took another swallow of water.

"Not where we want to be, young warrior." Xian Pu said in grim almost sad tones. Xian Pu placed a hand on Mitsui's shoulder. "You must be brave, young warrior." Mitsui looked over the rim of the cup with wide eyes. "Remember when I say I cry?" She asked. "We among those who make me cry." She said. "We among the Musk."

* * *

"Lights." Akane hissed. The three dropped to the ground and crawled toward a low rise. They peeked over. Spread before them was the Musk Kingdom. It was part castle, part walled city and built out of the living rock of the hillside it seemed pressed against. A stone wall, ten meters high, fronted the city/castle. The low rise that Ranma, AKane and Ukyo crouched behind was no more than a few hundred meters from the massive wall. From where they lay they could see several figures walking slowly across the top of the great wall.

"There's a bunch of rocks over there." Ukyo pointed to a jumble of rocks some more than three meters across. "Good place to hide." She grinned. "Race ya." She said. Ukyo blurred and reappeared runnning across the dark expanse and already nearly to the rocky shelter.

"And she says we're boneheaded and impulsive." Akane snorted.

"Maybe we're rubbing off on her." Ranma pointed out. She too blurred and vanished.

Akane waited until Ranma was nearly at the mound of rocks before she followed. The three women crouched behind the stone barrier. "The kids are probably on their way." Akane said. "How do you want to handle this?"

A smile appeared on Ranma's face and she grinned a chipmunk grin. "Let's knock."

* * *

Xian Pu looked up as the cell door opened and three men entered. Each wore leather and brass armor over silk tunics. Each of the three men seemed more animal than human at least in their faces. One of the warriors, the tallest and broadest of the three, seemed more like a bull , with a broad upturned snout-like nose and wide spaced eyes. The second and third could have been related as both resembled rats. "Lord Herb will see his future brides." The bull like man intoned.

Xian Pu tightened her hand on Mitsui's shoulders. "He will see free Joketsuzoku warrirors." She said defiantly. "Whether we become brides...will be discussed."

"Joketsuzoku?" The bull-like man laughed. "Oh Lord Herb will not like that." He said cheerfully. Then he leered at Xian Pu. "Maybe Lord Herb will not like it enough to give you to me." He said. "I don't like Joketsuzoku either." He said in cruel tones.

"Maybe Lord Herb will give us the little one." One of the two rat men said hopefully. "Hey." He complained when the bull like man backhanded him. "What did you do that for?"

"It's the little one that Lord Herb truly wishes." The bull man replied. "She's still...unformed enough for Lord Herb." The bull man sighed. "Such is the privelege of royalty." He bemoaned. The bull man waved his sword. "Lord Herb will not be kept waiting."

Xian Pu placed her arm protectively across Mitsui's shoulders as she silently led the girl out of the room. The bull like man and the the two rat men walked only a few steps behind. Xian Pu thought furiously."I must get the young one away." She thought desperately. Xian Pu looked down at Mitsui and forced her face to remain calm though she wanted to scream in rage and despair. "I will get you to safety." Xian Pu vowed silently. "Or kill you myself. If I must."

* * *

A group of seven teens, five adults and one ancient woman surveyed the Musk walled city from a small wooded lot less that five hundred meters from the city. "Nothing yet." Captain Wang said. "They might have been captured already."

"Doubtful, Captain." Kho Lon said dryly. "Look at the city." She said. "Even if they had been captured before they had attacked the city would be on high alert." She said. Kho Lon looked toward the city a look of anticipation appeared on her ancient face. Kho Lon suppressed the urge to cackle. "This should be...interesting." She thought.

* * *

Three figures approached the massive gate fronting the fortified city-state of the Musk using both the night and their own speed to reach the gate unnoticed. They stopped with their backs pressed against the massive iron bound gate. Each of the women brought a fisted hand in front of their faces.

"Here goes." The slim woman with blue black hair said. She concentrated. At first nothing happened then her hand began to glow. Akane kept pouring Ki into the crystal and the glow became brighter and brighter. To Akane's Ki senses hairline fractures began to appear in the crystal.

"I think you better get rid of that, Tomboy." The red head said.

"Okay Ranma." Akane tossed the glowing crystal over head. "Knock Knock." She said.

"Two...three...four..." Counted the brown haired woman. "Fi..." A sudden and very loud explosion broke the night air. "Guess it worked." Ukyo said.

"What?" Akane replied. She wiggled a pinky in her ear and worked her jaw. "Better." She said. "Think they heard that?" She asked cheerfully.

"Dunno." Ranma replied. "Let's make sure." Several seconds later three more glowing crystals arced over the top of the gate. Three loud explosions followed soon after. "They gotta have heard that." Ranma said. Horns began to sound in the night air from behind the gates and shouts were heard from the top of the wall. "Guess they did." She pointed upwards. "Shall we?"

The three women made an impossible leap to the top of the wall. There were serveral Musk guards sprawled on the stones. Whether they were dead or just unconscious was of little concern to any of the three women. "Come on girls." Ranma said. "Let's go to work."

* * *

"That's gotta be our folks." Hayaima said when the explosions started. "Okay gang, let's find Mitsi." He ran toward the fortess wall. Six teens followed on his heels. The five adults and one old woman followed at a much slower pace.

Kho Lon cackled quietly. "This takes me back." She said as she pogoed along.

Hayaima led his teen companions to the forrtess wall and they all flattened themselves against it. "The old woman said there should be a small gate around here someplace." He said quietly.

"Found it, Haya." Dai Lan called. The teens quickly clustered over to the gate. The gate was actually two gates that obviously swung outwards. It was composed of metal bars that formed an interlocking pattern. The vertical bars all ending in vicious looking spikes. Dai Lan tried the gate. "Locked." She announced. Dai Lan looked at the lock. "looks strong." She said.

"Stand back." Akama said. "I think me and Tagaki can get it open." Akama and Tagaki grabbed on to the bars in the gate. "On three." Akama said. "One. Two." A faint glow appeared around Akama and Tagaki. "Three." He snapped and the two teens pulled. There was a moment of resistance and then the lock broke with a tortured squeal and the gate swung outward. Any noise it might have made was drowned out by the frequent explosions and shouts coming from inside the fortress. The teens quickly entered the gate.

"Wait." Hissed Captain Wang. "Oh crap."

"I would not worry too much about the children." Kho Lon said with a smug smile. "I suspect they will fare better than you and your Sargent." She said. Kho Lon turned to Kasumi. "Come along Kasumi Ono." she said. "Let's find your daughter." She said. "If she's anything like her older sister, I would hate to be a Musk right now." Kho Lon cackled.

* * *

Xian Pu and Mitsui were herded along the corridor when explosions broke the still night. The three animal like guards stopped and looked around in confusion. Xian Pu was about to attack when Mitsui took her hand. "We should go, Auntie Xian Pu." Mitsui said.

"Go?" Replied Xian Pu.

"Go?" Echoed the three animal like guards.

Mitsui nodded. "My Mommy and Daddy are coming and we should go meet them." She said. "I'm sure they're terribly worried." Without waiting for a response, Mitsui started leading Xian Pu back the way they came. Another explosion was heard, distracting the guards and Mitsui and Xian Pu reached a turn in the corridor before the befuddled Musk started after them with a shout.

"I think we should run now, Auntie Xian Pu." Mitsui said.

"Good idea." Xian Pu replied. She picked Mitsui up and started running down the hall. Despite the situation, Xian Pu was having a hard time not giggling. "Aiyah." She thought. "That was brilliant." When they reached another branching turn she stopped. Xian Pu placed Mitsui on her feet. Xian Pu peeked into the corridor they had just run down. She pulled her head quickly back. The Musk guards rumbled down the other branch of the corridor.

More explosions were heard. They sounded louder and closer. "We no can stay here." Xian Pu said quietly. "Musk never stop searching." She pointed down the corridor. "We go there." She said. "Try no make noise." The young girl nodded and took Xian Pu's hand. Soon they were hurrying down the corridor. They made another turn and found themselves walking down a darkened corridor with doors set on each side.

"I hear someone crying, Auntie." Mitsui said after they had walked halfway down the darkened hall. She let go of Xian Pu's hand and walked further down the dark hallway. Mitsui cocked her ear to one side and then pressed her ear against one door. "In here, Auntie." Mitsui looked at the door. It was kept closed with a sliding bolt and before Xian Pu could protest Mitsi pushed the bolt aside. She opened the door.

"Mistui." Xian Pu scolded quietly.

"I'm sure it's all right, Auntie." Mitsui replied. It took a moment for Mitsui eyes to adjust to see into the even darker cell but eventually she made out a shape huddled against one corner. "Hello?" Mitsui said in cautious greeting. The form continued to sob. "Hello?" Mitsui called again.

The figure huddled against the wall started in surprise and slowly turned. Even in the dark, Mitsui could see that the figure was female and...not quite human. The girl, and it was a girl, at most thirteen years of age, was tall and thin and from the neck down was fully human. From the neck up however...her eyes were large with vertical pupils, her chin and mouth small, and her ears were high placed and pointed. Her hair was a tawny yellow and cut very short.

"Why you look like a cat." Mitsui said in surprise. "And a very pretty cat."

"I think she Musk woman ." Xian Pu said in surprise. "I thought the Musk abandoned their female children."

The figure swallowed. "They do." Her Cantonese had a cat-like hiss to it. "Mother ... mother hid me." She added. "Please..." She said in pleading tones.

"Oh you poor thing." Mitsui said in sympathy. She waved a hand. "Come with us." She said firmly. The cat girl scrambled to here feet and hurried over to Mitsui. Mitsui took the cat-girl's hand. It was a very human hand, Mitsui thought.

Xian Pu was concerned that another...person would make their escape more difficult but she was a Joketsuzoku. The Joketsuzoku knew how little power women had in the rest of the world. And she knew that a Musk woman had even less. She battled herself but it was a short battle. "Come." Xian Pu said. She led the two girls down the hallway. As they walked, Xian Pu kept an eye out for Musk and for a weapon. More explosions were heard as they scurried down the hallway.

"What's your name?" Mitsui asked the cat-girl.

The young girl looked embarrassed. "Mother called me Mew."

"That's a wonderfuil name." Mitsui assured the girl.

"It is?" Mew asked in surprise.

Mitsui nodded firmly. "I'm Mitsi."

"Shh." Xian Pu hissed. "No talking." More explosions were heard. "someone coming." Xian Pu looked around quickly and then herded the two girls into a stone nook along one wall. The three women pressed as far back as the shallow nook allowed. Xian Pu readied herself to attack whatever passed by. A figure started to cross in front of the nook. Xian Pu's fist flashed out. And was blocked.

"There you guys are." Akama said in relief. "I found them." Akama called over his shoulder.

"Akama." Mitsui shouted in glee and ran out of the nook and hugged her cousin.

"Mitsi." Megumi called as she ran over. She was followed by the rest of the teens.

"Meg." Mitsi disengaged herself from Akama and threw herself into Megumi's arms.

Akama giggled. His giggle stopped when he saw the cat-like form of the Musk girl, Mew. "Hello." Akama said in cautious greeting. Mew yowled in fright.

Mitsui hurried over. "It's okay, Mew." She said soothingly. "It's only Akama." Mitsi took Mew's hand and turned. "Everybody...this is Mew." She said in introduction. "Mew this..."

"No time." Hissed Xian Pu. "You introduce later." She said. "You come alone?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh no." Akama replied. "Auntie Kasumi and Uncle Tofu are that way." Akama pointed down the hall. "They're with the Captain and the Sargent." Akama frowned. "You're right." He replied to an unspoken reproach. "They could get in trouble." He waved a hand. "okay guys, let's go." He said and started down the corridor.

* * *

Ranma threw another crystal. It exploded with a satisfying thump. The Musk warriors had grown wary of the Ki Bombs, as Ranma dubbed them, and seemed content to hunker behind the most solid looking thing they could find. "I'm out of crystals." Ranma said. "You got any left, Tomboy?"

Akane checked her pouch. "Got two." She reported.

"I got one left." Ukyo volunteered.

"We better wrap this up then." Ranma replied. "Save what ya got, we may need'em."

"Think they got Mitsi?' Akane asked in concerned tones.

"I hope so, Tomboy." Ranma replied. "If not, then we come back." She said. "And keep coming back until we do get her out." A gong suddenly sounded and Ranma looked in the direction the sound had come from. "Hmm, I think the top cheese has decided to make an appearance."

At the top of a stone stairway that led to the central and largest building n the compound three figures appeared. A hush fell over the compound as the three figures slowly walked down the stairs. They stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared balefully at Ranma, Akane and Ukyo from a distance of no more than twenty meters.

Even from that distance it was easy to pick out the features of the three men. Unlike the majority of Musk they had fought, these three were much more human in appearance. The man on the right was the largest of the three, not the tallest, that was the man in the middle, but he was wider and heavily muscled. The man on the left was small, barely taller than Akane and for some reason wore a knit cap that had ears.

The man in the middle was tall and slim though well muscled, as his sleeveless tunic revealed. Besides the tunic he wore a flowing cape and baggy white silk pants. Around his head he wore a crown like helmet that held his long silverish hair in place.

"Hey, he's cute." Ukyo said.

"Silence." Roared the man in the middle.

"Ah, he's okay." Ranma replied. "If you like guys who look like underwear models." She said ignoring the man.

"They're all gay anyway." Akane added. "Uk-chan, I'm surprised at you." Akane scolded.

"I was just looking." Ukyo replied. "Wasn't going to do anything."

"Silence." The man roared again.

"Hey, we're talking here." Ranma shouted back.

"Insolent peasant." The man sneered. "Lime. Mint." He barked. The two men on either side straightened to attention, though the smaller man on the left appeared to quiver in excitment. "Remove these pests." The man ordered.

"Whoa." Akane exclaimed as the two men raced toward them. "They're fast." Then she had no time to speak as the first man reached her. It was the smaller man with the dog eared cap. "Yow." Akane exclaimed as she barely evaded a swipe from the man. She quickly backpeddled as she pulled out her expanding staff. She extended it to it's fullest and used it to block the next blow.

Ukyo was having her own problems with the second attacker. He was much bigger but slower than the first man. She spun her own staff to keep him at bay. Ukyo's staff began to spin faster and faster until it was a blur. Ukyo started to pour Ki into the staff and it began to glow.

Ranma quickly checked to see if either Akane or Ukyo needed help. At the moment they seemed to be holding their own. Ranma started advancing on the tall man. "You picked the wrong people to mess with." Ranma snarled.

"Mind your manners, boy." The tall man responded angrily.

"Boy?" Ranma replied in surprise. "Man, you really need to get your eyes checked." She said.

"Enough talking." The tall man spat. "For what you have done, you will die." The tall man drew his sword and with incredible speed slashed at Ranma.

Ranma danced back as the blade barely missed. She narrowed her eyes and got into a ready stance. THe tall man attacked again. And again. The tall man's blade's passage through the air created an audible tone. Ranma spun and ducked the sword and finally backflipped away to a safer distance. "Man this guy is good." Ranma thought in concern. Ranma frowned. "And why is it suddenly so cold?" Ranma glanced down and noticed that one of the slashes had come even closer then she had realized as the entire front of the suit was cut open. "Through fucking Kevlar too." She thought in amazement.

The tall man, apparently sensing victory, jabbed with his sword causing Ranma to bend forward to avoid the stab. As a consequence of the motion, her breasts escaped the confines of the suit. Ranma flipped backward to avoid the next blow which for some reason didn't come. Ranma looked at the tall man. The tall man was looking at her chest and his mouth was open slack jawed. "B-b-boobies." The tall man stammered.

"Huh?" Ranma looked at the man then covered her exposed breasts with her hand. The man shook his head and seemed to regain focus. Ranma lowered her hands. The man's eyes seemed to glaze. "You've gotta be kidding me." Ranma muttered. "Hey Tomboy, Uk-chan." Ranma called over her shoulder. "Remember what the old ghoul said about the Musk?"

"We're kind of busy Ran-chan." Ukyo called back in annoyed tones as she continued to use her staff to keep the big Musk away.

"Oh sorry." Ranma replied. She punched the tall man in the jaw and knocked him out. Then she ran over. "Hey Big Boy." Ranma called to the big man Ukyo was fighting." Take a look at these." She pulled her suit open.

The big man suddenly stopped. "B-b-boobies." He stammered. Ukyo took the opportunity to strike the big man with her staff. He dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Talk about repressed." Ukyo muttered.

"Exactly." Ranma replied. She ran over to where Akane was still fighting. "Hey dog boy." Ranma called. She pulled open her top. A moment later the third man was on the ground. A hush fell over the courtyard.

A slow clapping broke the silence. "Well done, Ranma Saotome." Kho Lon pogoed out of the darkness. "Well done all." Kho Lon looked around. "Hear me Musk." She called in a loud voice. "Hear now the words of Kho Lon of the Joketsuzoku." She said. "By ancient tradition and law, by rite of honorable combat, we claim free passage." She said in a carrying voice. "Does anyone dispute our claim?" She asked into the silence. Only silence replied. "I thought not."

"That's it?" Akane said in disbelief. "The fight's over everyone go home?"

"Well you could kill him." Kho Lon said in dry tones. She nodded toward the sprawled form of Lord Herb. "Though I wouldn't advise it."

"Where are the kids?" Akane said in response. "Is anyone hurt?"

"All." Kho Lon stressed. "Are well and waiting outside the walls." She started pogoing away. "Come." She commanded. "The Musk will provide free passage...for the moment." She said. "In this case, the sooner we leave Musk territory the better."

Kho Lon led the three out passed the walls of the Musk kingdom and toward the road they had come by. Soon they saw a campfire and the rest of their party clustered around it. There was a roar of welcome and Ranma, Akane and Ukyo found themselves surrounded and hugged by their family.

Ranma sneezed. "Muzt be a cat around here." She said nasally. She sneezed again. "Man it must be close." She said and looked around. Her eyes fell on a unknown girl standing just behind Mitsui. It took a moment for her brain to fully register what she was seeing. "Oh boy." She said. "Hey Tomboy." Ranma called. "You got any of your allergy pills in one of your bags?"

"So, her name is Mew and she's...a Musk girl?" Ranma asked. They had deferred any questions until they had put at least thirty kilometers between themselves and the Musk. Dawn had already broken but they needed to rest and eat.

"That's right, Uncle Ranma." Mitsui said.

Ranma sneezed again. "Oh boy." She grumbled. "We can't leave her here and we can't take her to Japan." She pointed out.

"But, Uncle Ranma." Mitsui complained.

"I'd sugggest you do take her with you." Captain Wang said in serious tones. "Those Musk who have left their kingdom have not fared well."

"And they say Japanese are unable to speak their minds." Kho Lon said in grim amusement. "Chinese, even those who live in cities, are a superstitious lot." She said. "Those Musk who do leave the kingdom rarely do so voluntarily." She continued. "It usually means returning home would result in their immediate death." She said. "Exile...is just a slower death." She said. "But death just the same."

"Uncle Ranma." Whined Mitsui.

"I didn't say I didn't want to take her with us, I said we couldn't." Ranma replied. "She needs a passport, at the very least, and I don't see ..."

"Call Nabs." Interrupted Akane. "As soon as we get to a phone, we call Nabs." Akane gave the cat-girl a searching look. "All she really needs to do is hide her eyes and ears." She said musingly. "Sun glasses...at least for now."

"I think I can convince my superiors to...expedite getting her a passport." Offered Captain Wang. He fished into his jacket pocket and took out a photo. "I carry a picture of my daughter whenever I'm sent on a mission." The captain passed the photo to Ranma.

Ranma looked at the photo. It showed a pretty teenaged girl. "She's not much older than Mew." She murmured.

"Her mother died when she was two." The Captain said quietly. "We're not heartless, Mr. Saotome, despite what some people might tell you." Then a wry smile appeared on his face. "And we not stupid." He said more seriously. "I will have to report everything I've seen."

"As will I." Responded Tofu Ono. "I think this counts as something that could fall under the heading of...mutually beneficial." He smiled. "I don't think it will take much convincing to get our superiors to agree." He continued. "I will also convey to my superiors that working with Chinese Intelligence is far preferable to working against them."

Captain Wang laughed in response. "I really am a Captain." He confessed.

"For now." Tofu Ono replied. He looked at his watch. "We should put some more distance from the Musk while there's still daylight."

Xian Pu walked slowly over to Kasumi. She was about to apologize when Kasumi embraced her. "Thank goodness you were there, Xian Pu." Kasumi said earnestly. "I shudder to think what might have happened if you were not."

"But Kasumi Ono." Xian Pu protested. "I failed."

"Failed?" Kasumi Ono replied in surprise. "Mitsi is safe and sound, how did you fail?"

"She...she was taken while I slept." Xian Pu replied. "It only by chance they take me as well." Xian Pu looked down. "If left to me..." Xian Pu shook her head. "I fail." She declared sadly. "I...I take back my request." She said in even sadder tones. "I not fit to be mother."

"Everyone into the trucks." Ranma yelled interrupting any further conversation.

While there was still light the truck drove along the mountain and valley roads away from both the Musk and the Joketsuzoku. That evening they reached the rest of the Chinese troopers. Captain Wang and Sargent Wu excused themselves to get some badly needed sleep. Two different and more rested men took over driving duties. The trucks drove another five hours through the night before Captain Wang had them break camp.

The remainder of the trip to Chen Lin was uneventful and by mid morning of the fourth day they drove into a walled compund and to a official looking building. "I'll have to report in." Captain Wang said. "Sargent Wu will take you to a place where you can clean up and rest."

"Thank you Captain." Tofu Ono said with a slight smile. "I hope we see each other again before we leave."

The Captain gave Tofu Ono a wry smile and then bowed. "I suspect that will not be possible."

"Oh, you never know.." Tofu Ono replied. He bowed in return.

The group followed Sargent Wu to a small cluster of buildings. One of which turned out to be a well appointed apartment complex. "Wait here while I arrange for the rooms." He said. Sargent Wu audibly sighed as he left the group.

"He doesn't look happy, Tofu." Kasumi said in concern.

"Of course not." Tofu replied. "No one likes to see their friends locked up."

"Locked up?" Ranma asked in surprised tones. "You mean, this is...a jail?"

"Holding facility." Tofu said in correction.

"And you knew this would happen?" Demanded Ranma.

"Well, of course." Tofu said in mild tones. "Captain Wang couldn't just let us leave, not after what he saw." Tofu said. "Right now he's arguing with his superiors." He laughed. "He'll suggest they let us go, they'll say no." He laughed again. "And then we'll leave."

"Excuse me?" Ranma replied.

"We're going to have to demonstrate that we can leave whenever we want." Tofu replied. "From what I've seen of your abilities, that should not be a problem." He said confidently. "I really doubt they'll resort to anything...lethal." He said. "Once you've demonstrated we can leave at will, they will..." Tofu made air quotes with his fiingers. "'decide' to let us go." He said cheerfully. "I suggest you let the teens...wander around." He said. "After we've eaten of course."

Akane walked over to Kasumi. "Okay Sis." Akane said in demanding tones. "How long has Tofu been a spy?"

"Oh he's not a spy, Akane." Kasumi replied. "Not really." She shrugged. "Over the passed twenty years, North Korea has attempted to place agents in cities like Nerima." She said. "Tofu has been quite effective identifying them." She smiled wryly. "I know this is difficult to accept but Koreans, North and South, are genetically very similar to the Japanese." She said. "Tofu wrote a paper on the differences while he was still in the JDSF."

"I didn't even know he was in the JDSF." Akane complained.

"That was before we were married." Kasumi replied calmly. "Remember when he disappeared for two years?" Kasumi asked. Akane nodded warily. "That's where he went."

Sargent Wu returned. "I have your rooms." He said morosely. "And someone will be by with something to eat."

"Thank you, Sargent." Tofu Ono replied. "You really shouldn't worry." He said. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"Okay gang." Ranma said after everyone had gotten a chance to eat and rest a bit. "Uncle Tofu thinks Captain Wang's superiors need a little...convincing." He said. Ranma had changed back to male form earlier. "Do not hurt anyone." He said sternly. "Just...look around." Ranma said.

"You got it Pops." Hayaima said in excited tones. "Come on guys." All the teens trooped out of the suite of rooms they had been assigned to. All, except Mitsui and Mew. Mew was still not used to being around so many people, especially not around other women, and she was nervous and jumpy. Mitsui was determined to help Mew as much as possible and remained at her side.

The rest of the teens started walking down a short corridor. They hadn't walked far when a man in uniform spotted them. "Hey." He shouted.

"Run guys." Akama yelled and sped off. The rest of the teens followed. The man, a soldier, started running after them. Akama looked over his shoulder. The other teens were easily keeping up but the soldier was beginning to fall behind. "He's gonna call for back up." Akama told Tagaki.

"I think that's what your Pops wants." Tagaki replied.

"Duh." Akama replied with a laugh. "Haya." Akama called. "Once we get outside, go left."

"You got it, Akama." Hayaima shouted back. "Dai, Meg." Hayaima called. "Stay with me."

The teens ran down a stairway. There were a group of soldiers waiting for them. Akama and Tagaki feinted one way, then another causing the soldiers to bump into each other. The teenagers made it out of the building and into the walled courtyard. More soldiers appeared in the courtyard in an attempt to round up the rowdy teenagers.

"Remember guys, don't hurt them." Akama cautioned. Both Akama and Tagaki grinned in response to the twinned chorus of 'awww' from Mei Lin and Lo Shan. "That doesn't mean we can't have fun with them." Akama added. "Who''s up for a game of tag?"

* * *

Captain Wang kept his face impassive while his superior, Colonel Li, continued to chew him out. "And you actually expect me to believe that there is a race of animal-men living in the Bayankala and that there is an entire family of superhumans?" The colonel barked. "What kind of credulous fool do you take me for?" The Colonel frowned. "And what is that sound?"

"Sounds like children playing...sir." Captain Wang replied dryly.

"I thought I left orders that they be confined to their rooms." The colonel growled.

"You probably did, sir." Captain Wang replied. "Not that it would do much good."

"Oh yes, your superhumans." Sneered the Colonel.

"Not mine, sir." Captain Wang replied. "I just brought them here."

"Which proves your story is bullshit, Captain." The Colonel said in triumph. "If they're superhumans how did you capture them?"

"I didn't Sir." Captain Wang said. "They came because they didn't know they were prisoners." He said. "Now that they know...I suspect they'll leave whenever they want."

The Colonel pounded his desk with a fist. "Then I have news for them." He snapped. "No one leaves this facility unless I say they can leave." He said.

"If you say so, sir." Captain Wang replied.

"I don't like your tone, Captain." Colonel Li snarled.

"Sorry sir." Captain Wang replied. "I was just pointing out...sir...that you may find it difficult to keep them here if they don't want to stay...sir." He said. "And sir...I would suggest you don't try to force them to stay...sir...because...sir...if you do...sir...they will just leave anyway...sir." He replied. "Only not quietly...sir."

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo walked arm in arm down the corridor. Ranma, again in female form, was walking between Akane and Ukyo. "Thank you for being a girl, Ranma." Akane said in warm and grateful tones. "It...it means a lot." She gave Ranma an almost shy look. "Thank you." She said again.

Ranma laughed quietly. "Gotta admit, I kinda like the attention." She admitted. The she smiled evilly. "And you really should thank Uk-chan." She said.

"No kidding." Ukyo said in mock anger. "What was I thinking?" She complained.

"Oh who are you kidding?" Akane shot back. "You're the one who poured water on her."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Ukyo laughed. "Shall we see what the kids are up to?"

"Might as well." Akane replied.

* * *

Kasumi and Ono remained behind with Mitsui and Mew and Xian Pu. Xian Pu was napping and Kho Lon had 'taken a walk'. The myopic Muu Tse was sitting in a corner and repairing something of Xian Pu's. He had a happy smile on his face.

Ono was sitting at a small desk and was listening to his recorded observations and writing them down in a notebook. Kasumi had found a ball of yarn and some knitting needles in her luggage and was curled up on the one couch and had begun knitting. Mitsui and Mew were sitting in front of the couch watching Kasumi knit. Mew especially was fascinated. Her large, slitted eyes closely followed Kasumi's every move.

"What she do?" Mew mewed in broken Japanese. Mitsui had taught her a few words and the catgirl had already picked up enough to make some of her needs known.

"Knitting." Mitsui said deliberately. "Mother is knitting." She said slowly. "Now you say it."

"Knitting." Mew repeated dutifully. "Mother knitting."

"That's very good, Mew." Mitsui said in pleased tones. "You're so smart."

"Smart?" Mew asked.

Mitsui tapped the side of her head. "Smart...you know...smart." She said. "You're smart and you're pretty and...and I like you."

Mew looked down. "Mew not pretty." She said in disagreement. "Mitsui pretty. Mother pretty." She said. "Mew...ugly."

"That's not true, Mew." Mitsui said in near anguish. "You're very pretty." She declared. "Tell her Mother."

"Why do you think you're ugly, Mew?" Kasumi asked in concerned tones.

Mitsui raised her head and circled her face with her hand. "This." She said. "Mew look...see Mitsi...see Mother...see face...person face..." She pointed at her face. "This...animal."

"Oh Mew." Mitsui replied. She took the cat girls hands in hers. "It's not an animal face." She said. "It's your face. Mew's face." She said. "And it's a very pretty face." She said firmly.

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo found they were able to reach to courtyard without running into anyone. The reason became obvious once they walked outside. Seven teenagers were running all around the courtyard and being chased by easily five times that many soldiers.

Akama and Tagaki each had a girl on their shoulders and, even with the additional burden, easily jumping over the heads of the pursuing soldiers. Much to the giggling enjoyment of Mei Lin and Lo Shan and the increasing frustration of the soldiers.

Hayaima, Megumi and Dai Lan were taking a different though more intimidating approach. Dai Lan and Megumi were each cuddled up to Hayaima. Hayaima would stand there with a big grin on his face and wait until one or more soldiers would get close and then would rocket straight up twenty meters or so to the shrieking delight of Megumi and Dai Lan.

"They're going to be hungry later." Ukyo said. "So, now what?"

"I think we just wait for the head honcho." Ranma replied. "And see what he does."

"What if he pulls a gun?" Akane asked in dangerous tones.

"What do you think?" Ranma replied in the same tones. "No one messes with us." He said. "No one." Than Ranma smiled. "But let's not get a head of ourselves." Ranma said. "He might be reasonable."

"Yeah, reasonable." Akane echoed.

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "You two act like you hope he is anything but reasonable." She complained. "especially you Tomboy." She said in accusing tones.

"Me?" Akane replied in surprise.

"You." Retorted Ukyo. "You've been itching for a fight for...well...forever."

"Am not." Replied Akane. "I just...you know...hate being..." Akane sighed. "I have, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have." Ukyo replied. "And you're not much better, Ran-chan." Ukyo continued. "Now I want the two of you to promise me you will both keep your tempers." She wagged a finger. "Promise me."

Ranma and Akane sighed in near unison. "Yes, Uk-chan." They chorused.

A familiar figure, that of Captain Wang, in the company of another man approached the trio. Even as they approached, it was obvious that the other man was fuming while Captain Wang had a studiously neutral expression on his face. "You have ten seconds to get your brats under control." Began the newcomer.

"Brats?" Ukyo almost screamed. "Brats?' She repeated. The next thing the man knew Ukyo was standing almost nose to nose with him and her finger was poking him in the chest. "Who in hell do you think you are?" She snapped. The man opened his mouth. "You better call off your thugs and I mean now or I will let our...brats off their leashes." She snarled. "Do you get me, Mister?"

"Gee, I'm glad Ukyo has such control over her temper." Ranma whispered to Akane. "Damn, look at her hair." Ranma added in nervous tones.

"Oh crap." Akane whispered back. Ukyo's hair was writhing on her head like a nest of angry, glowing snakes.

Ukyo poked the man in the chest again, causing the man to gasp and stagger. Captain Wang immediately interposed himself between his superior and Ukyo. "Mrs. Saotome, please." The Captain pleaded.

"Yeah, Uk-chan." Ranma added quickly. "If you kill him, we'll never hear the end of it." She said.

"DId you hear...?" Began Ukyo.

"We heard, Uk-chan." Akane interrupted. "He's an idiot, okay?" She said. Akane turned to the Chinese colonel. The man was rubbing his chest and had a pained and pouzzled expression on his face. "Now where were we?' She asked. "Oh yeah." Akane poked the man in the gut with a finger causing the man to double over. "You were about to apologize to Uk-chan and then tell us this was all a misunderstanding." Akane's eyes suddenly erupted with glowing plasma. "Right?"

"Mrs. Saotome." Captain Wang said. "I really can't allow you to keep assaulting the Colonel."

"Sorry Captain." Akane replied in uncontrite tones.

The colonel straightened again. "I thought...I thought the other one was Mrs. Saotome." He said. He rubbed his chest again.

"She is." Replied Captain Wang.

"And the redhead." The colonel asked warily. "I don't remember..."

"That's...never mind, you wouldn't believe me." Captain Wang said quickly. "Excuse me, Mrs. Saotome." Captain Wang said to Ukyo. "But...maybe it would be better if the kids went back to the suite." He said in near plaintive tones.

"I'm still waiting for an apology." Ukyo fumed. She pointed. "From him."

"I'm sure Colonel Li meant no disrespect, Mrs. Saotome." Captain Wang said in soothing tones. "I don't think he fully...comprehended the situation." He explained.

"I doubt he still does." A dry voice said. The ancient Joketusozoku Kho Lon pogoed over on her staff.

"Where did you come from?" Colonel Li said in surprise.

Kho Lon cackled. "You are not seeing what is in front of you." The ancient woman said. "Magic is back in our world." She raised a finger. "Don't bother telling me you don't believe in Magic." She said. "Your belief is unnecessary. Magic is back." Kho Lon pointed at the frolicing teens. The Chinese soldiers were all sitting on the ground exhausted. "Those are children." She said. "Barely trained in their abilities."

"All the more reason to stop them now." Colonel Li snapped.

"It was too late for that before they came to China." Kho Lon pointed out.

"Definitly too late." The busty redhead almost growled. A glowing golden dome had sprung up around Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. Even through the translucent barrier it could be plainly seen that Akane's eyes were glowing brightly with gplden plasma and that Ukyo's hair was a writhing glowing mass. And standing between them was the redheaded, female form of Ranma Saotome. Like Akane, her eyes were two orbs of glowing plasma. And like Ukyo her hair was a glowing writhing mass. Her pigtail had unwound itself to free her hair. And Ranma's hands were both globed in balls of glowing energy.

Colonel Li swallowed in sudden Lon cackled. "Now, I believe you begin to understand." She said. "Begin." She repeated. "I will tell you a secret about Magic." She continued in cold tones. "It is powered by will...and emotion." She said. "The stronger the will and the stronger the emotions, the stronger the Magic." SHe smiled. "You really do not want to make any of them...angry."

"They're dangerous." Colonel Li retorted nervously.

"Aye." Agreed Kho Lon. "That they are." She pogoed closer to the Colonel. "If you tried killing them." She said in a near whisper. "You had best hope you killed them all." She said. "And Colonel." She leaned her head closer. " Vengence is a very...very strong emotion. " She pogoed slightly away from the Colonel. "On the other hand, being their...allies has great benefit, not just to BeiJing but...the world."

"The world?" Colonel Li responded in surprise.

"Aye." Kho Lon said. She pointed to the glowing hemisphere of energy that still covered Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. "Magic has returned and soon...others will feel its' touch." She smiled toothlessly. "Some of those will be less willing to ... negotiate." She said. "And it would be then when you'd wish you had been...reasonable."

"How..." The Colonel gave the old woman a suspicious look. "How do you know so much about magic?" He asked.

Kho Lon cackled and raised a finger. As the Colonel watched a grape sized ball of glowing golden energy appeared just above her finger. The ball of energy quickly expanded until it was the size of a soccer ball. The colonel could hear a spit and crackle come from the glowing ball. The globe of energy suddenly winked out. "Any more stupid questions?" She asked.

The Colonel shook his head slowly. "No." He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. "What do I tell Bei Jing?"

"I think I have an answer for that." Came another voice. The Colonel turned to see the lanky form of Doctor Tofu Ono approaching. "I'm sure Captain Wang has already informed you but I prefer more formal introductions." He bowed. "Major Tofu Ono, JDSF Intelligence." He said. "My superiors had discussed this very issue." He said.. "My government would consider it a great.. courtesy if you'd allow the Saotome to return home unharmed. " Tofu smiled. "Obviously I share that preference." He said. "My government has even gone so far as to suggest that in exchange for that courtesy, some significant trade restrictions would be lifted." He smiled. "As a reciprocal response to the rapid thawing in relations between our two great countries."

"They're that important?" Colonel Li asked in a steadier voice. He was on more familiar ground. "BeiJing might be interested but..."

"The will be." Captain Wang supplied in a quiet aside.

* * *

Kasumi Ono knocked on the door to the bedroom when Xian Pu was resting. Hearing Xian Pu's voice, Kasumi opened the door and walked in. She found the Joketsuzoku warrior sitting up on the bed with a gloomy look on her face. "I think we should...talk." Kasumi began. She raised a finger. "First off, I do not blame you for Mitsi being taken." She said.

"I..." Xian Pu looked at her hands. "I would have killed her." She said in a near whisper. "Rather than let her suffer at the hands of the Musk." Xian Pu did not raise her head. "They would have raped her over and over, forcing her to have child after child until she died."

Kasumi sat on the bed next to Xian Pu. "It did not happen." She said gently. "Somehow I believe, that even if we had not rescued you, you would have."

"You have more faith in me, than I do, Kasumi Ono." Xian Pu replied with a touch of humor in her voice. "I hoped but..." She sighed. "According to Joketsuzoku...Hope is terrible curse." She shook her head. "I could not..." Xian Pu looked down. "Not that."

"If Mitsi were your daughter." Kasumi said after the silence had gone on for awhile. "What would you teach her?"

Xian Pu chuckled slightly. "I think there very little she not learn." Xian Pu replied. "So smart, so brave." She said in admiration. "Did Mitsi tell you it she who see chance to escape?" Xian Pu sighed. "If I had child who half as smart, I be most proud Joketsuzoku warrior."

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "She is bright." Kasumi agreed proudly. "You ask a lot, Xian Pu." Kasumi continued. "Yet, I must ask myself, how much is Mitsi worth?"

"I did not save her, Kasumi Ono." Xian Pu said in reminder.

Kasumi smiled wryly. "I gave you the perfect opening and you refused to take it." Kasumi shook her head in amusement. "I want you to know, Tofu is getting very nervous." She said in impish tones.

Xian Pu looked at Kasumi in surprise. She fought down the growing hope and nodded instead. "He very good man." She stated simply.

"Yes, he is." Agreed Kasumi.

"And very...loyal." Xian Pu added.

"Very." Kasumi emphasized. Kasumi tapped her lower lip. "You could have a son you know." She pointed out.

Xian Pu nodded. "I know." She said. "And if I have son, I have son. I will love the same." Xian Pu smiled slightly. "Still. somehow I no think I have son."

End chapter 3

Author's notes: Coming to the end of this arc. Still a little more to go.


	19. Book 2 Chapter 4

In Dreams – becoming Ranma

Book 2 – Chapter 4

Homecoming

Captain Osigi of the JMSDF stood in the command center of his Aso Class Patrol Boat, The Hayabusa. He was a tall, fit man with a small neat mustache that was, like the hair on his head, peppered with gray. This was his final command after twenty years of service and was not looking forward to retirement. 'Maybe I'll take that offer Lord Kuno made.' He mused to himself.

"Captain." His communications officer called. "Message from command."

"Bring it here, Leiutenant." Captain Osigi commanded. His voice calm and avuncular yet one that commanded respect. The officer handed the dispatch to the captain and retreated to his station. Captain Osigi read the missive. One eyebrow raised as he reard. "You've confirmed this, Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir." The officer replied. "Twice."

Captain Osigi nodded. "Bring us around, Number one." The captain ordered. He relayed a series of coordinates.

"Sir." The captains second in command protested even as the ship turned. 'That will bring us into Chinese waters."

"Indeed." The Captain replied in amused tones.

The Hayabusa plowed through the ocean for nearly an hour. "All stop." Commanded Captain Osigi.

"All stop, sir." The helmsman replied.

The now motionless ship rocked gently in the waters. The Captain raised a pair of binoculors to his face and scanned the ocean. It was a somewhat unnecessary and redundant action on the Captain's part as his ship's sensors would detect any approaching craft long before he could, yet he always felt better doing so.

"Contact off our port." His tac officer reported.

Captain Osigi turned his binoculors in that direction. After a few minutes a ship appeared in the distance. "Raise parlay flag." Ordered the Captain.

"Incoming message from the ship, Captain." Reported his comm officer. "It's the Sanming." The comm officer stated. "Captain Lao Jin Xing sends his compliments and requests you stand by to receive passengers."

"Return my compliments and advise we will stand by to receive passengers." Captain Osigi replied calmly. 'Passengers?' He thought. "Number one, assemble an honor guard." He said. "Whoever these passengers are, they're obviously important."

Fifteen minutes later an honor guard was standing at attention on the deck as a small craft detached itself from the Chinese Frigate and motored over. "What do you think, Captain?" The second in command asked. "Some high level ambassador and his staff?"

"Probably." Answered the captain.

The small boat finally pulled up alongside and a rope ladder was lowered. A tall, lanky figure clambored easily up the ladder. A second figure looked at the rope and to the surprise of the captain, jumped. A petite, though busty redhead, landed lightly on the deck. One after another a figure would jump. Some, to the captain's growing surprise and shock, even carried another person with them.

"Captain." Whispered the second in command. "What the hell is going on?"

"Damnifiknow." Muttered Captain Osigi.

The tall thin man walked over and saluted. "Major Tofu Ono." The man said in introduction. He offered the man a bound leather folder. "My credentials and...an explanation."

Later, after everyone and their belongings were transferred to the Japanese ship and after the Chinese ship had departed, Captain Osigi met with Tofu Ono in his quarters. "Let me get this straight, that...that group out there are really..."

"Think of them as an elite strike force, if it makes you feel better." Tofu Ono replied in amused tones. "A joint Japanese-Chinese strike force." He continued. "Who are just returning from their first...mission."

"Half of them are children for heaven's sake." The Captain protested.

"Yes." Agreed Tofu Ono with a broad smile. "Isn't in wonderful?"

"Major." Exclaimed the Captain in protest.

"I know it's difficult to accept, but..." Tofu began. He was interrupted by a knock on the Captain's door.

"Enter." Captain Osigi ordered. An Ensign opened the door and entered. He saluted, handed the Captain a piece of paper, saluted again and exited again. Captain Osigi looked at the paper. One eyebrow raised high. Captain Osigi put the paper down. "We will port in Tokyo tomorrow." Captain Osigi said in bemused tones. He passed the paper over to Tofu Ono.

Tofu scanned the message and smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

"This is JNN." Intoned the Craggy faced newscaster. "In a surprise joint announcement, Japan and China have agreed to a sweeping trade accord that opens China's massive consumer market to Japan in exchange for a significant transfer of technology to China. " The newscaster paused for a second. "Much to the howls of protest from the more conservative members of the Deit, the Kremlin and the United States Congress."

* * *

The door to the Saotome residence opened and a large, laughing group of people entered. They were an interesting and varied group of people. Eight adults and nine adolescents and teenagers, most were Japanese, the rest Chinese except one teenaged girl whose features were hard to see behind her large sunglasses and floppy hat.

"Gods, it's good to be home." Exclaimed one of the Japanese. A slim and fit looking woman with short blue black hair. Though she was obviously an adult she seemed barely older than the oldest of the teenagers.

"That it is, sugar." Said the fit looking brown haired woman standing next to her. "Okay gang, dirty clothes in the hamper." She said. "Clean clothes, if there are any, you can put away." Like the black haired woman, she seemed unusually young looking.

"We're back in Japan so things are going to be a little different." The black haired woman added. "Girls will stay in the large guest room." She ordered to accompanying groans. "No arguments." She said. "As for the boys; I don't know what to do about the boys." She said. "Especially you, Akama."

"Me?" A cute and busty redheaded girl said in complaint."What did I do?"

"You're a girl right now, for one." The brown haired woman returned.

"Oh yeah." Agreed Akama. "I forgot."

"Sure you did." The brown haired woman replied tartly. She turned to the very attractive slightly older woman standing nearby. "You guys staying for dinner, Kasumi?"

"No offense, Ukyo." Kasumi replied. "But I miss my apartment and my kitchen."

"None taken." Ukyo replied, an understanding smile on her face.

"And I think it would be better for Mew as well." Kasumi added pointing to the girl with the sunglasses and floppy hat. The teenaged girl was standing almost behind Kasumi's youngest daughter, Mitsui. Even with the sunglasses it was obvious the girl was ill at ease. "Meg." Kasumi called.

"Yes, Mother?" Kasumi's eldest daughter, a girl of fourteen who strongly resembled her mother replied. She was standing between the son of Ranma and Ukyo, Hayaima, and an orange haired Chinese girl of about fifteen.

"We're going home." Kasumi replied. "Are you and Dai Lan coming with us?"

Megumi smiled. "Not tonight, Mother." She replied. "And maybe not for awhile." Kasumi nodded as if she had expected that answer. "Dai has something she wants to say." Megumi added.

Dai Lan walked over to Kasumi and bowed. "Honored Kasumi Ono." Began Dai Lan. "Thank you for letting me prove myself." She said. "On my oath as Joketuszoku warrior, I will always be there for Meg."

"I can't say I understand, not completely." Kasumi replied. "But...just be good to her."

Dai Lan smiled. "That easy oath to make...Honored Kasumi Ono."

Kasumi smiled in response. She gave Dai Lan a nod. "We should go." She said. "Akane, I'll call you tomorrow." She said. "Come along girls." She said to Mitsui and Mew. The Ono family plus Mew headed for the door. Kasumi stopped. "Are you coming Xian Pu?"

"You must, Auntie Xian Pu." Mitsui pleaded.

"I..." Xian Pu looked at Kasumi. The eldest Tendo girl returned Xian Pu's searching look calmly. Xian Pu looked down and nodded. "Yes...Tai Tai." She said quietly. Xian Pu picked up a small pack. "I get rest later." She said to no one in particular. "Young warriors." Xian Pu said in a louder voice. "You guests here." She said sternly. "Be respectful, do chores, do not dishonor Joketsuzoku."

A few minutes later the Saotome home was emptier by five people. The teenagers had retreated to the second floor of the Saotome home. Ukyo and Akane had grudgingly, very grudgingly, allowed the three boys to share one room, though with the admonision that they remain boys. "Fat lot of good that will do."Akane muttered. Akane smacked her forehead. "Oh crap, I forgot to call the Kasamura's."

Akane, with Ukyo on her heels, ran into the kitchen. Akane picked up the phone and quickly punched in a number. Akane chewed the inside of her finger as the phone rang. "Mouse!" Akane said in gleeful tones when the phone was answered. "Yes, yes we're back." She said. "Everyone's fine." Akane giggled. "Oh, nothing." She said innocently. "When can you get here?" Akane looked at the wall clock. "Half hour?"

"They're going to have to settle for snacks and tea." Ukyo said warningly.

Akane cupped the mouth piece of the phone. "Mouse says you're snacks are better than most peoples complete meals." Akane relayed. "You made Uk-chan blush." Akane reported gleefully. "Can't wait." Akane made a kissing sound. "That's so you'll hurry." Akane giggled.

The kitchen door opened. Ranma in male form walked in. "I put most of our stuff away." He said. "And the kids are doing laundry." Ranma chuckled. "Didn't even have to ask." He wandered over to the stove. "What'cha cooking?"

Ukyo slapped away Ranma's hand as he reached toward the stove. "Later, Mouse and Ken-chan are coming over." She said. "See if there is any Sake in the pantry." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Ranma said cheerfully. "Better put a couple cans of beer in the fridge as well." Ranma said as he headed toward the pantry. Ranma stopped at the door of the pantry. He looked back at Akane. "We gonna tell'em?" He asked.

"I think we should." Akane replied.

Ranma nodded. "Just checking." He said.

Kenichi Kasamura pulled his car on to the street containing the Saotome residence. "I hope I can find a spot not too far away." He grumbled good naturedly. Kenichi didn't really care. Any inconvenience presented by a distant parking spot would be outweighed by seeing their friends. "Oh wow." He said. "There's a spot almost in front of the house." Kenichi pulled into the spot. He hadn't even turned the car engine off when a man approached.

"That spot belongs to the Sensei." The man said almost apologetically. "You can't park there."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Kenichi replied. "We're friends of the Saotome's."

"Everyone is friends of the Saotome's." The man said in response. "You'll..."

"Dad." Yelled a teen voice. Coming out of the gate to the Saotome home was a tall, muscular teen with dark brown hair.

"Dad?" The man said. "You...you're ...Mr. Kasamura?" He asked nervously. Kenichi nodded. Please forgive me, Mr. Kasamura." The man babbled. "I...we..." He bowed and started backing away.

Kenichi shook his head in bemusement. He turned to greet his son. "Tagaki." Kenichi Kasamura said. Kenichi hugged his son for a moment and then pushed him away. "Let me look at you." Kenichi said. "I swear you grew an inch." He said proudly.

Tagaki chuckled. He turned. "Mom." He said in happy greeting to his mother. Tagaki hugged his mother. "Come on in." Tagaki said. "Momma U is cooking up a storm." He said in cheeful warning. "And Momma A is runnng out of fingernails."

Yuchiko giggled in response. "Well we can't have that." She looped her arm through her son's and, with Kenichi close behind they entered the Saotome compound.

The neighbor who had almost prevented Kenichi Kasamura from parking watched the Kasamura's enter the Saotome compound. They seemed like a normal family but he had seen their son, Tagaki, jump from one roof top to one across the street many times. Maybe the boy's parents were just regular people but he wasn't going to take a chance. He turned and walked quickly to his own home.

"They're here." Tagaki announced as they entered the house.

"Tagaki." Yuchiko said in a scolding voice. "Don't yell." Yuchiko looked up as a group of people approached. A broad smile appeared on her face. "Tomboy. Uk-chan." Yuchiko shouted in pleased greeting. Yuchiko ran over and entered into a three way embrace with her two friends. "Oh, I missed you."

"We missed you too, Mouse." Akane said.

"Obviously." Yuchiko giggled in reply. "Since your hand is already on my butt."

"How'd that get there?" Akane said in innocent tones. The three women laughed. "You really can't blame me, you are the cutest thing." She said in appreciation. "And I swear you get cuter every time I see you."

"You're incorrigible, Tomboy." Yuchiko said fondly. "I can't wait to hear all about your trip." She said in excitement. "I hope you took lots of pictures."

"Did better than that." Akane replied. "Brought some souveniers back too." Akane disengaged herself from Yuchiko as did Ukyo but they both kept their hands loosely around her waist. They led Yuchiko over to the main dining table. Sitting at the table were six teenagers. Seven once Tagaki sat down next to a pink haired Chinese girl.

"Hi Mrs. Kasaumra." Megumi said in greeting. 'Mr. Kasamura." She greeted Tagaki's father as he also came over to the table.

"Good afternoon, Meg." Yuchiko replied.

"May I intruduce Dai Lan." Megumi said indicating the orange haired girl sitting next to her. She pointed. "Lo Shan." She introduced the pink haired girl. "And Mei Lin." Introducing the blue haired girl sitting next to Akama. "Girls." Megumi said. "Mr. and Mrs. Kasamura. Tagaki's parents."

Dai Lan bowed her head from her seat but Mei Lin and Lo Shan immediately stood and ran over to Yuchiko. "Oh it great honor to meet Mother of Tagaki." Mei Lin said in excited tones.

"Please sit, Honored Mother of Tagaki." Lo Shan said in almost the same moment. "Please let me pour you tea." The two girls guided Yuchiko to a vacant seat. Lo Shan poured tea for Yuchiko and offered her the cup.

"Would Honored Mother of Tagaki wish foot rub?" Mei Lin said eagerly. She reached for Yuchiko's foot.

"Goodness." Exclaimed Yuchiko. She took the tea cup with some confusion and sipped it while Mei Lin started rubbing her foot. Lo Shan quickly took possession of Yuchiko's other foot. Yuchiko sipped her tea. Yuchiko looked at the two girls then she looked at Tagaki. Tagaki was looking at the girls. He looked nervous but not embarrassed. Akama was leaning his chin on Tagaki's shoulder while he too was looking at the girls. Yuchiko took another sip of her tea. She looked at the girls. "You're both very attractive."

"Thank you, Honored Mother of Tagaki." The girls chorused.

Yuchiko looked at her son again. "Would you care to explain, my son?" She said pointedly.

"Kind of hard to, Mom." Tagaki said.

"They're our girlfriends." Akama interrupted. "sort of."

"Sort of?" Yuchiko asked.

"Well, they're kind of more than just girlfriends." Tagaki explained.

"If we start telling stories now, we're never going to eat." Ukyo interrupted. "But, if we didn't believe that the girls were...acceptable they wouldn't be here." Ukyo pointed out.

Yuchiko nodded. "I think I took that for granted." Yuchiko chuckled. "You can stop rubbing my feet now." Yuchiko said gently. "More than girlfriends?" She said in musing tones. "But less than...daughters in law?"

"Somewhat." Ukyo replied. "Though from the Tomboy's and my point of view, not a lot." Ukyo smiled briefly. "Eat first." She said. "Stories later."

"And you're staying the evening." Akane said firmly. "No arguments." She said. "First of all, it's going to take a while to tell you everything." She said. "And second..." Akane grinned. "You both need another...massage."

Yuchiko and Kenichi looked at each other and blushed in virtual unison. "Um, we hadn't planned..." Began Yuchiko. "We didn't bring...a change of clothes."

"And I have to go to work in the morning." Kenichi said in regretful tones.

"Call your boss now." Ranma suggested. "Or does he no longer think being our best friends important."

Kenichi snorted. "Yeah, right." He said. "Mr. Yamata asks about you nearly every day." Kenichi shrugged. "Can't hurt." He said. He took out his cell phone and punched in a number. "Mr. Yamata?" He said. "It's Kenichi Kasamura...sorry for calling so...yes, they just returned." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm there now." He said. "Well of course, Mr. Yamata." He said in surprised tones. "I can only ask." He said. "The reason I...well yes, but I...well yes, of course." Kenichi shook his head slowly as the person on the other end spoke. "If you're sure." Kenichi disconnected. "Apparently part of my duties is to keep the Saotomes happy." He said in amused tones.

"Wonderful." Ranma said in approval. "And if anyone, meaning Mr. Yamata, asks, I will be sure to tell him you're very good at your job."

"As for a change of clothes." Akane said impishly. "I have just the thing."

Yuchiko looked at Ukyo. "Should I be afraid, Uk-chan?"

"Very." Agreed Ukyo with a grin. "Everyone to the table. " She ordered. "Let's eat."

Later, much later, after all the teens were hustled off to bed, Ranma, Akane and Ukyo and the Kasamura's sat in the main room and talked. By previous agreement, they had toned down a lot of what had happened. The Musk incident was passed off as a minor issue, the temporary imprisonment by the Chinese was a misunderstanding.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. "There's one more thing we need to discuss." Akane said hesitantly.

"The...girls?" Guessed Yuchiko.

"The girls are exactly what they seem to be, Mouse." Akane said. "No, it's...we're going to have to show you." She said. "But you can't tell anyone, not yet." She added.

"Just try not to freak out." Ranma said.

"I think we should take a bath." Ukyo said. "It'll be easier to show then."

"A bath?" Yuchiko asked in doubtful tones. "All of us?" She said nervously. "Together?" She looked at Ranma. "Together?" She repeated.

"You won't believe me until you see for yourself." Ranma said.

"Together?" Repeated Yuchiko. "Maybe the boys..."

"Trust me, Mouse." Akane said. "when you see what...happens...you'll NOT want the boys to bathe together." She said. "At least not alone."

"Hey." Complained Ranma.

"Now I'm confused." Kenichi said. "You're not saying...?" Kenichi broke off. "And even if Ranma was...gay...or something."

"Well he does like looking at athletic men, Ken-chan." Akane pointed out. "Speaking of which, have you been working out?" She said. "Getting kind of buff looking, Ken-chan."

"Another reason why we shouldn't let the boys bathe together...alone." Ukyo added.

"Hey, hey, hey." Complained Ranma.

Akane and Ukyo giggled. "Oh relax." Akane repeated. "Trust me guys, it's going to be a lot easier...and safer...to show you." Akane giggled again. "Besides, Mouse, letting Ranma get a peek won't kill you." She said. "And Ken-chan is going..." Akane giggled again. "Bath."

"Together?" Yuchiko squeaked.

Akane and Ukyo giggled and looped their arms through Yuchiko's and led her away. Kenichi looked at Ranma. "We're not really going to ... bathe together, are we?"

"Nervous?' Ranma asked in amused tones.

"Terrified." Kenichi admitted. "Really Ranma, you're not exactly the kind of guy I want to be...compared to." Ranma chuckled in response. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Are you really going to turn down the opportunity to get a good look at the Tomboy and Uk-chan?" Ranma replied in amusement. "And if anyone should be terrified, it's me." He added in more serious tones.

"You?" Kenichi said in disbelief.

"Me." Ranma replied. "You'll see why." He gave Kenichi a slightly lopsided smile. "You really are looking, as the Tomboy said, buff."

They stopped at the bathing room door. Giggles could be heard coming from within. Ranma tapped on the door. "Guys?"

"Give us a minute, Ran-chan." Ukyo's voice came through the door. "Come on Tomboy, let Mouse bathe in peace." Ukyo could be heard saying. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't need help washing...there."

"Help, Kenichi.' Yuchiko called through the door. Her plea was contradicted by the giggle that followed. "Stop that Tomboy." She was heard to say.

"You can come in now." Ukyo called.

Ranma opened the door. A faint cloud of steam slightly obscured their vision as he and Kenichi entered. The three women were sitting up their shoulders in the hot waters of the furo. "Put your clothes over there." Ranma pointed. Ranma began to disrobe.

"Dum da dum, da dum da dum." Sang Akane. "Thought I'd set the mood." She said impishly. "Hey not bad, Kenichi." Akane said in appreciative tones. "Yummy, in fact."

"Hey, I thought it was me..." Began Yuchiko. She stopped as both Akane and Ukyo began to giggle. "I stepped into that one, didn't I?"

"With both feet." Agreed Akane cheerfully. "Turn around Ranma and let Mouse get a good look."

"You don't have...oh my god." Yuchiko squeaked. "He's..."

"Yeah, he is." Ukyo said smugly.

"He's...eeek." Squealed Yuchiko. "Tomboy!" She slapped at Akane's hand. "You pinched me."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Akane purred.

"You. Are. Incorrigible." Yuchiko complained in fond tones. "How do you put up with her, Uk-chan?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, Mouse?" Ukyo laughed. "Show time, Ran-chan." She pointed. "That bucket has cold water."

Ranma walked over to the bucket and picked it up. He looked at Kenichi. "Don't freak out, okay?" He pleaded. He raised the bucket and poured it over his head.

"Why would I...holy shit." Exclaimed Kenichi. Where the powerfully built and obviously male Ranma Saotome had been standing was a petite, busty and obviously female redhead. "Ranma?" Squeaked Kenichi. "You're...you're...holy shit."

"Well, would you look at that." Akane drawled. "I think Ken-chan likes redheads." She said. "Anyone tell you it's not polite to point?"

"Point?" Kenichi said. "What...?" Kenichi paused and looked down. He immediately covered his crotch.

"Hey, no fair hiding." Ukyo said. "I liked the view."

"You're as bad as the Tomboy, Uk-chan." Yuchiko scolded. "Is he...she...is it real?" She asked in awed tones.

"Oh yeah." Akane said in cheeful and hungry tones. She licked her lips.

Ranma for her part found herself buffeted by an unaccustomed , though not completely unexpected, sensation. "Maybe I should change back." She said nervously.

"What's the matter, Ranma?" Akane teased. "Getting turned on by Ken-chan?" Akane's eyes widened. "You are." She crowed. "Oh this could be fun." She giggled. "Maybe if you asked nicely, Ken-chan would give you a taste." She turned her head. "What do you think, Mouse?"

"Tomboy." Scolded Yuchiko.

"We'll let you have the male Ranma." Ukyo offered. "Only fair."

"Uk-chan!" Yuchiko exclaimed in scandalized tones.

"Oh like you never thought it." Ukyo retorted.

"I may have thought it." Yuchiko said primly. "But I wouldn't do it."

"Even if we said it was okay, Sugar?" Ukyo replied cheerfully. "Okay, okay, we'll stop." She said with a laugh. "For now."

"The two of you are bound and determined to...to...I don't know what." Yuchiko complained. Yuchiko looked down. "Why?" She half whispered.

"Oh, other than the fact that both of you are our best friends?" Ukyo replied. "You're both also damn cute and sexy as hell." She said. "And...we really are a bunch of perverts." She admitted with a slight blush.

Yuchiko snorted. "That's true." She agreed. "Especially the Tomboy." She accused. "Her hand' s been on my butt for the past ten minutes."

"And you didn't say anything?" Ukyo teased. Yuchiko blushed bright red. "Maybe we're not the only perverts." Ukyo said in knowing tones.

Ranma meanwhile was finding herself more and more aware of Kenichi Kasamura. It didn't help that Akane and Ukyo's comments only added to her awareness. Nor was the fact that Kenichi had lowered his hands and his erection was painfully obvious. Something that Ranma found impossible to ignore. Ranma licked her lips. "Um, Ken-chan?' She said.

"Yeah, Ran-chan?" Kenichi replied in a husky voice. "Damn you're cute." He said. "You're gorgeous."

"Yeah?" Ranma replied.

"Yeah." Kenichi said in response.

Ranma shook her head quickly. "Ken-chan...Kenichi...If I don't change back soon...I'm going to do something I really shouldn't." She said. "And could you please hide that?" She pointed to Kenichi's crotch. "It's really distracting."

"Oh suck his cock already." Akane called out.

"Tomboy!" Ranma complained.

"I said." Akane said in ominous tones. "Suck his cock." She said sternly. "Now."

"But." Ranma replied.

"Now." Akane repeated. "Or do I need to get...rough?"

"Eep." Ranma squeaked.

-Lemon scene-

* * *

Seven teenagers, four girls and three boys, though two of the boys could have been girls if they had wanted, waited until their respective parents had fallen asleep. It had taken a much longer time then usual as the noises coming from the Saotome bedroom seemed to go on for ages but finally quiet descended on the household.

"I don't know about you, Haya." Akama announced. "But I've gotten used to Mei Lin and Lo Shan being here." He grinned at a tapping at the door. "Looks like I'm not the only one." He said as the door opened as the pink haired Lo Shan and Blue Haired Mei Lin tiptoed in.

"You go sleep with Meg and Dai." Mei Lin said to Haya. "Meg not happy, not able sleep." She said. "And if Meg not happy then Dai not happy." She rolled her eyes. "And if Dai not happy..." Mei Lin rolled her eyes again. "Just go to Meg." She said.

Hayaima barely hesitated before picking up his blanket and hurrying out of the bedroom. "I thought he never leave." Lo Shan said in amusement. "What day it?" She asked.

Akama looked at the clock on the dresser. "Hmm, still Monday." He said. "A boy day." He laughed. "Not that it matters." He added. "Poor Tagaki."

"Poor Tagaki." Lo Shan and Mei Lin echoed.

Tagaki smiled. "Sounds like a challenge." He said cheefully. "I accept."

Hayaima hurried to the other guest bedroom. "Just like in China." He thought. He barely knocked when the door opened and Megumi pulled him into the bedroom. "Hey." Hayaima said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Hey." Megumi whispered against his chest.

Dai Lan smiled at the embracing couple. It was a slightly bittersweet smile. Megumi had, for all intents and purposes, accepted Dai Lan as Tai Tai and Hayaima would do anything to keep Megumi happy. But Dai Lan knew the two were a love match. Her fondest hope was that, one day, the two of them would come to care for her.

Megumi raised her face for a kiss that Hayaima eagerly gave her. It was a long kiss, that they reluctantly broke. Megumi whispered something that Dai Lan couldn't hear. Hayaima raised a questioning eyebrow. Megumi nodded.

Megumi took Hayaima's hand and led him to the sleeping pallet that she had been sharing with Dai Lan. To Dai Lan's further surprise, the young couple lay down on either side of her and cuddled up against her. Dai Lan first looked at Megumi then Hayaima. She returned her attention to Megumi. "Meg?" She whispered.

"You'll have to be patient with us." Megumi whispered back. "Tai Tai."

"Oh Meg." Dai Lan replied in a husky voice. "I-I promise, I will be the best Tai Tai."

"You already are." Megumi replied. "We're the ones who need to learn how to be a good sister-wife and husband." Megumi raised a hand to wipe away a tear that started to roll down Dai Lan's face. "Teach us, Tai Tai." Megumi said softly.

In an apartment in an upscale part of Nerima three adults sat around a table and talked. They were two women and one man. The two women, one Japanese and one Chinese, were both extraordinarily attractive. The Japanese woman was classically beautiful with long chestnut brown hair, large eyes and full lips. The Chinese woman was short, atheletic and extremely busty with long purple hair that reached to her knees. The lone male was Japanese. He was tall, slim and bespectacled and had a somewhat nervous look on his face.

The beautiful Japanese woman watched carefully as the Chinese woman gracefully poured tea. "You do that very well." Kasumi Ono said in appreciation.

"Thank you, Kasumi Ono." Xian Pu replied. She refilled her own tea cup and sat back on her heels. She sipped her tea.

"I'm constantly surprised how...feminine you can be." Kasumi contiinued. "Especially as you are from a warrior culture."

Xian Pu smiled slightly. "I once hear that Japanese warriors...what you call Samurai...learn female things...flower arranging...tea ceremony." She sipped her tea. "Joketsuzoku no think those female things...think they warrior things." She explained.

"Oh, I see." Kasumi replied. "The more I learn about the Joketsuzoku the more...amazed I become." She turned her head. "Tofu...put that recorder away." She scolded. Tofu Ono immediately returned the device to his pocket. "Tofu is a good man." She said to Xian Pu. "But he can be...silly." She explained. "Especially when he's in the presence of a pretty girl."

"Then he must be silly all time he home." Xian Pu said in amused tones.

"It can be a...problem." Kasumi Ono agreed. Kasumi gave Tofu a fond look to take away the sting of her words. "And to be fair to Tofu, he's only silly around me or the girls."

"Of course." Agreed Xian Pu. "That because Husband very loyal to wife and children." She said.

"That may present a different problem." Kasumi cautioned.

Xian Pu put her tea cup down. She nodded. "In past, not even long time past, Joketsuzoku used to call Sister-Wife; Second WIfe." She said. "In fact it great grandmother who make us change." She added. "Great grandmother say, it not man who choose woman and it not for man that woman chosen." She emphasized.

"Put the recorder away." Kasumi said quietly. Tofu Ono immediately pocketed the device again. "Please excuse him." Kasumi said. "Please continue."

Xian Pu smiled and nodded. "Among Joketsuzoku it women who warriors." She explained. "So Great grandmother say, it not Husband getting second wife it warrior getting Sister, Joketsuzoku Sister."

"And Sisters...share?" Guessed Kasumi.

"Sisters share." Agreed Xian Pu. "But great grandmother also say, for home to have harmony, one Sister be Tai Tai and other...Sister-Wife." She said. "Of course it also true that very few Joketsuzoku have Sister-Wife or even Sister." She gazed steadily into Kasumi's eyes. "I be most proud, call you Tai Tai."

Two girls, one Japanese and around eleven years of age, the other looking more like a cat then a human and around fourteen years of age, crouched behind the door that led to the room where the adults were talking. The Japanese girl's face blossomed into a wide smile when she heard Xian Pu's words. She gestured to the cat-girl and the two girls retreated quickly to their shared bedroom. The two girls got into the same bed.

"Isn't it wonderful, Mew?" Mitsui Ono said happily. "Auntie Xian Pu is going to stay with us."

The cat-girl, Mew, looked at Mitsui. "Us?" She questioned. "You think Mew stay?" She asked.

"Why of course you're staying." Mitsui replied almost indignantly. "Where would you go?"

"Mew not know." Mew replied. "Mew not ...Mew not know word...Mew not have mother, maybe Mitsi mother not want..."

"You stop right there, Mew." Mitsui scolded. "You're staying." She said firmly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're my Sister."

"Sister?" Mew replied. "You call Mew, Sister?"

"You're as much my sister as Meg." Mistui declared. "Maybe more than Meg." She corrected. "Because you can be my girl friend too." Mitsui smiled when Mew cuddled up next to her. Suddenly Meg giggled. "Why Mew, you're purring."

* * *

Sitting on the roof of the Saotome homestead was an old woman smoking a pipe. To her Ki senses the entire house glowed with Ki...and magic. She cackled. A muffled grumble interrupted her cackle. "Quiet fool." She snapped. What at first appeared to be a thin bundle turned out to be the gagged and bound form of the Joketsuzoku male, Muu Tse. The Joketsuzoku male struggled against the bindings. "Struggle away, fool." Kho Lon laughed. "It will do you no good." She said. "I've been tying knots long before you were born." The bound figure mumbled against the gag. "Yes, yes I know." She replied. "Xian Pu." She rolled her eyes. "Xian Pu is off limits to you...for now." She said. "Once she has a child by the Doctor I will...suggest she have another with you." The bound figure settled down.

Kho Lon took another drag on her pipe. She blew a smoke ring. "So much Ki." She said in approval. Kho Lon cackled and a glow sprang up around the old woman. For a moment, only a moment, the form of an ancient crone was replaced by that of a young woman with dark blue hair and in the prime of her life before changing back into an old crone. Kho Lon cackled again. She looked at the night sky. "Listen and learn fool." She said to the bound figure though she continued to look at the sky. "Magic is alive and like all that lives seeks to grow, expand...and reproduce." She cackled. "Ki is its' food." She said. "And sex produces the most Ki." She smiled. "The best Ki."

* * *

Ranma smiled a smile of total contentment. For the first time in his life he felt complete. He sighed happily.

"Sounds like someone finally got properly fucked." A familiar voice said.

"Must you, little girl?" Another, and just as familiar voice responded.

Ranma groaned and opened his eyes. "Oh joy." He said as his eyes and the rest of his senses took in the sights and sounds of...the Oasis. Ranma sat up. Sitting on either side of him were his two alternate selves. "Yeah, must you...little girl?" He said in sour tones.

His slutty and currently male duplicate smiled widely. "Yeah, I must." He said. "So...who was the lucky guy." His grin widened. "Other than yourself of course."

"Of course." His older and immensely powerful other duplicate said. "So...was it Ryoga?"

"Eww." Chorused Ranma and his slutty twin.

"I still can't believe you're fucking Ryoga." The slutty Ranma said in complaint. "I mean, honestly, Ryoga?" The slutty Ranma continued. "He's a total jerk."

"Yeah." Agreed Ranma.

The older Ranma gave the two younger versions a sour look. "Maybe your Ryoga is a total jerk but mine...he's my best friend...okay?" He said. "He's saved my life more than once." He raised a finger. "Okay...so if it wasn't Ryoga..."

"Please don't tell us it was Kuno." The slutty Ranma pleaded.

"Ewww." All three Ranma's chorused. The three Ranma's looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, so it's not Kuno and it's not Ryoga...though you're both really missing something." The older Ranma said. "Who is it?"

"Kenichi Kasamura." Ranma replied in a whisper.

"You're joking." The older Ranma replied. "I mean, he's not ugly or anything...but I do like, which means...we like, our men athletic." He added. "Kenichi..." he shook his head.

"Hey, Ken-chan is pretty buff." Ranma said defensively. "I mean he used to be kinda soft but the Ki massages took care of that." Ranma suddenly found himself on the receiving end of two very intense stares.

"Ki massage?" The slutty Ranma asked.

"yeah, you know, Ki massage." Ranma replied. His two duplicates shook their heads. "You know, Ki Massage." Ranma repeated. "Where you use your Ki to smooth out the...um...kinks in someone elses Ki flow."

The two duplicates looked at Ranma and then looked at each other. The slutty Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You know what he's talking about?" He asked.

The older Ranma shrugged. "Maybe." He said. "Tui Na?" He asked the suburban Ranma. Ranma nodded. "Interesting." The older Ranma said in thoughtful tones. "And Kenichi started getting...buff...after you started the massages?" He asked.

Ranma nodded. He grinned. "And you should see Yuchiko." He added. "I mean she was always cute but..." Ranma said in appreciative tones. "She's got a great ass."

"You slept with Yuchiko Kasamura too?" The older Ranma said in disbelief. A wry smile appeared on his face. "Gotta agree with you about her ass though." He said. "Tagaki's got the same ass." He said. "especially when he turns girl." The older Ranma shook his head. "Kenichi...really?"

"Yeah." Ranma confirmed. "Got a pretty nice..." Ranma clamped a hand over his mouth. "You know." He mumbled.

"Cock." The slutty Ranma said.

"Yeah, that." Ranma agreed. "Uk-chan likes it too...why am I telling you this?' He complained.

"Cause we're you." The older Ranma said.

"Mostly." Supplied the slutty Ranma. "Ki Massage, huh?" He said thoughtfully. "You know, I think I do know what I'm talking about." He said. "Makes people horny, doesn't it?" He asked. Ranma nodded. "Yeah, thought so."

"Makes'em younger too." Ranma added. "Sorta."

The two alternate Ranma's looked thoughtful for a second and then they both nodded. "Makes sense." The older Ranma agreed. "Basically you're doing something similar to what the Old Ghoul or the pervert did, they both, but especially Happi, used sexually charged Ki to maintain their strength." He said. "Though I never..." The older Ranma started to chuckle. "trust a Ranma to come up with something...new."

"Well of course." The slutty Ranma agreed. "We're the best." He gave his formerly mundane duplicate an approving and proud look. "You're a Ranma alright." He said. "Good." He chuckled. "Well, I think I'll go." He said. A moment later he was gone.

"The Kasamuras? Really?" The older Ranma asked again. Ranma nodded. "Never figured Kenichi for a swinger." He said. "definitely didn't think he'd...well I never really thought about it." He pointed to Ranma. "Especially with you being a guy."

"Well I wasn't male the whole time." Ranma said.

"But you were when he and you...um...damn I wish my other self was still here." The older Ranma grumbled. "You were a guy, right?"

Ranma blushed. "Uh, well yeah."

"Ooo-kay." The older Ranma chuckled. "Kenichi Kasamura...wait till I tell the Tomboy and Uk-chan." The older Ranma chuckled again and faded away.

Ranma looked around the Oasis. The great snake was curled up not five meters away. Ranma bowed. "Sorry for...disturbing you again." He said apologetically.

The great snake raised its' massive head. "Do you really think you could be here if I did not allow it?" The snake replied with a snake smile. "But I...appreciate the sentiment." He said. "Saotomes will always be welcome here."

Ranma bowed again. He closed his eyes. When he opened them he was back in his bed. He felt someone's hand holding on to his quickly hardening sex. Ranma smiled. "Didn't get enough, huh Mouse?" Yuchiko Kasamura blushed. She shook her head. "You know the Tomboy is going to expect equal time, don't you?" Yuchiko blushed even redder and nodded. "Just checking." Ranma said. "Okay little Mouse, say ah."

"Ahhh." Yuchiko Kasamura said eagerly.

Author's Notes: Like the proverbial bad penny you can't get rid of me. It was a pretty hectic time for me recently and I took a break from writing while I waited for things to settle down. There i was working on another In Dreams arc and I suddenly realized I had never released the last chapter of the previous arc. So...here is the last chapter for book 2 and soon, very soon, I will start releasing chapters for book 3.


	20. Book 3 Chapter 1

In Dreams - Book 3

Chapter 1

'Retrospective'

Kenichi Kasamura was a salaryman. He was thirty-seven years old. He had married his college girlfriend right after graduation and they had a son a year after that. He and his wife, Yuchiko, had settled into a comfortable though boring life. He had acquired minor aches and pains, his hairline had begun to recede and he had developed a soft potbelly so typical of his breed

That was until around three years ago when everything had changed. He supposed it could have started even earlier when his son, Tagaki, had started developing an interest in martial arts. To Kenichi's initial pride, his son had turned out to have an aptitude for Judo and had excelled.

Kenichi looked a picture on his desk. It was of his son, Tagaki, wearing a Judo Gi and proudly holding a trophy. The picture was about three years old and showed a young boy entering his teen years.

It was, Kenichi knew, about that time that his son had met Akama Saotome. The son of Nerima's best martial artist and a formidable, even then at eleven, martial artist in his own right. It was natural that the two boys found a kindred spirit in the other.

Kenichi looked at the picture in the adjoining frame. Two young boys, in their early teens, both wearing Gi's and with their arms around each other's shoulders; Tagaki and Akama Saotome. Tagaki took after his mother though his mother's mousy features somehow became handsome on his son. He had dark brown hair like his mother, though he had inherited his father's pale brown eyes. The other boy was, like his son, muscular and powerful looking with dark black hair and, amazingly, blue eyes.

Kenichi placed a hand against his stomach. It was now flat and Kenichi could feel the firm and solid muscle against his hand. Somehow, with Kenichi not quite knowing how, he had developed the musculature of an athlete, despite the fact that his most frequent exercise was his morning and evening walks to and from the train station. He raised his hand and ran his hand through his now thick hair, hair that was cut slightly longer than was expected and in a style more...youthful.

Kenichi looked at a third picture on the desk. This one was a recent one, taken only the month before. It showed Kenichi, his wife Yuchiko, and three other people; a powerfully built man and two fit looking women. It was only because Kenichi had asked, that he knew that the three people in the picture were in their mid thirties, as the three people didn't appear to be more than in their early twenties. As did, when Kenichi was honest with himself, he and his wife.

"Are we immortal?" He wondered quietly. It was a thought that was coming more frequently. The more he and Yuchiko stayed around the Saotomes, the three people in the picture, the stronger and healthier he and Yuchiko became. And recently, that was becoming even more frequent.

Thinking of the Saotomes, as he referred to them, brought along other thoughts. Among them the reason, or rather the outcome, of those frequent visits. Kenichi looked at another picture on his desk. This one held...four women, his wife Yuchiko, Akane and Ukyo, and a petite, busty, redhead. Kenichi looked at the redhead and then looked at the picture of Ranma. His eyes shifted back and forth several times. 'You can see they're the same person...if you really look." He realized. Kenichi sighed as he returned to work. "They're the same person." He repeated quietly.

Kenichi's train of thought was broken as a murmur started to rise in the office. He looked up as he heard a suddenly smothered squeal. Striding toward his desk was the man in the picture. An involuntary smile appeared on Kenichi's face and he rose from his desk. "Ranma." Kenichi said in pleased greeting. He chuckled. "I was just thinking about you."

Ranma chuckled in return. He was just like his picture, tall, and powerfully built with piercing blue eyes and his long black hair was tied into a pigtail that reached his waist. He wore a dark gray suit that showed off his powerful physique. The two men bowed to each other before embracing in a brief hug. "Dirty thoughts about a certain redhead, I bet." He said into Kenichi's ear.

"Not just the redhead." Kenichi thought sheepishly. He waved to the chair next to his desk. Ranma sat down and crossed his legs while Kenichi returned to his own seat. "What brings you here?" He asked. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Pops is running the class today." Ranma replied. "I needed a break and thought I'd come downtown and take you to lunch." He leaned forward. "And maybe convince you to blow off the rest of the day."

"Gods, I'd love to." Kenichi replied feelingly. "But I got a ton of work to finish by tomorrow."

"Kasamura." Growled a voice.

Kenichi turned and immediately came to his feet and bowed, "Mr. Yamata." He said politely to the man approaching. The man was in his fifties, heavyset, almost fat, his face jowly and covered with a slight sheen of sweat. His ill fitting, dark blue suit was almost as shiny as his face.

"Kasamura you know our policy about visitors." Began the heavyset and jowly Mr. Yamata. "They need to go through..." The man paused as Ranma came to his feet. "Oh...my...god." Mr. Yamata stammered. "It's you."

"Fraid so." Ranma replied with a grin. "Hey Kenichi, I thought you told me your boss knew we were friends?"

"He...did." Mr. Yamata paused. "I'm sorry but...just seeing you in person." He shook his head. Then smiled wryly. "I may owe Kenichi an apology." He said. Mr. Yamata bowed. "On behalf of KYJ Enterprises welcome."

Ranma smiled and bowed. "A pleasure." He said. "I was just telling my buddy, Kenichi, that it was about time I visited." He said. "And to meet you, Mr. Yamata." Ranma continued. "Kenichi speaks very highly of you."

"Well both myself and KYJ Enterprises think very highly of...Mr. Kasamura." Mr. Yamato replied in pleased although slightly flustered tones. "Since you're here, I'd be honored if you'd let me...and Mr. Kasamura, of course...give you a short tour of our establishment." He said brightly. "And I know, Mr. Ji would be furious if he didn't get a chance to meet you."

"I don't want to interrupt a busy man like Mr. Ji." Ranma replied. "But I do admit having some desire to meet him." He said. "Kodachi Kuno speaks of him often." He grinned. "Though not always in the...friendliest of tones."

Mr. Yamata smiled unsurely at Ranma's comment before a more professional smile appeared on his face and he waved Ranma and Kenichi off in one direction. "So, what's he like?" Ranma asked Kenichi.

"Never met him." Kenichi admitted. "Saw him a couple times at a meeting but..." He shrugged. "All I can tell you is that he's very tough looking." He said in a quiet aside. "A real physical kind of guy." Kenichi grinned. "Just your type."

Ranma grinned back. "You and Yuchiko are staying over this weekend." Ranma replied matter-of-factly. Kenichi nodded. Ranma grinned. He leaned over. "And if you're a good boy a certain redhead may show up." He whispered. Kenichi blushed.

Mr. Yamata led Ranma and Kenichi through the maze like and desk filled office space until they reached a section that was decorated as a receiving area. There were two couches at right angles to each other and facing inward that helped define the space. A secretary worked away at a computer on a desk that seemed more like a guard station.

She looked up in annoyance when Mr. Yamata brought them over. The woman's annoyance shifted to recognition when she saw Ranma. She picked up a telephone and punched a button. "Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Ji, but you have an important visitor." She said. "Yes sir." She said in response to the unheard voice on the other end. "The Sensei is here." The last said in awe filled tones.

Minutes later Kenichi found himself with a drink in his hand and sitting uncomfortably on the edge of a couch he shared with Ranma. Sitting across from them was the owner of KYJ Enterprises himself. Mr. Ky Young Ji. Mr. Yamata was dismissed back to his department.

As his name suggested he was Korean but to most Japanese only his name set him apart. As Kenichi had mentioned, Ky Young Ji was a tough looking man though it was quickly becoming apparent that there was a first class and well-educated mind behind his rough exterior. Kenichi nervously sipped his drink. "Looks like his nose was broken twice, at least." He thought.

Ranma, on the other hand, was sitting comfortably on the couch and smiling at Ky Young Ji. "So..." Ranma asked. "Tai Kwan Do?"

"In my youth." Ky Joung Ji replied with a sharp smile. "These days I find myself...developing my own style."

Ranma nodded. "I find myself doing the same." Ranma agreed.

"So I've heard." The Korean replied. "Though for some reason I seem to hear a lot of people claiming you're...staging some of what you do."

Ranma grinned. "And you find that suspicious?" Ranma asked.

"Very." Ky Young Ji replied. "It's almost as if it were...deliberate." He offered. "A...disinformation campaign, if you will."

"I see why Kodachi keeps going back to you." Ranma said in apparent non-sequitor.

"That's right, you knew her in high school." Ky Young Ji said in response. "As did your wife."

Ranma nodded. "Speaking of Akane." He said. "We're having a little get together at our house this weekend." He said. "And I was wondering if you'd be willing to attend."

"I'd be delighted." Ky Young Ji replied. He pointed at Ranma's glass. "Another scotch?"

"Gotta pass." Ranma replied. "Martial artist thing." He grinned. "And I promised Kenichi lunch."

"Do you like French?" Ky Young Ji asked. "I have a table at La Monde." He said. "I would be honored if you'd let me buy you...and Kenichi lunch." Kenichi downed his drink nervously. "I'd join you but I have an important meeting soon." Ky Young Ji said. "I'll have Amiko make the reservations and she'll have a driver take you there and then drive you and Kenichi home." He said. "I'll have Amiko call Mr. Yamata and ... explain."

"Yes, sir." Kenichi forced himself not to stammer in response. "Thank you."

Ky Young Ji finally escorted Ranma and Kenichi to the door and the two men soon found themselves comfortably seated in the back of a town car. "Well that was fun." Ranma said cheerfully. A satisfied look appeared on Ranma's face. "Not to mention it's about time they gave you the respect you deserve." He said to Kenichi.

"I'm not really anything, Ranma." Kenichi replied in somewhat embarrassed tones.

"You're my best friend." Ranma replied. "That in itself should demand respect." He added in slightly dangerous tones. Kenichi looked at Ranma in surprise.

* * *

Three women walked arm in arm into a department store. The woman on the left was short, almost petite, slim yet athletic and had short blue-black hair, the one on the right was rounder but still athletic and had long brown hair tied in place with a bow. The woman in the middle was slim with mid-length brown hair. All three of the women were attractive, each in their own way. And each woman looked years younger then they truly were.

The woman in the middle, Yuchiko Kasamura, was conflicted in her feelings about the two women she was with. On the one hand, she hadn't been popular in high school and now she was the best friend of two women whom in high school she would have, very unfavorably, compared herself to. On the other hand...Yuchiko paused in thought. "On the other hand, what?" She thought.

"What's the matter, Mouse?" The woman with short blue-black hair asked. "You have a strange look on your face."

"Oh, it's nothing really, Tomboy." Yuchiko replied. She laughed self-consciously. "Sometimes I'm still not sure why... you know." She blushed. "I mean I'm nothing special and you two..."

"You stop it right there, Mouse honey." The brown haired woman scolded. "As far as the Tomboy and I are concerned, you're the best."

"What Uk-chan said." Akane said firmly. She grinned. "As for...you know." She said in teasing tones. "We kind of like the way you...you know." She leaned closer to Yuchiko. "Maybe we could...you know...when we get home."

"You are incorrigible." Yuchiko replied. She looked down. "I'd like that." She said quietly.

Akane grinned in response. "Good girl." She said. "Now, no more sad faces." She said firmly. "Lingerie." She said suddenly. "Let's find something for Mouse to wear this weekend."

"I don't know why we bother, Tomboy." Ukyo retorted. "Ran-chan is just going to take it off her."

"Who said it was for Ranma?" Akane replied in innocent tones. "I like my presents gift wrapped."

"Tomboy!" Yuchiko exclaimed. She giggled. "Maybe something...black?"

"And tiny." Akane replied.

* * *

Mitsui Ono, wearing the standard blue-gray girl's school uniform, walked down the hallways of Furinken High School. At twelve she was younger than the typical first year student but she was also extremely bright and her student counselor had recommended that Mitsui be accepted early. Mitsui was a little nervous about being the youngest girl in high school but that was overshadowed by her concern for the fourteen-year-old girl walking at her side.

The girl walking with Mitsui was, as said, fourteen, though because of her thin build appeared younger. She was obviously not Japanese though exactly what she was; was open to debate. At a distance she could pass for Chinese but up close she appeared to be something else. For one her eyes, even behind the large round and slightly tinted glasses she wore, were overlarge. Her chin was small and elfin giving her face a triangular appearance. Her mouth small and slightly upturned at the ends. Taken together she seemed almost feline. No matter how you looked at it, she was cute.

This was the first time the Musk girl had attended high school or, for that matter, school of any sort. Fortunately she was also very bright and with a little help from Mitsui and Mitsui's mother, Kasumi, she had learned enough over the summer to allow her to attend Furinken. The girl clutched nervously at Mitsui's arm.

"Relax, Mew." Mitsui said soothingly. "Everything will be fine."

Mew nodded unconvincingly. "Just stay with Mew, okay?"

"Of course I will." Mitsui said reassuringly. "You're my sister, aren't you?"

Mew smiled in response. "It nice having sister." She replied. A faint purr was heard.

Mitsui giggled. "Try not to do that too much in class." She said. "Now remember, your name is Mew Ono, you were adopted by my parents when we were in China, but nothing about the Musk." She cautioned. Mew nodded. They stopped at a door. Mitsui looked at the card she held in her hand. "1-C." She said. "This is it."

Both girls took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. The class was nearly full and the students were clustered in small groups around the room or around a particular desk. A number of students looked up as they entered but didn't do more than nod in greeting.

Mitsui and Mew found a couple of seats together and sat down. The two girls chatted for several minutes before the door to the classroom opened. The entire class fell into silence. A woman, at least the students assumed the person was a woman, entered the room. The reason for the doubt was that the woman was tiny; at most a meter and a half tall. Even Mitsui, who was small for her age, was taller.

Still the...person wore a business suit and despite her height, was obviously an adult. She walked to her desk. "Good morning class." The woman said in a thin almost childlike voice. "My name is Hinako Ninomaya." She said in introduction. "I will be your homeroom teacher."

At lunch Mitsi and Mew entered the lunchroom. They looked around. "There's Meg." Mitsui said pointing. Megumi Ono was standing at a table and waving. Mitsui and Mew quickly walked over. As expected, sitting with Megumi were six other teens. With Meg were Hayaima and Dai Lan of course and also at the table were Akama Saotome, Tagaki Kasamura and their apparently interchangeable girlfriends, the pink haired Lo Shan and blue haired Mei Lin. Mitsui and Mew quickly took two of the remaining seats.

The two girls opened their lunch boxes and began to eat. "So, how is your first day going?" Megumi asked in a way that included Mew.

"It's been a little scary." Admitted Mitsui. "I'm just glad Mew has the same classes." She gave the cat-like Mew a fond look.

"I very, very glad, Mitsi there." Mew chimed in. "School so big, so many people." She shook her head. "So much to learn."

"You'll do fine, Mew." Megumi said supportively.

"And remember, if anyone bothers you." Hayaima added. "You just find one of us." He waved a hand to indicate the other teens at the table. "You're family now, and we stick together."

Mew wiped away a sudden tear that appeared and nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Haya." she said quietly.

The lunch break was nearly over and the teens were packing up their boxes when a tall, athletic teenaged boy with a shock of brown hair and an aggressive look on his face walked over to the table. "They let anyone into school these days." The boy said in a sneering tone.

"Go away, Sannasuke." Hayaima replied in annoyed tones. "I'm not in the mood for your crap." He said. "If you want to fight, come to the dojo."

"Maybe another time." Nagano Sannasuke replied easily. "Didn't come here for a fight." He said. "I got more important things to do." He turned his attention to Megumi and to everyone's surprise bowed. "Megumi Ono, I believe I still owe you an apology." He bowed again. "Please accept my apology, I was out of line."

Megumi tilted her head. "Yes, you were." Agreed Megumi. "And I am still mad at you." She added. "But since you went out of your way, I will accept your apology."

"Apology?" Dai Lan asked. "Mad?" The last added in dangerous tones.

"Dai Lan this is Nagano Sannasuke." Megumi said. "Don't worry, Haya, defended my honor." Without taking her eyes off Nagano, Megumi deliberately kissed Hayaima on the cheek. "You would have been proud of Haya, Dai."

"Oh, so you rival." Dai Lan said to Nagano. She briefly laughed in amusement. "Meg spoken for, you find someone else." She ordered.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to date Megumi or nothing." Sannasuke replied quickly.

"Better not be." Hayaima muttered coldly. "Meg is my girl." He smiled when Megumi kissed him a second time.

"I don't think Nagano is a rival, Dai." Megumi said with a giggle. "He can be annoying but I honestly believe he's trying to...be nice." She said. "Nagano Sannasuke may I introduce everyone." She said. "This is Dai Lan from China." She said. Dai Lan nodded her head. "Lo Shan and Mei Lin. Also from China."

The two girls nodded. "We spoken for too." Lo Shan offered.

Megumi smiled briefly. "My younger sister, Mitsui and my adopted sister, Mew."

Nagano rolled his eyes during the introduction but he really was trying to be nicer. Hayaima was the only person in the school who had ever beaten him in a fight. The sting of loss was so novel and so unexpected that it drove Nagano to do some very unaccustomed soul searching. He politely nodded or bowed to each of the girls introduced. While the Chinese girls were cute he wasn't really interested. The youngest Ono girl was very cute but much too young for him. He looked at the girl with the admittedly interesting name of Mew. Nagano felt his jaw drop. "Whoa." He breathed. "I mean...hi." He stammered.

"Hello." Mew replied shyly.

Megumi raised an eyebrow. It was obvious Nagano was attracted to Mew. What Mew was feeling was less obvious but Megumi had to admit, for all his faults, Nagano was attractive in his own right. "We're going to have to keep an eye on both of them." She thought. "Lunch is almost over." She announced. "We need to get back to class."

The extended Saotome clan stood. They started walking out of the lunchroom. Mew kept looking back to where Nagano Sannasuke was standing and looking back. "We're definitely going to have to keep an eye on both of them." Megumi thought again.

* * *

In another part of Nerima, in the clinic of Dr. Tofu Ono, to be exact, two women were in deep conversation. One woman was seated behind a desk and in front of a computer monitor while the other stood just behind her. "So then you enter Tofu's notes into the appropriate section of the patient's records." The woman standing said.

The woman standing was extremely attractive despite being almost forty. There was a gentle and elegant quality about the woman that transcended age. She had long dark brown hair and her face seemed permanently graced with a serene smile.

The other woman was several years her junior. She was obviously Chinese, with a large bust that seemed destined to burst the buttons on the white blouse she wore. In addition to her exotic features she had long, lavender hair that reached almost to her knees.

The Chinese woman nodded and started transcribing the handwritten notes while the other woman watched and made the occasional correcting comment. "Excellent, Xian Pu." The older woman said finally. "Tofu will be pleased."

Xian Pu nodded. "As long as you pleased, Kasumi Ono." She said.

"I've been very pleased with you, Xian Pu." Kasumi replied gently. "I must admit you have been a...joy to have around."

Xian Pu smiled. "Thank you, Kasumi Ono." She said. "I hope you always think so."

Kasumi placed a hand on Xian Pu's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I've been thinking about your...petition." Kasumi said. Xian Pu turned her head to look at Kasumi. "I have one question, though." Xian Pu gave Kasumi an expectant look. "What happens afterwards?"

"Afterwards?" Xian Pu replied in puzzled tone. "What mean you?"

"Maybe I asked the question wrong." Kasumi conceded. "What I meant was, will you return to China?" She clarified. "Or is it when?"

Xian Pu looked down. "That up to...Tai Tai." She said quietly.

"Then maybe I should ask; what do you want to do?" Kasumi asked softly.

"What...what Xian Pu want less important than what best for Tai Tai." Xian Pu raised her head. "If this China, if this home, I stay with Tai Tai. Help with children, help with home." She explained. "But this not China." Xian Pu replied in a sad voice. "This Japan and, even though Xian Pu call you Tai Tai, there no Tai Tai in Japan."

"No." Agreed Kasumi in gentle tones.

"If this home, Sister-Wife stay with Tai Tai." Xian Pu continued after a pause. "Sister-Wife know what her responsibility to Tai Tai and Tai Tai...know her responsibility to Sister-Wife." She said.

"And what are the responsibilities of a...Sister-Wife?" Kasumi asked in curiosity. "When it comes to...Tofu?"

"That also up to Tai Tai." Xian Pu replied. "What Sister-Wife not do." She said in emphasis. "Is take what not given." She said in serious tones.

Kasumi nodded. "Tofu likes to be very involved with his children." Kasumi said in apparent non-sequitor. "Even his adopted one." She said.

Xian Pu nodded. "Yes, he very good to Mew." She agreed. "Treat her almost like blood." Xian Pu smiled slightly. "Too bad Mew not raised with good father like Tofu Ono." She looked at Kasumi with an earnest expression. "I would hope my child have chance to be raised with... good father."

Kasumi smiled in approval. "That would please Tofu." She said.

"Tai Tai?" Xian Pu asked hesitantly. "Among Joketsuzoku it tradition that Tai Tai make sure Sister-Wife treat Husband properly and that Husband treat Sister-Wife same." She explained slowly. "In all things." She said. "If Husband cook for Sister-Wife...Tai Tai watch make sure food to Sister-Wife's approval." She said. "If Sister-Wife make Husband new shirt...Tai Tai watch make sure shirt made properly for Husband."

Kasumi's hand went to her mouth first to cover the shocked expression that appeared when she realized where Xian Pu was going. She kept her hand there when she suddenly giggled. "Who exactly should I be watching?" She asked in an amused voice.

Xian Pu put a serious expression on her face. "Oh both, Tai Tai." She said. "Husband and Sister-wife both belong Tai Tai." She explained. "If Xian Pu have baby by Husband it only because Tai Tai allow." Xian Pu hesitated. "Xian Pu very much hope you allow Husband be with Xian Pu many, many times." She said in a rush. "Not just for baby." She said. "First day I see you in China, I see woman very satisfied with her man."

Kasumi giggled. "Tofu does have a definite talent for that." She admitted.

"You not know how much I envy." Xian Pu said feelingly.

"So I'm supposed to make sure that Tofu does...his duty?" Kasumi asked. Xian Pu nodded vigorously in response. Kasumi giggled again.

* * *

Ranma and Kenichi were escorted to a private table at La Monde, a popular and pricey French restaurant. A solicitous waiter was already standing by the table. They sat and were handed menus. "I've never eaten French food." Kenichi commented.

"Me neither." Ranma replied cheerfully.

"Whoa." Kenichi said as he stated looking through the menu. "Look at the prices."

"Really." Agreed Ranma. "Good thing we're not paying." He said. He looked at the hovering waiter. "What would you recommend?" He asked the waiter.

Kenichi finished the last bite on his plate. "Now that was good." He said in appreciation. He patted his flat stomach. "A little too rich for me, but good." He looked around. "I never expected to eat in a place like this." He looked at his watch. "Oh crap..." He began. "Mr. Yamata..." He stopped as Ranma started laughing. "Oh right, I forgot."

"We got the rest of the afternoon, Kenichi" Ranma said with a smile. "Let's enjoy it." He waved over the waiter. "It was a wonderful meal." He said. "Thank you."

The waiter smiled in the professional manner of all good waiters. "I will be sure to inform the chef." The waiter gave Kenichi a brief look before returning his attention to Ranma. "La Monde prides itself on our fine food and ... our discretion." He said. "We could always arrange a more...private setting for you and your...guest."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. The waiter just smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." Ranma said. The waiter nodded.

A few minutes later Ranma and Kenichi were back in the limo and being driven home. Ranma turned to Kenichi. "You're being quiet." He observed in concern.

"Ranma..." Began Kenichi. "Oh fuck Ranma...he...that waiter...he thought..." Kenichi took a breath. "He thought we were on a date or something." He exclaimed.

"And it was a very nice date too." Ranma agreed cheerfully.

"Ranma." Kenichi exclaimed testily. "It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." Ranma replied. "It really was a very nice date." Ranma continued. "Good food and ... better company." He said. "If I was a girl right now, you'd get a kiss." He grinned. "At least."

"Oh." Kenichi replied. He looked at his hands. They were clasped nervously on his lap. Kenichi looked over to Ranma. The powerful martial artist was smiling at him. "Ranma?" Kenichi said quietly. "It really was sort of a date, wasn't it?" He admitted. Ranma nodded. "At least?" Kenichi asked.

Ranma chuckled. "At the very least." He agreed.

The limo dropped Ranma and Kenichi in front of the Saotome residence. They walked into the home. "We're home." Ranma called. There was no response. "Hmm, I guess the girls are still out shopping." He said. "Drink?" He asked Kenichi.

"Please." Kenichi replied. He followed Ranma into the main room and sat down on the couch that made up part of the conversation area. Ranma busied himself at the bar for a bit before coming over with glasses in his hands. He handed one to Kenichi and sat down next to him.

Kenichi took a large swallow from the glass. "It really was a very nice date." He repeated.

"Do I get a kiss?" Ranma teased. "At least?"

Kenichi looked at Ranma. "Yeah...I think you do." He downed his drink.

Ranma took the glass and placed it on an end table. He placed his own glass next to it. He smiled at Kenichi and reached out with a powerful arm and placed it around Kenichi's shoulders. "Now, about that kiss."

The door to the Saotome residence opened. "We're home." Akane called.

"In here Tomboy." Ranma's voice came from the main room. Akane, Ukyo and Yuchiko walked into the main room. Ranma and Kenichi were sitting close together on a couch. Kenichi's hair was mussed and his clothes looked disheveled.

"Hi honey." Kenichi said nervously.

"Did we interrupt something?" Akane asked sweetly.

"Actually, you did, Tomboy." Ranma replied. "Ken-chan was just about to..."

"Ranma." Exclaimed Kenichi. "Um, you see Mouse." Kenichi stammered to Yuchiko. "We were just..."

"Mouse doesn't mind." Akane interrupted. "Do you Mouse?" Yuchiko blushed but shook her head. "See?" Akane continued. "But you two are going to have to wait." She said.

"Aww." Complained Ranma.

"Ken-chan can suck your cock later." Akane said tartly. "The kids will be home soon." She pointed out.

"I wasn't going..." Began Kenichi.

"Yes you were." Interrupted Ranma.

"Yes, you were." Agreed Ukyo. "About time too." She said. "And as much I look forward to watching, the Tomboy is right, the kids will be home soon." She said. "I'd better start making dinner."

"Can I help?" Yuchiko asked.

"Of course you can, Mouse honey." Ukyo replied. "The Tomboy has to wait too."

"Aww." Complained Akane.

"Set the table, Tomboy." Ukyo ordered. "Come along, Mouse." Ukyo led Yuchiko into the kitchen. She removed two aprons that were hanging on the door and gave one to Ukyo. "Here." She said.

Yuchiko put on the apron. "What should I do, Uk-chan?"

Ukyo grinned. "First give me a kiss." She ordered. "And then make rice." Yuchiko giggled and walked over to Ukyo. The kiss was short but passionate and left Yuchiko a little breathless. Ukyo turned Yuchiko around and spanked her on the butt. "Make rice." Ordered Ukyo. "Make enough for a dozen people." She said. "A dozen hungry people."

Yuchiko nodded and busied herself getting the rice started while Ukyo began making dinner. When the rice was cooking Yuchiko walked over to the stove to watch Ukyo cook. Ukyo's ability to prepare virtually gourmet meals out of nearly anything available was extraordinary. And it was just as extraordinary to watch.

Ukyo's hands flew quickly and unerringly to the various spices, vegetables and meats arranged on the counter. At times it seemed as if Ukyo had more than two arms. Even more extraordinary was Ukyo's hair. It had begun to glow and writhe on her head. Yet, unlike when Ukyo was angry or agitated, the movements of her hair seemed to denote calmness, serenity.

Watching Ukyo cook was something Yuchiko had done dozens of times since she and her husband became frequent houseguests. "Even the mundane becomes something...magical." Yuchiko murmured.

"What was that, Mouse honey?" Ukyo asked.

"What?" Yuchiko replied. "Oh...daydreaming, I suppose." She said self-consciously. "Everything you do, everything any of you do, even just cooking... is magical."

"Magical?" Ukyo replied thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose so." She smiled. "Sounds like a children's story; Ukyo and her magic frying pan." Yuchiko laughed in response. "Don't sell yourself short, sugar." Ukyo continued. "You and Ken-chan are pretty...magical yourself." She smiled at the confused look on Yuchiko's face. "You're our best friends, honey." She explained. "In case you hadn't noticed, we don't have a lot of friends."

Yuchiko frowned in response.

"It's true, honey." Ukyo continued. "We have family, lots of family, but except for each other..." Ukyo shrugged. "Even before we were...touched...we seemed to scare people off." she snorted in self-amusement. "We didn't seem to have the knack for making friends." She said. "So, it was... just us."

"But...but...that makes no sense." Yuchiko protested. "You...you're all so...beautiful and talented and everything." She exclaimed. "You should have people breaking down your door to be your friends."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Ukyo replied. She turned off the burners on the stove and covered a pot. Ukyo turned to face Yuchiko. "Not too long ago I was a dumpy housewife." She said. "The Tomboy was...in her words...a saggy titted, washed up hag...and Ranma..." Ukyo sighed. "Probably the most beat up, disillusioned and saddest man in Japan." She gave Yuchiko a lopsided smile. "I think we were too...depressed to make friends."

Yuchiko nodded thoughtfully. "Still...I don't think anyone could mistake you for a housewife, dumpy or otherwise." Yuchiko pointed out.

Ukyo grinned. "Not any more." She agreed cheerfully. "Get some bowls from the cabinet, okay sugar?" Yuchiko nodded and fetched the bowls. Ukyo began to ladle her latest creations into the serving bowls. "But like I said." Ukyo continued. "You and Ken-chan are pretty magical in your own right." She said. "Oh, you can't fly or jump over buildings...but you're both cute and fun and ..." Ukyo grinned wickedly. "Fun." She repeated in significant tones. Yuchiko blushed.

"About that." Yuchiko said. "I still can't believe you want us." Yuchiko looked down. "I'm not beautiful like you." She admitted sadly.

"You need to look in the mirror more often, Mouse." Ukyo replied. "Really look." She added. "Maybe you'll see what we see." Ukyo walked over to Yuchiko and lifted the woman's chin with a finger. "If anyone should have people breaking down the door to be friends, it should be the Kasamura's." She said. "And I know I'm speaking for Ran-chan and the Tomboy because they've told me this more times than I can remember; we're the fortunate ones, honey."

"But..." Protested Yuchiko.

"Honey." Ukyo said gently. "The Tomboy and Ran-chan...and me...we'd do anything for you." She smiled at Yuchiko in such a way that Yuchiko felt her heart skip in her chest. "Give you anything." She said. "Even each other." Ukyo leaned forward and gave Yuchiko a gentle kiss on the lips. "Because that's what you did." She said with their mouths' almost touching.

"But…" Yuchiko protested again.

"Honey." Ukyo interrupted quietly. "We were so beat up and angry we forgot how to love." She said. "Then…then you reminded us." She smiled. "And that…was magical."

Yuchiko felt she finally understood. And she understood because in that moment she realized that these strange, powerful and, Yuchiko let a smile appear on her lips, perverted demi-gods, were just like them. Just three lonely souls trying to make the best of what fate had dealt them. Full of the same doubts and fears and petty angers but magnified in ways, Yuchiko knew she'd never understand, but still the same doubts and fears and petty angers. Yuchiko nodded slowly. "Magical." She repeated in agreement.

Ukyo nodded and stepped away. "We better get some food on the table soon." She said. "It sounds like the kids are home."

"And hungry." Yuchiko agreed. "We better feed...our family...before there's a riot."

Ukyo smiled triumphantly. "That we should, sugar." Ukyo tapped her lips with her finger. "You haven't seen the girls eat yet, have you?" She asked. Yuchiko shook her head. "Brace yourself." She said warningly. "Even Meg has picked up some bad habits."

Yuchiko and Kenichi found themselves between Ranma and Akane. Ukyo was sitting on Ranma's free side. Yuchiko was next to Akane. The kids didn't seem to actually stay in any particular place. The pink haired Lo Shan had started the meal sitting next to Tagaki but was now next to Akama and the blue haired Mei Lin had taken her place. Akama and Tagaki always sat next to each other, though they did occasionally switch places.

As for Megumi, Hayaima and Dai Lan, the center of their group was obviously Megumi though Hayaima and Dai Lan would every so often get up to talk to someone in the other group. Despite the movement all the teens ate. Yuchiko had seen the boys eat, and as disturbing as that was, the Joketsuzoku girls treated meals as a contact sport as they fought for tidbits, letting their chopsticks, and sometimes their arms and shoulders, do battle over a particular vegetable in a bowl.

Megumi Ono seemed a serene island in the maelstrom of teenagers. That was until you watched her eat. Megumi would select a single grain of rice at a time with her chopsticks and bring it to her mouth. Except Yuchiko never quite saw the chopstick ever leave the bowl. Yuchiko squinted and she could just make out a line of rice grains fly to her mouth as the chopsticks flickered.

"Don't squint, Mouse." Tomboy scolded lightly. "More tea?" She asked. Yuchiko nodded and Akane poured tea into Yuchiko's cup. "Quite a crew, huh?" She nodded toward the teenagers.

Yuchiko snorted. "Quite." She agreed. "We must have done something in a past life that was either incredibly wonderful or incredibly terrible to get them."

"My vote is on terrible." Akane replied in slightly sour tones. She smiled when Yuchiko laughed in response. "Good thing this is a big house." She said offhandedly. "I'm sure you noticed that Daddy isn't here?"

"Yes, I had wondered..." Yuchiko replied.

"Daddy decided to move in with Nodoka and Genma." Akane said. "They have the room and Daddy found all the new people...unsettling." She smiled. "Now we can finally move into Daddy's room." Akane looked at Yuchiko. "That leaves two empty rooms." She gave Yuchiko a near pleading look. "One even has it's own toilet. It wouldn't take a lot to connect them." She pointed out hopefully. "Why...why don't you two take the rooms?"

"You want us to do...what?" Exclaimed Kenichi after Ranma made the same offer.

"Move in." Ranma replied.

"You have to be joking." Kenichi replied.

"Not at all." Ranma replied earnestly. "Look, you don't have to give up your apartment." Ranma said. "You can sublet it."

"Let Nabs handle it." Ukyo chimed in. "Knowing Nabs, you might even make some money on the deal."

"But..." Protested Yuchiko

"No one will say anything." Akane promised. "We have the perfect explanation." She pointed to the teens. "Them."

"But..." Repeated Yuchiko. She paused. "Them?"

Akane nodded. "There are seven of them." She said woefully. "Mouse... we need help."

Yuchiko and Kenichi looked at each other. "Too easy." Kenichi commented. Yuchiko giggled. Kenichi raised a questioning eyebrow.

Yuchiko looked at Akane for a second, then she looked at Ranma, then Ukyo and finally returned her gaze to Kenichi. She leaned forward. "Yes or no?" She whispered. "Were you going to...?" She flicked her eyes to Ranma again. "Yes or no?"

Kenichi looked down. He nodded. "Yes." He replied quietly.

Yuchiko sat back on her heels. "I've never lived in a house." She said brightly.

"There's no maintenance man on call and you have to carry the trash to curb." Ukyo said.

"I have to mow the lawn at least once a week in the summer." Ranma added. "And clear my own gutters."

"But the food is good." Ukyo said.

"And the rent is cheap." Akane said.

"And it even comes with it's own amusement park." Ranma replied with a smile. He pointed to the teens. "Complete with wild animals."

Yuchiko and Kenichi laughed. "Sounds like heaven." Yuchiko replied.

"Hey Pops." Hayaima called. "Ran into Sannasuke today." He looked at Meg for a moment. "He apologized to Meg." He announced. "Finally."

"It was a...good apology." Agreed Megumi. "I thought he was sincere." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "He also met Mew."

"Rude boy trip over own tongue." Dai Lan added. "I not know this Nagano Sannasuke." She said seriously. "Know he rude to Sister-wife." She added. "Also know he apologize and that Sister-wife accept apology." She shook her head. "But that all I know."

"We also know that Nagano likes Mew." Megumi replied. "And...Mew may like Nagano." She said. "But I don't know if she actually knows what a boy...is."

"Aiyah." Breathed Dai Lan. "Sister-wife right." She exclaimed softly. "Her mother hide her long time, first men Mew see, Musk men. Throw in dungeon, then we free. She not really see any boys. " She nodded. "Lo Shan. Mei Lin." She barked. The two girls immediately focused their attention on Dai Lan. "Make sure Mew never alone with Nagano Sannasuke or any boy." The two girls nodded sharply and returned to talking to Akama and Tagaki.

Akama pushed himself away from the table. "Great dinner, Momma U."

"Don't get too comfortable, scamp." Ukyo replied. "Your turn to do the dishes." She said sternly. "And you have to do your homework."

"Can we work on that new kata?" Tagaki asked eagerly.

"After you do your homework." Yuchiko interjected.

"You heard, Momma Y." Akane said in agreement. "Homework."

The teens looked at each other for a moment. Tagaki nodded. They looked at Yuchiko. "If you're Momma Y." Tagaki asked. "What does that make dad?"

"Dad." Ranma said firmly. "I'm Pops, he's Dad."

The teens looked at each other again. One by one they nodded. "Okay." Tagaki said for the rest of the teens. "That'll work."

Later, after the teens had done their chores, their homework, checked by Yuchiko, spent some time in the dojo, overseen by Ranma, and finally bathed and went to bed, five adults found themselves readying for bed. They made their way to the bathing area. After the first awkward moments of disrobing, they went over to wash up before getting into the hot furo. There were only three stools. "Come on Ken-chan." Ranma said. "I'll wash your back first." He pressed Kenichi on to the stool and began washing his back.

"First time...never mind." Kenichi broke off. "Considering everything else we've done..." Kenichi shrugged. "A little to the left." He directed. Ranma grinned.

"I keep telling you, Tomboy." A laughing Ukyo protested. "She doesn't need help washing... there."

"But I want to." Akane pouted. Yuchiko giggled. "Tell her it's okay, Mouse." Akane pleaded.

"Well...I don't know." Yuchiko replied in a laugh filled voice. "Should I worry, Uk-chan?"

"Well you know how she can get carried away." Ukyo warned cheerfully. "I made the mistake of letting her shave me once." She shook her head. "The horror...the horror." Ukyo laughed. Ukyo raised a hand with her thumb and forefinger less than a centimeter apart. "That's how much she left."

"Well that's because you kept wiggling." Akane retorted. Yuchiko giggled. "Is that a yes?" Akane asked.

"I know I'm going to regret this." Yuchiko said.

-Lemon Scene Email Email Email-

Ranma cuddled up behind Akane and the two of them watched the Kasamura's bring Ukyo from one moaning orgasm to another. To his eyes the entire room was filled with a glowing golden mist. Ranma inhaled and some of the glowing the mist was pulled into his body. He could see Akane and Ukyo do the same thing. Every so often one of them would send a pulse of the golden energy into the bodies of Kenichi and Yuchiko Kasamura.

Neither Yuchiko nor Kenichi had any awareness of Ki and without that sense Ki cannot be used. So Ranma, Akane and Ukyo did it for them. As it did for the Saotomes it made them young, beautiful and strong.

The moment they stopped feeding them Ki they'd slowly begin to return to their original state. Kenichi's earlier thought was not far off. They were not immortal but they had the next best thing. For as long as they lived, and were the lovers of the Saotomes, they would be young and beautiful.

The frequent infusions of Ki, from Ranma, Akane or Ukyo had another effect. Every time one of them 'fed' the Kasamuras some Ki it caused a feeling of pleasure, wellbeing and happiness; but mostly pleasure. The Kasamuras were quickly becoming addicted to the Ki pulses and, like any addict, would do just about anything for another...hit. It was a drug like no other.

Sitting on the roof of the Saotome home a withered old crone cackled in glee. The golden mist had now expanded beyond the confines of the house itself and covered the entire Saotome property in a glowing golden dome, a dome visible only to another Ki Adept.

Kho Lon inhaled deeply and the old woman blurred for a moment. When she became clear again, Kho Lon... had changed. Instead of a withered crone, there was a woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties at most. She had thick purple black hair that reached almost to her knees, full breasts and a generous rear. The woman stretched languorously. "Mmm." She purred. "It's been a long time." She murmured huskily. A reluctant expression appeared on her face. She raised her staff in both hands and concentrated. The Ki left her body and entered the staff. Kho Lon blurred for a moment and once again an old woman, though no longer withered, took her place. She now appeared to be a well-preserved woman in her seventies. Her hair still thick was now white. "At least when I get new teeth no one will comment." She muttered in sour tones.

End Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm baaaack! I think there will be a few surprises, a few laughs and enough action to keep the adrenaline junkies happy. This chapter was designed to reintroduce the characters and to provide a little bit of explanation about certain things. Enjoy.


	21. Book 3 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'House Party'

The Saotome home was a bustle of activity. With seven teens and five adults, bustle was an inadequate word. In one part of the house, three teenaged girls were on their knees and scooting across the wooden floor of one long hallway pushing an oiled cloth as they went. The three girls giggled as they competed in an impromptu race.

The girl on the right was Japanese and had long black hair tied in two ponytails, she had a tiny nose and full lips. She seemed the living embodiment of the word 'cute'. The girl on the left also had her hair in two ponytails, but her hair was a vivid orange. She was pretty in the way healthy and athletic girls tended to be.

The girl in the middle was, like the girl on her right, Japanese and she also had her shorter fire red hair tied in two ponytails. She had a triangular face, with large and piercing blue eyes. She giggled as she took the lead pushing her cloth.

The orange haired girl and the black haired girl looked at each other for a moment and exchanged smiles and then started moving faster. Their giggles joined the redhead's.

In another part of the house, four teens, two boys, one with black hair in a pigtail, the other with brown hair, also in a pigtail, both muscular as their tank tops revealed and two girls, one with pink hair in two long ponytails, and one with blue hair also in two long pony tails, vacuumed and dusted furniture.

"Man, you'd think the emperor was coming for a visit." The brown haired boy complained.

"Almost, Tagaki." The black haired boy replied. "It's Dad's boss." He said in reminder.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Akama." Tagaki replied. "Doesn't mean I like vacuuming." He explained.

"Yeah." The pink haired girl agreed. She picked up a picture frame and dusted it angrily. "This not fit work for warrior."

"You think picking up clothes not fit work for warrior." The blue haired girl said tartly. "Only person worse than you is Tagaki."

"Yeah." Agreed Akama. "Geez, Lo Shan, its only dusting. It won't kill you." He said in well-worn tones. "You don't see me and Mei Lin complaining."

"That's because you and Mei Lin are neat freaks." Tagaki shot back. He pushed the vacuum furiously.

"Yeah." Agreed Lo Shan.

Akama and Mei Lin exchanged long-suffering looks. "Why do we put up with them?' He muttered in an aside to Mei Lin.

"Cause we keep you from breaking your fool necks." Tagaki said in response despite the comment having been said in a whisper. "Gods I hate vacuuming." He muttered.

The front door of the Saotome home opened and Ranma Saotome walked in. He was a powerfully built man, he had piercing blue eyes and his black hair tied in a long pigtail that reached to his waist. He seemed to be, at most, in his early twenties even though he was closer to forty years of age. Entering just behind him was another man. This man was fit and trim with dark brown hair and pale brown eyes. He too appeared to be in his early twenties even though; he too, was closer to twice that age. Both men carried packages in their arms. He was Kenichi Kasamura, Ranma's best friend and the father of Tagaki.

"We're home." Kenichi announced. He and Ranma removed their shoes and put on slippers before proceeding into the main room. "Still sounds kind of weird saying that." Kenichi said. He and his wife, Yuchiko, had moved into the guest room of the Saotome home the week before and they were still getting used to it. 'Getting used to a lot of things.' He thought.

"Second thoughts?" Ranma asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

"Hell no." Kenichi said forcefully.

Ranma smiled in relief. "Good." He replied.

"You were worried?" Kenichi asked in surprise.

"A little." Ranma admitted.

Kenichi looked at Ranma. Akane walking out of the kitchen interrupted anything he might have said. "There you are." Said Akane in slightly annoyed tones.

"Sorry Tomboy." Ranma said contritely. "We had trouble finding those mushrooms Uk-chan wanted." He explained.

"We had to go to three different markets before we found them." Kenichi added.

"A likely story." Akane noised skeptically.

"Honest, Tomboy." Ranma opened one of the bags he held. "See?" He said. "Different store." He pointed to the label on the bag and then the label on another bag.

"Well, okay." Akane said. "Bring the bags into the kitchen." She ordered. "Uk-chan and Mouse are waiting,"

"Come on, Ken-chan." Ranma said. Ranma, with Kenichi on his heels, walked quickly into the kitchen. Akane followed. Ukyo was at the stove as usual and Yuchiko was at the sink washing some vegetables. "Sorry we're late Uk-chan."

The brown haired chef gave both Ranma and Kenichi an amused look. "Took you long enough. " She said cheerfully. "Mouse was sure the two of you had...stopped somewhere."

"Honey." Kenichi said in protesting tones. "You know I...we wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Yuchiko replied tartly. Then she giggled. "I would have." Yuchiko walked over and gave first Kenichi and then Ranma a short but affectionate kiss on the lips. "Welcome home." She said warmly. Yuchiko almost purred when both Ranma and Kenichi wrapped their arms around her.

"Okay you three, knock it off." Akane said. "We've got maybe an hour before people start showing up." She said. "Ranma, you and Kenichi, take a quick bath." She gave Ranma and Kenichi a cross look. "Just a bath." She ordered.

"Yes Tomboy." Ranma and Kenichi chorused. The two men hurried away.

The door barely closed behind them when Yuchiko and Ukyo broke into giggles. "You don't really think they...snuck off...do you Tomboy?" Yuchiko asked.

"Nope." Akane replied cheerfully. "Still gonna make them suffer though." She promised in the same cheerful tones.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Yuchiko asked. Akane's smile widened into an evil grin.

"I've seen that look before, Mouse honey." Ukyo shuddered dramatically. "Oh the horror, the horror." Yuchiko giggled in response.

A limo pulled up in front of the Saotome residence. The driver got out and opened the passenger door. A man stepped out. He was tall, tanned and fit looking. He had slightly deep-set dark brown eyes that, along with his misshaped nose, a result of some altercations he had in his youth, gave the man a dangerous look. In most cases looks can be deceiving. In this case, however, the old phrase, 'what you see, is what you get' was apt.

Ky Young ji, founder, CEO and President of KYJ Enterprises, was a dangerous man. Though his business dealings were now legitimate, that had not always been the case. Born in poverty he had fought and clawed his way out of the ghetto. When you are truly poor, in the way Ky had been poor, being squeamish, scrupulous and law abiding, were niceties that could easily get in the way of survival. And Ky Young Ji was a survivor.

Now, in his late thirties, he was successful and wealthy. He had decided that though he could now afford the niceties it wasn't worth it. Still he had abandoned most of his former 'bad' ways and set about creating a financial empire that would last.

He turned and reached into the limo. A dainty and well-manicured feminine hand took his. The woman that Ky escorted out of the limo was an extremely attractive woman with long dark brown hair. She wore a well tailored and form fitting gray and black business suit. She took Ky's arm. Ky turned to the driver. "I don't know how long we'll be." He said brusquely. The driver nodded.

Ky escorted the woman to the front gate of the Saotome residence and rang the bell. In less than a minute the door opened to reveal a powerfully built man in a gray business suit. "Ranma." Ky Young Ji said in pleased greeting.

"Ky." Ranma replied in similar tones. "Please come in." He stepped back and waved the couple into the inner compound of the Saotome home.

Ky Young Ji nodded and entered. "Ranma Saotome may I introduce, Noriko Mata."

"A pleasure, Ms. Mata." Ranma replied.

"Noriko, please." Noriko Mata said. "Mr. Saotome."

Ranma smiled. "Only if you call me, Ranma." Noriko Mata nodded. "Wonderful." Ranma said.

They reached the front door of the Saotome home and Ranma waved the couple inside. Waiting just inside was a receiving group of four adults; Yuchiko and Kenichi Kasamura on one side and Akane and Ukyo opposite them. The four adults bowed respectfully in greeting. "Welcome to our home." Akane said in formal tones.

"Ky, may I introduce my wife, Akane." Ranma said in introduction. "Our house guest, Ukyo Kuonji." He continued. "You already know, Kenichi Kasamura." Kenichi bowed nervously. "And his lovely wife, Yuchiko."

"Kenichi, yes." Ky replied. "But I've never met his wife." He said. "I'm pleased to finally meet you." Ky smiled at Yuchiko with appreciation. "A pleasure to meet all of you." He said. "May I present, Noriko Mata." Noriko inclined her head. "Ms. Mata is Vice President of our Entertainment and Hospitality division."

"Impressive." Akane said.

"Drink?" Ranma asked. "Your choices are kinda limited; beer, scotch, sake and the like." He said. "Personally, I'd pick the beer."

"Then you and Ky will get along." Noriko Mata said in amused tones. "American Scotch?" She asked. Ranma nodded. "A short one on ice, please."

Ranma smiled back. "Coming up." He said. When Ranma came back with the drinks, Ky Young Ji and Noriko Mata were sitting on one of the couches in the conversation area. Akane and Ukyo were speaking animatedly with them but Kenichi looked nervous and tense. Ranma handed Ky and Noriko their drinks then went over and stood behind Kenichi and placed a hand on his shoulder. He sent a mild pulse of Ki into Kenichi to calm him down. "Where's Yuchiko?" He asked.

"Checking on the kids." Kenichi replied.

"Ah." Ranma noised in response. He rested his hip on the back of the couch Kenichi was sitting on. "We try not to spring the kids on strangers without warning them first." Ranma said to Ky.

"So your wife was just explaining." Ky replied. He laughed. "Seven?"

"In residence." Akane replied in rueful tones. "Nine on weekends." She frowned slightly. "Or is it ten?" Noriko Mata's joined Ky's laughter. Akane looked up at the sound of the door chime. "That's probably Nabs." She said. She excused herself and went to the front door. As she predicted, her older sister, Nabiki Tendo, was standing in the doorway along with her friend and business partner, Kimi Ota. What Akane had not expected was the three other people standing there with her.

"I hope you don't mind, Sis." Nabiki said in an amused voice. "But they insisted." She grinned in shark like anticipation. Standing in the doorway were Tatewaki Kuno, his sister Kodachi and Hitoshi Niamura, Kodachi's on again off again boyfriend. Usually, when it was off, it meant that Kodachi was again dating Ky Young ji.

"If anything breaks you're paying for it, Sis." Akane said. "Well come on in." She grumped. Akane led the five into the house. "I think you know everyone." She said.

Ky Young Ji looked up and his eyes narrowed angrily at the sight of Hitoshi Niamura. He was about...Ky wasn't sure what he was about to do but he knew it would be loud. Then his eyes glanced over at Nabiki Tendo. Ky paused. "She's almost salivating." He thought in realization. "The bitch wants me to get angry." Ky Young Ji forced his anger down and put a pleasant expression on his face. He glanced at Nabiki out of the corner of his eyes. He detected the faint frown of disappointment, an expression that quickly vanished and replaced with one of reluctant respect.

"Dachi." Noriko Mata exclaimed happily.

"Noriko?" Kodachi replied. The two women met in the center of the main room and embraced. It was obvious they knew each other and were on good terms. "What are...you...you're dating Ky?"

"You broke up with him, Dachi." Noriko said plaintively. "Again."

"Well." Kodachi began.

"And you're dating Hitoshi...again." She accused pointedly. "You're just plain greedy." She glared at Kodachi and then the two women broke into laughter. They embraced again. "It's so good to see you." Noriko said. "The club is not the same without you."

"Old friends?" Yuchiko asked Ukyo.

"I guess." Ukyo replied.

Ky Young Ji and Hitoshi Niamura stood less than a meter apart and glared at each other. "I thought I told you to stay away from Kodachi." Ky Young Ji snarled.

"I believe I told you the same thing." Hitoshi Niamura snarled back. Hitoshi was a powerfully built man. He had dark brown eyes and black hair that was cut in a conservative style. Though not as rich as the Kunos, the Niamuras were very well off, due to the efforts of Hitoshi's father, a successful businessman. Hitoshi himself was a very successful lawyer and, along with Nabiki, Tatewaki Kuno and Kimi Ota, a member of one of Tokyo's most successful and influential law firms. And, like Ky Young Ji, a formidable martial artist in his own right. He and Ky had 'sparred' several times and the results were both spectacular and inconclusive.

"Boys...boys." Nabiki interrupted. "You can play later." She said coolly.

Tatewaki walked over as well. "I knew this was a mistake." He grumbled to Nabiki. "Ky." He nodded to Ky Young Ji. Ky returned the nod.

"But so...informative." Nabiki replied with a cold smile. "Why don't you and Hitoshi get a drink?" She said in tones that matched the smile. Nabiki waited until Tatewaki led Hitoshi away before she returned her attention to Ky Young Ji. "Hitoshi is going to be...unlivable for a week."

"Tough." Ky Young Ji replied. "Disappointed?" He asked.

Nabiki laughed. "I'm never disappointed." She stopped when the blond haired Kimi Ota walked over. "Ah Kimi." She said in greeting. "I don't believe you've met Ky Young Ji."

"No, but I've heard a lot about you." Kimi said with a wide smile. "You sound like a man who... finishes what he starts." She said. "I like that in a man."

"Down girl." Nabiki chided lightly. "As I said, I'm never disappointed." Nabiki said in cool tones. "Though I will admit to a touch of ... regret."

The smile that accompanied that remark for some reason remind Ky Young Ji of icicles dangling from the eaves of his grandfather's home in the winter. Ky Young Ji suppressed a slight shiver. He'd seen that smile before.

Where Ky Young Ji grew up, life was cheap, and there were ample killings to prove it. Ky was not even five when he had come across the first of many dead bodies. Some he had even put there himself. Ky Young Ji had seen that smile before, in the mirror. Ky Young Ji bowed respectfully. "For that I apologize." He said.

Nabiki Tendo laughed. "Apology accepted." She replied regally. "You know, you really should consider changing your legal representation." She stated.

"You led me to believe that my business wasn't...welcome." Ky Young Ji replied.

"Did I?" Nabiki replied in mock surprise. "Well we were seriously shorthanded then." She said in reasonable tones. "With Kimi joining the firm, we can give your business the...attention it deserves." She said. "Isn't that right, Kimi?" Kimi Ota nodded cheerfully and somewhat hungrily. Ky Young Ji laughed in response.

Kodachi and Noriko walked over to Akane, Ukyo and Yuchiko. "Noriko Mata may I introduce Akane Saotome, Ukyo Kuonji and their good friend Yuchiko Kasamura." She said formally. "Ladies, Noriko Mata."

"Call me Noriko." Noriko Mata said with a smile. "You have got to tell me your secret." She said in envious tones.

"Secret?" Akane asked.

"If Dachi hadn't told me you went to high school together." Noriko Mata said.

"It wasn't exactly together." Akane replied in slightly sour tones. "Kodachi's brother...well I'd rather not get into that."

"Quite." Kodachi agreed. "Suffice to say that my brother attended Furinken with Akane so our ... paths crossed somewhat often."

"Whatever." Noriko said dismissively. "Come on girls, give." Pleaded Noriko Mata. "You must be in your mid ..."

"Early." Interrupted Kodachi.

"Early thirties." Noriko Mata amended. "Yet..." She waved a hand. "Some special cream you found in China? Diet? What?" She asked plaintively. "Whatever it is, it works."

Akane, Ukyo and Yuchiko exchanged looks. Akane grinned. "Magic." She said simply. Noriko and Kodachi opened their mouths to protest. Akane held up a hand as her grin widened. "Just call what it is magic, okay?" She said.

"I don't care what you call it." Noriko Mata said firmly. "Can I get in on it?"

Akane's smile widened even further. She looked Noriko Mata up and down. "Not bad." She murmured. "I'd do you."

"Tomboy." Scolded Yuchiko. "That's not funny."

"Oh, is baby jealous?" Akane cooed. "Don't be."

"Hmmph." Yuchiko grumped.

Akane leaned over and whispered into Yuchiko's ear. She leaned away. "Now wouldn't that be fun?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer, Akane returned her attention to Noriko Mata. "It'll cost you." She licked her lips suggestively.

Noriko laughed. "If you're trying to...scare me off...that won't do it." She said. "Would it, Dachi?"

"Why Kodachi." Purred Akane. "I never would have guessed." Akane's smile reminded everyone of her sister Nabiki as she returned her attention to Noriko Mata. "Well if that didn't scare you, how about this?" She said. "One million yen." She stated. "Per treatment."

"You're joking?" Sputtered Noriko Mata. "That's a lot for something you haven't proved you can del…" She stopped when she felt something…touch her. The touch was feather light yet it was a definite sensation of being touched. "Is that you?" Noriko asked in slightly nervous tones. Akane nodded. Noriko moistened suddenly dry lips. "One million yen?"

"Per treatment." Akane confirmed. "You'll probably need four a year." She said. "And the only reason I'm offering is because of Kodachi."

"Me?" Kodachi asked in surprise.

Akane grinned evilly. "I still owe you for some of the things you did in High School."

"I thought you hated me in High School." Kodachi protested.

Akane's evil grin got wider. "I did." She replied. "Oh and one more thing." She said. "You have to be there when Noriko has her…treatments." Akane laughed. "Oh ho ho ho." Her laugh a fair, and somewhat chilling, approximation of Kodachi's trademark bad girl laughs.

"Now I'm scared." Noriko Mata said.

Ranma and Kenichi stood next to each other near the wet bar speaking to Tatewaki Kuno and Hitoshi Niamura. Ranma shuddered theatrically when he heard Akane laugh. "Uh oh." He said in an aside to Kenichi. "The Tomboy found a new victim." Kenichi laughed in response.

End Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just a short chapter. I probably could have added it to chapter 1.


	22. Book 3 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Egg'

Colonel Jian Ho Minh commanded the military facility in Malan. He was a sixty-year-old veteran nearing the end of active duty. When the Chinese were still doing nuclear tests in Lop Nur, the Malan facility had been a hub of activity and secrecy. With the cessation of nuclear tests, the Malan facility had become the military's equivalent of a retirement community. Most of the military personnel at Malan were 'lifers', cooling their heels for the last few years of their active duty before being pensioned off. As such the average age at Malan was in the mid-fifties.

On the one hand, fifty-year-old soldiers were disinclined to spend more than the minimum amount of time doing drills or exercises. On the other, they were even more disinclined to panic. So it was with some surprise when his senior officer, Captain Zhao Lu, all but ran into his office.

"Sir." The Captain said after a very hurried salute. "We may have a…situation." Colonel Jian raised an annoyed eyebrow and waved the captain to continue. "Sir, as you know, part of our duties is to patrol Lop Nur, keep local tribes from…"

"Yes, yes…I know all that." The Colonel interrupted testily. "Out with it."

"Sir, we found…an egg." The Captain said. He extended a folder to the Colonel.

"An…egg." The colonel replied. He opened the folder. Besides the scouts' detailed written report was a picture. It showed the scout squad leader standing next to…"Is this a joke, Captain?" Exclaimed the Colonel. Standing or at least next to the squad leader was what appeared to be an egg. If the picture was correct and not photo shopped, the egg had to be at least a meter high.

"I wish it were, sir." Captain Zhao replied. "There have been a lot of nuclear tests there and…" The captain paused. "You don't suppose?"

"I think we would have heard, at the very least, about a fifty foot chicken, Captain." Colonel Jian replied dryly. "Where is the egg now?"

"Still in Lop Nur, Colonel." Captain Zhao replied. "The squad leader was concerned about radiation and…" He shrugged. "Can't say I blame him." He said. "I sent a hazmat team to investigate." He looked at his watch. "They should be there within the hour."

The colonel nodded. "Assuming there is no danger, have the egg brought here." He decided.

"Yes, sir." Captain Zhao replied.

"Good." The Colonel sat back in his chair. "In the meantime, why don't we plan on extending the patrols in Lop Nur?" He suggested. "Just in case whatever laid that thing is still around."

* * *

Kho Lon, the last living Adept prior to the return of magic, stood next to a large cauldron as she prepared a relatively complicated potion. One designed to remove, albeit temporarily, the memories of the person to whom it was given.

Once such potions were commonplace among the Joketsuzoku; part of their secret to remaining unknown to the ever-encroaching Chinese. Unfortunately magic was a necessary component to the potions and the stockpiles of the potions had long since run out and, until recently, Kho Lon had been too old and infirm, and the magic remaining in her staff too precious, to spend on even the most useful of potions.

Even with the renewed vigor that had come with the return of magic, creating the potion was a tedious affair. Kho Lon sighed as the potion suddenly changed color. "Ruined." She muttered. She sighed again as she dumped out the contents of the cauldron. She sighed, this time in annoyance, as the doorbell to the storefront she had rented rang. "Who can that be?" She grumbled.

The old woman hopped on her staff and pogoed over to the door. "Yes?" She asked through the door.

"Good Morning grandmother." A young voice replied. Kho Lon opened the door to see two young girls. Mitsui Ono and her adopted sister, the musk girl, Mew Ono. As it was a weekday, both girls were wearing their high school uniforms. And both girls had their long hair set in twin ponytails. The Musk girl, as usual, wore her tinted and oversized glasses to disguise her overlarge eyes. The two young girls bowed respectfully. "Auntie Xian Pu wondered if you would come to dinner." Mitsui said.

"Dinner?" Kho Lon asked. "Did she ask your Mother?"

"Oh Auntie Xian Pu would never invite anyone without asking Mother first." Mitsui replied. "Isn't that right, Mew?"

The cat-like Mew nodded. "Oh very yes." She replied. "Auntie Xian Pu always ask her Tai Tai first."

"Tai Tai?" Kho Lon replied in amused tones. "It takes more than calling someone Tai Tai to be Tai Tai."

"I think that's why Auntie Xian Pu wants you to come to dinner." Mitsui replied with a smile.

"Oh?" Kho Lon asked in interested tones. "Has there been…a change?" Mitsui and Mew looked at each other and giggled. "Really?" Kho Lon asked. The two teenaged girls nodded. "Interesting."

Mitsui and Mew looked around the storefront with interest. "What are you doing, Grandmother?" Mitsui asked pointing to the cauldron and the number of flasks surrounding it. "It looks…complicated." She opined.

"It is, young warrior." Kho Lon replied. "Most complicated." She agreed. "And very delicate." She sighed. "And, at my age, delicate is not something I do as well as I once did." She laughed in a self-deprecating manner.

Mitsui and Mew exchanged looks. Mitsui looked at Kho Lon. "Can we help?" She asked in hopeful tones.

Kho Lon smiled. "If your mother agrees." She cautioned even as she nodded.

Mitsui and Mew smiled. They bowed again to the old woman. "We need to get to class." Mitsui said. "We'll see you later, Grandmother." Mitsui said.

Kho Lon smiled as she watched the two teen girls skip off down the street. "What fine warriors." She said in appreciation.

Mitsui and Mew made it to Furinken High School with several minutes to spare. As was usual, the rest of the Saotomes, a group that included the Joketsuzoku girls and Tagaki Kasamura, were waiting at the front gate.

"Good Morning, Big Sister." Mitsui and Mew chorused. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning." Replied the assembled Saotomes. They started through the gate but had not gone far when they heard the sound of someone running behind them. Megumi turned to see Nagano Sannasuke hurrying toward them. She smiled knowingly. "We should wait." She said. "We're not all here."

"What do you mean, Meg?" Hayaima asked. He looked over his shoulder. "Oh great." He grumbled.

"Be nice, Haya." Megumi scolded lightly.

Nagano Sannasuki came to a halt just in front of Mew. "Go-good morning, Mew." He said breathlessly. It was obvious Nagano had been running as his hair was plastered down on his head and a faint sheen of perspiration was on his forehead.

"Good morning, Nagano." Mew replied shyly. "You really didn't need to run."

"Well I, I just wanted, I…" Began Nagano.

"Well, since you're here, you can walk Mew and me to class." Mitsui said cheerfully.

Nagano ignored the chuckles his eager nods evoked. "That'd be…I mean, if you…I mean…sure." He stammered.

Mew fished into her purse and pulled out a tissue. "You sweaty." She complained and started blotting Nagano's forehead. "Sweaty okay but not so early."

"Sorry Mew." Nagano replied.

"Tomorrow be here at right time." Mew continued. She looked around for a place to toss the tissue, and then just returned it to her purse.

"Yes, Mew." Nagano replied. "Um Mew?" Nagano continued. "There's this new movie and…um…I was wondering…?"

"You'll need to ask Father first." Mitsui interjected before Mew could respond.

"Oh." Nagano said in dejected tones. "I don't think your father likes me."

"Why would you think that?" Mitsui asked.

Nagano nodded toward Megumi and Hayaima. "You know, the fight and…stuff."

Mitsui made a dismissive gesture. "Oh that." She said. "Father won't hold that against you." She said confidently. "We like martial artists." She declared. "As long as they behave." She added. "I know, why don't you come to our home tonight and ask then."

"To-to-tonight?" Stammered Nagano.

"Mitsi." Exclaimed Mew at the same time.

"Don't you want to go to the movies with Nagano?" Mitsui asked Mew. Mew blushed redly. She nodded. "Then it's settled." Mitsui said. "Be at our home at seven."

"She's your sister alright." Hayaima said in amused tones. He looked at Megumi. "Do you think this is a good idea?" He asked in concern. "What happens when…you know?"

"The sooner we find out, the better." Megumi replied. "Mitsi usually has a good feel for these things." She smiled. "She is my sister, after all."

The various Saotome separated to go to their respective classes. Nagano walked Mew and Mitsui to their homeroom before slowly making his way toward his own homeroom. "Tonight?" He thought nervously. "Oh crap." He said aloud. "I don't know where they live."

* * *

At 6:58 p.m. Nagano Sannasuke knocked on the door to the Ono apartment. He finally had asked one of the Joketsuzoku girls for the address. The door opened and Nagano found himself looking at Dr. Tofu Ono. Though the doctor was tall he was also quite slim yet Nagano could sense that there was more to the doctor than met the eye. "Go-good evening, sir." Stammered Nagano. "I-I'm Nagano Sannasuke." He said. "I hope…"

"Come in, young man." Dr. Ono replied.

"Yes sir." Nagano replied. "Thank you, sir." He had only heard about Dr. Ono and despite the man's friendly and seemingly open manner there was something about the doctor that told Nagano to be as open and honest as possible. It wasn't that the doctor was scary or even intimidating but there was something.

Dr. Ono chuckled. "Dinner won't be ready for a bit." He said. "So we have time…to talk."

"Ye-yes sir." Nagano replied.

Dr. Ono led Nagano to his private study. He pointed to a straight-backed chair. "Sit." He said. Nagano sat quickly. "Mitsi said you invited Mew to a movie."

"Yes sir." Squeaked Nagano.

"Hmm." Noised Dr. Ono. "And what movie did you intend to take her to?" He asked.

"It…that…that new comedy…sir." Nagano stammered back.

"Hmm." Noised Dr. Ono. "That…might be acceptable." He decided. "However, I don't believe it's…appropriate for…"

"Please sir." Interrupted Nagano. "It's just a comedy and…and…"

Dr. Ono chuckled. "You misunderstand." He said gently. "It isn't the movie." He explained. "It's Mew." He said. "She's been very sheltered and I don't think she is quite ready to date." Dr. Ono suppressed a chuckle at the crestfallen look on Nagano's face. "However, I do think she should socialize more." He added. "So, I'm going to suggest that you…and Mew…go to the movies with an appropriate chaperone."

"Yes sir." Nagano replied. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, young man." Dr. Ono replied. "Oh and Nagano…I do hope you've learned to keep your temper under control."

"I'm trying sir." Nagano said earnestly. "Honest."

Dr. Ono gave Nagano a searching look. Finally he nodded. "I think I believe you." He said. Dr. Ono stood and Nagano quickly scrambled out of the chair. "I think I've kept you away from Mew long enough." He said cheerfully. "Oh one thing I forgot to mention." He said. "Mew is very much an Ono girl."

"Sir?" Nagano asked in confused tones.

"Ono girls have very definite ideas on how a…boyfriend is supposed to behave." Dr. Ono explained. "If I were you, I'd speak to Haya."

"Haya?" Nagano asked in slightly sour tones.

"Haya." Confirmed Dr. Ono. "In the meantime, I'll give you a little advice." He said genially. "Take it slow."

"Yes, sir." Nagano replied.

Dr. Ono chuckled and ushered Nagano out of his office. He led the young man to the main room. It was still empty and Dr. Ono had Nagano sit down on a large couch before taking his own seat in a very comfortable looking easy chair.

Nagano sat on the edge of the couch, his attention constantly switching from watching Dr. Ono and looking at the entranceway to the main room. Suddenly the empty entranceway was no longer empty. The girl that was standing there was wearing a simple black skirt and white blouse. "Whoa." Breathed Nagano.

"Why do boys always say that when they see an Ono girl?" An amused and mature voice said. Nagano blinked and realized that standing behind Mew was Kasumi Ono, Mew's adopted mother. Nagano scrambled to his feet and bowed. Kasumi wore a simple housedress that did little to conceal her beauty. Mother and adopted daughter smiled.

"Whoa." Chorused Nagano and Tofu Ono. Kasumi and Mew giggled in response.

Kasumi leaned down. "That's worth one boyfriend point." She whispered into her adopted daughter's ear. Mew blushed. "Say hello, Mew." Kasumi said.

Mew walked into the main room with her eyes downcast. She bowed self-consciously. "Good evening, Nagano." She said. "Welcome to our home."

Nagano swallowed nervously. "Go-good evening, Mew."

* * *

Colonel Jian Ho Minh watched as the truck backed into the loading dock. The preliminary report from the HAZMAT team confirmed two things; it was not a hoax and it was not radioactive. Beyond that, the HAZMAT team was bringing the 'egg' to Malan for further study. Despite the report Colonel Jian was still betting on the hoax.

The truck stopped and two troopers exited from the back of the truck and raised the flap. A forklift rumbled to the edge of the loading dock, it's lifting fork entered into the recesses of the truck. There was a clunk and the forklift began to back up. As the forklift retreated the object on the pallet it carried came into view.

"It's real." Whispered the Colonel.

* * *

Hayaima Saotome was sitting on a gym bench and lacing up his sneakers. This was one of the few times Hayaima was not surrounded by one of the Saotome. Normally Hayaima wouldn't mind too much but with the 'curse' he acquired in China, the gym had become a source of some anxiety. Not that he changed all that often, accidentally or otherwise, but the locker room was where most of his accidental changes had occurred. "Man, if the guys found out…" He shuddered. "Perverts all of them."

Since Hayaima was looking down and thinking he did not realize someone was standing in front of him until he saw another pair of feet. Hayaima slowly looked up. An annoyed expression appeared on his face. "What do you want?"

Nagano Sannasuke bit back an angry retort. "If I fight with Haya, Mew will…" He didn't finish the thought. "Look Saotome, you don't like me and I don't like you." He said. "But…"

"Mew?" Asked Hayaima.

"Yeah." Replied Nagano. "Dr. Ono said I should…" He stopped again. "I really like her, Saotome." He admitted almost plaintively.

Hayaima snorted in amusement. "Tell me something I don't know." Hayaima stood and looked Nagano in the eyes. "The only, and I'm gonna repeat that, the only reason you got within ten feet of Mew is that Mitsi thinks you're okay." He said. "If it were up to me…" He shook a finger at Nagano. "Mew…Mew is special."

"I know." Retorted Nagano. "She's cute and sweet and…and…there's just something about her." He exclaimed.

Hayaima raised an eyebrow. "You got it bad, don't you?" Nagano looked down and nodded in response. "Treat her good." Haya said gruffly.

Nagano nodded again. "Haya?" He asked hesitantly. "What's a boyfriend point?"

* * *

Mew looked in the mirror. She was almost finished getting ready for her date with Nagano. Mew tried to hide the unhappy look on her face. She wasn't unhappy about the date; in fact she was excited…and scared. She was scared for two reasons. One was that this would be her first date; the other was the reflection in the mirror. She had dressed in jeans and a pink blouse. A combination Mitsi insisted was appropriate and, in Mitsi's words, really, really cute. Mew agreed that it was a cute outfit. What Mew didn't think was cute, was Mew herself.

Mew, at the moment, was not wearing the long black wig that covered her short, tawny colored hair and her high placed and slightly pointed ears. Nor was she wearing the contacts that hid her gold colored and vertical slit eyes. Even with the contacts her eyes were overlarge. With a sad sigh, she inserted the contacts and carefully arranged the wig. She had just donned her large and slightly tinted glasses when the bedroom door opened and Mitsi walked in.

"He's here." Sang Mitsui.

Mew swallowed. "Maybe…maybe this not good idea." She said. "What if…what if he find out?"

"Worry about it if and when it happens." Mitsui replied soothingly.

"I wish you going too." Mew said nervously.

Mitsui shook her head. "Not this time." She said. "Besides, you'll have plenty of company."

Nagano sat stiffly on a couch in the living room of the Ono apartment. Sitting on the couch next to him was Hayaima, Megumi Ono and Dai Lan. "I didn't expect you to be here." He grumbled.

"Oh like we're going to let Mew go out on a date with you or anyone without a chaperone." Megumi replied tartly. "You should just be happy you're being allowed to take her anywhere."

"And that only because Mitsi think you okay." Dai Lan added. She shook her head. "Ono girls usually good at knowing people." She said. "Maybe Mitsi not so good." She gave Nagano a suspicious look. "Meg finally tell me why Haya fight you."

"Hey, I apologized." Complained Nagano. "And…and…"

"Oh give Nagano a break." Hayaima interjected. "It's just a movie." He gave Nagano a sour look. "Besides once Mew sees the real you, she'll dump you like a hot potato." Hayaima's eyebrow rose at the sudden stricken look that appeared on Nagano's face. "Man he's got it bad." He thought. Hayaima sighed silently. "This is a really bad idea." He thought. "Do yourself and Mew a favor and try not to be your usual obnoxious self." He said aloud.

"You no make Mew unhappy." Dai Lan added.

"Making Mew unhappy is minus ten boyfriend points." Megumi warned.

Nagano paled. Hayaima had explained boyfriend points and while he thought it was stupid he realized that the Ono girls, and that included Mew, took it seriously. "I only got one point." He protested.

"Exactly." Megumi replied. "A negative score means instant ex-boyfriend." She warned.

Nagano paled even more. "I don't know if it's worth it." He thought. A noise made him look up. Mew was standing in the entrance to the main room. She looked nervous and somehow her very nervousness made her even more appealing. "So cute." He breathed. He blushed when Megumi and Dai Lan giggled.

Nagano scrambled to his feet and took a hesitant step in Mew's direction. Like oppositely charged magnets the two teens seemed drawn together until they were less than a foot apart. "Hi." Nagano managed.

"Hi." Mew whispered back.

"You…you look really nice." Nagano said quietly. Nagano found himself looking into Mew's overly large eyes. Mew looked back.

"Now that's how a good boyfriend is supposed to look at his girlfriend." Megumi said in approval.

"I look at you like that all the time." Hayaima protested.

Megumi smiled. "That's because you're a good boyfriend." She said.

Dai Lan leaned over. "I look at you same way." She whispered.

"That's because you're a good Tai Tai." Megumi replied in the same whisper. She giggled when both Hayaima and Dai Lan simultaneously blew out relieved breaths. "Of course you both could do it more often." She teased. "Okay you two." She called to Nagano and Mew. "We need to leave now if we're going to make the movie."

Nagano and Mew nodded without taking their eyes off each other. Nor did they move. Megumi smiled indulgently. She walked over to the oblivious couple and took a hold of Mew's arm. She tugged and Mew started moving. Nagano walked besides Mew. The two teens continued to look at each other even as Megumi led them out of the apartment and into the elevator. In fact the two teens didn't take their eyes off each other throughout the entire train ride downtown. Not until they reached the theatre did they break eye contact and that was only because Hayaima shook Nagano.

"Hey." Nagano said in annoyance. He blinked. "What are we doing here?" He asked as he realized they were in front of the theatre. Nagano blushed at the giggles that came from Megumi and Dai Lan. "Oh, right." He muttered. "Two please." He said.

Nagano paid for the tickets and with an annoyed and somewhat defiant look at Megumi and Dai Lan took Mew's hand and led her into the theatre. Hayaima, Megumi and Dai Lan followed.

The movie was a comedy but whether either Mew or Nagano saw any of it was debatable. What was not debatable was that less than half way through the movie Nagano tentatively placed his arm around Mew's shoulder. Mew stiffened in shock and surprise. Nagano was about to remove his arm when Mew reached up and took his hand and leaned against him. Mew sighed contentedly and a faint purr came from her. A purr that was immediately cutoff when Nagano made an exclamation of surprise.

"Sorry, sorry." Mew said in embarrassment.

"You purr?" Nagano asked. Mew looked down and her shoulders slumped. She nodded. To Mew's surprise Nagano tightened his hold on her shoulders. "That's so cute." He whispered. "Can you do it again?"

End Chapter 3

Author's Note: Just a short set-up chapter. Thought I'd release this early.


	23. Book 3 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Cat girl'

Nagano Sannasuke at sixteen was tall and powerfully built. His dark brown hair normally an untidy mop on top of his head was, while still long, no longer so untidy. Each morning he carefully combed his hair, brushed his teeth and put on deodorant. As he walked down the hallway of Furinken his eyes searched for the reason he had improved his grooming. Mew had threatened to deduct one boyfriend point for every time he forgot to comb his hair, or wear a clean shirt or otherwise not conform to Mew's fastidious standards of hygiene.

For all his physical prowess and good looks, Nagano had never really had a girlfriend. He wasn't sure what he had with Mew counted as having a girlfriend. They hadn't done more than kiss a few times. Nagano shivered slightly. Kissing Mew was different from kissing any other girl. For one thing Mew…purred when they kissed. Sometimes she purred hard enough to cause his whole body to vibrate. Nagano shivered again this time in anticipation. "Maybe she'll kiss me later."

A nearby shriek caught his attention. The shriek was female and whoever it was, was terrified. It also sounded familiar. "Mew?" He thought worriedly as he ran toward the sound. A group of students were crowded around someone and Nagano muscled his way through. A girl was crouched against a locker with her hands and arms shielding her face while another girl was standing over her. The second girl had what appeared to be someone's hair held in her fist.

"I knew it was a wig." The standing girl shouted in triumph. "I knew you were a freak."

The girl on the ground began to sob in fear and humiliation. Nagano was now close enough that even without seeing the girls face he knew it was Mew. "Get away from her, Asuka." Nagano growled angrily. He grabbed the wig from the girl's hand and stood protectively in front of Mew. "Everyone." He snarled. "Get the fuck out of here …. now."

"You hear Nagano." A familiar female voice snapped. The pink haired Lo Shan strode into the circle. "You no make me make you move." She threatened. In what seemed like no time at all, the rest of the Saotome surrounded both Nagano and the weeping Mew. The surrounding crowd began to drift away.

Nagano knelt down next to the weeping girl. "Mew?"

"No look at me." Pleaded Mew.

"It's okay, Mew." Nagano said. Even with her hands covering her face, Nagano could easily see the short tawny hair and the high placed and slightly pointed ears.

"It no okay." Mew said miserably. "Now Nagano know." She sniffed. "Know Mew freak."

Nagano put a hand on Mew's shoulder. "You're not a freak." He said almost angrily. "Don't…I don't want to hear you ever say that again." Without waiting for a response, Nagano lifted Mew into his arms. "I'm taking you home." With Mew's wig dangling from one hand he carried Mew down the hallway.

"Mitsi, go with them." Hayaima directed. Mitsui nodded and trotted off after Nagano and Mew. Hayaima shook his head. "Well there goes any hope of a life without Nagano Sannasuke." He grumbled.

"I must admit to being a little bit surprised." Megumi said. "But Mitsi did approve of him." She pointed out.

"Remind me not ever doubt Mitsi again." Dai Lan muttered. "So?" She said. "What we do now?"

Hayaima grinned somewhat evilly. "What else?" He replied. "We tell Sannasuke that if he wants to continue seeing Mew, he's got to come to the Dojo."

"I no think that make Nagano go way." Dai Lan cautioned.

"Probably not." Agreed Hayaima. "But that's not the point." Hayaima punched his right fist into his left palm. Dai Lan joined Hayaima when he began to laugh.

Nagano Sannasuke carried the Musk girl out of the school, down the stairs and out the front gate. By that time, Mew had her arms around Nagano's neck. Her crying, for the most part, had ceased but an occasional sob escaped every so often. They reached the bus stop and Nagano sat with Mew in his lap. Mitsui took the seat next to them.

"I've called Mother." Mitsui said. "She'll call the school and ... explain." Mitsui smiled. "Mother said she'd call your parents." She added. "But she wants you to bring Mew home before you go home."

"Of course I'm bringing Mew home first." Nagano said indignantly. "What kind of boyfriend...?"

"Apparently a good one." Interrupted Mitsui. "How are you feeling Mew?"

"A little better." Mew admitted in a tiny voice. She raised her head to look at Nagano. "Mew so sorry." She said.

"Sorry?" Nagano asked. "For what?"

"For...for..." Mew circled her face with a hand. "This."

"So you have...so your ears are a little different." Nagano replied awkwardly. "I…I think they're kinda cute."

A tentative smile appeared on Mew's face for a second before it was replaced by a sad expression. "It..it not just ears." She said quietly. Mew removed her slightly tinted glasses.

Nagano hadn't realized how much the glasses had disguised the size of Mew's eyes. The Musk girl's eyes were easily twice the size of the average person. There was a pleading look in the Musk girl's eyes. Nagano licked his dry lips. "Is...is there anything else?" He asked. Mew nodded and reached to one eye with her hands. She fumbled a moment before lowering her hands. Nagano swallowed as he saw the vertically slit, yellow eye. "Sooo." Nagano said slowly. "You don't actually pretend to purr, do you?" He asked. Mew shook her head. Nagano blew out a breath. "Whoa."

"I so sorry, Nagano." Mew repeated. "I no mean..."

"Do you have a tail?" Nagano asked.

"Tail?" Mew asked in puzzled surprise. "What you mean?" She asked. "I no have tail." She said indignantly.

"Oh." Nagano replied in slightly disappointed tones. "Good thing, I guess." He continued. Nagano chuckled. "That would have been kinda cool though." He grinned when Mew hit him with her first. "Well what do you expect?" He asked. "My girlfriend just told me she's a cat girl."

"Girlfriend?" Mew asked. "You still want Mew as girlfriend?"

"Well...yeah, I thought you figured that." Nagano replied. "I mean, I just carried you out of school and, well you're still sitting on my lap and all." Mew looked at Nagano for a long moment then slowly rested her head against Nagano's shoulder. After awhile Mew closed her eyes and a faint purr sounded.

* * *

Colonel Jian Ho Minh walked deliberately toward the quarantine lab of the Malan facility. 'This old place hasn't seen this much activity in years." He thought in both amusement and satisfaction. For the past six months, ever since they brought the 'egg' into the facility, a stream of scientists had visited the base.

The egg had been x-rayed and cat-scanned. Samples of the shell had been taken and a hole had been drilled into the shell and a sample of the contents of the egg had been extracted. So far the researchers had agreed on only two things; the egg was real and whatever was in the egg, was alive. Everything else was in doubt.

For example, the preliminary DNA tests indicated that whatever was in the egg was both mammalian and avian. While the x-ray and cat-scan results were inconclusive as the creature was still developing.

Colonel Jian slid his card key into the reader and entered the formerly deactivated quarantine unit. He entered the observation area that surrounded the lab proper. From his elevated viewpoint he could look down into the lab. The egg rested, as it had since it first arrived, in the center of the lab. Sensors were attached at several points on the egg and a ring of monitors displayed the readings.

One white-coated individual looked up. The man touched his throat. "Good afternoon, Colonel." A voice came from a plate on the all.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Wen." Colonel Jian replied. "How is our…patient today?"

"Getting more active." The doctor's voice replied through the grill. "The latest images indicate the … creature is approaching the space limits available." The doctor pointed to one wall monitor. A computer generated image was displayed that showed that the egg's occupant. The creature was curled fetus-like with its' back almost pressed against the inside shell. "In the meantime, heartbeat and respiration are increasing."

"Respiration?" The colonel replied in some surprise. "How is it getting air to breath?"

The doctor's chuckle came through the speaker. "Good question." He replied. "We're really not sure." He said. "Though we suspect that the shell is somewhat permeable." He shrugged for a moment. "In addition to the heartbeat and respiration, the internal temperature of the…egg has increased by five degrees since last week." He chuckled again. "If this keeps up our little friend is going to hatch poached."

Colonel Jian nodded. "Any idea when the…happy day will arrive?"

The doctor shrugged. "Hard to say, but our best guess is less than three months from now."

* * *

A group of five people stood in the middle of an abandoned field. It had once been a private airport but now the concrete runways were cracked and broken and weeds were everywhere. The five people consisted of three women and two men. One of the women, a petite but muscular woman with shiny blue-black hair was being helped into an odd looking outfit. For the most part the outfit resembled a traditional flight suit but attached to the shoulders and arms was a swept back fixed wing that extended nearly ten feet to each side.

"Are you sure you should be doing this, Tomboy?" One of the women asked worriedly. "It doesn't look safe." She was an attractive woman was short dark brown hair and a face that once had been described as 'mousy' but recently would best be described as 'youthful' or even 'elfin'. Regardless of the adjective used she was very attractive.

Akane put her arm around the woman. "Safe?" She replied. "No." She agreed cheerfully. "But it's a hell of a lot of fun." She gave the woman a quick peck on the cheek. "Stop worrying Mouse." She said in soothing tones. "I've done this plenty of times."

"Yeah, and you crashed half the time." The third woman replied cheerfully. She was rounder than Akane but still very athletic looking.

"You're not helping, Uk-chan." The one called Mouse grumbled nervously. "Akane could get hurt."

"Relax sugar." Ukyo replied. "It'll take more than a crash landing to hurt the Tomboy." She grinned. "As long as she lands on her head, she'll be fine."

"Are you sure you're not talking about Ranma?" Akane asked sweetly.

"Hard to tell the difference these days." Ukyo replied tartly. She smiled when Yuchiko giggled. "That's better." She said in approval. "Trust me Mouse, the Tomboy is as hard to hurt as Ran-chan." She said reassuringly. "And just as stubborn."

"Stubborn is right." Yuchiko said feelingly.

"You ready Tomboy?" Ranma called.

Akane reached into a pouch on her hip and grabbed two large tablets. She popped them into her mouth. "Ready." She announced. Akane started running down the cracked runway. There was a roar and Akane suddenly rocketed into the sky. She climbed several hundred feet before she banked to the right and made a wide sweeping turn.

"Not bad, Tomboy." Ranma called approvingly.

"I don't think she can hear you." Kenichi Kasamura said in an aside. "Whoa." He exclaimed as Akane executed a barrel roll. He and the others watched as Akane looped and spun high in the air above them. Kenichi looked at his watch. "Ten minutes." He announced.

"She's getting close to her limit." Ukyo said.

As if in response to Ukyo's comment, the dark haired girl started spiraling downward. It took another minute before she landed, somewhat awkwardly, at the end of the runway. The four watchers hurried over. Akane was standing bent over with her hands on her knees and breathing heavily. "I hope one of you got a cheeseburger or something on you." She grumbled between deep breaths. "Gods, I'm hungry."

"I was so worried." Yuchiko exclaimed and threw herself into Akane's arms. There was a flash. When the glow vanished, Akane was holding a limp Yuchiko.

"What the…" Akane exclaimed. "Mouse?"

"Look at her Tomboy." Ranma said in concern.

Akane looked down at the woman she held. A middle aged, dumpy and mousey looking woman had replaced the youthful Yuchiko Kasamura. "Mouse!" Screamed Akane. She lowered Yuchiko to the ground. "Please be okay. Please be okay." Akane chanted nervously. She grabbed Yuchiko's wrist. "She's got a pulse." Akane said in relief.

Ranma looked at Yuchiko with his Ki senses. He nodded as if something had been confirmed. "Stand back Tomboy." He ordered. "Uk-chan we gotta give Mouse some Ki." He said. "Not you Tomboy." He barked. "Not until you rebuild your own Ki reserves." He said. "You nearly drained her dry."

"Are you saying I did this?" Akane snapped angrily. "I'd never hurt Mouse."

"Not on purpose." Ranma replied. "Now shut up and let me and Uk-chan give her some Ki." He said. "Gently Uk-chan." He cautioned. "Really, really gently."

Yuchiko Kasamura opened her eyes. "Where…?" She sat up. "Oh, I'm home." She blinked. "How did I get here?" She looked up as the door opened and Akane poked her head in. "Oh Tomboy."

Akane tentatively walked into the bedroom. "How…how do you feel?" She asked.

"A little tired." Yuchiko replied. She laughed. "And hungry." She said. "I feel like I could eat a Uk-chan special all by myself."

Akane gave Yuchiko a weak smile. "She's making one now." She informed Yuchiko. Akane walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Akane looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Mouse." She said in a half whisper.

"Sorry?" Yuchiko asked in confusion. "What are you sorry about?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Akane continued. "I'd never hurt you, you know that, don't you?" She asked plaintively. "But Ranma thinks that you'll be…you'll be fine after a good nights sleep and…and…you'll be fine."

"Tomboy, what are you babbling about?" Yuchiko asked.

"You just need some Ki…that's all." Akane went on. "Just some Ki."

"Tomboy?" Yuchiko's voice started to tremble. "What…?" She swallowed to ease her suddenly dry throat. "Tomboy?"

Akane got up and walked over to the dresser and returned with a hand mirror. "Try not to…" Akane tried to smile reassuringly. It just made her look more worried. "You'll be fine." She reluctantly handed the mirror to Yuchiko.

Yuchiko took the mirror and nervously raised it to look at her face. Yuchiko gasped. Gone was the youthful and healthy face she had become used to. The face that was reflected was that of a woman entering a hard worn middle age. Yuchiko's hand went to her hair and pulled a lock forward. "Gray."

"It's temporary, Mouse." Akane said quickly. "I'm sure of it."

"You're…you're not sure, are you?" Yuchiko asked quietly. Akane hesitated for a moment then reluctantly very reluctantly she shook her head. Yuchiko nodded in sad understanding. Yuchiko looked around and realized she was in the master bedroom. "I'm going to miss…sleeping here."

"Don't give up yet, Mouse." Akane pleaded. "And…and even if…even if…don't give up." She said. "Please, Mouse." Yuchiko gave Akane a sad smile before nodding.

That night Yuchiko found herself sleeping between Ranma and Akane. Ukyo and Kenichi decided to sleep in the other master bedroom. First Akane wrapped Yuchiko in her arms and then Ranma wrapped his arms around both of them. "Okay, we're going to take this nice and slow." The last said to Akane. Akane nodded somberly.

At first Yuchiko didn't feel anything, which surprised her. In the past, whenever either Ranma or Akane 'fed' Yuchiko Ki she'd find herself aroused, sometime uncontrollably. This time there was nothing other than the warmth of being held by Akane and Ranma. "It's not working, is it?"

"Shh." Ranma said. "We're just getting started." He said. Ranma chuckled. "I hate to tell you this Mouse but at the moment I don't think you could handle what we used to do." He chuckled again. "You're almost as greedy as the Tomboy." He smiled. "Now…shh."

"Yes, Ran…Ran-chan." Yuchiko replied. After a few moments Yuchiko became aware of the feeling of being 'touched'. As before she could tell who was doing the touching. The sense of being touched increased slowly and Yuchiko began to feel as if something was moving within her. "Ooh." She moaned.

"I think it's working, Ranma." Akane said hopefully.

"Ohh." Yuchiko moaned as her back arched involuntarily. She started to pant. "Ohh." She moaned again. "Ohh gods." She exclaimed as she suddenly orgasmed. "More." She panted.

"See, almost as greedy as you, Tomboy." Ranma said in amused tones.

"Greedier." Akane replied. "Much as I hate to say this, Mouse could use your cock right about now." She said. "Isn't that right, Mouse?" She cooed. "You want Ranma's big, fat cock in your pussy, don't you?" without waiting for a response, Akane lifted the hem of Yuchiko's nightgown. Her hand reached between Yuchiko's legs. "See? Wet." She declared.

"Probably not wet enough." Ranma cautioned cheerfully. "I think you'd better…" Ranma laughed when Akane scooted down the bed and buried her face between Yuchiko's thighs.

"Oh gods." Yuchiko moaned again.

Ranma smiled in triumph. To his Ki senses the entire room was now filled with a glowing, golden mist. He carefully 'fed' the Ki being generated into Yuchiko. He could see Yuchiko's 'center' visibly begin to lower while his normal senses saw the skin around Yuchiko's face begin to tighten. "My turn." Ranma said in anticipation.

"Gently, dummy." Akane cautioned.

"Look who's talking." Ranma shot back. "You near on broke her the first time."

"Will you two stop arguing and just fuck me?" Yuchiko complained. "Oh gods." She exclaimed when Ranma entered her. "Oh gods, yes." She exclaimed. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She began to chant in time to Ranma's thrusts.

"Keep feeding her, Tomboy." Ranma grunted. "I get the feeling Mouse's gonna wear us out tonight."

"Gods I hope so." Akane replied feelingly.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Chanted Yuchiko. It seemed that with every thrust, Yuchiko face and figure began to get younger and firmer. Suddenly Yuchiko wrapped her legs around Ranma's waist. "Oh fucking yes." Yuchiko ignored the pleased laughs that came from both Ranma and Akane. "Come on, Ran-chan…give me that big cock."

"She's back." Sang Akane in happy and relieved tones.

"You're next Tomboy." Yuchiko almost growled. Akane pumped her fist.

Yuchiko Kasamura woke up. She giggled when she realized that the three of them had ended up on the floor. Yuchiko sat up and stretched. She smiled. "I feel good." She announced. Akane and Ranma mumbled but didn't waken. Yuchiko giggled again. She got up and nearly raced to the bathroom. Moments later she was standing naked in front of the bathroom mirror. She carefully looked herself over. After a long and detailed search, Yuchiko blew out a relieved breath.

"Now that's a pretty sight." A masculine voice said from behind.

"One of my favorites." A female voice answered.

Yuchiko turned around to see Ranma and Akane smiling hungrily at her. "Honestly." Yuchiko mock complained. "Didn't you get enough last night?" She asked. Ranma and Akane shook their heads in near unison. Yuchiko laughed.

* * *

Mitsui Ono and her adopted sister, the Musk girl Mew, sat on high stools. For the passed several weeks, and at the invitation of the Elder Kho Lon, the two girls were learning how to create…potions. The two girls were grinding herbs with mortar and pestle, though Mew's thought were obviously elsewhere as she frequently would stop grinding to stare off into space. Usually when that happened Mitsui would elbow her. After the sixth time it happened, Mitsui stopped her work and turned to speak to Kho Lon of the Joketsuzoku. The ancient Joketsuzoku adept now maintained the appearance of a vigorous and healthy seventy year old.

"Excuse me Honored Elder Kho Lon but maybe today…" Mitsui began.

Kho Lon cackled in merriment. She nodded toward Mew. "What's his name?" She asked in amusement.

"Nagano Sannasuke, Honored elder." Mitsui replied.

"Nagano." Echoed Mew softly.

Kho Lon cackled again. She tilted her head. "Does this Nagano Sannasuke … know?"

"Yes, honored Elder." Mitsui replied.

"Indeed?" She asked. Mitsui nodded. "Most interesting." She replied. "Tell me about this Nagano."

"Well, he's a martial artist." Mitsui replied. "A good one according to Uncle Ranma." She added. "He and Cousin Haya once had a fight." She smiled. "Haya won, of course." She looked at her adopted sister. "He's very protective of Mew." She said in satisfied tones.

"Nagano." Mew whispered. Mitsui and Kho Lon exchanged amused looks.

"I think I would like to meet this, Nagano." Kho Lon said.

"He's coming to dinner tomorrow night." Mitsui volunteered.

* * *

Colonel Jian Ho Minh hurried down the hallway to the containment lab. The egg had been moved from quarantine to a newly built and specially designed room. Part of the reason was caution over exactly what, if anything would hatch from the egg. The other was the reason for the doubt of anything hatching. The temperature of the egg continued to increase and now stood at over 200 degrees Celsius and was still rising.

According to the ever-growing team of scientists monitoring the egg, there was nothing that could account for the amount of energy emitted. The egg was not radioactive despite being found in the old nuclear testing grounds and no known chemical reaction could explain the amount of heat being produced. "Whatever it is." The Colonel thought. "The potential is staggering."

Colonel Jian entered the lab. Along with the increased number of researchers, the lab itself had been modified and expanded. New monitors ranged against one wall and the egg itself was covered with monitoring probes. He walked over to a man in a white coat. "Good morning, Dr. Wu."

"Ah Colonel." Dr. Wu replied. He was a balding older man, with a thin, wispy beard and thick glasses.

"Anything new to report?" The Colonel asked brusquely.

The doctor smiled. "Nothing." He said cheerfully. "Isn't it wonderful?" He laughed at the colonel's confused expression. "Forgive me, colonel." He said. "But you have handed me one of the most extraordinary puzzles of our time." He laughed again. "The more difficult the puzzle the greater the rewards."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Kasumi Ono walked over to open the front door. A gentle and knowing smile was on her face as she opened the door. As she expected, Nagano Sannasuke was standing there. "Good afternoon, Nagano."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Ono." Nagano replied with a short bow. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Kasumi smiled. "You're quite welcome Nagano." She replied. "Well come on in."

"Thank you." Nagano entered the apartment and removed his shoes. Nagano couldn't help but feel flattered and smile as he slipped on a pair of house slippers. Slippers Mew had bought for him.

"Mew will be out in a moment." Kasumi said. "Why don't you join Tofu and Xian Pu in the main room?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Nagano replied. He walked into the main room. Dr. Ono was sitting in his favorite easy chair and watching television. Perched on the arm of the chair was a busty woman with long purple hair. Nagano walked over. "Good afternoon, Dr. Ono." He said. "Good afternoon…" Nagano hesitated. He had only seen the purple haired woman once before but had not formally met her.

"Call me Xian Pu." The purple haired woman said. She stood and leaned over and kissed the top of Dr. Ono's head. "I let men talk."

Tofu Ono turned in his chair. "Ah, Nagano." He said in greeting. "Have a seat."

"Thank you sir." Nagano sat down in a chair next to Dr. Ono. "What are you watching?" He asked politely. Mew liked him to be polite, especially toward her adoptive parents. Being impolite was minus five boyfriend points. Not to mention being uninvited to dinner. While losing boyfriend points was bad, not eating one of Kasumi Ono's dinners was nearly as bad.

"Oh, just a documentary on traditional Chinese medicine." Ono replied. "There is much to be learned from the Chinese."

"Yes sir." Nagano replied in agreement. Not that he really understood or agreed but he really dreaded losing the boyfriend points. Especially after Mew allowed him to 'redeem' several boyfriend points the previous day. Mew not only purred when they kissed she could wrap herself around Nagano in an almost boneless manner. Nagano fought down a blush in remembrance of how his body had reacted in response.

"Are you feeling okay, Nagano?" Dr. Tofu asked. "You appear flushed."

"It's nothing, sir." Nagano said hurriedly.

"If you say so." The doctor replied. He shifted in his chair. "How is school?" He asked. "Mew expressed concern about your math grades."

Nagano paled. "Um…well you see…" He stopped and looked down. "Not so good." He admitted. "Sorry sir."

"You might consider asking Haya for help." Dr. Ono said pointedly.

"Haya?" Nagano tried to keep his voice pleasant. "Um, well Haya and I…well you see."

"You and Haya are going to have to make peace." Dr. Ono said sternly. "If only for Mew's sake."

Nagano nodded unhappily. "Yes sir." Nagano looked up at a noise and saw Mew walk into the main room. The teen girl was wearing jeans and a frilly blouse. Unlike when at school or on the street, she was not wearing her wig or her tinted glasses. As she got closer, Nagano could see she wasn't wearing her colored contacts either. With her short tawny hair, her yellow and large vertical slit eyes, small mouth and elfin chin; Nagano couldn't help but notice how cat-like her face really was. Even so, he couldn't stop the wide and almost goofy smile that appeared on his face. He stood and bowed to Mew. "Good afternoon Mew." He said warmly.

Mew blushed, even though she appeared to have an almost equally wide smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Nagano."

"You look very pretty." Nagano said. Mew blushed even redder. The two teens stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was only seconds and only broke their gaze when Mitsui interposed her head between the two of them.

"Honestly." Mitsui complained with a smile. "You'd think they'd hadn't seen each other in weeks, instead of just this morning."

"Mitsi." Mew scolded in embarrassment. "You're being rude."

Mitsi giggled. "You sounded just like Meg for a second." She gave Mew an affectionate smile. "You're definitely an Ono girl."

Mew hugged Mitsui. "Thank you, Mitsi." She said softly. Then she smiled. "But you still rude."

Kasumi Ono smiled in satisfaction at the interaction between Mitsui and Mew. Her feelings about Nagano were more complex. Mew was barely fifteen and still very naïve about life in general and boys in particular but Kasumi had to acknowledge that a cat-girl was going to have some very unique and very difficult social challenges. The fact that Nagano seemed to be truly attracted to Mew and apparently willing to deal with the inevitable stigma that such a relationship was sure to bring counted heavily in his favor.

It was becoming apparent that Mew's attempts to conceal what she was, was becoming less effective. Three times, that Kasumi knew of, students had made remarks about Mew's appearance and in each of those times, Nagano had quickly come to Mew's defense.

The doorbell to the apartment rang and Kasumi went over to answer it. When she opened the door she found the Joketsuzoku elder Kho Lon standing there. "Elder Kho Lon." Kasumi smiled. "Mitsi did say you might visit." She waved the Joketsuzoku adept into the apartment. "Please come in."

"Thank you, Kasumi Ono." Kho Lon replied. She walked into the apartment. Seeing Nagano and Mew sitting together, the old woman made a beeline for them. "Good afternoon young ones." She said in greeting.

Mew jumped to her feet and bowed. "Good afternoon, Honored Elder Kho Lon." A quick look from Mew and Nagano also got to his feet and bowed. "Honored Kho Lon may I present Nagano Sannasuke." She smiled shyly. "My…boyfriend."

"Ah, just the person I wished to meet." Kho Lon replied. She tilted her head and gave Nagano a penetrating look. She nodded. "Ah, as I suspected." She murmured cryptically. "Are you training with…" Kho Lon paused. "The Saotomes?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Nagano replied. He stopped when Mew elbowed him. "What?"

"Call her Honored Elder." Mew hissed as only a cat-girl could hiss.

"Honored Elder?" Nagano questioned. Mew nodded firmly. Nagano shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do." Mew replied. She looked at Kho Lon. "Please forgive him, Honored elder."

Kho Lon chuckled. "I think your…chosen…has earned some latitude." She replied. Kho Lon smiled at the blush that appeared on the cat-girl's face at the use of the word 'chosen'. Her smile became cool. "This time." She returned her attention to Nagano. "So, you train with the Saotomes." Kho Lon raised a hand to indicate Nagano provide detail.

"Well I just started, Ma'am." Nagano stopped at a growl from Mew. "I mean… Honored Elder." He corrected hastily.

Kho Lon nodded at Mew in approval. "Go on, young man."

"Go on?" Nagano asked in surprised tones. "I mean that's it." He said. "I really don't know why everyone makes a big deal about training with them." He continued. "I mean, other than the weird special effects it's just regular training."

"Special effects?" Kho Lon inquired with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. Sometimes the room gets filled with a glowing fog or something." Nagano replied. "I figure he's using dry ice or something."

Kho Lon chuckled. "Or something." She agreed. Kho Lon looked at Mew. "He's brash, undisciplined and rude." She said in a lightly scolding voice. "That is to be expected from a Japanese." She said in somewhat conciliatory tones. "On the other hand, he appears trainable." She offered. "And…devoted."

Mew smiled in a mixture of relief and pride. "Yes, Honored Elder." She replied. "Thank you, Honored Elder."

Kho Lon nodded then turned her attention to Mitsui. "You will watch over your sister. In all things." She said. "Is that understood, Young warrior?" Mitsui nodded in response. "Excellent." Kho Lon turned and hopped on to her staff and pogoed over to Kasumi. "I will leave you now, Kasumi Ono."

"You could stay for dinner." Kasumi protested. "We have plenty."

Kho Lon smiled. "Maybe some other time." She replied. "My sole reason for visiting tonight was to meet young Nagano." Her smile became sympathetic. "I fear you will be living in interesting times, Kasumi Ono."

"Oh dear." Kasumi replied. "Are we talking Haya , Meg and Dai Lan interesting?" Kho Lon nodded. "Oh my." Kasumi turned to look at Nagano and Mew. Mitsui was, as usual, sitting close by. "Oh my." Kasumi repeated.

"Indeed." Kho Lon chuckled. "If it is any consolation, I doubt you'll have to concern yourself about … complications for a good number of years." She bowed from her perch on the staff. "I bid you good night."

Xian Pu emerged from the kitchen. She had known that the Elder Kho Lon had arrived and felt it prudent to be absent. Not that there was any conflict between Kho Lon and Xian Pu but Kasumi Ono was Tai Tai and if Kasumi wanted her presence she would have requested it. Xian Pu walked over to Kasumi. "Honored Elder bring bad news?" She asked.

Kasumi nodded then shook her head. "Yes and no." She replied. Kasumi sighed. "I'd hoped one of my daughters would have a normal life." She said in complaint.

Xian Pu chuckled. "It depend what you mean when you say normal, yes?" She replied. "For Japan, maybe not so normal, yes." She agreed. "But for Joketsuzoku…" Xian Pu placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "What important, is they be happy." Xian Pu squeezed Kasumi's shoulder gently. "They will be happy." She avowed. "With you as Mother and Tofu as father, how can they be anything but happy?" Xian Pu gave Kasumi a fond look. "I know my daughter be just as happy."

"Daughter?" Kasumi asked. "Are you…?" She stopped when Xian Pu shook her head.

"No, not yet." Xian Pu admitted. She smiled. "We just start trying." She added with a laugh. Kasumi joined Xian Pu in laughing. "But I very, very sure I have daughter." Xian Pu gave Kasumi a fond look.

* * *

Ranma walked into the dojo to find his wife Akane going through a particularly difficult kata. Ranma watched her for a while before walking into the middle of the floor. "Halt." He barked. Akane stopped as if a switch had been thrown. "Geez, Tomboy." He complained. "That was terrible."

"I'm not in the mood…" Began Akane.

"Fuck mood." Ranma snapped. "If you're angry … ask me or Uk-chan to spar." He snarled. "We'd be more than happy to kick your butt."

"I need it." Grumbled Akane. She looked down. "I could have killed her." She said in self-hate. "You saw how little Ki she had left."

"I'd tell you you're making a big deal over nothing." Ranma replied. "Except you're not." Ranma nodded. "Scared the hell out of me too." He admitted. Akane nodded moodily in response. Ranma reached into his back pocket and pulled out a familiar journal. "Master Happosai's notebook." He said in identification. Ranma flipped through the journal until he came to a section. "Remember how he talked about storing Ki in the five elements?"

"The bokken!" Exclaimed Akane. "Ranma you're a genius." She said in excitement. "All we need to do is store some Ki in something wooden." Akane slapped her forehead. "The old ghoul's staff."

"Yep." Ranma agreed. "I figure we could pay a visit to the Old Ghoul and get some advice." He said.

Kho Lon looked up as the door to the store front she had rented opened. She smiled. "I wondered when the three of you would show up." She said as Ranma, Akane and Ukyo walked in. "I see you left your…lovers at home." She cackled at the expressions on her three visitors' faces. "Youth." She said in derision. "Always thinking they've invented everything." She wagged a finger. "I'll have you know when I…" She stopped when Akane, Ranma and Ukyo all stuck their fingers in their ears.

"T.M.I." Chorused Ranma, Akane and Ukyo.

Kho Lon glared grumpily at the trio. "Anyway…I assume you are here because you need something."

"You got it, old…ow." Ranma rubbed his head where Kho Lon rapped him on the head. "What did you do that for?" He complained.

"To stop you from getting hurt worse." Kho Lon replied coldly.

"Whatever." Ranma replied. "Okay, Honored Elder Kho Lon." Ranma said. "We need your help." Ranma quickly outlined what had happened to Yuchiko Kasamura.

Kho Lon nodded. "Yes, that was what I expected." She pursed her lips. "Before I provide you with what you seek I need to show you something." She said. For a moment Kho Lon blurred and a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties or so replaced the old woman. She blurred again and the old woman returned.

"You can do it too." Exclaimed Akane.

"Of course." Kho Lon replied. "It's been a very long time since there has been so much Ki available." She said. "The three of you produce an impressive amount of Ki." Her laugh bordered on a cackle. "Especially when you're … engaged." This time Kho Lon did cackle. "The Ki produced by doing Kata is not exactly the same as Ki produced by sex. Or rather it has some interesting side effects." She said. "Still, it will be in your best interests to start storing Ki."

"And how do we do that?" Akane asked. "We know we need to use wood but…"

"Wood, especially hard woods are indeed excellent for storing Ki." Agreed Kho Lon. "The denser the wood the better." She added. Kho Lon walked away and returned a few minutes later. She handed a hand bound book to Akane. "All that you need will be found in here."

"You're being awful helpful…honored Elder." Ukyo said suspiciously.

Kho Lon laughed. "Just looking out for my own interests, Ukyo Kuonji." She replied. "Besides being the source of most of the usable Ki in Japan, the three of you are also the primary sources of Magic in the world today." She raised an eyebrow at the expression on Ranma's face. "I see you've already realized that."

Ranma nodded. "I wasn't sure." He replied. "But yes." Ranma gave Kho Lon a short bow. "Thank you, Honored Elder."

* * *

Nagano Sannasuke walked to the front door of the Saotome home. He carried a small overnight bag. To his surprise he had been invited to spend the evening at the Saotome home. Normally be would have refused but he had been informed that Mew would be spending the evening there as well. Nagano rang the doorbell.

After a long moment the doorbell opened. An involuntary smile appeared on Nagano's face as the person in the doorway was Mew. The cat girl was wearing her long black wig and tinted oversized glasses. "Hi." He said in greeting.

"Hi." Mew replied. There was a definite purr to her voice. She waved Nagano into the house. No sooner had the door closed then Mew tilted her head up for a kiss, a kiss that Nagano eagerly provided. Mew's purring increased.

"You can do that later." A youngish voice said. The couple broke apart to see Mitsui looking at them. Despite her words the expression on the girl's face seemed to indicate that she would have rather not interrupted. "Nagano needs to say hello to everyone." Mitsui continued.

Mew sighed. "Mitsi right." She said to Nagano. "Mitsi always look out for Sister." She added.

"That's what good sisters do." Mitsui said cheerfully.

Mitsui led Nagano and Mew into the main room. Nagano paled when he saw who was waiting to see him. Hayaima, Akama, Tagaki, Megumi, Dai Lan, Lo Shan and Mei Lin sat in two rows facing each other. At the far end of the two rows, five stern faced adults sat in chairs, two men and three women. The two men sat side by side. One was Ranma Saotome, Nagano wasn't sure who the other one was. Nagano's nervous swallow was audible in the quiet. He bowed.

"Uncle Kenichi." Mitsui said. "May I present Nagano Sannasuke."

"So you are Nagano." 'Uncle' Kenichi said.

"Ye-yes, sir." Stammered Nagano.

Kenichi leaned forward in his chair. "I want you to understand something, Nagano." He said. "The only reason you're here is because of Mew." He said. "Personally I think it's a bad idea."

"S-sir?" Nagano replied.

"Uncle Kenichi." Mitsui said in scolding tones. "You're being unfair." She said. "Nagano has more than proven himself."

"Has he?" Kenichi asked in a skeptical voice.

Mitsui nodded firmly. "Show him, Mew."

Mew nodded and slowly removed her wig, then her glasses. She reached up with her hands and removed her tinted contacts. Mew then leaned her head on Nagano's shoulder. Nagano instinctively put his arm protectively around Mew.

"See?" Mitsui said.

"Does he understand that if people found out, Mew could be in danger?" Kenichi asked.

"Yes, I do that's why I'm never gonna say nothing." Nagano said angrily. "And if anyone tries to hurt Mew they're gonna have to go through me first, anyways." He stopped when Mitsui elbowed him. "What?"

"It's 'never say anything,'" Mitsui said sternly.

"Huh?" Nagano replied.

Mitsui rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She said. "See, Uncle Kenichi?"

"Hmm." Kenichi noised skeptically. "Tagaki?"

"I think he's real, Dad." Tagaki replied.

"Haya?" Kenichi asked.

"Gotta agree with Tagaki, Dad." Hayaima said. He grinned at Nagano. "Still gonna pound you when we spar."

"Yeah, right." Snorted Nagano. Nagano blinked. "Dad?"

"I'll explain later." Mitsui said in an aside. "Now shush."

"How about the rest of you?" Kenichi asked. One by one the teens all nodded. Finally Kenichi nodded. "Mitsi will explain the rules to you but I'm going to tell you the most important one." He said. "Saotome don't tell Saotome secrets to outsiders."

"But I'm not…" Began Nagano.

"You are or you forget about Mew and go home." Kenichi interrupted. "We'd all rather Mew be a little bit hurt now than very hurt, physically and emotionally hurt, later." He pointed to Mew. "Mew understands, she may not like it, but she understands."

Nagano turned to look at the cat-like Mew. The Musk girl was looking down. "Mew?" Mew didn't look up when she nodded. "So, what does being a Saotome mean?" He asked without taking his eyes off of Mew.

This time it was Ranma who replied. "Have you heard of the Samaritans?' Ranma asked. "And the teens that run with them?"

Nagano snapped his head around. "You?" He exclaimed. "Them?" He added in disbelief.

"Them." Ranma replied. "And eventually…you." He raised a hand. "If you become a Saotome." He added. "Being a Saotome doesn't mean you have to live here." Ranma continued. "Though that would be best." He said. "But it does mean, you're going to have to become part of our…family." He waved to indicate the teens. "They will be your…cousins." He said. "And you'll be expected to treat them that way."

"You're not the only one who hates the idea." Hayaima grumped.

"Before you decide." Ranma said. He raised his hand and a ball of energy appeared just above his upturned palm.

"Holy shit." Nagano exclaimed.

"I can teach you how to do this." Ranma said. "And more." The ball of energy winked out. "So what's it going to be, Nagano?" He asked. "Mew…and us or…?" Ranma pointed to the front door of the Saotome home. "Or…?"

Nagano swallowed in a suddenly dry throat. He opened his mouth to respond when Mew suddenly moved away from him. Nagano closed his mouth and turned to look at Mew. Even with her head down he could see a tear beginning to form at the edge of her eye. He swallowed again. "They're asking a lot, Mew." He said softly. Mew nodded without raising her head. "Let me get this straight, if I wanna data Mew, I gotta become … family?"

"Ono girls don't … date." Megumi said tartly. "We…choose."

"Spoken like true Joketsuzoku." Dai Lan added in approving tones.

"What if…what if…I mean…" Nagano replied. "She's so pretty and smart and…and I'm… I'm just…just me." He said. "What if she finds someone…better?" He said in anguished tones. Nagano stopped when Mew moved again. This time she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I no find someone better." Mew said quietly. "I no looking."

"What if I do something wrong?" Nagano asked. "What if you get mad at me?" To his surprise Mew giggled. "Mew?"

"Mew very sure you do something wrong." Mew raised her head and looked into Nagano's eyes with her oversized, cat eyes. "And I very sure I get mad at you many, many times." She added with a smile. Nagano couldn't help but note how much she looked like a cat when she smiled. "Mew also very sure she do something wrong." Her smile dropped slightly. "And, maybe, sometime you be mad at Mew."

"I'd never get mad at you, Mew." Nagano replied.

"You say that now." Mew said. "And Mew happy you say but…" She shook her head. "It not happen, maybe never happen." She said in dismissal. "So?" Nagano looked into Mew's eyes for a long time finally he nodded. Mew leaned her head on Nagano's shoulder and began to purr.

Later that evening Nagano prepared for bed. Dinner had been loud with conversation with everyone seeming to talk at once and confusing, as people seemed to switch seats frequently and apparently randomly. It was, Nagano admitted to himself, probably one of the best meals he had ever had in his life. The food was mouth watering and apparently endless. As far as Nagano was concerned the best part of the entire meal was that Mew not only sat next to him but also even fed him tidbits every so often.

Nagano smiled in remembrance as he slipped under the sheets. "Man." He said to the quiet room. "That was the best meal…ever." He rolled over and closed his eyes. He must have dozed off almost immediately because he found himself awakened when he felt someone slip under the covers in front of him. Nagano opened his eyes. "Mitsi?" He said in shock.

"Shh." Mitsui said in complaint. "It's late."

"But…but what are you doing here?" Nagano said in panic. "If Sensei finds you here…he's..he'd…" He tried to sit up but found he was unable to. He looked down and saw an arm draped over his waist. Nagano thought he recognized the arm. "Mew?"

"Go sleep." Mew mumbled. "It late."

"But…but…" Stammered Nagano.

"Go sleep." Mew said sleepily. "We talk in morning."

"Sleep?" Nagano stammered nervously. "How am I supposed to sleep with…why is Mitsi here?"

"Mitsi Sister." Mew replied. "She where she belong." She yawned. "Go sleep. We talk in morning."

Nagano rolled on to his back, mostly because he found looking into the face of twelve-year-old Mitsui very disconcerting. "She's cute and everything." Nagano thought to himself. "But she's twelve and…" His thoughts broke off as both Mitsui and Mew rolled over and rested their heads on his chest. "Eep." He squeaked. Mitsui and Mew giggled sleepily.

Nagano was sure he'd never fall asleep so it was with some surprise that he opened his eyes and found it was morning. "Man that was a strange dream." He said aloud. "Uh oh." He said when he heard giggles. Nagano slowly looked down and saw the tops of two heads. One had long black hair and the other short tawny hair. "Am I still dreaming?"

Mitsi lifted her head and looked at Nagano. "You snore." She said in amused complaint. "You sounded almost like Mew." Mitsi sat up and stretched. "Now that was a good night's sleep." She said happily. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Huh?" Nagano replied. "What? I mean no."

"Good." Mitsi replied and lay back down so she was face to face with Nagano. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Eep." Nagano squeaked.

Mitsi frowned. "Why eep?" She asked. "Didn't you like sleeping with me and Mew?"

"Yes! No!" Exclaimed Nagano. "I mean, yeah but…" He stopped. "What is Mew doing?" He asked nervously.

Mitsi looked down. Mew was sitting up and pulling down Nagano's pajama bottoms. Mitsi giggled. "She just wants to see your sword."

"Sword?" Nagano squeaked.

"Oh." Mew gasped. "It already big."

"Mother said that's natural." Mitsui replied. She looked down. "Hmm, I think you're almost as big as Haya."

"Eep." Nagano squeaked again.

Mew's hand closed around Nagano's erection. "Oh, it so warm." She said in tones of wonder. She leaned forward and inhaled. "Smell so good." She rubbed her cheek against Nagano's hard sex. Mew began to purr.

"Ee…oh gods." Nagano moaned.

"I think he likes that." Mitsui opined. "Be careful, Mother says boys …. oops too late."

"Oh gods, oh gods, Sensei is gonna kill me. Your father is gonna kill me." Nagano moaned. "They're gonna take turns killing me."

Mitsui rolled her eyes. "No one's going to kill you." She said in annoyed tones. "For one Uncle Ranma knows we're here." She said. "And Mother had a talk with me and Mew the other night."

"Oh gods, oh gods…oh…wait…what?" Nagano said in confused tones.

"You're Mew's chosen." Mitsui pointed out. "And I'm her Sister." She rolled her eyes at Nagano's confused look. "Like Meg said last night, Ono girls don't date, they choose." Mitsui continued.

"Yeah, but that don't tell me why you're here." Nagano replied in slightly less panicked tones. "You're twelve for the gods sakes."

"Mitsi already tell you, she Sister." Mew said. "She Joketsuzoku sister." She said in clarification.

"And if you noticed, I only watched." Mitsui added. "Maybe when I turn thirteen." She giggled. "That's only a couple months away." She giggled again. "I certainly hope you learn more control by then." She said. "So you better practice."

"We practice more now?" Mew said hopefully.

"Later." Mitsui replied. She giggled when Mew made a sound of disappointment. "We have to get to the Dojo." Mitsui added. "Come on you two."

A little later Nagano, with Mitsui and Mew flanking him, entered the Dojo and found himself on the receiving end of a large number of stares. Most of the looks were questioning, though none, surprisingly, at least to Nagano, were unfriendly. Nagano forced himself to look at Sensei Saotome. The Sensei's expression was amused and even sympathetic.

"Now that everyone is here." Ranma said. "Let's warm up."

For the next half hour Ranma led the large group in one exercise after another. Some of the exercises were familiar to Nagano but a large number were new and Nagano struggled to keep up. "And this is the warm-up?" He thought. Interestingly the warm up ended just as the 'special effects' kicked in. "I wonder why they do that?" Nagano thought. Since the warm-ups had just ended, Nagano decided to chance asking. "Excuse me Sensei."

Ranma wrapped his long pigtail around his neck as he turned. "Yes Nagano?"

"Sensei, pardon me for asking but…" Nagano paused as he sought the best way to ask. Finally he decided just to blurt it out. "What's the point?" He waved his hand to indicate the glowing mist that filled the Dojo. "I mean, it looks cool and all that but…"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You see it?" Ranma chuckled. "Stupid question, you obviously do." He said in correction. "Haya!" Ranma said sharply.

Ranma's eldest son trotted over. "What's up, Pops?"

"You and Nagano are doing the punch and block drill." Ranma said. "Six times."

"Six times, Pops?" Hayaima replied in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Six times." Ranma said firmly. "Nagano." Ranma said sharply. "This is a simple drill. Attack high center." Ranma demonstrated. " Attack low to right, attack low to left, attack high to right, attack high to left." He said. "Haya will block." Ranma ran through the sequence with his eldest son. "Got that?" He asked Nagano. Nagano nodded. "Then Haya will attack and you will block." He waved the two boys together. "Go through the whole drill once….slowly."

Ranma watched as Hayaima and Nagano went through the strike and block drill. "One more time, same speed." The two teens repeated the sequence. By this time the other teens and adults had sat down in a semi-circle around the two teens. "Okay you two." Ranma said. "Do the same drill, only faster."

Nagano shrugged and turned to Hayaima. "Ready when you are." He said. The two teens went through the drill.

"Again." Ranma barked. "Faster."

Again the two teens went through the drill.

"Again." Ranma barked again. "Faster."

Nagano had by this time started to sweat. His only consolation was that Hayaima was also sweating. Nagano and Hayaima ran through the sequence. "Again." Ranma called. Nagano took a deep breath and attacked. To Nagano's eyes everything seemed to slow down, except for Hayaima. "Again." Called Ranma. Even Ranma's voice seemed slow and drawn out. Nagano took a breath and attacked.

Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack.

"Halt." Barked Ranma and the two boys stopped abruptly.

Nagano blinked. "What the hell was that?" He exclaimed. "It sounded like…I dunno what it sounded like but it was weird." He shook out his arms. "Man, Haya , hitting you is like hitting concrete."

Hayaima gave Nagano a lopsided grin. "Only concrete?" He asked. "Actually I never heard that before either." He admitted. "Pops?" Ranma snapped his fist forward. There was a loud crack. "Oh." Breathed Hayaima.

Ranma gave his eldest son a proud look. The look he gave Nagano was just as proud. "I knew you needed a little more competition." Ranma said to Hayaima. "And Nagano is just the … man to give it to you."

Nagano flushed at the praise. While his former instructors had praised his skills before somehow hearing it from Sensei Saotome made it more…real.

"Okay gang." Ranma said. "Get your running shoes on, we're going for a jog." He announced. "Haya…give Nagano your spare helmet."

"Helmet?" Echoed Nagano.

Nagano found himself jogging along the still darkened streets of early morning Nerima. To his chagrin he was trailing the pack of other joggers. "Man I'm glad Mew ain't here to see this." He thought in dismay. Both Mew and Mitsui had stayed behind, along with Mr. and Mrs. Kasamura to prepare breakfast. Still that meant Nagano was trailing not just Sensei Saotome, Akane Saotome and Ukyo Kuonjj but also Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki, the Chinese girls; Dai Lan, Lo Shan and Mei Lin and, worse, Mitsui's older sister Megumi.

Trailing Hayaima was bad enough…but Megumi? Nagano tried to increase his pace. He was so focused on closing the gap that he did not realize Ranma had dropped back until the older man was pacing him.

"You're fighting yourself." Ranma said.

"What?" Nagano said in surprise. "Oh Sensei."

"You're fighting yourself." Ranma repeated. "Try to let the Ki flow through you." He directed. "I know you can see and feel the Ki, so do it." Ranma picked up his pace until he was once again at the front of the pack.

"Do it, he says." Nagano grumbled. "See and feel Ki." He mumbled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nagano continued to jog along and while he didn't fall any further behind neither did make up any ground. Nagano thought about the Sensei's words. Seeing and feeling Ki didn't make any sense but 'fighting himself' did. "Maybe I'm too tense." He guessed and tried to relax more as he ran. That seemed to help and he started to gain a little ground on the joggers. "Can't relax any more and remain standing." He thought.

Nagano looked at the joggers up ahead and his eyes narrowed. There seemed to be some form of 'connection' between all of them. He could see a faint, web-like golden glow surrounding all the joggers and, to his surprise, he seemed to see a single thin line stretching from the group ahead to…himself. The line was faint and tenuous yet even as he looked it seemed to thicken. Suddenly Nagano found himself closing the gap to the joggers ahead. In what seemed like moments he caught up to the pack.

Nagano picked up his pace until he was running side by side with Hayaima. Hayaima turned his head. Even behind the face-concealing visor Nagano had the feeling Hayaima was giving him one of his usual cocky smiles. For once, Nagano did not seem to mind. "Okay, so I'm a little slow." Nagano admitted. "Don't say anything."

Hayaima chuckled behind his visor. "Hey, Pops." He called. "I think it's time to play follow the leader." Hayaima turned back to Nagano. "Try to keep up."

Nagano staggered into the Saotome household. He'd gone through tough workouts before, but nothing like what he just went through. His only consolation was that the rest of the group seemed almost as tired. Nagano stopped and bent over to catch his breath. "Damn." He mumbled between deep breaths.

Nagano felt someone take his arm and looked over to see Mew. "You need bath." Mew said. Someone took his other arm. Nagano nodded tiredly as Mew and Mitsui led him to the bathing area. Nagano was too tired to protest as the two girls quickly stripped him of his sweat-laden clothes. In fact it wasn't until Mew and Mitsui finished bathing him and were drying him off that he was recovered enough to even think about being embarrassed.

"Um…I can dry…that." Began Nagano.

Mew and Mitsui ignored his protests and finished drying him off. Mitsui helped Nagano put on a dry bathrobe. "Now, I'm sure you're very hungry." Mitsui said. "So, first you are going to eat and then we'll take a nap." Nagano nodded tiredly. Mew and Mitsui led Nagano to the main room to eat.

Breakfast was relatively quiet as the teens and adults ate. Nagano spent most of his time concentrating on chewing and swallowing the food that Mew and Mitsui took turns feeding him. By the time breakfast ended Nagano felt much more recovered but still did not protest when he was led back to the guest room. Nor did he protest when Mew and Mitsui got under the covers with him.

The two girls rested their heads on Nagano's shoulders. "Sleep." Mew said. Mew began to purr quietly. The vibrations were soothing and Nagano felt his eyes close.

None of the teens reacted when the door to the guest room opened and Akane poked her head in. She watched the three sleeping teens for a moment before nodding and closing the door.

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"His Ki is drained but he's recovering quickly." Akane replied. She frowned. "So?" She asked. "Why Nagano?"

Ranma pulled on his pigtail. "Not sure." He replied. "I'm pretty sure it has to do with his contact with Mew and Mitsi, " Ranma paused. "And Haya … but that's not really an explanation." Ranma blew out a breath. "I guess it also has to do with him being a martial artist." He added. "At least that's what … they said."

Akane and Ukyo nodded in understanding. They didn't need to ask who 'they' were, they knew. "And the…relationship?" Akane asked. "I know it's not because they're following some Joketsuzoku tradition. They're not Joketsuzoku."

"Magic." Ranma replied in more definite tones. He shrugged. "If the old ghoul is correct, magic is alive…sort of…" He shrugged again. "My guess is that since the magic came from … another universe." He said. "Their universe."

"You think the magic is trying to recreate what worked there?" Akane asked in disbelief. Ranma hesitated for a second before he nodded. "Just a little magic." Akane said in slightly sour tones. "Not a lot."

"Makes you wonder, don't it?" Ranma replied.

Nagano smiled in his sleep. He was dreaming that Mew was kissing him. He rolled over and in his dreams he gathered Mew into his arms and buried his face into her long hair. "Hmm?" Nagano frowned in his sleep. His frown became a smile again when he felt Mew's purr against his back. His hands roamed over the body he held in his arms. "Thought your breasts…bigger." He mumbled. The purring against his back stopped for a moment and became a giggle before it resumed.

Nagano frowned as he realized he wasn't asleep. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring into the back of someone's head, someone with long black hair. "Oh crap." He muttered when he realized exactly whom he was fondling. "Mitsi." He said in dismayed identification.

"Don't stop." Mitsui complained. "It felt nice."

"But…but…" Nagano replied in panicked tones.

"You stop and it minus five…no ten…boyfriend points." Mew said from her position behind him.

"But…but…" Nagano repeated.

"Minus fifteen." Mew said in a threatening tone.

"That's better." Mitsui said a moment later. "You have very warm hands." She said in appreciation.

Nagano felt a hand cup his crotch. "Please let that be you Mew." He said in worried tones. "It's bad enough I'm, um, touching Mitsi." He said. "I don't think…eep." He squeaked when he felt another hand touching his crotch.

"Oh stop being a baby." Mitsui said in complaint. "I'm just touching."

"He have very nice sword, yes Sister?" Mew said in smug tones. Mew sighed against Nagano's back. "Wish Mother no make me promise." She said.

"Promise?" Nagano asked.

"Who told you to stop?" Mitsui said in complaint. "Mhm." She continued. "My Sister is a little too anxious to lose her virginity." She giggled. "Mother made her promise, actually she made both of us promise, to wait." Mitsui rolled over. "So you're going to have to wait too." She giggled. "Both of you." She rolled her eyes. "Oh stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting." Nagano replied in annoyance.

"I wasn't talking to you." Mitsui giggled in response. "You should see the look on Mew's face." Mitsui giggled again. "And you do have a very nice…sword." She said.

End Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I figured I'd give you a very long chapter to make up for the previous two shorter ones. Some good guesses about the 'egg'. Not saying you're right or anything... Heh.


	24. Book 3 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Rebirth'

Colonel Jian Ho Minh hurried down the hallway to the containment lab. Doctor Wen, the chief scientist in charge of the 'egg' reported that the egg was becoming more active. The colonel walked into the observation deck above the lab proper. He looked through the glass to the lab below to see the scientists scurrying back and forth from instrument to instrument. The egg itself was visible inside the heat resistant glass and ceramic holding area. The Colonel pressed a button on a panel. "Doctor Wen?"

One of the white coated and white masked scientists looked up. "I think it's about to … hatch, Colonel." The excited voice of the chief scientist came through the speakers. "The egg started to rock about an hour ago." He continued. "If our…" The scientist's voice stopped.

Even from the observation deck the Colonel could see the egg begin to violently rock back and forth.

"Temperature now at 300 Celsius." Came a shouted comment over the speakers. "Three ten…. three fifteen." The egg rocked even more violently. "Three twenty." The egg began to glow. The glow was faint at first but quickly became brighter and brighter as the egg began to spin on its' axis. "Three twenty five." The voice took on a panicked tone. "Three thirty." The egg was now spinning like a top. "Three fifty."

There was a sudden burst of light and sound like thunder was heard even through the insulated thick walls of the holding cell. Colonel Jian's closed involuntarily and it took several long seconds before his light shocked eyes were able to focus again. When he was able to finally see his mouth dropped open is shock.

The walls of the holding cell were nothing more than rubble and as for the egg it was gone. In its' place stood a glowing winged figure. The glow quickly died down to reveal what appeared to be a winged teenaged boy. Upon closer examination the figure while humanoid seemed more birdlike than anything else. He was tall and thin with long silvery hair, large hawk-like eyes under pronounced brows and set in a thin angular face that only reinforced his hawk-like appearance. The boy threw his head back.

"I live." Screamed the boy.

* * *

"Okay everyone, let's close class." Ranma said to his students. This was the last class of the day and it consisted of most of his advanced students. His sons were there as was Tagaki Kasamura and the three teen boys' various girlfriends. There was a fourth teen boy among the advanced students. Nagano Sannasuke. Unlike the other teen boys, Nagano's girlfriend was not part of the class but that was only because his girlfriend, Mew Ono, spent several afternoons, along with her adopted sister, Mitsui Ono, studying with the ancient Joketsuzoku adept, Kho Lon.

The students all lined up and bowed to the Saotome altar, then to Sensei Saotome and finally to each other. Minutes later half the students had left leaving only the teens.

Ranma walked over to Nagano. "Is your father coming to pick you up?" He asked.

"Yes, Sensei." Nagano replied. The young man looked down.

"Problem, Nagano?" Ranma asked.

Nagano sighed. "It's the end of the semester and…" Nagano shook his head.

"Ah, report card time." Ranma said.

"Yes sir." Nagano replied moodily. "My dad hasn't been too happy with my grades." He shook his head again. "If I don't pick up my grades … I may have to stop coming to class."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. Over the past several months Nagano had become a fixture in the Saotome household. And while Nagano and Hayaima continued to trade verbal insults it was obvious that the two young men were developing a true respect for each other. More importantly and somewhat more problematic was what was developing between Nagano and Mew…and Mitsui. Still, having Nagano around was 'safer' than not. "Well, let's see how your grades are before you begin to worry." Ranma said. "If Mitsi was worried she would have said something."

"Gods I hope she's right. " Nagano replied.

"Speaking of Mitsi." Ranma said hesitantly.

"Sensei?" Interrupted Nagano. "Mew and Mitsi call each other sister but…but I don't think they mean it like everyone else." he shook his head again. "I don't know."

"Well that answers that question." Ranma thought. "I don't blame you for being … confused." Ranma admitted. He chuckled. "It confuses me too sometimes." He said. "I should let the girls explain it." Ranma nodded toward the Chinese girls. "But … basically it means they intend to spend the rest of their lives together." He gave Nagano a somewhat sympathetic look. "And if you get one of them mad at you…"

"The other is gonna be mad at me too." Nagano finished. "Yeah, I kinda figured that."

"You didn't get one of them mad at you, did you?" Ranma asked.

"Gods I hope not." Exclaimed Nagano. "But Mitsi has been really getting on me to study, and I have, honest, but…" Nagano's shoulders slumped. "They're all gonna be mad at me." He said in despairing tones.

Ranma smiled wryly. "We may not like what they're doing." He thought. "But it works." He clapped Nagano on the shoulder. "Buck up, son." He said paternally. "Try not to borrow trouble."

"Yes, Sensei." Nagano replied in forlorn tones.

"When's your dad supposed to show?" Ranma asked.

"In a couple hours." Nagano said. "I-I hope you don't mind but I was kinda hoping Mew and Mitsi would be here when he does."

Ranma chuckled. "If I know the girls, they'll be here."

* * *

Ranma opened the door to his home. Standing at the door was a man of middling height and more than middling girth. The man's face was wide and somewhat jowly and had the faint reddish tint of someone who drank more was good for them. Still he seemed a pleasant enough and also vaguely familiar. "Yes?"

"Sensei Saotome?" The man asked. Ranma nodded. The man bowed. "Shouta Sannasuke." He said in introduction.

"Oh, Nagano's father." Ranma replied. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He said. Ranma waved a hand. "Please…come in."

'Thank you." Shouta Sannasuke replied. He removed his shoes and walked into the house. "What a lovely home." He said in appreciation.

"Tell that to my wife, Akane." Ranma replied. "And she'll give you the full tour."

Shouta Sannasuke laughed. "Much as I'd love that, I really can't stay long." He said. "I need to get Nagano and get home." He said. "But before I do, I must thank you."

"Thank me?" Ranma asked. "If anything I should thank you for letting your son train with me. He's a very talented martial artist."

Shouta Sannasuke waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh I wasn't talking about that." He said. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a folder piece of paper. "I was thanking you for this." He handed the paper to Ranma.

Ranma unfolded the paper. "Oh Nagano's report card." He looked at the grades. "Two B's and three C's?" Ranma shook his head. "He can do better."

Shouta laughed. "Sensei, this is the best report card he's ever received." He said. "Ever." He repeated in emphasis.

"Well, in that case." Ranma said with a smile. "Maybe you'd like to meet his … tutors."

Ranma led Shouta into the main room. Sitting at the main table was Nagano, flanked by Mew and Mitsui. Nagano had a worried look on his face. Mew and Mitsi also look concerned though Mitsi seemed to be a little annoyed as well. Nagano looked up. "Dad." He exclaimed in greeting. "Um … I guess you want to go." He started to stand.

"Before you go Nagano." Ranma said. "I promised to introduce your father to your tutors." He said pointedly. "Shouta Sannasuke may I present Mew and Mitsui Ono."

"Mew?" Shouta said. He smiled. "So you're Mew." He said. "I've been hearing your name for months." He said. He looked at Mitsui. "You wouldn't be the Mitsi I've been hearing about too."

Mitsui nodded. She and Mew exchanged glances. Mitsui nodded. The two girls bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Sannasuke."

"Mew…I mean…I very happy to meet you too." Mew chimed in. "Nagano …um…" She looked at Mitui.

"Speak?" Mitsui suggested.

Mew nodded. "Nagano speak of you often." She said.

Shouta held up the report card. "Sensei Saotome tells me you've been tutoring Nagano." He said questioningly. The two girls nodded. Shouta bowed. "Thank you."

"I did okay, Dad?" Nagano asked hopefully.

"Good enough to continue taking classes with Sensei Saotome." Shouta replied. He shook his head. "If your grades improved that much from just spending one night a week…"

"Well Mew and Mitsui usually spend two nights a week here." Ranma informed Shouta. "Nagano would be more than welcome."

* * *

Colonel Jian Ho Minh squatted behind a pile of rubble and checked the magazine of his gun. The rest of the remnants of the Malan military personal did the same. "Shit." Colonel Jian grumbled. "Almost out." He muttered. Mutters from the rest of the survivors indicated that everyone else was in basically the same state.

Colonel Jian peeked around what remained of a barracks and quickly pulled his head back. "Shit, here they come." He said grimly. The sounds of bullets panging off the rubble punctuated the Colonel's announcement.

The Colonel abruptly jumped up and started firing. The rest of the survivors quickly followed him. "Head shots." He yelled in reminder.

It was the one vulnerability the 'invaders' had. Body shots barely slowed them down, especially those invaders that still wore the bullet resistant vests common for combat soldiers. Three weeks ago the invaders were, just that, Chinese combat soldiers. Now they were, for all intent and purposes, zombies.

"Zombies with brains." The colonel reminded himself as the approaching invaders dodged behind whatever was available to avoid getting hit. Technically what he and the remainder of his men were facing were not zombies; the invaders were alive, they could die. Other than that, zombie was as good a term as any since the invaders were former colleagues that were now implacable enemies.

The Colonel heard a scream to his right and looked over. One of his remaining men was screaming as 'something' blurred around him and a shell started to form around the hapless man. The man's screams only ended when he was fully encased in a white egg shaped shell.

"Retreat!" Screamed the Colonel.

* * *

Xian Pu sat behind her desk and was busy entering Doctor Ono's latest notes into her computer. The purple haired amazon had a satisfied look on her face. "Life is almost perfect." She thought. For all intents and purposes Kasumi Ono had accepted Xian Pu as Sister-Wife.

Xian Pu suppressed a giggle as she remembered how 'diligent' Kasumi had been in ensuring that Tofu did his duty the other night. "Aiyah." She thought. "Kasumi Ono is right, Tofu certainly is talented." She continued entering data. Her smile barely dimmed as she contemplated the qualified thought. The only blemish being that Xian Pu was not, as yet, pregnant.

Xian Pu wasn't too worried as Tofu had already run a number of tests and the results indicated nothing of concern. Xian Pu suppressed another giggle. "In the meantime, we can keep practicing." She thought cheerfully.

Xian Pu continued to enter data and was almost finished when the door to the clinic opened. "Good afternoon, Xian Pu." A familiar male voice said in Chinese. Xian Pu looked up to see a Chinese man in his mid forties. He wore a dark blue suit that somehow seemed to denote a uniform. "Aiyah." She exclaimed. "Captain Wang." She said in identification. "Its' been a long time." She said in Cantonese.

The Chinese army captain smiled wryly. "I'm sure you wish it had been longer." He replied in the same language. His smile dropped. "We need the Saotomes."

* * *

Captain Wang surveyed the group assembled in the Saotome home. He was familiar with most of them. In fact the only one's he did not recognize were two adults and one teenaged boy. It was the teenaged boy that worried him. That the two adults were the parents of Tagaki Kasamura was almost comforting but the teenaged boy, Nagano Sannasuke, was not related to any of the 'touched'. "It's spreading." The captain realized. He shrugged mentally. "We'll worry about that later."

"So, what's going on, Captain?" Ranma asked.

Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang. "That should be Honored Elder Kho Lon." Mitsui Ono said in serious tones. She ran to the door. She returned moments later leading an old woman who rode a large staff like a pogo stick.

"Good afternoon." Kho Lon said in a dry voice. "Hello again Captain." She said. "Excuse my delay, please proceed."

Captain Wang walked over to a laptop that he had connected to the large flat screen television that dominated part of the main room and tapped a key. Immediately an image appeared on the screen, that of a large walled, obviously military facility. "I must warn you some of what you are going to see is pretty disturbing." He looked at the youngest Ono girls and noted in passing that they sat on either side of Nagano Sannasuke. "It might be better if you didn't see this."

Kho Lon looked at Mitsui and Mew for a second. "Nagano, take Mew and Mitsui somewhere else." She ordered. "They do not need to see what I suspect will be shown."

"But…" Began Mitsui Ono.

Kho Lon cut the young girl off with a gesture. "A warrior does not argue…she obeys." She said curtly. She raised a finger when Mitsui opened her mouth to protest.

Mitsui closed her mouth. She sighed. "Yes, Honored Elder."

Kho Lon watched the three teens walk out of the room before turning to Captain Wang. "This has to do with something found in Lop Nur?"

"How did…?" The captain shook his head. "Never mind." He said. He pointed to the image on the large screen. "That is a military facility in Malan." He said in identification. "Several months ago they found…an object in Lop Nur." His expression became somewhat embarrassed. "An egg."

"An egg?" Kho Lon asked in grim tones. "A very…large egg?" Captain Wang nodded. Kho Lon spat an imprecation. "I assume the egg…hatched?" Again Captain Wang nodded. Kho Lon raised a quelling hand to Captain Wang. "I promise to tell what I know, Captain." She said. "But it would be best for everyone to understand the depths of the threat facing them…and the world."

Captain Wang pressed a key and the image changed to display the inside of the research facility. "Holy crap." Akane exclaimed. "That's one big egg."

"I could make enough omelets to feed a small army." Ukyo commented.

"I want you to remember those words, Ms. Kuonji." Captain Wang said grimly. The image changed. "This is the egg several weeks later." He said. "Please note the bar underneath the image, it represents the internal temperature of the egg." The image changed. "Two weeks later."

"Fascinating." Dr. Ono murmured. "Radiation?"

"None." Replied Captain Wang. "There was no known cause."

"It was Ki." Kho Lon stated coldly. "Please continue."

Captain Wang nodded. "Please watch the following clip." He said as he pressed a key. The camera was focused on the egg. The egg began to glow. The glow was faint at first but quickly became brighter and brighter as the egg began to spin on its' axis. "Three twenty five." A voice announced in panicked tones. "Three thirty." The egg was now spinning like a top. "Three fifty."

There was a sudden burst of light and sound like thunder was heard and the video fuzzed for a moment when it cleared the room had changed.

The walls of the holding cell were nothing more than rubble and as for the egg it was gone. In its' place stood a glowing winged figure. The glow quickly died down to reveal what appeared to be a winged teenaged boy. Upon closer examination the figure while humanoid seemed more birdlike than anything else. He was tall and thin with long silvery hair, large hawk-like eyes under pronounced brows and set in a thin angular face that only reinforced his hawk-like appearance. The boy threw his head back and his mouth opened and a scream filled the speakers.

Captain Wang pressed a button and the image froze. "That was three weeks ago." The Captain said. "Since then Colonel Jian was able to transmit three more video logs." The Captain pressed a key. The scene was the same lab; a dozen large eggs were visible.

"There were more eggs found?" Ranma asked.

Captain Wang shook his head. "Watch." He said and pressed another key. One of the eggs began to wobble and then broke open. An arm appeared and then from the broken shell emerged a Chinese soldier. The winged boy strode into view and stood before the solder. The soldier stared at the winged teen for a moment then he prostrated himself on the floor of the lab.

Captain Wang pressed another key. This time the image was an external view. One group of soldiers was charging another. Suddenly there was a blur around one of the charging soldiers and a shell started forming around the soldier. The blur vanished to reveal the winged teen.

"Now for the reason why I recommended that the children leave." Captain Wang said in grim tones. He pressed a key and the image was again in the lab. There were a number of the eggs scattered around the lab. The winged teen was walking around the eggs. He stopped at one and raised a hand. A burst of glowing energy emanated from the hand and enveloped the egg. For almost a minute the egg was bathed in the glow. The egg began to slowly darken. Finally the teen lowered his hand and walked over to the egg. With a rap of a fist the shell shattered. As the shards of the shell fell away the form of what was once a person was revealed.

"He looks…cooked." Whispered Ukyo. Ukyo watched as the teen reached with a claw like hand. "Oh gods." She groaned in horror as the teen ripped the cooked arm off the body. The winged teen brought the arm to his mouth and with a look of hungry anticipation took a bite.

Ukyo could barely keep from retching; from the sounds around her she was not the only one. "I think…I think we need some tea." She muttered and hurried from the room. A very green looking Yuchiko Kasamura followed on her heels.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods." Yuchiko chattered in terror. She ran over to the sink and started splashing cold water on her face. Yuchiko stood shakily by the sink. "Horrible…it's…. it's horrible." She stammered. Ukyo walked over to Yuchiko and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Yuchiko turned her head. "And you're going to try stopping that…that monster, aren't you?" She said in accusing tones.

"We have to, Mouse." Ukyo replied. "No one else can." She gave Yuchiko a sad smile. "I'm going to tell you a secret. And you can't tell anyone, not even the Tomboy." Ukyo put a teakettle on the stove and turned up the flame. "I'm scared too." She said softly.

"But you're still going." Yuchiko replied in the same quiet voice. Ukyo nodded. Yuchiko looked at her left wrist and the wooden prayer beads that hung there. The prayer beads were a gift from Akane. Yuchiko fingered the beads as she recited a prayer.

The kitchen door opened and Ukyo and Yuchiko came out. Yuchiko held a tray holding a tea service and enough cups for everyone present. Yuchiko placed the tea service on the main table just in front of Akane. She knelt down and started to pour the tea. Her hands shook slightly but she managed to pour the tea without spilling. Akane leaned over and placed a hand on Yuchiko's shoulder and gave her a minor infusion of Ki to calm her. "Thank you Tomboy." Yuchiko said quietly.

When everyone had been served, Kho Lon cleared her throat. "His name is Saffron." She began. "He is, or was, the ruler of the Phoenix." Her mouth twisted into a sour grimace. "We had thought he was dead and his people… extinct." She said. "We were half right." Kho Lon pointed to the screen, which displayed an image of the bird-like teen. "The Phoenix … were very like the Musk, except they revered birds." She said. "Mostly birds of prey."

"Tofu put the recorder away." Kasumi said testily. "You called Saffron's people, the Phoenix." She prompted.

"Aye." Kho Lon replied. "While the majority of Phoenix have the blood of eagles, hawks and the like…Saffron himself…"

"He's descended from a Phoenix?" Akane exclaimed.

"You have the right of it, Akane Tendo." Kho Lon replied. "The legendary Phoenix, who, when it dies, is reborn in fire." She stood. "We have much to plan and little time to do it." She stated. Kho Lon looked at Captain Wang. "Contact your people, tell them to keep away from Malan. Keep everyone away from Malan."

In the main room Tofu Ono, Kasumi Ono and Xian Pu got ready to leave. "Let me get girls." Xian Pu said.

"I think…I think we'll let them stay here tonight." Kasumi said pensively.

"Is there problem, Tai Tai?" Xian Pu asked in concern.

Kasumi looked at Xian Pu. "As Tai Tai, if I said you couldn't go…"

Xian Pu swallowed before she nodded. "I would no go." She said.

Kasumi looked into Xian Pu's eyes. She saw the anguish her admission cost her. Kasumi nodded. "That's what I thought." She said. "Yes, I think we will let the girls stay here tonight." Kasumi said quietly. Kasumi turned. "Tofu, we're going home."

"I need to get back to the embassy." Captain Wang said. "And make arrangements."

"Do that, Captain." Kho Lon hopped on to her staff. "I have some supplies to gather." She said. "Until later." She said brusquely, Kho Lon pogoed out of the Saotome home. Captain Wang followed.

Akane looked around. The teens had all left the main room leaving only Ranma, Ukyo and the Kasamuras behind. "We better bathe now if we want any hot water." She said.

"Tomboy." Scolded Yuchiko. "How can you be so…so…calm?" She demanded. "You…he…he's a monster." She said. Akane shrugged in response. "Tomboy." Yuchiko all but whimpered. "You could…could…could."

Akane immediately wrapped Yuchiko in her arms. "Die?" She asked. Yuchiko nodded against her shoulder. "Maybe." Akane admitted. "But I ain't going down easy." She vowed. "I'm gonna make sure that Saffron guy knows he was in a fight."

"We're gonna make sure." Ranma corrected.

"Right." Agreed Ukyo. "Come on Ken-chan." Ukyo pulled Kenichi's arm. "Let's take a bath." She said. "And if you ask nicely, I bet a certain redhead will make an appearance." She grinned. "Right, Ran-chan?"

"Well, depends on how nicely Ken-chan asks." Ranma replied with his own grin.

"How about if Ken-chan and I suck your cock?" Ukyo asked. Ukyo dragged Kenichi toward the bath.

"That'll work." Ranma ran after Ukyo and Kenichi.

"You're crazy, all of you." Yuchiko complained as Akane led her to the bathing area.

"Well yeah." Drawled Akane. "I thought you figured that out already." Akane pushed Yuchiko into the bathing area and started removing the woman's clothing.

Yuchiko grabbed Akane's hand. "I don't want to lose you, Tomboy." She said in a worried whisper. "I don't want to lose any of you." She amended. "But I really don't want to lose you." She said quietly.

Akane smiled. "Then I better win." Akane replied. "Cause I don't want to lose you either."

* * *

Mitsui opened her eyes. "Oh I must have fallen asleep." She thought. She looked over and saw that both Mew and Nagano were sleeping. "They look so cute together." She thought in approval. Mitsui carefully sat up so has not to disturb the couple. She looked at the clock. "Midnight?" She thought in surprise. "If it's midnight…" Mitsui leaned over and shook Nagano's shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

"Just a few more minutes, Dad." Nagano muttered. Mitsui rolled her eyes and shook Nagano again. "Wha…?" Nagano mumbled.

"It's midnight." Mitsui said. "We should have left hours ago." She said. "Since we're still here, I think we're staying the evening." She said.

"Huh?" Mumbled Nagano.

"Unless you feel like sleeping in your clothes, and I don't, let's get undressed." Mitsui said. "Hmm…since we didn't expect to stay…" Mitsui got out of the bed. "You wake Mew up and I'll meet you in the bathing room." Mitsui hurried out of the room.

Nagano looked down at the sleeping Mew. The cat-girl was purring lightly and she had a very contented smile on her face. "So cute." He whispered. Mew's purring got louder and she opened her overlarge eyes. "I thought you were asleep." Nagano said almost accusingly.

"Was." Mew replied. "But I still hear boyfriend say Mew cute." She said. "That worth ten boyfriend points." She added.

Nagano chuckled. "Remind me to tell you how cute you are more often."

Mew giggled. "You do that." She stretched. "Is it time go home?" She asked.

"Mitsi thinks you're staying the night…" Began Nagano. "She said to meet her in the bathing room."

Mew sat up. She sniffed. "Mitsi right." She said. "Need bath." She said.

"I thought cats hated water." Nagano said teasingly.

"Cats like be clean more than hate water." Mew replied. "Besides Mew tongue not right for cleaning." She stuck out her tongue. "See?"

"I think your tongue is perfect." Nagano replied.

"You just trying to get lots and lots boyfriend points." Mew teased. Nagano nodded rapidly. Mew giggled. "You very good boyfriend." She said in approval. "Stinky…but good boyfriend."

Nagano chuckled. His relationship with Mew, and by extension Mitsui, may have been weird but he had to admit it was a good weird. Nagano lifted Mew into his arms and carried her out of the guest room and toward the bathing area. Mew's purr got louder.

Mitsui was waiting for them at the entrance to the bathing area. She was wearing a robe. "This was the best I could do." Mitsui said holding up two additional robes. "Meg…was occupied." She explained. "And the girls threatened to shave my head if I interrupted them." Mitsui pushed the door open. "Quick bath and then we can go back to bed."

The three teens entered the bathing area. Nagano turned his back so Mew could undress. "What you no like looking at Mew?" Mew purred into Nagano's ear. Nagano turned. "You know I like looking at you." Nagano protested. "It's just…I was trying to be…you know…polite." He said. "And…and I didn't want you to think I was staring at Mitsi or nothing."

"Why you no want look at Mitsi?" Mew said. She sat down at a stool and poured warm water over herself. "Mitsi like when you look at her." She pointed out. "Is that not right, Sister?"

Mitsui nodded. "Yes, I do." She agreed. "But you have to give Nagano a boyfriend point for not wanting to look at another girl." She said. Mitsui stood and turned around to stand nude in front of Nagano. She put her hands on her hips. "But I should take away five boyfriend points for not looking at your Tai Tai."

"Tai Tai?" Nagano asked in confusion.

"Oh yes." Mew said in definite tones. "Mitsi Tai Tai." She said.

"I thought she was your, you know, Sister." Nagano replied.

"Yes, yes, Mitsi Sister and Sisters share everything." Mew replied impatiently. "But one sister always be Tai Tai."

"She's your Tai Tai?" Nagano replied.

"No. No. No." Mew said even more impatiently. "She not my Tai Tai." She waved a hand. "She OUR Tai Tai." She shook her head. "I think maybe minus five boyfriend points…" She began.

"Hey." Complained Nagano. "That's not fair." He said. "No one told me she was my Tai Tai too." He said. "I don't even know what that even means."

"Hmm…he does have a point." Mitsui responded grudgingly. "Not that one, Mew." She added with a giggle. "I think we're clean enough." She said. "Let's go back to bed." She picked up her robe and put it on. "I'll explain there."

A few minutes later found the three adolescents in the room they were sharing. Under Mitsui's insistence, the three got under the covers of the bed with Nagano in the middle. "One thing you have to understand, Mew never really…grew up, I guess is the best way to explain it." Mitsui began. "Up until she came to Japan she never really met any boys." She pointed out. Mitsui giggled. "Once she found out what boys were…" Mitsui giggled again.

"Boys so cute." Mew said. "Make Mew feel…. tingly." She smiled. "Nagano make Mew feel very, very tingly."

"Yeah, but you were…tingling…even before you met Nagano." Mitsui said. "And I was not going to let just any boy near Mew." Mitsui said indignantly. "And I told her so."

"Mitsi very good Sister." Mew said in approval. "Tell me Nagano best boy for Mew."

"You did?" Nagano asked. Mitsui nodded. "I…I guess I owe you."

"Yes you do." Mitsui replied tartly. "The point is, Mew is really very innocent." She said. "And she needs someone to…keep her out of trouble."

"You?" Nagano asked.

"Me." Mitsui replied. "That's why I'm her sister and, now that you're here, why I'm Tai Tai." She said. "Just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean I'm no longer responsible for her."

"Mitsi bestest Sister." Mew purred. "Bestest Tai Tai." She said. "Mitsi make Mew tingle almost as much as Nagano." Mew snuggled up against Nagano. "All this talk of tingling make Mew tingle."

Mitsui snuggled up against Nagano's other side. "Everything makes you tingle." She accused cheerfully. "Say, please."

"Please." Mew said urgently.

"You too, Nagano." Mitsui ordered.

Nagano licked his dry lips. "Um, please?"

"Hmm…I don't know." Mitsui replied. "That didn't sound like you really want to kiss Mew."

"Please." Nagano repeated more forcefully.

"That's better." Mitsui said. "You can kiss Mew." She said. "And if, if mind you, you ask nicely, I might let you do a little more."

Nagano looked at Mew for a moment then looked back at Mitsui. "Um, please…Tai Tai?"

"Much better." Mitsui said in approval. "Kiss." She ordered.

Nagano really didn't need Mitsui's urging to kiss Mew. Nagano had kissed a few girls before but none kissed like Mew. Mew was 'involved' when she kissed. Mew may have claimed her tongue wasn't 'right' but to Nagano, Mew's tongue was…perfect. Especially when it pressed and danced against his own, as it was doing now. "Mmmm." Nagano half moaned.

Mitsui giggled. "I think you're starting to purr too." She teased.

"Mmmm." Repeated Nagano. "Aww." Nagano complained when Mew stopped kissing him. "Mew." He said petulantly.

"Kiss Mitsi." Mew ordered hungrily. "Ooh, I think Sister like." She said after watching Nagano and Mitsi kiss. "My turn." She said after awhile. To Nagano's surprise, instead of Mew kissing him, Mew kissed Mitsui.

"Whoa." Nagano exclaimed. "Is that…mmmm." His comment interrupted when Mew resumed kissing him. "Whoa." He exclaimed. "Umm…could you and…umm…Mitsi…umm…kiss again?" Mew and Mitsi giggled. "Oh wow." He said when they did.

The following morning after the morning jog and during breakfast, Kho Lon returned to the Saotome household. Standing just behind her and carrying a large trunk was the nearsighted Joketsuzoku male, Muu Tse. "Time is of the essence." Kho Lon said as she entered the house. "What we cannot produce before we leave my apprentices and I will make in China."

"Apprentices?" Ukyo asked. Her eyes widened. "You don't mean Mew and Mitsi?" She shook her head. "They are not going." She snapped.

"They must." Replied Kho Lon. "Do not tell me they could get hurt." She growled. "If we fail, they die or worse."

"They're not fighters." Ukyo snapped back.

"No." Agreed Kho Lon. "But young Nagano is." She nodded toward the nearsighted Muu Tse. "As is that one." She said in grudging tones. "He may be a fool but he is a talented fool." She said. "Enough." She said. "If we are to have any hope of success we must use what we have. My apprentices go." She turned to Mew and Mitsi. "Is that not right, young warriors?" Mew and Mitsi nodded emphatically.

Kho Lon pogoed over to the trunk and opened it. She reached in and removed a small chest. "I suppose you remember how to use these?" She asked dryly.

Akane took the chest and opened it to reveal it was full of cut quartz gems. She smiled. "Oh yes." She said in anticipation. "Got any more goodies we can use in there?"

"No goodies as you deem them." Kho Lon replied. She removed an item from the trunk.

"A scroll?" Ranma asked. "Let me guess, some ancient secret known only to the… ow!" Ranma rubbed his head. "Will you stop doing that?"

"When you stop making stupid comments." Replied the ancient Adept in testy tones. "This scroll contains the sum total of what we know about Saffron." She explained. She unrolled the scroll. "We've battled Saffron many times in the past." She contained. "Many Joketsuzoku died acquiring this knowledge." Kho Lon quickly scanned the scroll. "Yes, it is as I remembered." She muttered. "Saffron's one weakness is cold." She said. "Intense cold."

"Cold?" Ukyo said musingly. "Maybe we're not needed after all." She exclaimed. "The Chinese can just freeze his ass."

"I wish it were that easy, Ukyo Kuonji." Kho Lon replied. "While intense cold will stop him, he must be weakened first." She continued. "His Ki reserves must be at its' lowest ebb." She said. "Then and only then can he be contained."

"And he generates a lot of Ki?" Guessed Ranma.

"Unless things have changed dramatically since last we encountered Saffron, yes." Kho Lon answered. "He generates more Ki than you, I and Akane Saotome…combined."

"Then how…?" Ukyo stopped. "How many died?" She asked quietly.

"Enough." Kho Lon replied in harsh tones. Kho Lon barked a bitter laugh. "When the magic vanished, I was almost content to die if it meant the world had seen the last of Saffron." Kho Lon shook herself. "Enough of this maudlin self-pity." She growled. "Saffron lives! Here! Now!" She spat. "We must prepare. We must fight." She said. "And the gods help us, we must win."

* * *

"Sensei Saotome." Shouta Sannasuke exclaimed in surprise. "This is unexpected." He opened the door of this apartment wider. Shouta's eyes widened when he saw the two men with Ranma, a Chinese military officer and a tall, slim and bespectacled Japanese man.

"Please excuse me for not phoning ahead." Ranma said apologetically. "Mr. Sannusuke may I introduce Major Tofu Ono, Japanese Military Intelligence and Captain Wang Bao Lo, Chinese Special Operations." The two men bowed. "May we come in?"

"In?" Shouta Sannasuke replied in confused tones. "Oh yes, of course." He stepped back and waved the three men in.

"Thank you." Ranma replied. Ranma gave Shouta Sannasuke a sympathetic smile. "I'm going to come right to the point, Mr. Sannasuke." He said. "The world is facing a crisis."

"The world?" Gasped Shouta.

"The world." Affirmed Ranma. Both Tofu Ono and Captain Wang nodded somberly. "We need Nagano."

"Nagano?" Shouta asked in puzzled tones.

"What we are about to tell you, Mr. Sannasuke is confidential." Tofu Ono said. "We've been keeping a secret from you, about Nagano." Ono continued. "We had hoped that we could have kept the secret longer but time and circumstance make that impossible." He said. "Your son is a member of a very elite group of athletes." Ono smiled. "We call them 'primes'.

"Nagano?" Repeated Shouta.

"Nagano." Confirmed Tofu Ono. "This may be difficult for you to accept but your son is capable of feats of athleticism…" Tofu Ono stopped. "Primes are faster and stronger than all but a fraction of a percent of all people living today. Their endurance and reflexes are of equal rarity." Tofu Ono pushed his glasses back against his face as he gave the rotund elder Sannasuke an almost apologetic look. "Not to put too fine points on it but primes are more than human."

"Nagano?" Repeated Shouta once again. "Nagano is…is…"

"A prime. Yes." Confirmed Dr. and Major Tofu Ono. "Sensei Saotome has been tasked by the Japanese government to seek out and train primes. Due to circumstances that I cannot go into, Japan and China have entered into a shared program under the direction of Sensei Saotome."

Captain Wang nodded. "My government not very happy you understand." He smiled. "But it best solution to difficult problem."

"Now, we originally intended to train Nagano along with the other primes at least until they reached their majority." Dr. Ono continued. "We were going to offer Nagano, as we were going to offer the other primes, a college education in exchange for their agreeing to serve their respective countries." Dr. Ono frowned. "Unfortunately we…ran out of time."

"We need him now, Shouta." Ranma said. "We need all of them…now."

End Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Yep...it's Saffron.


	25. Book 3 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Zombie Apocalypse'

A large bus, with tinted windows, pulled up to the gates of the Maizuru Maritime Base. The bus stopped at the guarded gate where the driver, a naval lieutenant, presented his credentials along with a list of passengers. One of the guards took the list and entered the bus. He returned several minutes later. The gate lifted and the bus entered the facility.

"Children." The guard muttered to himself. "The bus is filled with fucking children."

The bus continued through the facility until it reached a housing complex. The maritime personnel while on-duty but not at sea normally used the complex. It was more than a barracks, as there were private rooms and more like a college dorm as the kitchen, baths and toilets were communal. The large group of people who were going to be using it didn't mind as it was going to only be 'home' for a very short time.

"Okay gang." Ukyo Kuonji said sharply. "Settle down."

"Oops, better listen." Akama hissed to Tagaki. "Look at Momma U's hair."

Ukyo batted at her writhing hair. "Damn magic." She grumbled. "Okay everyone, listen carefully." She said. "This is NOT a vacation." She stated. "If we could, we'd leave the lot of you home and handle this ourselves." She said. "But we can't."

"Listen to your mother." Ranma added.

"We're going to need each and every one of you to do your best and, most of all, listen." Ukyo continued. "You're going to be split into three groups." Ukyo continued. "Haya, you and your girls are going with us." She wagged a finger. "Stop cheering." She snapped.

Ukyo waited for the group to quiet down. "Akama, your gang is with Xian Pu and Tofu." She said. "Nagano, you, Mitsi and Mew are with Honored Elder Kho Lon and Kasumi." She looked over to another couple. "Sure we can't convince you to stay?" She asked in concern.

Yuchiko Kasamura shook her head firmly. "And stay home worrying?" She shook her head again. "That is not going to happen."

"Will you at least stay with Honored Elder Kho Lon?" Ukyo asked plaintively.

Yuchiko turned to Kenichi. Kenichi nodded, though obviously reluctantly. Yuchiko turned back to Ukyo. "We…if we have to."

"Thank you." Ukyo said in relieved tones. "Okay, the plan is simple." She said after a moment. "We're going to hit him with everything and keep hitting him until he gives up."

"Or we're dead." Muttered Ranma. "Ow." He complained when Akane elbowed him.

"Shut up, jerk." Akane hissed. "Mouse is worried enough as it is." She growled in a whisper.

"Sorry." Ranma replied in contrite tones.

Tofu Ono stood and walked over to a large crate sitting in the corner of the room. "One more thing." Ono opened the crate. "A present, of sorts, from Japanese intelligence." He smiled and lifted out a plastic wrapped object. He unwrapped the object to reveal a helmet. Ono tossed the helmet to Ranma. "Put this on."

Ranma looked at the helmet. In appearance it was very similar to the helmet he wore on patrol. Ranma shrugged and placed it over his head. "And?" He asked.

"Drop the visor." Ono replied.

Ranma lowered the visor. "Cool." He said after a moment. From Ranma's viewpoint everyone and everything in the room was in sharp focus. Words and numbers appeared as he focused on Akane. "Heh." He chuckled. "Akane Saotome…age…well they got it right… weight…you're still too thin Tomboy."

"Heads up display." Ono said in explanation. "Plus communications." Ono pulled out another wrapped object. "Your suits have also been modified. Temperature control, pressurization and even more reinforced than before." Ono's smile was serious, almost grim. "I know you've been using Ki to reinforce your suits, hopefully this will reduce the need to do so." Ono started removing helmets and suits and handing them out.

"It's going to take at least a week before we leave for Malan. By that time everyone should be familiar with what the suits and helmets can do." Ono continued. "Anyone not displaying competence is not going." Ono reached into the box again and pulled out sets of the new uniforms. "Everyone get dressed and return here in one hour." Ono walked over to Xian Pu and Kasumi. "I hope I'm not going to have to fight you to wear this." He said to Xian Pu.

"You won't." Kasumi promised. "Will he, Xian?"

Xian Pu chuckled. "I wear paper bag if it help beat Saffron." She replied. She looked at the helmet. "Hope I no have cut hair." She muttered. "Oh well, hair grow back."

Over the following week the military personnel at the Maizuru Maritime Base became very familiar with the odd group of visitors that had taken up residence at their facility. At first there was a feeling of resentment among the Japanese Special Forces teams that also resided at the base. They had seen the film logs from Malan and none of them could understand why they were not going to be part of the strike force.

"They're fucking children." One veteran complained loudly one evening in the mess hall. He pointed to where the visitors were eating at a table. "Fuck, that little girl is probably still playing with dolls." He sneered. "And that freak with the ears…" He stopped at a snarling growl from behind him. The veteran turned. "Oh look, the freak is getting her panties in a wad."

"What did you say?" Snapped another voice. Nagano Sannasuke walked over to the veteran. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about." He shook a fist at the veteran. "Take it back…now."

"Or what?" Sneered the veteran. "You gonna cry?"

"Damn, did I sound that stupid when I said almost the same thing to Haya?" Nagano thought. "Probably." He answered himself. "No." Replied Nagano out loud. "I'm gonna beat the crap outta you." He said. "Haya pretty much said the same thing too." He realized.

"Go away punk." The veteran snarled. "You don't belong here and you're freak girlfriend definitely don't be….yahhhhh!" The veteran's tirade was cut off as Nagano lifted the man one handed and tossed him across the mess table.

"No one calls my girl a freak." Nagano snarled. "I don't care who or what you are." He shook his head. "Note to self, apologize to Megumi…and Haya."

The soldier scrambled to his feet. "You don't know who you're messing with, punk." He snarled. "I was fighting baddies before you were born."

"Okay, so you're fucking old." Nagano snarled back. "That don't mean you get away with calling my girl names."

"Fuck you." The veteran spat and backhanded Nagano. To the veteran's surprise the backhand was easily blocked. Still the man was a veteran and had seen conflict. He was blooded and well trained. He snapped a front kick at Nagano. That too was blocked, as was the next kick. In fact, no matter what the veteran did, he failed to connect a single time.

"My turn." Nagano smiled coldly.

The veteran raised his hands to block only to find himself reeling from a blow he didn't see coming. The soldier steadied himself. It didn't do him any good as blow after blow went through the soldier's blocks as if he was standing still.

Admiral Toshio Hirohito strode into the base mess hall to find pandemonium. It seemed as if the entire complement of the base was clustered around a tight circle. As the Admiral fought his way through the crush of bodies he found that the tight circle was composed primarily of teenaged boys and girls preventing the surrounding soldiers from interfering. Inside the circle a young man was literally spanking one of his most experienced and, in the Admiral's opinion, deadliest men.

"Atten-hut!" The Admiral yelled at the top of his lungs. The well-trained military personnel snapped to attention. "You, boy." Snapped the Admiral. "Put that soldier down." He ordered. "Now, will someone please explain what, by all that is holy, is going on?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Admiral Hirohito said to Major Tofu Ono. "A sixteen year old boy just trashed one of my most experienced men?" The Admiral had dismissed the men to their barracks and now was sitting in his office.

"I believe I mentioned in my briefing." Tofu Ono began.

"Spare me." Admiral Hirohito replied. "Just answer the question."

Tofu Ono shrugged. "Well…yes." He replied.

The admiral sat back in his chair and looked at Dr. Ono for a long moment. "Is he…typical of your…team?"

Dr. Ono shook his head. "Somewhere near the bottom actually." He replied. "His skills are nowhere near as developed as, say, Hayaima Saotome." Dr. and Major Tofu Ono tapped one of the folders on the admiral's desk. "And compared to Haya's father…" Tofu let his voice trail off. "But in comparison to Nagano, the best of your men is…lacking."

"I see." Admiral Hirohito replied. "And in comparison to our target?"

Dr. and Major Tofu Ono blew out an unhappy breath. "If my sources are correct, even the entire team may not be enough." He admitted. "But they still have a better chance then anyone else."

* * *

Nagano Sannasuke found himself confined to a military brig. He would have been upset except that both Mew and Mitsui somehow snuck into the brig with him and were currently sitting on either side of him. Mew had her head on Nagano's shoulder and was purring very loudly. Mitsui had a note pad in her hand and had been making notes.

Mitsui put the end of the pencil between her teeth and looked at the pad. "Let me see; five points for every time Nagano called you his girl, he did that five times."

"Six." Corrected Mew. "Nagano bestest boyfriend." She purred.

"Six…so that's thirty points." Mitsui continued. "Ten points for actually fighting for you." She said. "Another ten for winning."

"No forget ten points for defending sister." Mew said. "No one call sister names."

Mitsui nodded in firm agreement. "That makes sixty boyfriend points." She said.

"Fat lot a good they're gonna do while I'm stuck in here." Nagano grumbled. "And why am I in here anyway?" He complained. "He started it."

"Yes, he did." Mitsui said tartly. "If I were his girlfriend I'd deduct sixty points." She said.

"Hey." Complained Nagano. "Don't even joke like that."

Mitsui raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're jealous." She accused.

"I'm not…" Nagano paused. "It's just…I mean…that would mean Mew and you and, oh I don't know what I mean."

Mitsui and Mew looked at each other. "Jealous." Mew said. Her purring, already loud, got even louder. "I think that worth ten more boyfriend points." She said happily. "How many boyfriend points, Nagano have now?"

Mitsui's pencil went over the numbers. "One hundred and ten." She announced finally.

"That's all?" Nagano complained. "I thought I had more."

Mitsui and Mew giggled. "You did." Mitsui replied. "But you 'redeem' them almost as quick as you earn them." She said. Mew nodded rapidly in cheerful agreement.

"Oh yeah." Nagano replied in more cheerful tones. The bantering with Mitsui and Mew along with their presence had lifted his spirits. Nagano looked first at Mitsui then Mew. "Um, I was kinda wondering." Nagano said hesitantly. "Those boyfriend points I earned for, you know, sticking up for Mitsui…?" He blushed. "Are they, you know, your points?" His blush deepened. "Cause, seeing she's Tai Tai and all, I was wondering if, if it would be okay…oh hell, I think I'm about to lose all my boyfriend points."

"You want redeem points with Mitsi?" Mew asked in an odd voice. Nagano hesitated and then nodded. Mew leaned over and kissed Nagano on the cheek. "Now you acting like Chosen." She said in approving tones.

The two teen girls rested their heads on Nagano's shoulders. "Now you acting like Husband." Mew said in a warm purr. They stayed like that for an hour when they were released from the cell and allowed to return to their quarters.

When they returned to their quarters, a large dormitory like structure usually used by elite teams, they found the entire teen contingent waiting for them. "We changed the sleeping arrangements a little." Hayaima said without preamble. "You're bunking with Mitsui and Mew." He said brusquely. "Try not to…oh never mind…just…just…" Hayaima threw his hand up into the air in resignation. "Good night."

The following morning Ranma surveyed the group standing in front of him. He was wearing the newly modified encounter suit that the Japanese military had designed for him and his 'team'. Unlike the red and white urban encounter suits the new suits were a mottled dark greenish gray.

He had spent the previous afternoon becoming familiarized with the new suit and was very pleased with what he had discovered. As promised, the suit was significantly tougher than the originals and more versatile. One of the things that Ranma truly appreciated was the advanced communications built into the suit. "Visors down." He ordered. The inside of the visor lit up as the HUD activated. He could hear the excited comments over the internal communications.

"Quiet down everyone." Ranma said. "Tomboy?"

"Loud and clear." Akane replied over the comm-link.

"Uk-chan?" Ranma said.

"Hey sugar." Ukyo's voice replied.

One by one Ranma called out names. Everyone, including Yuchiko and Kenichi Kasamura, had been outfitted and all the systems were responding normally. Everyone had the same communications systems, though Yuchiko and Kenichi Kasamura were actually wearing Ranma and Ukyo's original urban suits, while Mew and Mitsui were wearing Meg and Lo Shan's original suits.

"I feel like a power ranger." Kenichi said over the comm-link.

Ranma chuckled. "Okay, we're going to break up into our respective teams." Ranma said. "Everyone knows how to get into the team channels, right?" A series of yeses from the group answered the question. "Okay go to team channels." He ordered. "We are not going anywhere until we can use the suits in our sleep."

* * *

A week later the entire crew was on a Japanese Naval ship headed directly to China. This time it was a Destroyer, the JDF Destroyer Takashio. Like the previous time, the Takashio would rendezvous with its' Chinese counterpart, the Kaifeng. Hopefully out of sight of any prying eyes.

Doctor and Major Tofu Ono stared at the water as the Takashio drove toward the meeting point. Standing next to him was Captain Wang. Both men had put their careers, not to mention their lives, on the line to save their respective countries.

Despite the gravity of the situation in China and despite Japan's willingness to assist; the truth of the matter was that officially the two nations were still hostile toward each other. Both countries faced severe internal consequences if the joint action became public knowledge.

What was bad was that the nature of what was happening in Malan was such that it could never become public out of fear of widespread panic.

What was even worse than that was that there were many on both sides that would be against any joint action regardless of the threat, therefore they were not told. Tofu had spoken only to his superiors as had Captain Wang. Permission had been given … with the usual caveats.

"Even if we succeed…" Tofu Ono shook his head.

"I hear Argentina very nice." Captain Wang said conversationally.

Tofu Ono chuckled. "I was thinking Brazil, myself." He replied. "Of course if we lose…"

"Then it no matter." Captain Wang snorted in amusement. "Magic." He said in complaint.

"Magic." Agreed Tofu Ono.

The transfer to the Kaifeng went without incident and other than the questioning and somewhat confused looks from the sailors no one bothered them. Two days later the odd contingent of adults and teens were part of a convoy that would take them to as close to Malan as was safe.

Up until the moment the trucks finally stopped and all the equipment unloaded the teens acted as if they were on an exotic vacation. They had laughed, indulged in horseplay along with their morning training and even had sung current popular songs around the evening campfires.

But when the trucks reached their final destination all the laughter stopped. That night there were no songs sung, no jokes told. Ranma cleared his voice. "Okay gang, as of this moment, we're…well we're going to act as if there's a bad guy…" Ranma waved into the surrounding darkness. "There." Ranma grimaced. "I want everyone to get their encounter suits and keep them nearby." He said. "If it was practical I'd say wear them all the time but…" Ranma threw a branch into the fire. "From now on, everyone stays in their groups." He said. "If you get separated…we may not be able to send anyone to get you." Ranma watched as the various teens rearranged themselves. "Good." He said in approval.

Nagano sat between Mew and Mitsui. Actually the two teen girls were pressed against him and he could feel both girls shiver. He put his arms around their shoulders. "I really wish they had left you home." He muttered. "Where it's safe."

"Safe?" Kho Lon's dry rasp carried in the still night. She barked a laugh. "Young man, with Saffron at large, no place is truly safe." The old woman pogoed her staff over to the three teens. "I do not blame you for being afraid." She raised a hand as Nagano opened his mouth to protest. "Only a fool would claim they are not afraid." She said coolly. "And my young apprentices would not associate with a fool."

Kho Lon climbed down from her staff and sat down next to the teen trio. "We all fear." She said. "What a warrior does NOT do is let the fear rule them." She looked at the fire. "Go to bed, young ones." She said gruffly. "Take what comfort you may from each other." Nagano nodded and stood taking Mew and Mitsi with him. Kho Lon stared at the fire long after everyone else had gone, if not to sleep, at least to bed.

The following morning everyone assembled in front of the trucks. All the teams had on their versions of the encounter suits. Ranma walked along the rows of teens like a general reviewing his troops. In a way that's exactly what he was. Finally Ranma nodded. "Okay, Captain Wang is going to give you the latest information he has."

Captain Wang stood in front of the assembled teens and adults. "We are less than fifty kilometers from…the front." He said. "Ever since we learn nature of our opponent we have done our best to keep outsiders from straying into enemies sphere of influence." He shook his head. "Unfortunately our best not as effective as we would have liked." He paused for a moment. "Our best guess is that enemy has already assembled an army of over one thousand individuals." He said. "The plan is simple, you go in and take this Saffron down." Captain Wang grimaced. "You have three days."

Hayaima raised a hand. "What happens after three days?" He asked.

"If we do not hear from you in three days we're going to assume you failed." Captain Wang said grimly. "In which case…a nuclear blast stopped him before and there is no reason to believe it won't stop him again." Silence greeted Captain Wang's statement.

"Okay gang." Ranma ordered after the silence stretched out uncomfortably. "Let's mount up and move out."

A few minutes later a lone truck left the camp. Captain Wang and his men remained behind. Captain Wang watched the lone truck vanish into the distance before he turned away. 'Three days.' He thought moodily.

Ranma drove the truck toward the Malan base. "Three days." He said quietly.

"I'm surprised they didn't just drop a nuke on them." Akane commented.

"Think about it, sugar." Ukyo said from the window seat. "No one just sets off nuclear explosions these days." She said. "Bei Jing is going to have a lot of explaining to do." Ukyo looked out the window. "Pretty country." She said. Ukyo watched the countryside pass by. "Think we got a chance?" She asked finally.

"I think we're the only ones who do." Akane replied. "Heads up, we got company." Akane pointed. In the distance a number of forms could be made out. Ranma slowed the truck to a stop. Akane turned and looked into the rear of the truck. "Company." She said. "Everyone stay put." She ordered. "We'll check it out."

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo got out of the truck and went to stand in front of it while the figures approached. There were an even dozen of them. The first thing Ranma noticed when they were close enough was that no two of them wore the same thing. One man had dirty gray loose fitting pants and a almost matching shirt covered by a bulky pocketed vest, while another wore part of a Chinese military uniform and a third looked as if he was some kind of nomad. The one thing they all had in common were identical expressions on their faces. Not that they had no expression they did, but the expression was that of the fanatic.

"Zombies." Akane muttered.

"You will come with us." One of the men said in Cantonese. "You belong to Lord Saffron now."

Ranma raised a finger. "Hold on for a minute." He said. "So? How do you want to play it?" He asked Akane.

"You will come with us." The same man repeated. "You belong to Lord Saffron now."

"Hey we're talking here." Ranma complained.

"You will come with us." The same man repeated. "You belong…"

"Yeah, yeah, Lord Saffron…you said that." Ranma said in annoyed tones.

The men all raised their guns in unison. "You will…" Before the man could complete the phrase Ranma, Akane and Ukyo all vanished and reappeared behind the men. Several well placed kicks later and the men were all lying unconscious on the ground.

Dr. Tofu Ono walked over and began to examine the men. He removed a syringe from a case in his pocket and drew blood from several of the men. Each sample went into a separate vial. Dr Ono also took swab samples from the inside of the men's mouths and recorded several other aspects of the men's metabolism.

Kho Lon stood next to Ono as he took his samples and made his examinations. "Interesting." She murmured. "Their Ki appears…normal." She said.

"Did you expect something else?" Dr. Ono asked in curiosity.

"In a word…yes." Kho Lon replied in dry tones. "Whatever Saffron uses to control his, what was that word you used, oh yes, Zombies." She laughed. "Whatever Saffron uses to control his Zombies, it is not Ki based."

"Hmm." Dr. Ono said musingly. "They were enclosed in that egg-like structure…" He said almost to himself. "Isolated, cut-off from any stimuli." Dr. Ono nodded. "I can think of several drugs that could generate a similar effect."

Kho Lon nodded in response. "As can I." She declared. Kho Lon turned. "Young warriors, we have work to do." She hopped on her staff and pogoed toward the truck. Mew and Mitsi, who were standing outside of the truck and stretching their legs, looked at each other in excitement.

"Ranma!" Kenichi Kasamura called. "More company." He pointed. Another dozen or so 'zombies' were approaching at a run.

"Shit." Ranma exclaimed. "Kenichi…you and Mouse stay with Kho Lon." He ordered. "Boys!" Ranma barked. "Keep'em busy."

"You got it, Pops." Hayaima replied. "Come on guys, let's go to work."

"He sounds like you." Ukyo said in proud tones. "What's the plan, Ran-chan?"

"Same plan as before." Ranma replied. "The kids keep hitting them until they don't get up."

"I like that plan." Akane said in grim glee.

"Tell me if you like this one then, Tomboy." Ranma said. "While the kids keep the zombies busy we go get the zombie leader." Ranma started walking quickly over to the truck. Once there he pulled a large crate out of the back and opened it. "We get to try out the new wings."

"Alright." Akane crowed as the open crate revealed a wing shape.

"Carbon fiber." Ranma said in admiration. "Even lighter and stronger than what we were using before." He said. "Suit up guys."

With a skill that spoke of constant practice, Ranma, Akane and Ukyo quickly donned their flight suits. The wings, as Ranma had remarked, were lighter than what they had used before and easier to wear. Ranma tightened the last restraining strap on his suit just as Yuchiko and Kenichi Kasamura approached. "I thought I told you guys to stay with Kho Lon."

"We will, Ran-chan." Yuchiko said. "After." She said. "You didn't think you were going to…to just fly off without saying goodbye, did you?" She demanded. "You were." She accused. "You…you can be such a jerk sometimes."

Ranma smiled. "You're starting to sound like the Tomboy." He said. "Come'mere Mouse." He mock growled. Ranma pulled the woman close and kissed her soundly. "Now go give the Tomboy a kiss." He said. He smacked Yuchiko on the butt to make her move. Not that she needed any encouragement. Ranma looked at Kenichi. "Well?"

Kenichi chuckled. To Ranma's pleased surprise, Kenichi grabbed Ranma, bent him backwards, wings and all, and kissed him as soundly as Ranma had kissed Yuchiko. "You'll get more AFTER you kick that creep's butt." Kenichi said.

"Come on, guys." Ranma yelled. "We got some butt kicking to do."

* * *

Saffron, Lord of the Phoenix, surveyed his new army with a scowl. "Bah, I can not believe I am reduced to using such rabble." He thought in displeasure.

While Saffron usually retained some memories of his previous incarnations, he realized that, this time, he barely remembered more than his name and the recollection of…his death. He remembered a great fireball, heat and thunder. He remembered the screams of his people as the fireball consumed them. He remembered using all his magic, all his Ki to protect himself from the cataclysm. He remembered how, in desperation, he drew upon the magic of the world. He remembered pain and then…he remembered being reborn.

It had come as a great shock to Saffron to learn he had slept for over fifty years. It had not taken long before he realized why. "There is so little magic." He had concluded.

Ever since his resurrection he had searched the skies for any remnant of his once proud people. He had finally come to the reluctant conclusion that none remained. "For now." He vowed. "Once I rule this land, this new China, I will find a way to bring them back."

Saffron vaguely remembered how the Phoenix first came to be. "A spring." He remembered. "A magic spring." He thought. Saffron looked to the skies again. His gaze swept the skies for a long time before, with a sigh; he lowered his gaze to his army. "Rabble." He thought in disgust.

Saffron turned and began to walk away when a sound came to his ears. It was a faint sound but to Saffron it was the unmistakable sound of wind passing over wings. Large wings. Saffron spun around and searched the skies. His hawk-like brows rose when he saw three shapes in the air. "Can it be?" He thought excitedly. Saffron launched himself into the air.

"Heads up gang." Ranma's voice came over the headset. "We have incoming."

Saffron beat his great wings and quickly approached the three flying shapes. His excitement changed to dismay as he realized that the three fliers were not Phoenix. His dismay just as quickly changed to anger. "How dare they mock me?" He thought. His anger flared red-hot. His arms shot forward and a blast of energy erupted from his hands.

"Yeow." Exclaimed Akane as she dodged the Ki attack.

"Tomboy?" Ukyo's voice came over the headset. "I'm okay." Akane returned. Akane used her Ki to dodge a second attack. She spun in a tight spiral. "Two can play at that game." She growled and sent her own Ki attack at Saffron. Balls of plasma erupted from Akane's hands and flew toward Saffron.

"Good idea, Tomboy." Ranma shouted over their comm link. Ranma boosted his speed and shot straight toward Saffron. Just as it appeared Ranma and Saffron would collide, Ranma twisted his body so his legs pointed directly at Saffron. A sudden and powerful burst of Ki from Ranma's legs both caused Ranma to veer away while sending a powerful Ki burst into the enraged birdman's face.

Saffron tumbled end over end in mid air before he regained control. A hawk-like scream of anger erupted from Saffron. He sped after Ranma with powerful beats of his wings, only to find him tumbling again as, this time, Ukyo shot past him and slammed her staff into Saffron's side.

* * *

Akama, Tagaki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin formed a tight protective cluster as they fended off members of Saffron's Zombie army. So far they had avoided gunfire by the simple expedient of moving too fast for the Zombies to aim effectively. "Their gonna get lucky eventually." Akama shouted.

"You have idea, I willing listen." Mei Lin replied. "I getting tired."

Tagaki pulled a shiny stone from his jacket pocket and concentrated for a second. He tossed the stone toward an approaching group of zombie soldiers where it exploded and sent the soldiers flying. "And I'm running out of Ki bombs." He complained loudly. "Uh oh…here's come some more."

A group of another dozen or so zombie soldiers were approaching. They had their rifles raised. Akama grabbed Mei Lin and Tagaki grabbed Lo Shan and were about to jump to safety when the approaching soldiers suddenly started to jerk as if something was hitting them. Several even fell to the ground and didn't get back up. "What the…?"

Megumi, Hayaima and Dai Lan charged the group. Megumi had chopsticks in one hand and a bowl in the other. The chopsticks flickered sending a stream of something shiny toward the cluster of zombie troopers. The trio reached Akama's group.

"Form a shield." Hayaima barked even as a glowing, golden half dome appeared around the seven teens.

"Oh yeah, right." Akama replied. The dome thickened. Bullets bounced off the golden shield.

Even as the dome thickened Megumi's chopsticks continued to flicker and more of the zombie troopers fell. "What you doing?" Lo Shan asked in curiosity.

"I found a box of ball bearings in the truck." Megumi said. She held up the bowl to show Lo Shan. "Running out though." Her chopsticks flickered again and the Lo Shan could see the level of metal bearings drop.

"Sister-wife so smart." Dai Lan said proudly.

* * *

Nagano stood in front of the truck next to Xian Pu as the two of them beat back another group of attacking zombie soldiers. The near-sighted Muu Tse lay unconscious on the ground in front of them. Kenichi and Yuchiko Kasamura had exited the truck and were trying to pull Muu Tse to safety.

Inside the truck Kho Lon and Dr. Ono feverishly worked with test tubes and reagents. Mitsui and Mew ground herbs and mixed them together while Kasumi waved each resultant mixture under the noses of two captured zombie soldiers.

"If only we had a sample of that shell." Grumbled Tofu Ono. "We're missing something…but what?" He pounded his temples with his hands. "What…what…what?" He said angrily.

"You're hungry." Kasumi said firmly. "And it doesn't help that the air is stale." She complained. "And you could use a bath."

Tofu Ono turned to stare at Kasumi. He was about to chastise her for such an absurd comment when he stopped. "That's it!" He exclaimed. "Kasumi, you are brilliant." He said in admiration. "Pheromones." He said. "What if…what if besides the isolation and darkness the egg is filled with Saffron's pheromones?" His voice took on a musing tone. "What we need is a way to disrupt or better yet reset the victims olfactory system."

Kho Lon spun around. "Young warriors." She barked. "Formula seventeen but double the dragon's root." Kho Lon chuckled dryly. "And add one measure of dried deer musk." She said. The two girls started preparing the potion. "I think that should do it."

Nagano dodged another attack from a zombie soldier and a kick from Xian Pu put yet another zombie out of commission. The zombie soldiers had long since run out of ammunition and were now relying on purely physical attacks. On the one hand, now that the soldiers were out of bullets he no longer had to dodge as much, on the other hand, he was tired. "I dunno how much longer I can do this." He gasped.

Xian Pu nodded tiredly. "Same." She replied. "Never thought I say this." She gave Nagano a tired grin. "But for man you pretty good warrior." She said. "It honor to fight at you side." She said. "Mew and Mitsi choose well."

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo kept buzzing the birdman Adept. Time and again they were able to strike what should have been incapacitating even fatal blows and time and again Saffron would quickly recover.

"I know I broke his neck that time." Akane growled over the headset. "I know it." Akane felt her stomach rumble. "Shit, I'm getting hungry." She complained. "And I'm out of sugar tabs." Akane concentrated her Ki through her legs and rocketed toward Saffron. "At least we're faster than him." She said as her fists connected.

Akane's eyes narrowed as a flare of energy erupted as she made contact and she felt a slight increase in energy. Akane executed a tight roll and launched another attack at Saffron. She connected hard enough to send the birdman tumbling. Again she felt a tiny surge of energy. "If I wasn't so hungry I would have missed it." She said in quiet excitement.

"Tomboy?" Ukyo said over the headset.

"How hungry are you, Uk-chan?" Akane asked.

"You had to bring that up." Complained Ukyo. "If I don't eat something soon, I'm…I'll…fricassee a certain winged creep."

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Running low." Ranma admitted.

"I got an idea." Akane said. "A stupid idea but an idea." She said. "Throw everything, I mean everything, at the junior birdman." She ordered. "Hold nothing back."

"But if we do that…we'll…oh wait…I think I see." Ukyo's voice took on tones of excitement. "But we'll need to hold on to him."

"Then we grab him and then hit him with everything. Everything!" Akane said in urgent tones. "Just don't hold back and don't let go." She said. "On three." She took a breath. "One. Two…Three!" She shouted.

Saffron's eyes widened in disbelief as the three puny humans raced toward him. He had to admit they were giving him more trouble then he had expected but he was confident his superior strength, power and his ability to regenerate would eventually win the day. "And then I'll feast." He thought.

He snorted in contempt as the first of the flying humans reached him and grabbed his leg. A second grabbed an arm and the third, the lone male, wrapped his massive arms around his neck. "Is that the best…wait…wait…what are you doing?" Saffron's contempt changed to concern and then unaccustomed fear as he felt his strength being drained. "Impossible…impossible."

"We're doing it Tomboy." Ranma cried. "Bring him down." Ranma sent a powerful burst of Ki through his feet and shoved Saffron straight down. He could feel Akane and Ukyo do the same.

Faster and faster the four entwined bodies hurtled toward the ground. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo put everything they had left into the surge. The ground rapidly rose up to meet them and they hit like a meteor hitting the ground. The ground trembled with the impact.

* * *

Nagano and Xian Pu braced themselves to meet the next charge of the zombie soldiers. They exchanged resigned glances. They had nothing left. They were tired and despite their best efforts they knew this was it. Suddenly the back of the truck opened and Mew and Mitsui charged out. Each girl carried what appeared to be an old-fashioned pump sprayer. They ran to meet the charging soldiers.

"Mew! Mitsi!" Nagano shouted in panicked despair. He drew on the last bit of reserves he had to get to them.

Mew and Mitsui sprayed the soldiers just as they reached them. To Nagano's shock the soldiers immediately collapsed. Mew and Mitsui sprayed soldier after soldier with the same results. The soldiers collapsed like puppets with their strings cut.

"Come on, Mew." Mitsui yelled. "We have to help Meg." The young girl and her cat-girl adopted sister raced off toward where the rest of the soldiers were beating against a golden dome with their fists. Mitsui and Mew pumped their sprayers.

* * *

A groan reached Akane's ears. Only when the groan repeated did she realize she was the one groaning. She levered herself into a seated position. She could see both Ranma and Ukyo stirring and doing the same. Akane stood on shaky feet and staggered to the center of the wide crater. She looked down. Lying in a broken heap in the very center was a wizened and shriveled figure. Even as she looked she could see the figure shift and writhe as it began to repair itself. "Oh no you don't." Akane growled and grabbed the figure. "I'm still hungry." She snarled.

Akane looked up as a truck rumbled toward her. It reached the edge of the wide crater and a group of people exited the truck. For a long moment they stared at the crater before carefully climbing down the steep slope. One of the figures she recognized as being Tofu Ono. He carried a large cylinder on his back and he had a conical nozzle cradled in his arms.

"Stand back." Ono shouted. Akane, Ranma and Ukyo backed away quickly. Ono aimed the nozzle at the shriveled form of Saffron and a white spray shot out, enveloping the birdman. Ono kept the spray on Saffron for a long, long time before he stopped. When the steam cleared they could see that the Phoenix was encased in a block of ice. "That should hold him." He said.

Yuchiko and Kenichi Kasamura ran over to Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. "Stay back, Mouse." Akane shouted. "We're hungry. Really, really hungry."

"Hungry? What…?" Yuchiko's eyes widened. "Oh." She said in understanding. She ran back to the truck and came back with her arms laden with packages. "MRE's." She said. "They taste terrible…"

"Fuck taste." Akane growled. "Gimme."

"The rest of you should eat as well." Kasumi said. "Kenichi can build a fire while Yuchiko and I make something more…edible."

Several MRE's later Ranma, Akane and Ukyo felt recovered enough to not worry about draining anyone of their Ki. They sat around the fire, Kenichi sat between Ukyo and Ranma and Mouse between Ranma and Akane. They listened in appreciation as each teen and adult recounted their actions.

Ranma yawned. As if it was a signal so did Akane and Ukyo. "You need sleep." Yuchiko said in concern. "Tagaki." She said in a stern voice. "Put up the tents."

"You got it, Momma Y." Tagaki said with a grin. "Come on, guys."

In what seemed like mere minutes, the teens got the tents erected and Yuchiko and Kenichi got Ranma, Akane and Ukyo out of their clothes. Instead of getting them into their sleeping bags, Yuchiko and Kenichi just placed several of the sleeping bags on the floor of the tent and used the rest as blankets. "Sleep." Yuchiko said softly.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo nodded and closed their eyes. In what seemed like a moment later they opened them. "Uh oh." They sat up. "The oasis." Akane said in recognition. Akane frowned and looked down. Yuchiko and Kenichi were there with them, but sound asleep.

"Don't bother trying to wake them." A familiar sibilant voice said. Out of the underbrush came the familiar and monstrous form of the great snake. "This place is not for them." The snake said as he approached. He nosed the sleeping forms of Yuchiko and Kenichi. "At least not yet."

"Hiyas." Came three cheerful and familiar voices. From another part of the underbrush came their slutty doubles, the alternate Ukyo was obviously pregnant and the other Akane was carrying a child in her arms. The child was awake and looking around curiously. "Hi snakey kins." The other Akane said. "Say hello to your Uncle Snakey kins, Akama."

"Gwa." Gurgled the child, his chubby hands reached for the snake. The snake hissed a laugh.

Out of a second part of the underbrush another trio appeared. "It's Uncle Snakey-kins, now?" An older version of Akane said in annoyed tones. "Congratulations, Uk-chan." She said to the pregnant duplicate of the older woman at her side.

"Thank you." The pregnant Ukyo replied.

The six, seven counting the child, new arrivals walked over to where Ranma, Akane and Ukyo stood guarding the sleeping Yuchiko and Kenichi. "Who's that?" The older Ranma asked. He narrowed his eyes. "The Kasamura's?" He asked doubtfully. "They sort of look like our Kasamura's but I don't remember either of them looking that…"

"Hot?" Supplied the Ranma with the dramatic reddish makeup.

"Yeah." Agreed the older Ranma. "She looks more like Tagaki in female form." He said. "And our Kenichi is a lot…softer." The older Ranma leaned closer. "Man, look at that." He murmured. "Reminds me of Happi after a panty raid." The older Ranma straightened and peered at the suburban versions. "Oh man." He said in annoyed tones.

"What?" The suburban Ranma asked in concern.

"You guys are Ki eaters." The older Ranma declared. "That can be dangerous."

"Tell me about it." The suburban Akane replied in gloomy tones. "I nearly killed Mouse when I drained her Ki." She said. "By accident." She added hurriedly in response to an accusatory glare from her older duplicate.

"Mouse?" The older Ukyo asked.

"Yuchiko." The suburban Ukyo replied. "It's her nickname."

"Ah." The older Ukyo replied.

"It's dangerous." The older Akane repeated the older Ranma's statement.

"I know that." The suburban Akane replied testily. "It was an accident, okay?" She continued. "We're learning how to control it."

"Good thing too." The suburban Ranma said. "It was the only thing that allowed us to beat Saffron."

"Saffron?" Six voices replied in near unison. The infant Akama began to cry. "Hush baby." The slutty Akane said. "There's no bad Saffron here." She placed a pinky in the infant's mouth. "I hope you trashed that asshole." She said as she soothed the infant.

"We did." The suburban Akane replied in satisfied tones. "Put his ass on ice."

"Good." The other two Akane's replied. The elder Akane shook her head. "Ki Eaters." She said. "Could be worse, though I'm not sure how." She looked down at the sleeping couple. "She really does look like Tagaki when he goes girl."

"Hey, about that." The suburban Akane said. "Our Tagaki isn't cursed…"

"Neither is ours." The older Akane replied. "He uses…call it instant girl water." She said in amused tones. "Ask Kho Lon." She grinned at the suburban Akane. "And yes there is instant boy water."

"Really?" The suburban Akane replied in very interested tones. "Sounds…like fun."

"It is." The slutty Akane replied. She turned to the Ranma from her world. "Isn't that right, Baby?" Ranma grinned and nodded. Akane looked down at the infant in her arms. "And you're up way past your bedtime." She said. "Later."

"We're going too." The elder Akane said. Moments later the oasis was empty except for a monstrous snake with an amused look on its' face.

Akane opened her eyes to see the roof of the tent above her. She turned her head to see Yuchiko Kasamura asleep. "She's so cute when she's asleep." She said quietly. "Instant boy water, huh?" She said musingly. Akane closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

Captain Wang paced the camp. It had been two days since the Saotome's had left. One day remained before Bei Jing would order the doomsday option. Captain Wang hoped that the other nuclear powers would wait long enough for Bei Jing to explain. "I'm pretty sure most of them will." He told himself. "North Korea, not so much." Captain Wang continued to pace the camp.

"Captain!" A soldier ran over. "It's…it's them."

Captain Wang raced to the tent containing the communications and surveillance gear. "Report." He barked. The soldier in charge of the communications system flicked a switch. "Come on guys, talk to me." Ranma's voice came plaintively over the speaker.

Captain Wang grabbed a mike. "That is not how you make a report." He said testily.

"Sue me." Ranma replied. "Saffron's on ice but we're still cleaning up the zombies."

"You sound tired." Captain Wang said in sympathetic tones.

"We're beat." Ranma replied. Ranma's chuckle came over the speakers. "But not so beat that we're gonna fall for the same crap you pulled last time."

Captain Wang's mouth twisted. "Not my call Ranma." He said. "It'll take us a day to break camp and get there." He continued.

"Understood, Captain." Major and Doctor Tofu Ono's voice replied over the speakers. There was a click and the line went dead.

Doctor Tofu Ono turned to Ranma. "We have twenty four to get some distance between us and Captain Wang." He said. "The only question is where to go."

"You would be more than welcome among the Joketsuzoku." Kho Lon said in dry tones. "Eventually Bei Jing will get distracted by some other issue and leave you in peace."

Doctor Ono rubbed his chin. "Hopefully I can convince Tokyo to … get distracted … as well." He shook his head. "My superiors don't get distracted easily." He said. "And then there's…Nagano." He pointed out. "It's bad enough we took Nagano to China, if his father doesn't hear from him…"

"We are not that isolated, Doctor." Kho Lon said in slightly testy tones. "We will be able to contact the boy's father and explain."

Doctor Ono looked pensive for a moment before he nodded. "Not the best solution but definitely better than the boy ending up in some facility for the rest of his life." He nodded again. "If you're sure your people won't mind…"

Kho Lon laughed. "Mind?" She replied in amusement. "My dear Doctor, for defeating Saffron my people will fall over themselves to make you welcome."

It was nearly midnight when a truck crested the final hill before a remote valley in the Bayankala. Lights from the distant village shone brightly in the night. The adults had taken turns driving cross-country. The trip had taken three days and they were starting to run low on fuel, food, water…and patience. Ranma stopped the truck and turned around in the driver's seat.

"Well gang." He said. "We're almost there." He said. "Hopefully Nabs will be able to do something but until then…"

"Until then this will be our home." Akane said firmly. She looked around. "You know, this would be a nice place to build a house."

Author's notes: Well this one is done. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
